Siempre estaré para ti (SEPT 1)
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Nick y Judy están enamorados el uno de la otra, mas ninguno tiene el valor de confesarse; prefieren negarlo. Sin embargo, debido a un accidente de Nick con un delincuente, Judy es la primera en decirlo. Pero lo que ellos no saben es que ese delincuente no es alguien fortuito, ocasionando que se inmiscuyan en un caso quizá demasiado grande para ellos.
1. Sonrojos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Siempre estaré para ti.**

 _ **Serie Siempre Estaré Para Ti 1 (SEPT)**_

Nick y Judy están enamorados el uno de la otra, mas ninguno tiene el valor de confesarse; prefieren negarlo. Sin embargo, debido a un accidente de Nick con un delincuente, Judy es la primera en decirlo. Pero lo que ellos no saben es que ese delincuente no es alguien fortuito, ocasionando que se inmiscuyan en un caso quizá demasiado grande para ellos.

Deberán detener una guerra entre dos peligrosas organizaciones criminales que tienen una historia más antigua que Nick y Judy. Guerra en la que, aunque Nick no lo supiese, siempre fue partícipe.

* * *

 **I**

 **Sonrojos**

 **Sabana Central. Martes, 28 de septiembre, 5:29 h.**

Los primeros rayos del alba se movían como serpientes perezosas por entre los prominentes edificios de la ciudad de Zootopia, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Uno que, sin que cierta coneja lo supiese, sería el íncipit de los sucesos que la marcarían tanto a ella como a Nick Wilde, su compañero zorro. Transcurrieron desde el caso que los catapultó a ambos a la fama, haciéndolos pequeños íconos de la ciudad y de que Nick se graduase de policía, ocho meses, en los cuales ambos se hicieron de un camino profesional a la fuerza, pidiéndole a Bogo que ignorara los hechos de los Aulladores.

No fue cosa de un día, o dos, o algún otro caso trascendental como lo fue el primero que Judy tuvo, sin embargo, aunque el camino era, es y será pedregoso, lo recorrieron sin flaquear en ningún momento. Si les tocaba un ladrón lo atrapaban. Si debían frustrar un robo a gran escala, lo hacían. Si debían rescatar un rehén de un secuestro, no descansaban hasta lograrlo. La fama de los Aulladores les duró relativamente poco, mas la que se labraron con todos sus casos completados, les hizo una imagen ante la ciudad y ante el mismo Departamento de Policía. Y si bien el estereotipo depredador-presa aún seguía existiendo en la ciudad, y comprendieron tiempo después nunca se iría, no dejaban que eso les jugara en contra. Explotaron eso, demostrándole al recinto, la ciudad y el mundo que por más incompatible que algo parezca, siempre había algo que les demostrara que en el fondo siempre se podía cooperar.

Claro está, la ciudad por más progresista que fuera, los tabúes persistían. Habían veces cuando Judy y Nick ayudaban a algún ciudadano ya sea en cuestiones simples o en difíciles, por ejemplo, detener un robo en curso, que los ayudados miraban mal a Nick por ser un zorro, o creían que él era cómplice de su asaltante. Razón por la cual los que conocían el pasado de Nick, como Judy, Bogo, Leonzáles, y los demás animales que conocían a Nick desde hacía tiempo, mantener en secreto el pasado del zorro. No convenía hacer saber a la ciudad de que uno de sus íconos y mejores policías fue un antiguo estafador, porque en primera instancia arrojaría por el suelo la credibilidad de él y Judy; en segunda, la imagen de la ZPD estaría mancillada por aceptar a excriminales en sus filas; y más importante aún, la Alcaldía y consecuente imagen de Leonzáles, quien ya de por sí su imagen política tenía un tono gris por su proceder durante el caso de los Aulladores.

Era mejor mantener todo en secreto. Leonzáles, aquellas tarde después de la juramentación de Nick en la ZPD con el consecuente acto público, había dicho unas palabras que se le quedaron grabada a Judy y chocaba contra su impecable moral: «Si alteras el pasado, alteras la verdad». Y claro está, si Leonzáles decía que Nick fue un animal común, de bien, ¿qué periodista lo investigaría con el record de casos exitosos que el vulpino poseía?.

Sin embargo, no todo en la vida de ambos era emoción, adrenalina, persecuciones de maleantes, también, para sorpresa de Judy, hubo cabida para el amor. No era un secreto del Pentágono que ella y Nick se llevaban de maravilla, hacían lo que el otro necesitaba sin pedírselo; en acción se compenetraban como sólo pocos animales lo hacían con su pareja, cubriéndose las espaldas. Muchos oficiales llamaban a aquel estado «mente compartida», porque no tenían manera de explicar cómo, por ejemplo, uno de ellos se agachaba al momento exacto en que el otro, detrás de éste, lanzaba un puñetazo, sin decirse una sola palabra. Si lo hacían compañeros primerizos, el que debía agacharse recibiría el golpe mientras que el golpeador se sentiría mal por ello.

Con el pasar de las misiones, tareas, estadías en la casa del otro para una película o cena, comidas los fines de semana, alguna que otra película gratis gracias a conocidos de Nick en la venta de las entradas, un cariño empezó a surgir en ella hacia Nick. Ya no lo veía como una amigo, sino como alguien por quién preocuparse. Cuando se enfermaba las pocas veces que lo hacía ella estaba allí, en su departamento, para velar que estuviera bien, y viceversa. Lo miraba con ojos que nunca pensó lo haría. A veces se perdía en su esponjosa cola, preguntándose cómo se sentiría. Otras en sus ojos verdes, como dos esmeraldas opacadas por un triste pasado, uno del cual no conocía nada más allá del incidente de los Exploradores, y del cual quería saber más. Del cómo con ciertas situaciones sus orejas reaccionaban a su estado de ánimo, o de aquella sonrisa zorruna que la calmaba.

Y obvio, algunos pensamientos para nada decorosas para ella, que la asaltaban por lo general en las solitarias noches frías.

Aquel día Judy Hopps se despertó para iniciar un nuevo día justo antes de que la luz del sol mañanero, perezoso como muchos animales, empezara a colarse con un temblor durmiente en su habitación. De un brinco se levantó y presionó el botón de su alarma faltando un minuto exacto para que sonara. Sonrió complacida al saber que a pesar del tiempo, podía seguir el ritmo. Una vez los números digitales pasaron de un veintinueve a un treinta, se encaminó a su pequeño baño para darse una ducha y alistarse para irse a buscar a Nick.

Podría ser su compañero, podría quererlo como a nadie, pero eso no era indicativo de que él fuera cumplido. Sí, muchas veces él la esperaba en la entrada de su complejo residencial sólo o con la patrulla, con sus gafas oscuras, siendo justos, era la mitad de las veces. La otra mitad ella debía ir a por él a su departamento. Al salir y recibir los cálidos rayos del astro rey en el rostro, sintiéndose rejuvenecer, Nick brillaba por su ausencia.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y buscó el número de Nick, quien estaba guardado y archivado como principal. Una vez inició la llamada, se lo llevó a la oreja. Luego de cinco tonos, fue enviada al buzón de mensajes. Intentó de nuevo; mismo resultado.

«Que extraño —pensó, preocupada—, por lo general Nick contesta a la segunda.»

Frunció los labios, de verdad que no era tiempo para que al zorro se le hiciera tarde. Miró la hora; quince minutos para las seis de la mañana, en cuarenta y cinco minutos debían estar en la jefatura. Un poco exagerado tal vez, pero a Judy le gustaba estar primero; eso, y que en el camino ambos habían desarrollado la costumbre de pasar por la cafetería que estaba a dos calles de la jefatura y comprar un desayuno ligero, por lo general algo dulce, para sobrellevar la mañana.

Pensó si ir al departamento de Nick en Sabana Central a pie o en el ferrocarril, sin embargo, luego de menear la cabeza por semejante deliberación, trotó con ganas hacia el distrito. No quedaba lejos, aunque cerca tampoco, no obstante, aquella travesía le serviría como ejercicio matutino.

Una vez llegó al edificio, entró en el vestíbulo. Saludó a Larry, una cebra que estaba empezando a entrar en los años de jubilación, con una sonrisa y un gesto de la pata; él le respondió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—El señor Wilde no ha bajado aún, señorita Hopps. —Judy rodó los ojos mientras sonreía, aquella era una cualidad peculiar de Larry: tendía a llamar a los animales «señor» y «señorita», por más que se tratase de una tortuga de cientos de años. Larry se miró un reloj antiguo en su muñeca—. Va un poco tarde, ¿no lo cree?

—Yo creo que nació tarde —respondió Judy con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Observó un letrero en el ascensor—. ¿Está dañado? —preguntó, apuntándolo.

—No, no. —Larry negó con la cabeza—. Sólo se le está haciendo mantenimiento. Ha estado chirriando feo el fin de semana. Por seguridad, llamé al técnico.

—Bien —asintió ella—. Subiré por las escaleras entonces.

Dicho esto, se caminó hacia las mismas y las subió de dos peldaños en dos peldaños hasta que llegó al tercer piso, donde estaba el departamento de su compañero. No tenía pérdida, puesto que mientras los otros tres hogares tenían sus rejas de un blanco inmaculado, casi como perlas, la de Nick tenía un motivo extraño de un púrpura mora, que siempre que lo veía le hacía arrugar el morro a Judy. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Tocó el timbre. Esperó. Nada. Repitió el proceso: nada. Al tercer intento sin respuesta comenzó a perder su frágil paciencia. Al cuarto, además de tocar el timbre, dio unos golpes a la puerta con la pata abierta.

—¡Nick, abre la puerta! —lo llamó.

Golpeó más fuerte… y sin respuesta de todas formas.

—¡Nicholas Wilde! —gritó, golpeando la puerta—. ¡Abre ahora mismo que vamos tarde!

Luego de unos minutos de espera que a Judy se les hicieron eternos, Nick abrió la puerta, su desespero era tal que no se dio cuenta de que él tenía como única vestimenta una toalla a la cintura. Pasó como si fuera su propia casa, y en cierto sentido lo era, así como su micro departamento era de Nick, sin siquiera mirarlo, sólo vociferando quejas y reclamos.

—¡Nick, vamos tarde!, ¿se puede saber qué demonios hacías? ¿Por qué no contestabas?

En el momento en que aló su mirada y buscó los verdes de él, supo que algo andaba mal. Su cuerpo estaba opaco, el pelaje se le pegaba a la piel. «Eso no es normal.» La toalla estaba inclinada un poco, dando la ilusión de que se caería con una simple brisa y cuando llegó a su rostro, se topó con una expresión un poco molesta, sin perder aquel aire zorruno, como si contara un secreto cómplice. Sintió la cara arder al verlo tan… completo.

—Zanahorias, cálmate, acabo de salir de la ducha —dijo Nick sin darle importancia—. Ya nos vamos. —Se dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación.

No era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa, incluso lo había visto hacía un mes en bóxers un sábado que se presentó en el departamento más temprano de lo habitual, aprendiendo que ese día para Nick era sagrado. Era un insulto, un sacrilegio, levantarse un sábado antes de las diez de la mañana. Pero ahora… ahora se veía tan… Sacudió la cabeza cuando oyó la puerta del cuarto de Nick cerrarse y para despejarse y quitarse la imagen de un Nick aún húmedo de la mente, comenzó a pasar la vista de un sitio a otro, dejando la mente en blanco.

Su atención, como siempre, terminó en un retrato que contenía una fotografía. En ella se hallaban tres animales con sonrisas en sus rostros: un cachorro que identificó como Nick, aquella cara vivaracha y ojos verdes no podían ser de otro animal más que él. Sin embargo, Nick se hallaba sobre los hombros de un zorro rojo igual que él, con la única diferencia que éste tenía los ojos azules, y parecía que el pequeño Nick hubiese heredado su actual sonrisa zorruna de ese animal. Junto a ellos se encontraba una zorra con los mismos ojos verdes, sin duda su madre. Hacía tiempo, cuando vio la fotografía por primera vez, pensó que era su padre, pero le bastó verla dos o tres veces más para darse cuenta de un detalle importante: la zorra, a diferencia del zorro, tenía un anillo simple, de compromiso, mientras que él tenía uno grueso, de oro y con una letra W grabada.

No podía ser el padre de Nick.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír el ligero _click_ de la puerta abriéndose. Se volvió hacia la habitación, elevando las orejas por reflejo. Nick salía con su uniforme y la placa brillando en su pecho, y al verlo, volvió a sentir la cara caliente, deduciendo que se estaba sonrojando. No es que no le gustara; le encantaba, para su pesar, sino que no podía sacárselo de la mente.

Nick arqueó una ceja mientras caminaba hacia ella, y Judy temió de que su sonrojo hubiera llegado al punto de verse por sobre el pelaje, delatándola. Tomándola de improvisto, Nick abrió las patas y se las pasó por el cuello.

—Oye, Zanahorias —le susurró al oído con voz grave, cómplice—: ¿te gustó lo que viste? —Sintió sus labios rozarle la oreja y contuvo un sonido, bien sabía él que esa era una de sus partes más sensibles—. Es tuyo cuando quieras.

El corazón le latió como loco, más de lo normal. Judy se salió del abrazó de Nick antes de entrar en los latidos peligrosamente altos, directo al paro cardíaco; estaba muda. Ante tal reacción, él no puso más que soltar unas carcajadas que sólo calmaron un poco a la coneja. Bien sabía ella que sí le hubo gustado.

—¡Deberías haber visto tu cara, Pelusa! —se burló.

—Y-ya déjate de tonterías y vámonos, que a Bogo no le gustan los retrasos —replicó Judy tratando de recobrar la compostura, aún con el sonrojo.

Nick rodó los ojos.

—Dímelo a mí —bufó.

Salieron del departamento y en el vestíbulo, el vulpino saludó a Larry con una sonrisa amistosa. Mientras lo veía socializar, se preguntaba varias veces cómo sería despertar a su lado. La sombra del miedo la abrazó por un instante al imaginarse si él. Sus oficios no garantizaban nada. La seguridad era para los ciudadanos, no para los policías, y siempre podía pasar algo; todos los días podían ser el último.

Quería con locura a ese torpe zorro, pero sabía era mejor no decirlo. Sus trabajos podían irse al traste, sin dejar de lado que era imposible que se aceptara públicamente una relación interespecie.

Más aún si era depredador presa.

Después de todo, el tabú aún existía.


	2. ¿Celos?

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **II**

 **¿Celos?**

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Martes, 28 de septiembre, 6:25 h.**

El Recinto Uno de la ZPD se alzaba imponente en toda la calle que éste ocupaba, con una gran semejanza a un estadio deportivo, por su forma semicircular y diseño posmodernista. La luz del sol a medio salir todavía, causaba largas y prominente sombras en los lugares donde llegaba, acentuándolas más aún cuando iluminaba las protuberancias del edificio que parecía más un choque que un diseño arquitectónico. Nick estiró los hombros y el cuello al empezar a subir las escaleras hacia la entrada de la jefatura, para luego quitarse los lentes oscuros y prendérselos del cuello de la camisa.

Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia Judy, quien siempre, pasase lo que pasase, lo adelantaba un par de peldaños. Su caminar alegre casi como dando pequeños saltos oscilantes. La forma en que sus orejas se erguían mientras tarareaba una canción que, sin dudas a equivocarse, era de Gazelle. Y cómo no, no sería él mismo si no lo hiciera, sus ojos se detuvieron dos segundos de más en su cola, pequeña y que, muchas veces caviló, debía ser tan suave como el algodón.

Suspiró al ingresar por la gran puerta giratoria de la jefatura, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Sí, no iba a negarse que amara con locura a Judy, su torpe coneja, pero siendo realistas, la posibilidad de que ella lo quisiera de la misma manera y correspondiera sus sentimientos era nula. Casi imposible. Improbable. Sumado al hecho de que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría la ciudad a una pareja interespecie. Era mejor no decirlo; a Nick le bastaba sólo con estar siempre a su lado, en las buenas y malas.

Al entrar, Judy saludó con entusiasmo a Benjamin, mientras Nick sólo lo hacía con un asentimiento. Garraza en el tiempo que Nick llevaba en la jefatura, tenía algún secreto para poder seguir comiendo donas como si fuera un colibrí que necesitara devorar su peso en néctar, y no engordar. Mantenía su misma figura redondeada, pero no parecía haber un kilo de más. «Hay cosas que simplemente no tienen lógica.»

—Hola, pareja —saludó Garraza, con una dona en la boca—, casi llegan tarde. —Hizo una pausa mientras comía—. ¿A qué se debe? —Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hola, Ben —saludo Judy—, no fue nada importante, sólo que cierto zorro se quedó dormido.

Por la forma en que reaccionó, abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal, Nick supo que venía alguna de las preguntas de Ben que tal vez no eran para hacerlos sentir incómodos, pero que lo lograban de igual forma.

—¿Durmieron juntos? —inquirió, llevándose las patas a sus rollizas mejillas.

—¡NO! —gritó Judy, un poco escandalizada—. Es solo... que...

Reaccionando rápido, usando una máscara de serenidad como lo hacía cuando estaba incómodo, Nick tomó las riendas de la situación.

—No, adicto a la donas —dijo con calma; esbozó una sonrisa y más tarde bostezó—. Fue mi culpa, realmente. Sólo se me pegaron las sábanas.

—Sí —concordó Benjamín—, a veces me pasa también.

—Sí… no lo dudo. —Nick se imaginó cómo haría Benjamín para levantarse y una sonrisa se le curvó en los labios por la cómica escena—. ¿Bogo está en el salón?

—No, no. Aún no llega.

Nick se volvió hacia la coneja a su lado, quien lo miraba entra asombrada y agradecida por salvarla de una situación incómoda. Él le devolvió la sonrisa a Judy; aunque ciertamente le gustaría de verdad haber dormido juntos. «¿Dará patadas dormida?»

—Estamos con suerte, Zanahorias. Ve tu primero al salón, yo iré a la cafetería por unos cafés y algo de sustento. Necesito azúcar para iniciar el día como se debe —dijo.

—Me traes uno como me gusta —dijo ella, también sonriendo.

—Con dos de azúcar, crema y un pastelillo de zanahoria. —Tenía a fuego grabado los gustos de Judy, muchas veces tuvo que ordenar por ella cuando salían a por una película o sólo a caminar—. Todo por ti, Pelusa —se le salió al vulpino.

Se percató cómo los ojos de ella comenzaron a abrirse un poco, sorprendida. «Mierda.» Bajó las orejas de golpe, pero las elevó como una centella, dándose media vuelta dirigiéndose a la cafetería de la jefatura. Existían veces, muchas, que se le salía alguna frase con ella, una que si no tenía cuidado podía dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos y tirar al caño tanto tiempo de amistad. Debía amarrarse la lengua, y en caso extremo, cortarla.

La cafetería no era la gran cosa: una salón de veinte metros cuadrados para que cupieran todos los tipos de animales, por lo general tigres, elefantes, rinocerontes, lobos, y se movieran con libertad. En ese momento estaba casi desierta, a excepción de Colmillar quien estaba en una de las mesas metálicas, sentado y ojeando un cuaderno infantil. Sus patas se movían como destellos y sus ojos más rápido aún. Nick desvió la mirada, Colmillar era un policía… muy cerrado. Nadie sabía, a excepción de Bogo, la vida personal del mismo. No comentaba nada con nadie, no tenía compañeros estables, no se sabía nada más allá de que era uno de los diez mejores policías de la ZPD; el séptimo, si recordaba bien.

Una vez llegó al mostrador, pidió dos pastelillos, uno de zanahoria y uno de moras, junto con los dos cafés. El suyo le gustaba negro y fuerte, para ponerse activo y atento. Pagó, metió los pastelillos en una bolsa de papel y se dirigió hacia el salón para recibir las asignaciones del día de hoy. Lo único que quería era que Bogo no hiciera como ayer y ponerlos en informes, eso fue una tortura monumental.

Con rapidez fue al despacho a esperar que Bogo les diera sus asignaciones del día. El búfalo entró resoplando enojado, como siempre, y empezó a dar los casos. En su mente, Judy rogaba que no le volvieran a dar parquímetros. Algunos de sus compañeros lo saludaron a lo que él le respondía con un arqueo de cejas, mientras caminaba hacia Judy; le tendió la bolsa y los cafés levantando las patas y cuando ella los tomó, Nick saltó a la silla que les servía para ambos.

A los pocos minutos entró Bogo, con su mal humor de siempre y resoplando, faltaba poco para que en lugar de aire soltara vapor. Subió el peldaño del atril, se colocó las gafas y empezó a leer las asignaciones de su portahojas. Uno a uno los demás oficiales en la sala empezaron a dispersarse con sus tareas, hasta que sólo quedaron Colmillar, McCuerno, Nick y Judy.

La mirada de Bogo fue particularmente dura cuando los vio a ambos y Nick detectó cómo miró de refilón la bolsa de papel y los dos humeantes cafés.

—Wilde, Hopps —ordenó con un bufido—: nos reportan de una agresión en Plaza Sahara. Lo que tenemos es que es un mamífero de gran tamaño; ¿qué?, aún no sabemos. —Rodó los ojos—. Quienes dan los avisos no saben manejar la histeria. —Hizo una pausa—. Vayan e investiguen.

—Si, señor —asintieron ambos al unísono, hinchando el pecho.

Bajaron de la silla y se encaminaron hacia el estacionamiento de la Sede, donde estaba la patrulla específicamente alterada para ellos. Si bien construirles una patrulla para ellos saldría más barato, en una astuta jugada de Bogo, decidieron alterar una tamaño rinoceronte para más impacto. En el trayecto comieron sus pastelillos y bebieron sus respectivos cafés; al llegar a aparcamiento, subieron a su patrulla. Nick como copiloto.

Se colocó sus lentes, y esperó a que arrancaran, pero el auto seguía apagado. Se levantó las gafas oscuras y arqueó una ceja hacia Judy; ella estaba apretando el volante con sus patas, clavándole sus minigarritas y con la mirada al frente, mirando el infinito.

—¿Zanahorias?

No hubo respuesta. Judy estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Dubitativo, alzó una pata y se la colocó en el hombro. Tampoco hubo respuesta. Entonces le tomó la barbilla y la hizo girar la cabeza, mirándolo; aquellos ojos lilas que le enloquecían seguían perdidos. Bastó con dos suaves toquecitos en la mejilla para que parpadeara, volviendo en sí. «¿Qué hizo que se retrajera tanto?»

—¿Qué te sucede, Judy?

Por un momento, tal vez fueron mil años, tal vez un segundo, sus ojos se conectaron en un trance hipnótico. No querían separarse, y Nick sintió los labios secos, como si el cuerpo mismo le dijera que la besara para poder estar vivo.

Para su suerte, Judy decidió girar la cabeza y desasirse de su pata, porque no tenía muy claro si podría resistirse a ese impulso. El mismo impulso que lo asaltaba veinticuatro horas al día

—No tengo nada, Zorro bobo —dijo fijando la mirada al frente.

Se percató del temblor nervioso en la voz, por lo que Nick no insistió más. Sabía que a ella le molestaba que la atosigaran para obtener información. Tenía, le gustase o no, que esperar para que le contase. Así como aquella vez en que le comentó el porqué de su cicatriz. Sin embargo, no tenía razón para decírselo, Nick era un zorro, y como tal sabía perfectamente qué tipo de rastro dejaban sus garras. Por lo que no fue pequeña su sorpresa el darse cuenta de que dicha cicatriz fue hecha por un zorro.

No se dirigieron más la palabra hasta que llegaron a Plaza Sahara. Una vez en ella, se dirigieron a donde ocurría la agresión. El lugar era muy fácil de encontrar, porque tenía el típico círculo de mirones chismosos que no pueden perderse una primicia. Abriéndose paso por los animales, terminaron por ver que el atacante era un oso. El agredido, no obstante, los dejó sorprendidos: era un conejo. Tal escenario les hizo preguntarse cómo aquel oso no había matado aún a ese pobre conejo, era muy fácil pisarlo, desgarrarlo de un zarpazo o comerlo de un mordisco.

No necesitaron palabras, su compenetración era total: Nick se dirigió hacia el oso empuñando su arma tranquilizante y Judy hacia el conejo. Sintió la adrenalina, vieja compañera, recorrerle el cuerpo, haciéndole acelerar el pulso y los latidos, así como dibujándole una sonrisa en el rostro. Por fin, acción.

—¡Oficial de la ZPD! —vociferó con el arma tranquilizante en sus patas—. ¡Deténgase en nombre de la ley!

El oso volteó para ver a Nick, con unos ojos negros como piedras a causa de una dilatación excesiva de las pupilas. «Está drogado.» Eso era obvio. El oso respiraba con pesadez, como si estuviera agitado o le costara hacerlo para poder suplir su necesidad innata de oxígeno y levantó una zarpa en su dirección. Judy aprovechó esa pequeña brecha de tiempo para rescatar al conejo, quien había quedado en el rango ciego del animal.

—Gracias, oficial. —Alcanzó a oír Nick que dijo el conejo. Notó que un hilo de sangre le recorría desde la frente hasta la mandíbula. Era de pelaje marrón claro, como el color del capuchino, con unos ojos claros, penetrantes y analíticos, y llevaba una bata de laboratorio sobre un smoking.

Ella se pasó un brazo del conejo por los hombros mientras que, a su vez, le rodeaba la cintura. Sintió una puntadita de celos al verlos así. «Es trabajo. Es trabajo. No seas imbécil.» El oso movió una de sus pequeñas orejas cuando escuchó al conejo hablar y, demasiado veloz para ser un oso normal, incluso para la velocidad registrada de los ojos, se volvió y alzó una zarpa.

La enorme pata con las filosas garras se mantuvieron en el aire por un instante macabro, en el cual, ella y el conejo parecieron saber su destino. Nick sabía que el golpe de un oso podía matar si se daba en un lugar adecuado, pero a unos conejos… podía ser muerte segura, o mínimo fractura de al menos diez huesos. Alzó su arma y disparó, esperando que el tranquilizante de efecto inmediato surtiera efecto.

Nada.

Dos segundos después, seguía sin caer dormido.

El oso giró la cabeza y sus ojos lo miraron, furioso.

Cinco segundos.

«Oye, oye, oye, pero si ese tranquilizante noquea elefantes en tres segundos. ¡No puedes tener más resistencia que ellos!», pensó, aterrado.

Empezó a correr hacia ellos. El oso se volvió y, con pata en alto, dio un paso hacia Judy y el conejo. Aprovechando su agilidad natural y flexibilidad, se deslizó por entre las piernas del oso y tacleó con fuerza a ambos conejos en el momento exacto que el oso golpeaba. Cuando impactó, la vista se le tiñó de rojo y dio un chillido del dolor. En el pasado, su turbio pasado con Big, había recibido golpes de osos antes, mas nada que se comparase con ese calibre; era como ser embestido de frente por un rinoceronte. ¡Pero si se trataba de un oso común o corriente, y un mamporro para completar, no una embestida!

Se sintió rodar por el suelo hasta detenerse y con la vista borrosa notó que Judy sacaba su arma y disparaba otro dardo, cargó como una profesional y disparó otros tres. Al quinto dardo, fue que cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

Una vez constatando que no había peligro, ella corrió hacia él, y de tres zancadas se colocó a su lado. Se arrodillo y sacó su radio, pidiendo refuerzos.

—¡Oficial herido; repito, oficial herido; necesito una ambulancia, rápido! —Miró con detenimiento las pequeñas gotitas de lágrimas que brillaban en la comisura de sus ojos—. Nick, ¿qué has hecho? —le reclamó, frunciendo el ceño.

Nick no pudo menos que sonreír mientras se giraba un poco para poder sentarse. Sentía una sensación caliente en el costado izquierdo. Inspiró profundo una vez se sentó, apoyándose hacia atrás en las patas delanteras. Se tomó unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados, para mentalizarse de no mostrar dolor frente a ella.

—¿Qué no deberías velar por mi seguridad que regañarme? —comentó, burlón—. Para la próxima te mando una petición: «Zanahorias, un oso te va a dar duro, ¿puedo salvar tu vida?». Según qué me respondas, procederé o no.

La sonrisa que esbozó ella fue parte risa, parte llanto, porque las lágrimas estaban allí, rogando salir, mas no lo hacían. Judy le tomó el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a ella, arrancándole unos dolorosos rayos de dolor por todo el lado izquierdo.

—Cómo vuelvas a hacer una locura así, Nicholas Wilde, te juro que… —Nick le puso el dedo de su pata buena en los labios para evitar que siguiera hablando.

—Me harás un altar en tu minúsculo apartamento y lanzarás moras por donde camine. —Sonrió burlón—. No me harás retractarme o pedir disculpas por lo que hice, Zanahorias. Estás a salvo, es lo único que me importa.

Ella supo que no iba a poder hacerlo entrar en razón, solo gruñó entre enojada y agradecida.

Como pudo se colocó de pie, ayudado por Judy y caminaron lentamente hasta la patrulla; donde Nick se apoyó sobre el capo del auto. El conejo se les acercó para agradecerles.

—Gracias por salvarme, oficial Hopps —dijo el conejo sin voltear a ver a Nick.

—¡Oh, no!, todo fue gracias a mi compañero, yo no hice nada señor...

—McLean —respondió—. Sergio McLean.

Nick, quien observaba algo alejado, notó cómo el conejo le lanzó una mirada despectiva. Con algo de esfuerzo se acercó al lado de Judy, le colocó el brazo derecho alrededor del cuello y la rodeó por la cintura con su cola. Miró a Sergio de igual manera.

—Así es, conejito. Si no fuera por mí, te estarían partiendo el alma ahora mismo. Agradéceme.

Judy no pareció inmutarse por su comportamiento, aunque sí captó el mínimo respingo que dio cuando le rodeó la cintura con la cola. Tal vez fuera porque quedó más idiota de lo normal, pero estaba seguro que si se hallara sano, nunca hubiera hecho eso.

—Gracias, oficial Hopps, por su ayuda —remarcó McLean, ignorando olímpicamente a Nick—, y si no es molestia, quisiera tomar un café con usted algún día. Solos; sin ninguna molesta interrupción. —El conejo miró con desprecio a Nick y se retiró.

Gruñó para sí de la ira, apretando por un breve momento el agarre en ella, como indicándole mediante la mente que ella era de él y él de ella. Que aquel conejo no era bienvenido. No obstante, su vena policíaca salió a flote a pesar de su estado, preguntándose varias cosas:

¿Cómo demonios ese pequeño conejo sobrevivió a un ataque de un oso?, ¿cómo está sin un solo rasguño?, ¿qué hacía él en ese preciso lugar?, ¿por qué era uno de los dos en ese pleito?, y ¿cuál fue el detonante de la disputa?

No era por ser paranoico, pero algo no le cuadraba.


	3. Amor y sospechas

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **III**

 **Amor y sospechas**

 **Plaza Sahara. Martes, 28 de septiembre, 8:45 h.**

El conejo, Sergio McLean, se alejó con paso resuelto, sin voltear atrás, aunque Nick podía captar perfectamente la arrogancia que emanaba de ese diminuto cuerpo. Una puntada de dolor demasiado fuerte para contener el gemido de dolor que dio, le azuzó el costado izquierdo, nublándole un poco la vista y haciendo que las piernas le tambalearan. Ya no sentía un pequeño calor en esa zona, sino todo un volcán. Intentó dar un paso, mas su cuerpo se desplomó, cayendo, para su mala suerte, sobre el costado herido.

Luchaba por respirar, le dolía el cuerpo como el demonio, y que Judy estuviera con las lágrimas a punto de salir, gritando su nombre no le servía de consuelo. No quería hacerla llorar. Quería verla feliz, alegre como sólo ella lo era. Algo curioso de lo que se percató fue que la nariz de ella se movía como si tuviera vida propia.

Aún por sobre la histeria, Judy logró tomar la radio como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Garraza, ¿qué pasó con la ambulancia?! ¡Nick está grave, la necesito ahora!

—Zana... horias… necesito decirte… algo…

Ella acercó su rostro al suyo, y contuvo su respiración. Estaba temblando, se le notaba, pero logró hacer silencio para oír qué le iba a decir.

—Dime.

—Tú… —dijo Nick.

—Yo, ¿qué?

—Tu nariz parece que va a salir volando —rió con debilidad.

—¡Este no es momento de bromas! —chilló ella, histérica y temerosa.

Logró reír a sus anchas, aunque eso le costó un intenso dolor en el cuerpo que parecía extendérsele como tentáculos que lo fueran a dejar inconsciente. Cuando no sintió su lado izquierdo perdió la sonrisa vivaracha que tenía por la broma y se preocupó de verdad, no era normal aquello. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y cuando intentó llamar a Judy, sus labios no se movieron y la imagen de ella se volvió difusa.

Pocos segundos después cayó inconsciente.

* * *

 **Downtown, Hospital Central. Viernes, 1 de octubre, 14:15 h.**

Poco a poco Nick despertaba, sentía la boca con sabor a cobre y le dolía respirar. Se sentía aturdido, adolorido, golpeado, como si lo hubieran usado para saco de boxeo, y fue entonces cuando recordó lo sucedido hacía poco: había recibido un mamporro de un oso que tenía complejo y fuerza de elefante. Isnpiró profundo antes de abrir los ojos, rogando a todos los dioses existentes no estar en aquel horrible sitio. Podía soportar lo que sea, pero detestaba ese lugar en específico. Al abrirlos, su peor miedo se comprobó: estaba en un hospital. Paredes blancas y camas rígidas como féretros. Hacía un frío infernal y tenía puesta una horrorosa bata azul.

Las luces blancas de quirófano brillaban sobre él, molestándolo. Su camilla estaba fría cual hielo. Lo asaltaron unas enormes ganas de salir despavorido de allí, así sea en bata, al mejor estilo naturalista. Sin embargo, al erguirse y sujetarse de las barras laterales de la camilla, se topó con que Judy estaba durmiendo, acurrucada hecha bolita, a su lado. Se le hizo tierna, e instantáneamente se reprendió por ello: si llegaba a decirlo en voz alta, bien podía ir comprando el ataúd.

Meció un poco a Judy para despertarla; ella movió la nariz un poco ocasionando que sus bigotes se mecieran. «Esta torpe coneja. Si no me matan por culpa de ella, me matará ella por un coma diabético.»

—Zanahorias, hora de levantarse —dijo acariciándole las orejas.

Un suave _mmmm_ fue toda la respuesta que tuvo. Parece que tenía flojera de levantarse.

—No quiero —murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

—Zanahorias, levántate que tengo hambre —repitió, sintiendo un agujero en el estómago. «Oh, comida de hospital, peor que las de la cárcel.» Añadió con un tono más pícaro—: ¿Acaso quieres que te coma a ti?

Judy abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo vio. De manera rápida reaccionó y de un salto se bajo de la camilla. A Nick le pareció cómico cómo ella reaccionaba así, entonces cayó en cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que ambos compartían cama. No lo consideró como «dormir juntos» porque en teoría él no estaba durmiendo, estaba inconsciente como una piedra y no sabía que ella estaba allí.

Aún así… «Valió la pena, al menos.»

—Nick…, este… —empezó Judy a buscar la manera de excusarse— yo solo estaba cuidándote… ¡Si, eso, cuidándote! —repitió con más seguridad.

—Calma, Zanahorias —la tranquilizó levantando las patas y colocándoselas en los hombros—; sé que no pudiste resistir tus instintos animales con este apuesto zorro cerca de ti. —Se dio cuenta de su desnudez bajo la bata; sonrió para sí y se acercó—. Y más cuando estoy en este estado. Débil, indefenso. Daré gracias a los dioses por no haber sido abusado por ti. —Y luego se soltó a reír, siendo detenido por un dolor punzante en el costado izquierdo.

Judy sonrió y empezó a llorar y Nick se quedó en blanco.

—¿Judy? —preguntó él, preocupado—. Zanahorias, lo dije bromeando, sólo…

—No te preocupes, Nick, sólo estoy feliz. —Negó con la cabeza, limpiando las lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas—. Llevas tiempo ahí postrado.

—¿Tiempo? —Irguió las orejas, sorprendido—. ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? Mas importante aún: ¿qué me pasó?

—Nick, al recibir el impacto del oso, se te fracturaron dos costillas, pero por suerte no fue una fractura como tal, sólo se te agrietaron. Si te hubiera dado con más fuera, te las parte seguro. No fue algo sumamente grave, pero si seguías así, podrían haberte perforado el pulmón y ahí sí la hubieras tenido complicada. —Hizo una pausa—. Llevas aquí tres días.

—¿Tres días? —No podía creer llevara tanto postrado. No es que le molestara, vaguear y no hacer nada estaba en su esencia vital, sólo que no le gustaba estar tanto tiempo en un hospital—. ¿Y qué dijo Bogo? ¿Qué sucedió con el oso?

—Bogo nos dio tiempo libre para atender tus heridas y para que te recuperaras por completo. Y sobre el oso, está en prisión por agresión, intento de homicidio a un oficial y posesión de drogas.

Nick asintió, pensativo.

—Nombre. Dime el nombre del oso —pidió, luego de un rato.

—Hector Bearline, alias «Dioniso».

Nick se quedó pensativo. Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre; el dónde era el problema, no lo recordaba. Suspiró. No se iba a hacer la cabeza un lío si tenía que investigar al susodicho conejo. Optó por relajarse y dejar eso para después.

—Así que… dormías conmigo en mi cama de hospital —dijo Nick con una sonrisa burlona—. Eso es muy osado para ti, Zanahorias.

Judy se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Sintiéndose un poco acalorado por la cercanía que tenía con ella en ese momento, se replanteó qué hubiera pasado si hubiese muerto. ¿Valdría la pena morir guardando el secreto del amor que le tenía a Judy? Era por no romper su amistad y… «¡Qué diablos!, ¡casi muero por ella!»

—Mira… —Se llevó una pata a la nuca, nervioso—. Seré sincero contigo, yo… —Carraspeó— bueno, no es que sea un secreto, supongo más de un animal se ha dado cuenta, pero…

—¿Qué tratas de decirme, Nick? —preguntó con curiosidad.

El vulpino se pasó una pata por el rostro, ofuscado. Declararte a alguien no debía ser tan difícil, si amas a alguien se lo dices y ya; las emociones correspondidas eran mitos de Furrywood.

Suspiró armándose de valor.

—Te quiero, ¿vale? —dijo, y sintió húmeda la lengua—. Llevo meses así. Me gusta tu forma de ser, tu actitud, la forma en que haces todo un lugar mejor. La manera en que iluminas el día y el lugar donde vas. Todo puede estar vuelto una basura, pero llegas tú y ¡ _plop_!, todo mejora en gran medida. —Soltó aire, dejándose caer de hombros—. Te amo. Eso es lo que quería decirte. No sé si sientes lo mismo por mí, y soportaré que así sea, sólo… quería decírtelo. Nuestro trabajo nos deja muy claro, y éste es un gran ejemplo, que no sabemos si mañana estaremos vivo, si el día en que vamos a trabajar será el último. Y quería que lo supieras. Ya sabes, por si acaso.

Judy desvió la mirada. Nick se sintió destruido.

—¿Pelusa? —Le volvió el rostro hacia él—. ¿Judy?

—Y-yo, digamos que… siento lo mismo. Sólo que no quería decirlo por miedo a que me dijeras que no. Traté de convencerme muchas veces de que solo era cariño por un amigo; pero veo que no es así. Creo… creo que me enamoré de ti.

Y, como por arte de magia, aquellas palabras lo reconstruyeron de nuevo. Armado del valor que no sabía que tenía, con suavidad la jaló hacia él y le dio un tierno beso. Ni la mejor de la medicina que le administraran lograría tener el efecto que tuvieron esas palabras en Nick, retumbaron en su mente de una manera que lo alegraba, relajaba, reconfortaba y muchas emociones más. Se separaron del beso para tomar aire y Judy pregunto:

— _Wow_ , eso fue intenso —sonrió ella.

Nick sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele, y estaba seguro que si hubiera tenido alguno de esos aparatos de hospital conectado a su corazón, midiéndole el ritmo de los latidos, hubiera mandado una señal peligrosamente alta. En los labios aún tenía la sensación de ese torpe beso. Si se sentía así con uno simple, se la comería con uno intenso.

—Claro que fue intenso, ¿o es que crees que yo estaría en un _tétrico_ hospital por cualquiera? —sonrió arqueando una ceja y haciendo énfasis en tétrico.

Esa peculiar respuesta la alegró.

—Vamos, Nick, hoy te darán de alta —dijo, sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Zanahorias, y cómo haré? No puedo estar solo —sonrió con picardía.

—No te preocupes, yo te cuido, mi torpe zorro.

* * *

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Viernes, 8 de octubre, 7:24 h.**

Una semana transcurrió desde aquel incidente, Nick estaba en la mejor forma posible y disfrutaba su secreto noviazgo con Judy, ya que si alguien se llegase a enterar perdería la cabeza.

Ese día Nick volvería a sus labores en la jefatura. Judy lo había tenido con los mejores cuidados mientras se rehabilitaba y, como quien no quiere la cosa, él le pidió que en lugar de levantarse temprano y tener que ir a su departamento para ayudarlo, se fuera a quedar en de él. Fue cuestión de varios intentos para convencerla de que se fue a vivir con él. Judy accedió, aunque conservando su antiguo pequeño dormitorio, sólo por si lo llegasen a necesitar.

Llegaron a la sede de la ZPD y aunque no fuera capaz de creerlo, añoraba estar allí. Ese ajetreo, criminales arrestados por aquí y por allá, le daban al zorro un aire de tranquilidad, y más ahora que estaba con su coneja preferida.

Como siempre, Bogo entró y les asigno sus misiones a cada uno, y debido a que él creía que Wilde no estaba del todo sano, decidió asignarles informes.

Nick y Judy odiaban algo más que parquímetros y eso era informes. Estar horas sentados en una rígida silla frente a un computador procesando expedientes criminales, sin emoción y sin acción. Oficial que se respete, odiaba con todo su ser trabajar en informes, a excepción de Benjamín que… bueno, es Benjamín. Nick aprovechó y buscó a McLean en la base de datos. Los datos no arrojaron nada sorpresivo: era un conejo con una pequeña empresa farmacéutica que se había expandido a Zootopia. Lo único ilegal que se podría decir era que no dejaba propina. Si McLean era legal, ¿por qué le daba tan mala espina?

Optó por investigar por su lado en otro momento, hizo el expediente de «Dioniso» y notó que ya tenía varios arrestos: posesión de sustancias estupefacientes, agresión agravada, felonía de segundo grado, invasión a propiedad privada. «Toda una joyita ese oso.» Sin embargo, algo activó los sentidos de Nick al leer el expediente.

 _Héctor «Dioniso» Bearline es miembro de la organización criminal «Los Olímpicos», segunda organización de las cinco principales, siendo «Los Titanes» la que la supera y «Los Gigantes», quienes le siguen en jerarquía, más buscadas por la ZPD y la ZIA. Organización con múltiples delitos, en los que se destacan: tráfico de animales, contrabando de armas, secuestros y extorsiones; principalmente por el tráfico de drogas conocidas como «Néctar», cuyo efecto se mantiene bajo alto secreto. Dicha organización hace uso de armas de fuego, armamento prohibido desde el Decreto de Bienestar Público. Consta de doce miembros y se sospecha de un decimotercero. Identificados solo dos_ _._

Nick se quedó anonadado por esa información. ¿Capturaron a uno de los miembros sin saberlo? Eso iría a su lista de cosas que nunca pensó que haría. Se levantó de la incómoda silla y salió rumbo a la cafetería de la jefatura por un café para poder pensar con claridad. Le echó un vistazo a Judy y notó que ella también se veía agotada. Traería también uno para ella.

Algo no encajaba. No le hallaba el cuadre a que Dioniso estuviera en una riña contra McLean, y si así fuera, ¿cuál fue el detonante de que éste le atacara? «No. Eso no hay que pensarlo, Dioniso estaba drogado; pudo haber sido cualquier cosa. Además de que McLean no es una manzana acaramelada, se gana el odio a pulso.» Bueno, se dijo, ya pensaría mejor con cafeína en su sistema.


	4. Represalias

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **IV**

 **Represalias**

 **En algún lugar en los límites de Distrito Forestal. Viernes, 8 de octubre, 22: 43 h.**

En una lujosa mansión de estilo antiguo, oculta en uno de los múltiples espesos bosques del distrito, se hallaban ocho individuos. Estaban en el despacho y había reunidos animales de distintas especies. La atmosfera en el lugar era pesada y misteriosa, caldeada, como antes de que un rayo cayera en una zona determinada. Los ocho animales se encontraban sentados en una mesa estilo ejecutivo con trece asientos, de los cuales, cinco estaban vacios.

—¿Ya saben por qué los he reunido hoy? —preguntó una pequeña zorra fennec, de pelaje color arena y ojos oscuros; llevaba un vestido gris y una americana negra; y en el cuello tenía un collar con un dije de una corona. Todos la observaron y asintieron—. Exceptuando a los demás, estamos todos. Ahora el punto principal: ¿por qué demonios Dioniso está preso?

La pequeña zorra pasó la vista por todos y cada uno de los miembros presentes y ninguno dio respuesta.

—¡Cuerda de inútiles! —espetó enojada—, es por esto que Dioniso está preso. —Lanzó un periódico sobre la mesa, en ellos aparecían un zorro y una coneja—. «Valerosos oficiales capturan a miembro de una peligrosa organización». —Hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas con la ZIA, unos polizontes de quinta fastidian nuestros planes.

—¿Unos _pacos_ atraparon a Dioniso? —preguntó una loba ártica de ojos amarillos, arqueando las cejas; llevaba un conjunto y abrigo de camuflaje negro, y un collar con un dije de luna creciente.

—Así es, Artemisa —respondió la fennec—, y lo que más me enfada es que fueron un zorro y un conejo. O sea, si hubieran sido, no sé…, un rinoceronte y un elefante, o el mismísimo Bogo, lo entendería; ¿pero unos animaluchos como esos? —La zorra se frotó el entrecejo en un intento de calmarse—. Si no me creen, lean el artículo.

Una pequeña nutria, con gafas, esmoquin y un collar en forma de lechuza, tomó el periódico y lo leyó en voz alta para que todos escucharan.

—«Bajo un increíble acto de valor y responsabilidad policiaca, los oficiales Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps lograron capturar a Héctor Bearline, alias "Dioniso", de la organización criminal "Los Olímpicos". Tiempo atrás éstos oficiales resolvieron el caso de "Los Aulladores" y son considerados como la mejor pareja del ZPD. En una entrevista realizada a ambos sobre su motivación, éstos respondieron: "Lo único que nos importa es limpiar el crimen de Zootopia, esta ciudad es muy hermosa y da tantas oportunidades, que el crimen no debe de prosperar en ella. Mejor dicho, no prosperará"».

La nutria dobló el periódico y dirigió su vista a la zorra fennec.

—Sinceramente no puedo creer esto —admitió ella, acomodándose las gafas. Todos en la mesa asintieron iracundos—. ¡Nos están retando, Hera! Nos están diciendo que se saldrán con la suya.

Un tigre soltó unas carcajadas.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Atenea está nerviosa.

—¡Cállate, Ares! —le reclamó un búfalo que llevaba una camiseta color cobre.

—A mi no me calles, Hefesto, sabes muy bien que no te conviene hacerme enojar —amenazó Ares.

La zorra azotó la mesa iracunda, miró furiosa al tigre y éste se calmo.

—Ares, más te vale que te calles —le advirtió. Dirigió una mirada más calmada a la pequeña nutria—. Si ellos quieren guerra; guerra tendrán. Atenea, quiero que planees algo para hacerles frente tanto a la ZPD como a la Alcaldía.

Atenea asintió y la zorra se retiró del despachó azotando la puerta. La nutria dirigió unas rápidas palabras a sus compañeros. Observó a una jaguar y a un oso polar, y les dijo:

—Deméter, quiero que aumentes las ventas en el Distrito Forestal. Poseidón, haz lo mismo en Tundratown. Ya le informaré a Hermes de que les dé más Néctar.

La jaguar y el oso asintieron.

—Afrodita —dijo, dirigiéndose a una gacela—, encuentra la manera de aumentar la cantidad de blancas para el tráfico. Ingéniatelas.

—Tranquila, cariño —sonrió la gacela, e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia—, yo sé qué hacer.

—Hefesto, dejarás por un tiempo el tráfico de armas. Te unirás con Ares y aumentaran los secuestros. Necesitamos dinero; y rápido. Y no quiero quejas de ninguno de los dos, mucho menos que dejen cabos sueltos, lo menos que necesitamos ahora es que capturen a otro. —Miró a la loba ártica—. Y por último, Artemisa, quiero que le digas a Apolo que nos traiga información sobre Wilde y Hopps. —La nutria se arregló los lentes, se levantó—. Y no quiero fallas.

—No te preocupes, Atenea —sonrió Artemisa—, mi hermano me dará esa información.

La reunión terminó y cada quien se retiró. Con los planes ya listos, cada uno sabía lo que debería hacer.

Se acercaban tiempos oscuros para toda Zootopia.

* * *

 **Sabana Central, departamento de Nick. Sábado, 9 de octubre, 7:01 h.**

Nick y Judy dormían cómodos sin saber sobre el oscuro porvenir que estaba por pasar la ciudad. Extrañamente, Nick fue el primero que se despertó y encontró a una pequeña coneja echa bolita en su pecho. Era algo que le derretiría el corazón a cualquiera. Por un momento recordó esa misma escena en el hospital y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, mientras en su mente repercutía la palabra _deja vu_. Era sábado y para él esos días eran sagrados, nada de trabajo, nada de estrés; solo disfrutar de la vagancia, sea recostado en la cama o viendo una película.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a volverse a dormir el tono de un mensaje entrante inundó la habitación. ¿Quién osaba interrumpir una hermosa mañana de sábado? Tomó su celular y vio un mensaje de Bogo. «¿Bogo?» Estaba seguro de que jamás en todo este tiempo le había dado su número a Bogo, hacerlos era un suicidio; él podría pedirle lo que sea cuando sea y a la hora que le diera la gana. Jamás lo permitiría. Un pequeño suspiro de la respiración de Judy contra su pecho lo hizo bajar la vista, comprendiéndolo. «Fue ella. Tuvo que haber sido ella.» Ignoró el mensaje, bloqueando su móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama antes de volver a acurrucarse contra Zanahorias.

Si por Nick fuera, que la ciudad entrara en anarquía, pero no habría nada que lo sacase de la cama un sábado por la mañana. No antes de las diez de la mañana como mínimo.

—¿Quién era, Nick? —preguntó Judy, murmurando, algo soñolienta.

Con los ojos cerrados, él la pegó más contra sí.

—Nadie importante, Pelusa, volvamos a dormir.

No obstante, Judy, con un rápido movimiento se colocó encima de él y tomó su teléfono. Como si su cuerpo y mente estuvieran conectados con el teléfono, percibió cuando ella lo tomó. Abrió los ojos y la encontró sentadas a horcajadas sobre él.

—¡Zanahorias! —exclamó, con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿No llevamos ni un mes y ya quieres abusar de este inocente zorro?

Ella, quien no se parecía darse dado cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraba, bajó la vista, confundida; varios largos segundos después, al comprender, se ruborizó.

—¡Nick —exclamó, avergonzada—, no seas pervertido! Sólo quería ver el mensaje. —El tono de voz agudo de la vergüenza, le causó gracia a él—. ¿Y qué quería Bogo? —añadió, con el teléfono en la pata.

Nick no quería mostrarle, pero con la constante insistencia de Judy, terminó por ponerle el patrón táctil de su celular para que leyera el mensaje. Al hacerlo, ella dio un brinco, sacándole el aire por el impulso y aterrizando en el suelo, cerca de la puerta del baño que tenía su habitación.

—Nick, tenemos que ducharnos e ir a la comisaría —comunicó, dando unos pasos para dejar su móvil en la mesa de noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Es sábado! ¡Sá-ba-do! Ni creas que me moveré de aquí —reclamó el zorro.

Ella se pasó las patas por la cabeza, replegando sus orejas a la espalda.

—Por favor, el mensaje dice que es urgente —pidió, haciendo un gesto necesitado uniendo las palmas de las patas—. Y te lo recompensaré.

Nick arqueó una ceja. Sabía por dónde iba la cosa, se levantó de la cama a regañadientes y se acercó a ella.

—Creo que sé cómo me lo recompensaras, Zanahorias —le susurro al oído para luego enrollarle su cola en la cintura y jalarla con suavidad a la ducha—. ¡Nos bañamos juntos y no se digas más!


	5. Ultimátum

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **V**

 **Ultimátum**

 **En algún lugar en los límites de Distrito Forestal. Viernes, 8 de octubre, 01: 42 h.**

Una zorra fennec, Hera, se movía por los pasillos y recodos de la mansión como si fuera una parte de ella, lo que en cierta medida era cierto, pues había pasado mucho en ella que la conocía de cabo a rabo. Subió al segundo piso, se detuvo en una habitación y luego de tocar dos veces en una puerta de roble revestido y pulido, entró. La habitación a la que ingresó estaba oscura casi en su totalidad, la única tenue iluminación del cuarto alfombrado y repleto de muebles carísimos, estantes con documentos y una pequeña barra de bar en una de las paredes, era la llama de una fogata que ardía en una chimenea artificial. En un mueble orejero con dragones tallados en los apoya brazos y en las patas que lo sostenían, garras de águilas, se hallaba un zorro rojo, ataviado con un esmoquin y sosteniendo un pequeño y ancho vaso de licor con dos gruesos cubos de hielo que tintineaban al mecerla.

— _Zeus_ , ya informé a los demás sobre la situación —dijo Hera.

El zorro, Zeus, apartó la mirada de la fogata, se giró un poco y la observó.

—Sólo estamos nosotros, Amber, no es necesario que uses los alias. —Bebió un poco del vaso—. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces.

—Lo siento, Joseph, es la costumbre. —El tono de Amber era calmado, relajado, procurando no molestar al zorro.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó, los ojos de éste la escrutaron como rayos X.

Ella le mostró las dos carpetas que traía, caminó hasta él y se las entregó.

—Traigo los informes que Apolo nos consiguió —le hizo saber.

Joseph las tomó y las abrió, ojeándolas. Amber ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, sintiéndose tanto asqueada como impresionada por los dos animales. No podía comprender aún cómo Hopps, siendo una coneja, logró tanto. Zeus, al ver la carpeta de Judy, sonrió incomodo.

—Es inaudito que una coneja pudiera capturar a Dionido, cuando precisamente lo escogí por su… —Colocó su vaso casi vacío sobre uno de los apoyabrazos— complexión. —Luego de pasar dos hojas, sus cejas se arquearon al tiempo en que una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro—. ¿Con que esa coneja es la madrina de la nieta de Big? —Soltó una carcajada—. Incluso la pequeña ratita lleva el nombre de ella. —Suspiró—. Ay, Big, qué bajo has caído.

Cerró la carpeta y la colocó en sus piernas, tomó la siguiente y al abrirla, su rostro confiado y con un deje molesto, se tornó iracundo. El ceño se frunció y le dio un aspecto de una estatua de mármol del dios que tenía su alias, a punto de fulminar al aludido y borrarlo de la existencia. Amber se intrigó un poco, sin saber muy bien qué hizo que Joseph reaccionara de la misma manera. Él era soberbio, pero no perdía el control de sus emociones tan fácil

Hera se abstuvo de preguntar, esperando que el vulpino dijera algo. Como única respuesta, Zeus arrojó el expediente a las llamas de la fogata, y la carpeta se consumió despacio, cambiando de un color crema al negro ceniza poco a poco. Por entre las llamas, Amber logró divisar el nombre «Nicholas Wilde». Oh, pensó, ya comprendía su reacción. Joseph era un zorro, y para dicha especie, que uno de los suyos fuese un policía se consideraba caer lo más bajo. Una vergüenza.

Al cabo de unos tensos minutos, Zeus tomó su vaso:

—Tráeme a Artemisa, tengo un trabajo para ella. —Dio otro sorbo.

* * *

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Sábado, 9 de octubre, 7:22 h.**

Judy y Nick se encontraban rumbo a la jefatura. A Judy le daba lo mismo que fuera sábado, ella amaba su trabajo e iría cada que se le necesitara. En cambio, Nick parecía un niño pequeño que lo llevaran a comprar ropa o al dentista, renegando y gruñendo cada vez que podía. A ella le pareció adorable esa faceta del zorro.

—Nick, ya verás que no será nada importante y volveremos de nuevo a la cama —dijo sonriendo.

Por más enfurruñado que estuviera, no podía dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Judy le había dicho que manejara rápido, aunque sin saltarse las leyes de tráfico o semáforos. Nick tenía algún truco, girando en esquinas que ella aún no conocía, dando la sensación de que se alejaban del destino en lugar de acercarse. Los edificios pasaban fugazmente antes el vidrio de la ventanilla.

—Oficial Hopps —comentó Nick cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo, por primera vez—, ¿es que no se cansa? Primero intenta abusar de este humilde y apuesto zorro mientras estaba medio dormido. Luego lo manipula psicológicamente para hacer que se duche con usted, ¿y ahora intenta seducirlo para cumplir sus más lujuriosos deseos? —teatralizó.

Judy sólo se puso a reír. Definitivamente Nick era único.

Cuando llegaron a la jefatura, estacionaron y bajaron, no sin antes Nick activar la alarma y ésta confirmarse con un _bip_ , _bip_. Estaba vuelto un caos. Todos corrían de un lado para otro, con pilas de carpetas e informes. No había animal que estuviera quieto, incluso el pobre de Benjamín estaba atendiendo llamados policiacos a más no poder. A Nick y Judy los recorrió una corriente eléctrica por la espalda, algo les decía que todo ese caos y ajetreo era, indirectamente, culpa de ellos.

Se dirigieron hacia donde Benjamín, pero éste les hizo un ademan con la pata como diciéndoles: «Esperen». Después de unos minutos, el guepardo se desocupó.

—Hola —saludó y sonrió con cansancio—, Bogo los está esperando en su despacho…

No pudo terminar la oración porque la recepción se inundó de los tonos de teléfonos y los códigos y sonidos crepitantes de las radios.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Bogo, dejando al pobre de Benjamín atareado. Tocaron la puerta y una estruendosa voz les gritó «Adelante». Entraron y tomaron asiento los dos juntos; aunque sean unos de los mejores policías de la jefatura, las sillas seguirían siendo mucho más grandes que ellos.

—Wilde, Hopps, no creo que hayan sido tan despistados para no darse cuenta de que estamos hasta las narices de trabajo, ¿o sí? —Bogo tan amable como siempre; bufó y se frotó el entrecejo—. La actividad delictiva de la ciudad se ha disparado. De un índice de un cuatro por ciento que teníamos, aumentó a un sesenta y ocho por ciento. Todo esto ha ocurrido desde hace tres días.

—¿Tres días? —inquirió el zorro

—¿Es que yo hablo en chino? —espetó—. Sí, Wilde. Tres días.

—Jefe, aun no entiendo, sea más específico —dijo Judy

Al ver a Nick chasquear los dedos, supo que él hubo comprendido lo que Bogo quiso decir; momentos después ella también. No es que fuera muy difícil, después de todo.

—¡Claro!, hace tres días anunciamos la captura de Dioniso. —Bogo asintió ante el comentario—. ¿Pero no deberían haber tomado cartas en el asunto el mismo día que lo arrestamos?

—Ahí te equivocas, Wilde —corrigió Bogo—, ellos lo sabían. ¿Cómo?, no lo sé; pero lo sabían. Las actividades delictivas se redujeron a un uno por cierto durante el periodo que estuviste indispuesto, es decir, los tres días que estuviste inconsciente y los otros siete en los que la oficial Hopps estuvo al tanto de tu progreso.

»Hace tres días —continuó— ustedes dieron a conocer la noticia de su captura y respondieron las preguntas de los periodistas y, aunque sean especulaciones mías, creo que lo tomaron como una especie de reto o amenaza.

Tanto Judy como Nick no sabían cómo manejar tanta información. Bogó se dio la vuelta y de su archivador sacó dos expedientes que les entregó a la pareja.

—Estos son los únicos miembros identificados.

Ella tomó uno y su compañero el otro; ambos poseían un sello de «Prioritario» encima. Abrió el suyo y leyó lo que ponía.

 _Nombre: Héctor Bearline.  
Alias: Dioniso.  
Especie: Oso pardo.  
Sexo: Macho.  
Información sobre el sujeto: nula._

Luego se inclinó por sobre el hombro de Judy y miró el de ella.

 _Nombre: Alejandra Fernández.  
Alias: Artemisa.  
Especie: Lobo ártico.  
Sexo: Hembra.  
Información sobre el sujeto: Especializada en espionaje e infiltración. Asesina profesional. Adiestrada en el uso de armas de larga distancia. Sus objetivos siempre son encontrados con una única herida fatal._

Nick y Judy quedaron impresionados. Dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva a Bogo y este captó el mensaje.

—De ahora en adelante el caso es de ustedes, por haber sido los que lo detonaron. Como el enemigo usa armas de fuego y no armas tranquilizantes como nosotros, usaran en todo momento el equipo especial, tanto de defensa, como chalecos, como de ataque —comunicó el búfalo, abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y les arrojó una llave—. Esta es la llave de la bóveda de armas, bajen y saquen chalecos antibalas y las armas que necesiten. Ustedes son los que más peligro corren así que deben ir bien preparados.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron al unísono, incrédulos y sorprendidos. Judy tenía ganas de tener un gran caso, pero no algo de ese calibre. Estaban literalmente en la línea de fuego.

—Sólo deben de saber algo —siguió Bogo, ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa de ambos animales—. Cada uno de los miembros posee un símbolo referente a su alias. Me explico: Dioniso tiene un tatuaje de una copa en su hombro derecho. Fernández, o Artemisa, posee un collar con una luna menguante. —Hizo una pausa—. Pueden retirarse.

Judy y Nick vieron con enojo a Bogo. ¿Cómo podía hacerles esto? Otra vez un caso difícil y con poca información. ¿Cómo se supone que resolverán algo así? ¡Eso no era como con los Aulladores, es algo mucho más complicado!

—Pero jefe… —comenzó Nick.

—Sin quejas —finiquitó el búfalo, alzando una pata, observándolos con fiereza—. Ustedes están en la mira por haber dado las declaraciones, no pueden dar un paso atrás. La ciudad espera que ustedes se hagan cargo, si se rehúsan, pondrán en jaque a la jefatura y la Alcaldía. Sumado a que los habitantes pensarán que no pueden con esto y eso nos perjudicará, porque les dará un aventón a nuestros enemigos.

Sin forma de rebatir esa lógica, aceptando que Bogo tenía una aplastante razón, se bajaron de la silla, procediendo a irse. No obstante, antes de hacerlo, un oficial, un lobo ártico de ojos serenos y con un sujetador en forma de un sol sobre su corbata, irrumpió en el despacho.

—Jefe —comunicó con voz soporífera— se informan disturbios en Plaza Sahara, maleantes están saqueando las tiendas de los alrededores. Múltiples secuestros en Sabana Central.

Bogo dio una rápida mirada a la pareja y ellos asintieron.

—Wilde, Hopps; encárguense de Plaza Sahara. Y… —Miró la llave— váyanse preparados.

Judy tomó la llave y, tanto ella como Nick, salieron del despacho.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, lo atravesaron en línea recta, hacia el fondo y tomaron las escaleras que había junto a las que descendían hacia el estacionamiento. Éstas, sabía Judy, llevaban a la bóveda, sólo que nunca se le dio por adentrarse al lugar. Bajaron. La entrada de la bóveda era imponente: una puerta circular, como la de un banco, de quien sabe cuánto de grosor, y en derecha habían varios pequeños cuadrados, del tamaño de un ojo de cerradura, ubicados a diferentes alturas para los distintos animales. Una peculiaridad era que, recientemente, habían agregado uno para el tamaño de Judy, puesto que se notaba en la pared el cemento relativamente fresco contrastando con el antiguo. Se acercó a ella e introdujo la llave, al girarla sonó una cerradura, que le permitió abrir el pequeño cuadrado. Dentro de este había una pantallita azul con un laser rojo que subía y bajaba.

Nick soltó un silbido.

—Vaya, esto es tener estilo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Judy, sin apartar la vista del laser dentro de la pantalla que iba y venía.

—Es un lector de huellas digitales. Si colocas tu dedo y estás en la base, se abrirá; si no… Bueno, no sé, nunca me he topado de frente con una de estas. Sólo las conozco de vista.

—¿Pero cómo…? —Paró en seco la pregunta. Por lógica su huella dactilar debía estar en la base de datos, ya que para ingresar a la policía y crear un expediente, la pedían como requisito.

Colocó su dedo y luego de un ruido de circuitería y engranajes moviéndose, la enorme puerta se abrió con una descompresión. Ambos entraron empujando la puerta un poco, que para sorpresa de Judy se abría con una suavidad simplista. Dentro había armamento de todo tipo: chalecos, pistolas eléctricas, dardos tranquilizantes con un líquido negro en lugar del habitual amarillento, armas simples y armas de alto ataque militar, equipos de antimotines, de SWAT, de espionaje, bombas de clavos, de humo, cegadoras, lacrimógenas; incluso algún que otro RPG y lanza granadas.

Se sintió abrumada por la cantidad de armamento que se mantenía impasible ante ella. Judy no le gustaban las armas, prefería más bien resolver los problemas por las buenas, aunque bien sabía que no siempre se podía de dicha manera. Se acercó a un chaleco y se lo colocó; pesaba bastante. Nick, por otro lado, tomó unas nueve milímetros y revólveres, unas fundas que se ató a la cintura y en donde las guardó.

—¿Lista para la acción, Zanahorias? —preguntó él, ansioso, moviendo su arma con un vaquero del Antiguo Oeste, apuntando a una pared.

No le respondió. Había una sensación en el aire, como si el destino se lo insinuara, de que todo se tornaría más complicado, peligroso y doloroso. Que lo peor, a pesar de los disturbios que estaban iniciando, no había iniciado; que lo que ocurría ahora era un juego de niños comparado a lo que viene. Sacudió la cabeza. «Estás siendo paranoica, Judy. Céntrate.» La preocupación debió notársele en el rostro porque antes de que se diera cuenta sintió los brazos de Nick alrededor de su cintura, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—No te preocupes, Cola de algodón —le dijo Nick, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella—. Sólo pensaba. —Se desembarazó del abrazo de Nick y salió de la bóveda, argumentando que debía decirle a Bogo sobre en qué parte de Plaza Sahara estaba sucediendo la disputa, pero realmente lo que quería era un momento para calmarse.

Se detuvo en las escaleras rumbo al vestíbulo. «Sólo es un disturbio, Judy, haz resulto muchos en estos meses, tú puedes.» Inspiró profundo, apretó los puños y se devolvió. Al fondo, yendo hacia el estacionamiento, divisó a Nick caminando como si ocultase algo importante. En los pocos pasos que lo separaban del zorro y la patrulla le cruzó por la mente el hecho de que tendría que matar a sus enemigos, porque al dejarlos vivos podrían dar la pista de quién era ella y, por consiguiente, que éstos atacaran a animales importantes para ella.

Se detuvo en seco. Conocía la táctica de atacar las bases emocionales de un individuo a través de sus más allegados, pero ella no podía quitarle la vida a un maleante. Es decir, es algo que está implícito en el trabajo en algún momento de la vida, pero… ¿podría hacerlo? Bloqueó sus mentes de esos pensamientos venenosos y siguió caminando. «Todo irá bien. Todo irá bien.»

Al llegar al estacionamiento se encontró con el zorro, sentado en la patrulla, con un brazo colgando por la ventana y con el que sostenía una pistola nueve milímetros, con la expresión ida. Judy se subió al auto en el asiento del copiloto y le dio un golpecito en el hombro al vulpino.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó.

Por toda respuesta, Nick le pasó su móvil. Tenía la bandeja del ZooApp abierta, donde aparecían, en los chat recientes, dos mensajes importantes. Al tomarlo, el zorro clavó las garras en el volante. La pantalla rezaba:

 ** _Finnick_** _  
Hermano, necesito que me hagas un favor: investiga a…_

 ** _K (Kevin)_** _  
Wilde, mataron al señor Big. Necesito..._

Ante aquel inicio del mensaje, su corazón y nariz comenzaron a ir más rápido de lo normal. Tocó el chat de Kevin para leerlo completo.

 ** _9 de octubre_**

 _Wilde, mataron al señor Big. Necesito que me eches una pata. Fue un duro golpe. Dile a la señorita Judy que no se preocupe por la señorita Fru-Fru o la señorita Judy, ambas están bien. Raymond recibió los tiros que iban para ella. A mí sólo me rompieron un brazo. Estamos en el Hospital General de Tundratown._

Más abajo, en la esquina inferior derecha, estaba un mensaje de Nick.

 _¿Y el cuerpo de Big?_

Seguido, el de Kevin.

 _No quedó cuerpo, Wilde. Fue una sola herida fatal. Era un profesional._

Como en un limbo donde su consciencia estaba en un plano distinto a su cuerpo, se sintió como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo. Bajó el móvil hasta sus piernas, reposó su espalda en la silla y replegó las orejas en la cabecera de la misma, para luego pasarse una pata por el rostro. Las palabras en el folio de Artemisa le rebotaban en la memoria: « _Sus objetivos siempre son encontrados con una única herida fatal_ ».


	6. Afrodita

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **VI**

 **Afrodita**

 **Plaza Sahara. Sábado, 9 de octubre, 7:38 h.**

En Plaza Sahara un tigre fornido, con bermudas militares, una camiseta sin mangas y con dos aretes en forma de serpiente, estaba al mando de un grupo de maleantes haciendo de la ciudad un caos. Las tiendas estaban vueltas nada y en las calles los vehículos ardían en llamas.

—¡Vamos, basuras! Enséñenle a esta asquerosa y arrogante ciudad de lo que es capaz los soldados de Ares —gritó el tigre a su grupo mientras disparabas balas al aire.

El grupo dio un grito colectivo y continuaron destruyendo todo a su paso.

* * *

 **Sabana Central. Sábado, 9 de octubre, 7:45 h.**

Un búfalo marrón, con pantalones de chándal negros, una camiseta color cobre, y un arete en forma de yunque en su oreja izquierda, daba órdenes a su grupo, con voz segura y llena de aplomo.

—¡Divídanse! —Movió la pata, terminante—. Mientras la mayoría de ustedes causan estragos en el distrito, ocasionando que los animales huyan aterrados y buscando refugio, el otro grupo irá a por los peces gordos. Todo animal que tenga un perfil importante, o sean de la lista que les mostré, lo capturan. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí señor Hefesto —gritaron, como una unidad militar.

* * *

 **Distrito Forestal. Sábado, 9 de octubre, 7:51 h.**

Una jaguar negra, con un delicado suéter manga larga igual de negro que su pelaje y con un tatuaje blanco de una viga de trigo en su pómulo izquierdo, hablaba con un lobo.

—Logan, dile a los demás que alboroten un poco las cosas. —Se miraba las garras como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Y para ella lo eran.

El lobo asintió.

—Como guste, señora. —El lobo dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, se detuvo y volvió la cabeza—. ¿Algo más, Deméter?

—Nada más. O bueno, sí: que saqueen nada más, no quiero que mis consumidores me dejen sin lugares para vender.

Logan asintió de nuevo y se retiró en silencio.

* * *

 **Tundratown. Sábado, 9 de octubre, 7:59 h.**

Un oso polar con un traje negro y tatuaje de un tridente en el dorso de su antebrazo iquierdo, cubierto estratégicamente con su esmoquin, hablaba con una loba ártica que tenía un collar con un dije en forma de luna menguante.

—¿No crees que debiste matarlo en otra parte? —preguntó el oso, y su tono de voz, aunque neutral, sonaba fastidiado.

—Poseidón —respondió ella, un poco divertida—, yo sé cómo hago mis cosas. Y así tendrás diversión por aquí. Tú eres el más calmado de los trece. Déjate llevar por alguna vez en tu vida.

Artemisa sonrió y Poseidón la miró.

—Yo sé como hago mis cosas —respondió él, sonriéndole a la loba.

* * *

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Sábado, 9 de octubre, 8:10 h.**

Cuando volvió en sí, Judy lo primero que hizo fue tratar de hilar los sucesos que habían ocurrido. Una parte de su cerebro quiso hacerla creer que el asesinato de Big estaba relacionado por sus tratos sucios, y era muy posible que éstos causaran su muerte, sin embargo, el mensaje de Kevin era muy claro. Una sola herida. Tuvo que ser Artemisa. Era demasiada coincidencia que su expediente dijera eso y apareciera muerto Big de la misma manera.

Un naciente enojo comenzó a abrasarla como fuego desde la boca del estómago, una ira por haber lastimado a un animal importante para ella. Ira que se apaciguó un poco cuando cayó en cuenta de algo más importante. «Están yendo por mis conocidos.» Debía alertar a sus padres. No le dijo nada a Nick, pero la advertencia estaba implícita en el aire.

Una rápida mirada a los ojos del zorro le hizo saber que él también tenía unas ganas de desquitarse. Ambos colocaron sus radios en los portaradios de la patrulla y los apagaron, encendiendo en cambio la que traía la patrulla, que era una línea directa con la jefatura y no una con canales variables que era la de las radios. Nick encendió la patrulla y arrancó. Cuando estaban en la entrada, la radio del auto casi explotó de la estridente voz de Bogo que salió por la corneta.

—¡WILDE; HOPPS!

Por instinto ambos dieron un respingo. Fue Judy quien tomó con duda el altavoz.

—¿Señor? —inquirió Judy.

—Menos mal que no se han ido —recalcó el búfalo, suspirando—; cambio de planes. Olviden Plaza Sahara.

La pareja se observó confusa y antes de que Judy pudiera preguntar el porqué de la orden, Bogo se les adelantó.

—Se dirigirán a BunnyBurrows.

A ella se le paralizó el corazón. «¿A BunnyBurrows?»

—Recibimos reportes de secuestros y disturbios en BunnyBurrows —les informó Bogo—. Y ya que Hopps conoce los lugares, ustedes irán a calmar los ánimos.

—Pero, señor… —trató de replicar la coneja.

—Pero nada, Hopps —reclamó— tengo un disturbio armado en Plaza Sahara, secuestros en Sabana Central, robos y saqueos en el Distrito Forestal y un asesinato en Tundratown. Se irán a BunnyBurrows sin rechistar. Mandaré un equipo a cada uno de los distritos, y ustedes no me van a fallar.

La comunicación se cortó con un chasquido, quedando sólo el chirrido de la estática. Sin más opción, salieron de la estación sin rechistar ni una palabra. Nick condujo a toda velocidad, quizá infringirían algunas leyes, algo irónico. Judy intentó calmarse y mantener la mente fría, que atacaran a Big e intentaran lastimar a su ahijada es un golpe duro, pero que hubiera, casualmente, un disturbio en Burrows cuando todo se estaba viniendo encima, era peor aún.

Sacó su celular y procedió a llamar a sus padres. Debía asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo, ellos y sus doscientos setenta y cinco hermanos. Con un nerviosismo interno, marcó a su casa y, gracias a todas las zanahorias del mundo, contestaron.

—¡Mamá, papá! ¿Están bien? —preguntó, firme, tratando de ocultar su naciente temor de que estuvieran lastimados.

—Si, Judy —respondió su madre—. ¿Están bien por allá? Estamos viendo las noticias y hay disturbios en toda Zootopia.

—Eso no importa —la cortó—, voy rumbo a BunnyBurrows.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _—_ preguntaron sus padres, pese a que no era una videollamada como estaba acostumbrada a realizarles, la voz de su padre fue tan fuerte que se escuchó.

—Porque también hay disturbios allí. No salgan de la casa, asegúrense de que todos estén a resguardo. No quiero perder a nadie más. Adiós, los llamo después. Cuídense. Los amo. —Y colgó.

Captó de soslayo que Nick observó la ansiedad que estaba empezando a dominar a Judy, así que le paso un brazo por el cuello y la acercó hacia él. Le besó la frente y le acarició las orejas.

—Tranquila, Pelusa, todo irá bien.

Judy no respondió, sólo sujeto el brazo de Nick lo más fuerte que pudo. Quería sentirse segura, protegida.

En pocos minutos la autopista que conectaba a BunnyBurrows y Zootopia se terminó, entrando en los límites de las Madrigueras. La carretera se volvió más rustica y los campos y sembradíos comenzaron a aparecer en el horizonte. Al entrar en el pueblo, la carretera de alivianó y Judy pudo divisar varios locales violados, las mallas metálicas de protección rotas y vidrios destruidos. Se adentraron más y estacionaron la patrulla en un sitio protegido, aunque de fácil acceso.

Estaba vuelto un caos.

Había lobos, tigres, osos, uno que otro zorro y muchos conejos causando destrozos. Se movían de una manera veloz y ágil, parecían tener la fuerza de tres animales. Las risas histéricas de animales anarquistas pululaban por el aire como una neblina de puerto marítimo, y los gritos asustados de los pocos conejos que estaban resguardándose, los secundaban. Antes de cerrar las puertas de la patrulla, Nick la tomó del brazo y la miró con apremio.

—¿Zanahorias, llevas tus armas? —quiso saber, serio.

—Sí. —Tenía su tranquilizante en la cintura, lista para ser disparada.

—¿Las dos? —Ella sabía se refería a la de fuego. La que no llevaba, por lo que Nick le tendió una nueve milímetros. Sus ojos brillaron con una seriedad que pocas veces veía en él—. Ellos trataran de matarte —le dijo—, no podrás defenderte sólo con el arma tranquilizante. Necesitas ambas, o bien nada más las de fuego.

—No quiero matar a nadie, Nick —argumentó, frunciendo el ceño—, eso no va conmigo. No espero que lo entiendas. Aunque —añadió, tomándola—, si de consuelo te sirve, la usaré si estoy en peligro.

Sorpresivamente él la tomó por la cintura con la cola, la acercó y cuando le posó una mano en ésta, un poco más debajo de lo normal, la besó. Las patas le temblaron un poco y la ansiedad, angustia y nerviosismo que tenía por lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, se esfumaron en una voluta de humo arrastrada por el viento. Era increíble cómo un simple beso podía calmarla tanto.

Al separarse y abrir los ojos, por reflejo se relamió los labios.

—No es cuestión de complacerme —dijo con voz baja y grave—. Sólo quiero que no te pase nada.

Ambos estaban respirando con pesadez, necesitados de más besos y que subieran de intensidad. Se sonrieron y soltaron, encaminándose al meollo del asunto. Una vez llegaron, vieron que los maleantes se juntaron en un solo punto al verlos a ellos: en una farmacia cuyo logo era un caduceo. De ella salía lentamente una gacela con jeans y un top purpura, que llevaba en su pata derecha una pulsera con forma de una rosa.

—Veo que Atenea tenía razón —dijo con voz aterciopelada—. Esa vaca no dudó en mandarte aquí.

Ambos vieron sorprendidos a la gacela y Judy se preguntó si acaso ella sabía que vendrían. No, lo descartó, no era posible; Bogo los mandó allí por casualidad, les avisó al último minuto. No era posible que ella supiera eso.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntaron ambos.

—¿Quién soy? —repuso la gacela levantando la pata derecha, mostrando su pulsera, con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia—. Décima miembro de Los Olímpicos, diosa de la belleza y el amor: Afrodita.

Nick y Judy se quedaron sorprendidos y se dirigieron una fugaz mirada. Un miembro de los doce. «Estos disturbios tienen conexión», pensó la coneja. No hubo necesidad de mirarse una segunda vez. Sin mediarse palabras lo comprendieron: debían atrapar a esa gacela y hacerla decirles todo sobre la organización.

—Te atraparemos y terminaremos con esto —espetó Judy.

La gacela sonrió y lanzó unas píldoras amarillas a su grupo de maleantes. Ellos las agarraron y las comieron. El efecto de las mismas en los animales fue extraño, unos se reían de manera desquiciada, a otros se les dilataron las pupilas, pareciendo un cazador al acecho y a otros parecían no afectarles.

—No, querida. —Afrodita sonrió con superioridad—. Esto es sólo el comienzo…

Chasqueó las pezuñas y los animales cargaron contra ellos.


	7. ¿Coincidencia?

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **VII**

 **¿Coincidencia?**

 **BunnyBurrows. Sábado, 9 de octubre, 9:34 h.**

De los animales que se lanzaron hacia Nick y Judy, unos tenían cuchillos y otros sus armas naturales, sus garras. Afrodita, dos tigres y un oso se quedaron atrás, ellos llevaban armas de fuego. Judy se preparó para el ataque, dio una mirada rápida a Nick y se percató de que éste estaba listo también. Si la suerte les sonreía, ambos podrían con todos ellos con ayuda de su entrenamiento de defensa. Eran algo más de veinte o veintiún animales en contra de ellos dos.

La cosa estaría reñida.

—Zanahorias, ¿de verdad crees que podrás solo con el arma tranquilizante? —pregunto Nick, preocupado.

—No soy tan frágil —aseguró con un gruñido; los animales estaba más y más cerca. Ella desenfundó su arma tranquilizante, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro—. Yo puedo cuidarme sola

Nick rodó los ojos, entendía que por más que la advirtiera o aconsejara ella no haría caso por su terquedad y orgullo, pero una cosa es orgullo y otra muy distinta es tener la vida al borde del abismo. «Torpe coneja.» Era demasiado testaruda. Nick sacó su nueve milímetros de la funda y le quitó el seguro; dispuesto a proteger a Judy a cualquier precio.

—No creas que yo seré tan amable como tú, Pelusa —murmuró, bajando el martillo—, a mí no me va a temblar el pulso si tengo que protegerte.

La manada de animales estaba casi encima de ellos, corrían a una velocidad increíble, cualquiera que los viera diría que eran guepardos o cheetas; pero que sean veloces no significaba que no podrían con ellos. Y eso él lo sabía bien.

Nick se fue a la derecha mientras Judy a la izquierda. Ella esquivó a un conejo que trató de acertarle una patada y pudo dispararle un dardo. La desventaja de que no usara su arma de fuego era el tiempo de carga. La tranquilizante sólo podía equiparse un dardo en la recamara, lo que se traduce en un único disparo y un tiempo de recarga largo.

Mientras cargaba un dardo, un lobo trató de darle un zarpazo, Judy lo esquivó doblándose hacia atrás, afincó una de sus patas delanteras en el suelo y tomó impulso para darle, con sus dos inferiores, una fuerte patada al mejor estilo canguro en el estomago, que lo dejó sin aire y le dio el tiempo que necesitó para cargar y disparar. Por suerte para ella, sólo la estaban atacando animales desarmados.

Un poco más calmado, sólo un poco, Nick se centró en la que se cernía sobre él. No la tenía mejor que Judy, pero se defendía. Un zorro y un lobo cargaron, ambos con cuchillos en sus patas; si no hubiera sido por el entrenamiento de la Academia, sumado a los reflejos de cazador, estaría muerto. Evadió la estocada en horizontal que dio el zorro, lo tomó de la muñeca y giró trescientos sesenta grados sobre sí mismo. Con el impulso que obtuvo, arrojó a su contrincante hacia el lobo; éste no reaccionó a tiempo y fue embestido por el vulpino. Ya en el suelo, Nick les disparó a ambos. No iba a correr el riesgo que se levantaran. No era la primera vez que disparaba un arma, pero sí la primera que mataba a alguien, y por alguna razón, no le pesaba en lo absoluto.

«Después de verla morir, supongo que murió también una parte de mí.» Se preguntó que habría pensado James si se enterase de eso. Una sonrisa irónica se le dibujó en los labios, no tenía duda de que lo aprobaría siempre y cuando fuera para defenderse. «En fin, dos balas menos.» Con el rabillo del ojo notó que un lobo estaba peligrosamente cerca de Judy, sacó otra nueve milímetros de su uniforme y le disparó.

El lobo cayó inerte en el suelo y Nick corrió hacia Judy.

Ella, quien escuchó el disparo, giró su cabeza y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Sus lilas dejaban un claro mensaje: «no necesitas protegerme». Cuando estuvo lado a lado, se dieron la vuelta, quedando espalda contra espalda, cubriéndose el uno a la otra. Nick disparaba y Judy también, y cuando ella recargaba, la cubría. De repente, un zorro apareció por la derecha de Judy, corriendo hacia ella; y un lobo por la derecha de Nick. Ambos animales con cuchillos. Nick buscó las amatistas de ella y los dos sonrieron.

Se agacharon.

Él le disparó al zorro, mientras ella le disparó un dardo al lobo. .

Por instinto, ambos volvieron la cabeza hacia el otro cuando se irguieron y el inicio de sonrisa que él estaba realizando se detuvo por completo al ver cómo, cual centella, un conejo se movía como un rayo apareciendo desde un negocio a la espalda de Judy, su punto ciego. Saltó, impulsado como por cohetes, y estiró las patas, a punto de dar una patada.

Nick gruñó furioso al arrojar a Judy al suelo y ser él quien recibiera el golpe. «No es posible que esto me pase dos veces seguidas, por amor a las moras», pensó. La larga pata del conejo le impactó en el brazo, sacudiéndole los huesos. «¿Qué diablos? —pensó sorprendido—, estas patadas son el triple de fuertes que las de Zanahorias.»

Al ver cómo él recibía el golpe por ella, de nuevo, Judy compuso una expresión de sorpresa, que un segundo después se volvió de enojo. Se levantó como un resorte del suelo, mientras a Nick le daba vueltas la cabeza por el eco del impacto, sacó la nueve milímetros que le hubo entregado hacía unos momentos y le disparó al conejo; éste cayó sin vida al suelo. Nick la miró con una sonrisa socarrona y le sacó la lengua.

—Creo que… —jadeó, sobándose el brazo— encontré la manera de ponerte seria. ¿Crees que exista alguna que no implique dañar mi cuerpo, Pelusa? Este espécimen no es algo que se vea todos los días.

La mirada de Judy era demasiado seria, sus finas cejas se volvieron una línea recta en su frente, al tiempo en que levantaba el arma y le apuntaba a Nick.

—Oye, oye, Zanahorias —se asustó Nick, alzando las patas en señal de rendición—, lo decía bromeando. No…

Judy disparó y Nick contuvo un gritillo, sintió el calor de la bala rozarle la oreja izquierda y pudo haber jurado que el corazón se le detuvo por una milésima de segundo.

Un instante después, el cadáver de un lobo cayó al lado de Nick, entonces lo comprendió: lo salvó de una muerte segura. Él dejó escapar el aire que contenía de forma inconsciente y se soltó de hombros, bajando las orejas.

—Recuérdame no hacerte enojar —dijo, tragando grueso.

Judy sonrió y entonces volvió a ser ella misma.

—Lo tendré en mente —gorjeó ella.

Se dieron un corto beso y volvieron a lo suyo.

Mientras seguían disparando como si no hubiera un mañana, con el _clank_ , _clank_ , _clank_ , de los casquillos repiqueteando en el suelo, las detonaciones de los disparos y los gruñidos salvajes de los animales atacando, Nick constató que Afrodita les hacía unos ademanes al oso y los dos tigres que estaban con ella. Acto seguido, salieron corriendo del lugar, y ella revisaba las balas que tenía su arma.

—Zanahorias, debemos terminar rápido —le hizo saber a ella—. Afrodita va a intentar algo.

Ella ni siquiera giró el cuello para confirmar lo que Nick le decía, sino que asintió con normalidad, dándolo por hecho. Él sonrió para sí, aquella compenetración era maravillosa. Tanto el zorro como la coneja procedieron a acabar con los que restaban. Judy dio una patada a un conejo y lo dejó inconsciente, con otro sólo bastó un disparo; esquivó a un tercer conejo que tenía un puñal, lo tomó de la muñeca y le dio un golpe con la culata del arma. En cambio, Nick, de manera fácil, dio un disparo a un zorro y uno a un lobo con sus dos armas.

Ambos estaban cansados por la trifulca, se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron pese a todo.

El vulpino vio hacia donde la gacela, quien los observaba sorprendida y enfadada. Un silbido fuerte los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Afrodita miró al lugar de procedencia, y Nick y Judy lo hicieron por inercia: los dos tigres y el oso traían a tres conejos vendados y maniatados.

—Creo que celebras antes de tiempo, coneja —vociferó Afrodita, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Judy hizo un gemido lastimero, como si la hubiesen herido. Nick la miró de soslayo, parecía que el mundo se le hubiese caído, que su alma se hubiera roto en pequeños fragmentos. Por ende dedujo que aquellos conejos eran su familia. Sus lilas se cristalizaron y refulgieron al mismo tiempo, dudando si aquello era biológicamente posible, con dos emociones muy intensas a plena vista: temor y furia.

—¡Suéltalos —ordenó—, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto!

Los conejos al oír la voz de ella irguieron las orejas de golpe.

—¿Judy? —preguntó dubitativo el macho—. No te preocupes por nosotros. Vete.

—Papá, tu tranquilo, ya veré cómo los sacó de esta —dijo Judy de la manera más seria posible. El vulpino sabía que lo hacía para no mostrar debilidad ante Afrodita, porque al hacerlo, se estaría entregando en bandeja de plata.

«Papá». Aquella palabra se le quedó grabada a fuego en la mente del zorro. Si ése era su padre, por ende la hembra era su madre y tal vez la pequeña sea una hermana. Suspiró. Sus suegros. Al pensar eso, tragó grueso. Qué mejor manera de caerles bien a tus suegros que salvándoles la vida, claro, si ellos no lo despellejaban antes al decirles que salía con su hija. «No es momento de pensar eso, Wilde», se dijo, para luego revisar los cargadores de sus nueve milímetros. En una le quedaban tres balas, mientras que la otra estaba vacía. Tiró la vacía al suelo y tomó a Judy por el hombro.

—Zanahorias —susurró—, sólo tengo tres balas. ¿Y tú?

—Una.

—Bien, éste es el plan: esperaremos una distracción y yo le disparo al tigre que tiene a tu madre, mientras tú le disparas al que tiene a tu padre. Si corremos con suerte, la sorpresa nos dará el tiempo suficiente para que yo pueda dispararle al oso que tiene a tu hermana para que tú la saques.

Judy asintió y observo a los tigres esperando el momento oportuno para hacer el movimiento. No pasaba nada, Nick no podía encontrar el hueco para poder disparar y salir victoriosos; un movimiento en falso y causaría la muerte de los padres de su novia, y eso no era precisamente lo mejor que se puede hacer. El ambiente seguía igual de tenso, los dos bandos esperaban que el otro se equivocara para hacer su movimiento. Creyó que era causa perdida, que no podría salvarlos a los tres; pero jamás habría pensado lo que sucedió después.

Una sombra pasó rápidamente cerca del tigre que tenia a Bonnie y, tan veloz como apareció, le cortó el cuello con una daga. El otro tigre y el oso miraron sorprendidos la escena, pero la gacela no se inmutó. Judy y Nick, igual de sorprendidos que los maleantes, recobraron la compostura y decidieron atacar; el tigre herido se sujetaba el cuello en un intento de no desangrarse, pero era inútil. Nick disparó contra el tigre que tenía al padre de Judy, ejecutándolo en el acto. A su vez, Judy disparó al oso que tenía a la coneja más pequeña, sin embargo, debido a que no manejaba bien las armas de fuego, erró su tiro y le dio en el hombro.

Ambos corrieron hacia ellos para verificar cómo estaban los conejos. En el proceso, Afrodita dio una orden al oso para retirarse.

—Harmonía, llévate a la coneja. Pagarán bien por ella.

El oso, Harmonía, asintió y huyó con la hermana de Judy, junto a Afrodita. Nick notó esto y trató de avisarle a ella.

—Zanahorias, el oso…—Observó a Judy y se sorprendió tanto como ella—. ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —se molestó.

La sombra que había asesinado al tigre que tenía a Bonnie era un conejo; y no cualquier conejo, era _ese_ conejo.

—¿McLean? —preguntó Judy.

—El mismo que viste y calza —respondió él, sonriente.

Nick salió de su asombro y alertó a Judy.

—Zanahorias, el oso se llevó a la otra coneja.

Ella que trataba de procesar el por qué McLean estaba en la escena. Volvió en sí gracias al zorro.

—¡Emma! —gritó preocupada—. Vamos, Nick. —Volteó a ver a sus padres y al conejo— Ya vuelvo, voy por Emma, vuelvan a la casa y por nada del mundo salgan de ella… y gracias McLean.

—Dime Sergio, linda.

Nick sintió como si un volcán empezara a rugirle dentro del estómago, subiéndole la lava por la garganta y quemándole la boca, alimentándose del desprecio que tenía por McLean.

—¡Zanahorias! —reprendió, haciendo un ademan apremiante hacia donde se habían dirigido el oso y la gacela.

Ella asintió y salieron rumbo a su patrulla. Se subieron e iniciaron la persecución. Afrodita y el oso huían con Emma en un auto deportivo. Cuando lo alcanzaron, Nick, quien era el que tenía más balas, dijo:

—Zanahorias, mantenlo estable.

En un acto o muy estúpido o muy valiente, Nick se las ingenió para sacar medio cuerpo de la patrulla en movimiento e intentar apuntara los neumáticos del deportivo al que perseguían. Entrecerró los ojos para mejorar su precisión, inspiró profundo y sacó un poco la lengua.

Disparó.

Nada.

Nick maldijo por lo bajo y trató de ajustar su puntería.

—¡Que lo mantengas estable, Judy! —se quejó

—¡Trata tu de mantenerlo estable en una persecución a más de doscientos kilómetros por hora! —replicó ella, desde dentro de la patrulla.

Nick rodó los ojos, la culpa no era de Judy, era de él, ella estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para no perder el control. Ajustó su precisión lo más que pudo, lanzó una frase al aire y disparó. La bala, como en cámara lenta, casi burlándose de la angustia de Nick por no fallar y mantener el equilibrio para no caer y hacerse puré contra el asfalto a tan alta velocidad, surcó el aire y…

 _¡PUM!_

Un neumático explotó. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un «ese es mi zorro», haciendo ruborizarse. Sonrió complacido. La suerte decidió sonreírle esta vez. Metió su cuerpo en la patrulla y continuaron la persecución.

Judy sonreía eufórica, las ganas de atrapar a esa gacela casi podían palparse; Nick sabía que ella se las haría pagar, y no de linda manera. Él también deseaba atrapar a Afrodita y que todo esto terminase, mas le rondaba un pensamiento, uno de verdad inquietante: ¿qué hacía McLean en BunnyBurrows? El dilema no era que hacia ahí, el problema era ¿por qué hoy?, ¿por qué justo en ese momento? Eso no podía ser una coincidencia. Viera por donde lo viera no encajaba. Algo ahí no cuadra en lo absoluto.

Miró a Judy y la notó con una mirada algo psicópata, parecía extasiada por atrapar a Afrodita. Eso le causó gracia, ella parecía más un depredador que él mismo. Sacó su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Finnick, pero ya le había llegado uno.

 ** _Finnick_** _  
Nick, encontré algo…_

Tocó el chat de Finnick para leer el mensaje completo.

 ** _9 de octubre_**

 _Nick, encontré algo. Ese tal McLean es dueño de una empresa farmacéutica que tiene bases únicamente en BunnyBurrows. ¿Te suena Farmacias Lira? Por ahora es todo lo que tengo. Espero que me borres mínimo dos manchas del expediente._

«Farmacias Lira… Alto, ¿sólo tiene bases en BunnyBurrows?» No, no podía ser, porque cuando lo buscó en la base de datos de la jefatura, apareció que tenía sucursales en Zootopia. Mandó un mensaje a Finnick para confirmar.

 _Hermano, ¿estás seguro que solamente tiene base en Burrows?_

No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando recibió una respuesta.

 _Que sí, vale, use todos mis medios y acá en Zootopia no existe «Farmacias Lira». Sólo tiene base en Burrows, y su logo es un palo con una culebras amarradas._

Nick leyó el mensaje varias veces, pensativo. «Un palo con unas culebras amarradas…» No tenía la menos idea de qué fuera eso, aunque lo averiguaría.

Se espabiló y dejó la intriga para después, ahora debían salvar a la hermana de Judy.

* * *

 **BunnyBurrows. Sábado, 9 de octubre, 11: 38h.**

Con Bonnie y Stu la cosa iba bien, en lo que cabía, le habían agradecido a McLean su ayuda para salvarlos. Cuando Stu le preguntó sobre cómo los salvo, éste los evadía o hacía que no escuchaba la pregunta. Se disculpó por no salvar a su hija sabiendo que sacando ese tema Bonnie se pondría sensible, y así fue. Bonnie lloraba en los brazos de Stu y éste se maldecía por no haber protegido a su esposa o a su hija.

McLean se alejó un poco de la pareja dándoles algo de intimidad, se giró y sacó su celular, marcó un número y cuando le contestaron dijo:

—Infiltración exitosa.


	8. Meloney

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Meloney**

 **Autopista BunnyBurrows-Zootopia. Sábado, 9 de octubre, 11: 41 h.**

En el auto con Afrodita, el oso y la hermana de Judy, la gacela recibió una llamada. Tomó su celular y contestó.

Solo escuchó dos palabras.

—Infiltración exitosa.

Sonrió complacida, todo estaba saliendo como estaba planeado. En definitiva, los planes de Atenea tenían una aterradora certeza, era como si esa nutria pudiera ver el futuro y trazar un hilo de sucesos gracias a ello. Miró por el retrovisor; la pareja policíaca aún estaban tras ellos. Frunció los labios. «Qué insistentes.» No se iba a permitir ser capturada, más aún cuando su sobrina la esperaba en casa.

—Harmonía, deshazte de ellos.

Harmonía asintió y aceleró.

* * *

 **Autopista BunnyBurrows-Zootopia. Sábado, 9 de octubre, 11: 43 h.**

Judy conducía a toda máquina persiguiendo a Afrodita y al oso, parecía no importarle las leyes de tránsito, su objetivo era la gacela y, más importante aún, su hermana. Se adentraron en la autopista. Por suerte no había tráfico debido a las trifulcas; tomó la palanca de cambios y subió la marcha.

Nick tomó la radio del carro y trató de comunicarse con Bogo para que enviaran refuerzos.

—¡Código 10-0! Oficiales Wilde y Hopps en persecución a alta velocidad en la autopista central. ¿Alguien me copia?

Ella ni se inmutó ante su llamada de refuerzos. El carro en donde huían tenía el neumático trasero izquierdo pinchado, mas mantenía la velocidad sin problema alguno. «¿Qué clase de modificaciones le habrán puesto?», pensó Nick. Judy pisó más fuerte el acelerador y la aguja de velocímetro seguía arqueándose cada vez más a la derecha… Doscientos… doscientos diez… doscientos veinte... doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora; las barandas de seguridad de la autopista parecían difuminarse como dibujos de tiza.

Nick seguía insistiendo en su llamado.

—¡Código 10-0! —repitió—. Oficiales Wilde y Hopps en persecución a alta velocidad en la autopista central. ¿Alguien me copia?

No hubo respuesta.

Algo no estaba bien, parecía que nadie le respondía los mensajes. Eso no podía ser posible. Siempre, por cuestión de seguridad, quedaban policías en la jefatura para resguardarla. No podía ser posible que todos estuvieran en acción conteniendo los disturbios; es ilógico. «¿Habrán bloqueado las señales de radio?» La pregunta en sí era algo fantasiosa, pero estando en contra de quienes estaban, el segundo grupo más buscado de la ciudad, tomaba un poco de coherencia. Quién sabía de lo que esos dementes eran capaces.

—¿Wilde? —La voz de Bogo sonó agitada y golpeada por la corneta de la radio de la patrulla.

—¿Bogo? —se sorprendió el vulpino; estaba casi seguro de que la frecuencia era para la ZPD, no para una radio en específico.

—¿Qué haces pidiendo refuerzos? —inquirió el búfalo; al fondo se oían gritos, sirenas, disparos y demás—. ¿No estaban en Burrows?

—Sí, jefe —aseguró, doblándose un poco a la derecha cuando Judy tomó una curva de la autopista un poco cerrada y la inercia lo hizo ladearse—, pero estamos en una persecución.

—¿A quién persiguen? ¡Vuelvan a Burrows! —ordenó.

—Jefe, estamos persiguiendo a una de Los Olímpicos. A Afrodita. Necesitamos refuerzos, se dirigen a la ciudad. Necesitamos refuerzos en la salida de la autopista. ¡Rápido!

—¡Wilde!... —Al fondo se escuchó una explosión—. ¡Garraza, las lacrimógenas! ¡Lanza las lacrimógenas! ¡Equipo, prepárense a avanzar después de la explosión! ¡Atentos con las molotov! —Hubo una pausa y una segunda explosión más lejos—. Wilde, están solos. Cambio y fuera.

Anonadado por aquella muestra de falta de apoyo, Nick no supo qué hacer por unos segundos. No fue sino hasta que en otra curva, esta vez cerrada, su cabeza chocó contra el vidrio de la ventanilla y lo trajo de vuelta. Al darse cuenta de que los dejaron solos y sin apoyo, le entró una cólera enorme. Intentó serenarse, no era el mejor momento para dejarse llevar por las emociones. «Bueno, no es la primera vez que ocurre.» Buscó en la guantera de la patrulla algún arma y sacó una nueve milímetros con el cartucho lleno, esa sería para Judy. Se dio la vuelta y del asiento trasero sacó una AR-15.

«Hola linda —pensó—, suerte que decidí sacarte. Hoy tendrás acción.»

Revisó la recamara y contaba con cuarenta y cinco municiones. Perfecto, ahora podrían hacerle frente a la gacela. Se aseguró de que tuviera el seguro y, una vez constatado, se la colgó a la espalda con la correa.

Judy miró con el rabillo del ojo la AR-15 que tenía en sus patas, y, sin quitar la vista del camino, preguntó.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Esto? —Vio a Judy con una sonrisa burlona—. La saqué cuando te fuiste.

—Pero Bogo…

—Si nadie se entera no hay por qué preocuparse, ¿o sí?

—¿Sabes usarla?

—Por favor, Zanahorias, me ofendes. —Se colocó una pata en el pecho teatralmente—. ¿Quién crees que soy? No hay nada estas patas no sepan manejar.

Judy esbozó una sonrisa. Nick notó que el auto en el que huían con la hermana de Pelusa empezaba a reducir la velocidad. Agudizó su vista; a quinientos metros adelante había una salida en U. Dedujo entonces que Afrodita intentaría escapar por aquella salida; quiso avisarle a Judy sobre ello, pero ésta ya lo había previsto, por lo que con un cambio más de la caja de cambio, aceleró a tope. La sensación de vacío en el estómago empezó a aparecerle a Nick, indicativo de la velocidad que estaban tomando. La pobre aguja del velocímetro se dio con el borde de plástico de éste, señalando que habían alcanzado la velocidad máxima: doscientos setenta y cinco kilómetros por hora.

El vulpino comenzaba a asustarse; un solo error, un giro mal dado o una simple movida de volante mal y darían vueltas como una noria hasta que se volvieran añicos.

—Pelusa… ¿no crees que vas algo rápido?

Ella sonrió sin verlo. ¡Oh no! Esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno, ya la había visto antes y sabía lo que venía: una locura a gran escala. Cerró los ojos por un instante y suspiró, pidiéndole a la deidad de turno que evitara su muerte, aún era muy joven para irse. «Y muy guapo.» Clavó sus garras al asiento y se asió de la agarradera en el techo de la patrulla.

—Zanahorias, deberías reducir un poco la velocidad. —«Y, si quieres, si no es molestia, evitar matarnos.»

Ella no respondió.

El motor parecía gritar sufriendo porque lo exigieran a tal capacidad por tanto tiempo sin descanso.

La salida estaba cada vez más cerca.

Doscientos metros.

Ciento cincuenta metros.

Cien metros.

Cincuenta metros.

El auto giró hacia la salida y…

—¡Agárrate, Nick! —gritó Judy para ponerse a resguardo.

 _¡CRASH!_

Por un instante todo se puso en cámara lenta, Nick podía ver con una claridad aterradora cómo la patrulla se acercaba hacia el auto deportivo que empezaba a girar en la curva; no era vidente, pero estaba seguro de que le embestirían por el maletero y lo harían girar, como mínimo. La patrulla embistió. Ambos autos perdieron el control y el golpe él lo sintió en cada uno de sus huesos y articulaciones, con el latigazo de dolor por el latigazo del cuello. El deportivo chocó contra la valla protectora, chirriando y echando chispas como soplete de soldador, mientras la patrulla seguía andando.

Todo se detuvo cincuenta metros más adelante, cuando ya no había inercia con la cual seguir empujando y el motor de la patrulla se fundiera por el uso excesivo; el deportivo no podía hacer más que permanecer como un montón de chatarra junto a la valla protectora. Nick tenía unos pitidos molestos en los oídos y el lado izquierdo le volvió a doler, como recordándole la costilla agrietada que aún no estaba cien por cien sanada. Al volver en sí, despabilándose, lo primero que hizo fue reclamarle a Judy.

—¡Zanahorias! —gritó, con el corazón recuperando su ritmo normal, tal vez más rápido de lo común—, ¿estás loca? Casi nos matas.

—No fue para tanto, Nick —dijo ella, e hizo un gesto con la pata. A él no se le escapó que dicho gesto estaba con desganas; seguía un poco aturdida.

Negando con la cabeza, él agudizó la mirada por el agrietado y quebrado parabrisas, observando que en el otro auto Afrodita, el oso y la hermana de Judy se recuperaban del impacto. El oso dio un golpe a la puerta y pudo abrirla, salió y le tendió la pata para la gacela. Ya cuando ambos estaban fuera, jalaron a la conejita y se la llevaron.

Nick se aseguró de tener la ametralladora en la espalda y, al estar ésta allí, ayudó a Judy a salir con él. Inspirando aire fresco, observó cómo sus objetivos huían con la rehén. Nick abstuvo de comentar el mal estado en el que había quedado el auto, y la inminente amonestación que recibirían de Bogo, de la Alcaldía, porque era ésta quien le habilitaba el presupuesto a la ZPD, y el llanto del pobre mecánico que tendría que arreglarla. El frente parecía una lata aplastada, la velocidad del impacto había amasado todo en un aparejo de tubos, metal y vapor de agua que se elevaba en volutas; además, de abajo goteaba agua y algo que por el olor parecía gasolina, o tal vez aceite. Si hubieran ido más rápido, se dijo, se hubieran aplastado literalmente.

Le lanzó la nueve milímetros a Judy y corrieron tras ellos.

El oso, que se dio cuenta de que lo seguían, le pasó a la hermana de Judy a Afrodita mientras él sacaba su revólver y disparaba contra Judy. Disparó tres balas y la última acertó, aunque sólo la rozó en una pata. Ella se quejo del dolor y al ver que no era grave siguió corriendo. Los persiguieron por lo que Nick pudo calcular, fueron seis o siete cuadras. Varias veces estuvieron a punto de perderlos, porque giraban en esquinas, tomaban callejones o desviaciones que los hacían desaparecer de su rango de visión; si no hubiera sido porque Nick conocía vagamente la zona, los hubieran perdido de verdad. Al final llegaron a un edificio que tenía un aspecto de almacén, de aquellos antiguos de dos pisos de altura de hacía cincuenta o sesenta años; Afrodita y el oso entraron junto con la coneja.

Justo cuando iban a entrar también, Nick detuvo a Judy en la entrada, tomándola por el brazo.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos? —quiso saber ella.

—Zanahorias, estamos en territorio enemigo. Debemos estar preparados. Serénate un poco. —Judy respiró lentamente varias veces—. ¿Mejor? —La coneja asintió—. Bien, vamos juntos, tú cubres mi derecha, y nada de remordimientos.

Se apoyaron en la puerta del edificio y se dieron una mirada a los ojos. Nick alzó una pata con un dedo, luego alzó un segundo y al tercero, tomaron impulso y de una patada abrieron la puerta. Al entrar, perdieron el norte por un momento, lo que observaban los dejó sin palabras.

Cientos, sino es que miles, de hembras de varias especies estaban encadenadas a las paredes. Hembras adultas y jóvenes. Todas con precarios ropajes hechos a partir de ropa y tela viejas y amarillentas, las cuales parecían absorber la humedad mohosa de las paredes. Parecía una cárcel del siglo XV. Judy miró a Nick con una expresión de dolor. Él trató de mantener su semblante frío, pero no era tan insensible como para no compadecerse. Suspiró. Después podrían ayudarlas.

Escucharon un ruido en el piso de arriba y subieron corriendo por una escalera que se alzaba en el centro del almacén hacia unas barandas que hacían de segundo piso y, a su vez, llevaban a dos puertas ubicadas a los extremos este y oeste. Corrieron al escuchar el _clank_ , _clanck_ , de las pezuñas de Afrodita en la explanada de metal. Las pisadas sonaban hacia la derecha, le indicó Judy con un gesto de la pata, por lo que Nick alzó su ametralladora y apuntó al lugar, caminando despacio para no perderse nada en caso de que hicieran una aparición imprevista. «Inténtelo siquiera.»

Atravesaron la puerta. Llegaron a una terraza de cinco metros por cinco metros, con suelo de gravilla y piedrecillas sueltas. Mal escenario. Si se inicia una disputa y los derribasen al suelo, el mismo les facilitaría que sus atacantes los dominasen. Sin embargo, Nick y Judy tenían las de ganar, porque Afrodita y el oso estaban acorralados, y la única vía de escape era un salto de, fácil, cinco metros desde el borde de la terraza hasta una terraza en el edificio vecino. Jamás podrían saltar eso y no caer al vacío.

Nick le apuntó al oso, con el ojo en la mira del arma; él por el contrario apuntaba con la pata que no sostenía a la coneja, a Judy; y ella a Afrodita.

—¡Ríndanse! —ordenó Judy—. No tienen escapatoria.

El oso rió con desgana, mientras la gacela sonreía con enigma. Cuando él fue a disparar, Nick se le anticipó y le dio un disparo certero en el pecho. El oso se miró el pecho con sorpresa, el cual estaba empezando a mancharse de rojo oscuro, sangre, para luego voltear con una mirada inusitada hacia Afrodita. Nick conocía esa mirada: la de un animal que esperaba soporte y nunca lo obtuvo.

—¿Por qué no hiciste nada? —Sangre burbujeó en su boca.

—Lo siento, cariño —respondió Afrodita, inmutable—, esto era parte del plan. Nada personal. —Lo vio con unos ojos fríos—. Tú solo eras un escalón para completarlo.

Afrodita sacó una píldora amarilla de su bolsillo y se la comió. Empujó a la pequeña coneja y apuntó hacia ella.

—Como alguno de ustedes dos se mueva —advirtió—, le haré un tercer ojo a la mocosa.

Nick y Judy se miraron confundidos y no cedieron un ápice. No iba a dudar, pero por si acaso, evitaría hacer algún movimiento amenazante para que Afrodita no disparase. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos, ella se agarró el pecho tan fuerte como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque, dio varios gemidos y jadeos de dolor y la pistola en su pata temblaba peligrosamente. «¿Qué diablos es esa píldora?» Algún efecto estaba teniendo, porque los gemidos de dolor parecían un calvario, como si se incendiara por dentro. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Imaginó que tal vez era un intento de suicidio, pero lo descartó; si quería suicidarse para no ser capturada y revelara información, con darse un tiro en la cabeza bastaba, no era necesario todo ese número.

Al cabo de un tenso minuto en el que nadie hacía nada, Afrodita se calmó. Alzó los ojos y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por completo, dejando un fino hilo de color en sus ojos que eran el iris. Soltó el arma que cayó con un golpe seco en el suelo y alzó las pezuñas.

—Me rindo —dijo, sacando a Nick y Judy de base.

La gacela no hizo movimiento alguno que le indicara a Nick que era mentira, permanecía quieta como una estatua. Judy se acercó a su hermana lentamente, dando pasos sin dejar de apuntar a Afrodita; una vez llegó con su hermana, dejó el arma en el suelo, se agachó y la abrazó con fuerza. En eso, Nick se acercó de la misma forma hacia Afrodita, sin bajar el rifle en ningún momento, y cuando estuvo a su lado bajó la mira un poco para sacar sus esposas.

Grave error.

En ese pequeño momento de descuido, de alguna forma inanimal Afrodita se movió. Alzó una pata y le dio una patada lateral en las costillas («¡¿Qué demonios tienen con mis jodidas costillas?, carajo!») que le sacó el aire, seguido de un golpe en el estómago con tal fuerza que no parecía ser de una gacela, sino más bien de una jirafa o algún depredador con el triple de masa muscular que ella. Cuando se dobló por el dolor y la falta de aire, Afrodita lo tomó de la nuca y le dio un rodillazo en el rostro, aturdiéndolo, momento que aprovechó ella para dar media vuelta y correr hacia el borde de la terraza. Flexionó las piernas y para sorpresa de ambos, saltó.

Parecía que flotase en el aire o que ese fuera su elemento natural, porque ni se inmutaba ni preocupaba por la altura, sino que planeó, cayó en la terraza contigua, dobló las rodillas y rodó por el suelo para mitigar el impacto. Al ponerse de pie, se volvió y les hizo una seña de despedida: se llevó dos dedos a la sien y los separó, sonriendo. Cuando Nick alzó al rifle, aún mareado y Judy llegó a su lado con la nueve milímetros en alto, Afrodita ya estaba en el borde del otro edifico y, como antes, saltó al contiguo. Ella repitió eso hasta que se perdió de vista.

El asombro de ambos era total, tanto que salieron de éste cuando la hermana pequeña de Judy la abrazó y gimoteó pegada a su pierna. Nick no compartía la alegría, o al menos no del todo, estaba pensativo en cómo demonios un animal que biológicamente salta máximo dos metros, puto saltar cinco, resistir el impacto y repetir el proceso varias veces. ¡No tenía el menor sentido! Entonces…

—La píldora —murmuró para sí, ensimismado.

«¡Esa píldora tiene algo que ver!» Pero Afrodita se la había comido… Captó de soslayo el brillo del sol contra la sangre del oso. Una posibilidad surgió en su mente. «¿Sería posible que…?» Caminó hasta el cadáver del oso y empezó a revisarle los bolsillos; terminó sacando una píldora amarilla, como la de Afrodita, con el exterior blanco y centro líquido. Con una sonrisa zorruna de triunfo, sacó su pañuelo de los exploradores que siempre iba consigo y la protegió con éste, doblándolo y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa azul bajo el chaleco antibalas. Eso iría a laboratorios.

Un poco más calmados por lo sucedido, Nick se acercó a Judy y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, cuidando de que la pequeña no viera muestras de afecto comprometedoras.

—Buen trabajo, Hopps —le dijo, sonriendo agotado, y ella se la devolvió en respuesta.

El efecto de la adrenalina pasó poco a poco, perdiendo aquel temblor agitado e insensibilidad al dolor por el agotamiento posterior a la acción, donde el cuerpo intentaba recuperar lo perdido. Nick le indicó a Judy que se levantara y junto a su hermana, se retiraran de allí.

—Creo deberías avisarle a Bogo sobre lo que hay aquí, Pelusa —dijo Nick. Judy asintió.

La primera en salir fue Judy, llevando a su hermana de la pata, en la terraza se quedó Nick, que se recostó en la pared cuando ellas salieron, tocándose con dedos cuidadosos la frente donde recibió el rodillazo, el estómago y las costillas. Se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y soltó su arma.

—¿A qué clase de locos nos estamos enfrentando? —se preguntó.

Por lo general, si se encontrara en esta situación cuando aún era estafador, lo más sensato habría sido perderse, irse o desaparecer por una temporada y no volver hasta que las aguas estuvieran calmadas. Ahora, para su buena o mala suerte, no era ese zorro, era un policía. Y como tal, tenía que hacerle frente a lo que viniera; aunque su motivo para hacerlo era el mejor del mundo: su coneja. Se dio varias palmadas en las mejillas, ignorando el dolor en la cara, para volver en sí. Es verdad que estaban en contra de un grupo de criminales, pero todos los que se creen superiores olvidan algo muy simple: siguen siendo mortales. « _Memento Mori_ », pensó, recordando un libro que tenía en su departamento. Se olvidan que como mortales, siempre habrá algo por dónde hacerlos caer.

Se levantó y bajó al recibidor del almacén, mirando los rostros demacrados de las hembras que había en ese lugar. Eran cantidades y cantidades de animales, todas, sin excepción, con una fina cadena en la pata derecha que terminaba en un grillete en el extremo, y en el otro, en una base metálica anexada a la pared. Ninguna de ellas tenía vida en los ojos, sólo un profundo vacío, como si estuvieran muertas. «Lo están. Por dentro lo están.» Una a una comenzó la incesante labor, mientras llegaban los refuerzos, de liberarlas. No era muy complicado, en algunos casos las cerraduras de los grilletes estaban tan viejas que con un golpe bien dado se rompían; con otras les costaba un poco y ya había unas que sencillamente no se abrirían si no era con un cerrajero. Por más zorro que fuese, sabía cuándo debía detenerse para no romperse una garra.

Los refuerzos llegaron veinte minutos más tarde. Empezaron a liberar al resto de las hembras cautivas, y Nick siguió con su labor de acelerar el proceso, buscando algunas con los grilletes averiados o sencillos, que no le llevaran casi tiempo. Al fondo del almacén, anexada a una columna, una pequeña cadena que parecía de bicicleta salía y se perdía en una esquina, donde un sócate pendía con una bombilla fundida. Se acercó a ella y se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, horror e impotencia, que era una zorra; una pequeña cachorra de no más de tres años.

Empezó a caminar muy despacio hacia ella, con las patas claramente visibles al frente para no asustarla. «Es increíble que esos malditos usen niños.» Ella alzó la mirada, tenía unos ojos lindos y sorpresivos ojos verdes claro. Tan pálidos que parecían cristales.

—Hola, pequeña —saludó, con voz amable, sonando lo mas paternal posible—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La pequeña no respondió, lo único que hizo fue quedársele viendo por un largo rato. Después, cuando Nick empezaba a pensar que ella no sabía hablar, ésta respondió con la voz reseca, como si llevara días sin beber.

—Meloney.

—Es un lindo nombre —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Cuando estuvo tan cerca como para tocarla, se agachó a su altura, sin perder la sonrisa—. ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar así? —De nuevo pasó un rato antes de que ella respondiera, con la diferencia que en lugar de hablar, sólo se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza—. ¿Tienes padres? —Meloney negó con la cabeza—. ¿Familia? —Volvió a negar.

Nick se sintió mal por ella. En su estado, estaba cien por ciento seguro que la terminarían enviando a Servicios Infantiles y de ahí a un hogar sustituto o peor, un orfanato, en espera de que alguna pareja casada la adoptara. En primera instancia eso sonaba bien, pero él era realista. Ella era una zorra, como él; y nadie quiere a los zorros. Si se la llegaban a llevar no le cabía la menor duda de que se haría adulta esperando, siendo enseñada por la calle… como él.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos razonamientos, no era el momento. Se acercó y con cuidado le tomó la pierna a Meloney; ella no se resistió, quizá percibiendo que él no quería hacerle daño. La cerradura fue más complicada de lo normal, fracturándole la garra, pero logrando liberarla. Nick le quitó el grillete y lo colocó a un lado, y Meloney se sobó el tobillo.

Nick se puso de pie y se sacudió el pantalón.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —le preguntó. Meloney asintió y él le tendió la pata; ella se la tomó—. Ven.

Cuando empezaron a caminar, el vulpino notó que la pequeña cojeaba al afincar la pierna donde había tenido la cadena, por lo que, luego de preguntárselo, la tomó por las axilas y la cargó. Le sorprendió la ligereza que tenía. No era la primera vez que cargaba cachorros de su especie, pero ella estaba particularmente ligera. Percibía el temblor de su cuerpecito contra él y de un momento a otro Meloney lo abrazó por el cuello, ocultando su rostro en su hombro, tal vez en un intento de asegurarse de que eso era real o tratando de sentirse segura.

Salir de aquel almacén oscuro pareció como volver a nacer; los rayos del sol lo cegaron un poco a su ya adaptada visión nocturna, por lo que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse. Las patrullas estaban formando una media luna alrededor y un poco más lejos los demás oficiales trazaban un perímetro y colocaban la cinta amarilla. «Oh, cierto, el oso murió.» Hablando con Bogo, realizando gestos con las patas enfatizándose, estaba Judy, que lo volteó a ver antes de que siquiera él pronunciara su nombre; sus ojos se detuvieron en la pequeña que se aferraba a su cuello.

—¿Quién es ella, Nick? —preguntó con curiosidad; haciendo oír sólo para él bajo la incesante lluvia de órdenes y sonidos de radios.

—Una de las hembras que tenían cautivas —le respondió—. Se llama Meloney.

—¿Tiene familia?

—No —contestó al mismo tiempo que meneaba la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

Ella se quedó viéndolos, alternando la mirada de Meloney a sí mismo, para luego, arquear una ceja en una muda pregunta. ¿Qué harás con ella? Al planteársela, no supo con certeza qué decir. Ciertamente no quería que ella terminase en un hogar sustituto o un orfanato porque casi podía predecir en qué se convertiría o cómo terminaría de adulta, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? «Quedármela.» Era la opción que le quedaba, pero… ¿podría? Miró de soslayo a la pequeña, el pelaje rojizo se veía cobrizo por lo rustico y el sucio que tenía, necesitaba un baño urgente. Después de pedirle una botella de agua a Judy al recordar que Meloney estaba sedienta, que ella se la trajera de una de las patrullas donde atendían a las hembras liberadas, y que la pequeña bebiera, se decidió.

—Irá con nosotros. —Sólo esperaba que no fuera una completa locura lo que estaba diciendo. Lo más cercano a un cachorro que hubo cuidado era a Finnick… en su disfraz.

—Muy bien, entonces —sonrió ella, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sorprendido por aceptarlo, con las cosas ocultas que eso significaba, Nick esbozó una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que realizaba y que gracias a Judy había comenzado a recordar cómo hacerlas.

—Gracias, Pelusa.

Luego de que se recuperaran mentalmente de la travesía que acabaña de vivir, Nick y Judy constataron que la gran mayoría de las hembras liberadas se identificara como debían para poder así localizarles algún familiar o conocido que las ayudara. Con su nuevo integrante prendido del cuello como una cría de perezoso, Nick, junto a Judy y Emma, como se llamaba la hermana de Pelusa, decidieron llevar a la pequeña a BunnyBurrows, devuelta con sus padres. Y ya que no tenían patrulla con la cual volver gracias a una coneja con instintos suicidas, terminaron decidiendo partir en un taxi. Por suerte, un león estaba a pocas cuadras en su taxi leyendo el diario. Podía haber un disturbio, caerse el cielo o explotar una bomba, pero los taxistas siempre estarían disponibles. Esos animales literalmente se burlaban del peligro.

Los cuatro se subieron y se dirigieron a Burrows, más específicamente a la granja de los Hopps. El viaje fue corto, en lo que cabe; trayecto en el cual Nick, llevado por alguna extraña fuerza que le tiraba de las patas, con la que no cargaba a Meloney, le daba una ligeras palmaditas en la espalda. Suaves, como si ella estuviera hecha de nubes que amenazaran con desaparecer. Las tierras de cultivo sustituyeron el paisaje citadino y terminaron llegando a la Granja Hopps. Se bajaron y Nick pagó. Miró la gran casa y tragó grueso, estaba empezando a sudar y a hiperventilarse con Meloney en su hombro, que aun no bajaba ni tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Judy, a su lado, se volvió sonriente tomando la pata de Emma, una vez el taxi se perdió en el horizonte, y le sonrió.

—¿Nervioso por conocer a tus suegros? —bromeó.

—¿Yo? ¡Qué va! —comentó haciendo un gesto con la mano libre, con una ligera veta de pavor en su voz. «¿Nervioso? Yo diría más bien aterrado, Zanahorias.»—. Yo nací preparado… —Hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Crees que me maten?

Ella sólo empezó a reírse de manera estridente. Emma le tiró de la pata.

—Judy —preguntó con una vocecilla—, ¿es tu novio?

La pregunta sorprendió al vulpino, mas a la coneja sólo le pareció norma, incluso hasta cómico, por lo que no contestó.

Para su sorpresa, el suelo no era duro, sino de una tierra que resultaba cómoda para sus patas. Caminaron por el sendero entre la hierba hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casona. Judy tocó dos veces, mas cuando lo fue a hacer una tercera, tanteó sus pantalones en busca de una llave. Al darse cuenta de lo tonto que aquello se veía, se agachó y de debajo del tapete en la entrada sacó una llave; al abrir, dos conejos aparecieron del lado lateral de la casa. Dos que ya sabía sus nombres por las veces que Judy los había nombrado en lo que lo conocía; la hembra, Bonnie; y el macho, Stu. Los dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, siendo su padre el que casi rompía a lagrimear.

Y como si nada, de un instante a otro, las preguntas explotaron.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿La atraparon? ¿Cómo esta Emma? —Las pronunciaban tan rápido y veloz que parecía las decía un mismo ser en dos cuerpos; sin embargo, Stu, al final, agregó una que molestó a Nick—: ¿Y ese zorro?

Sonó tan despectivo que lo hizo tragarse un gruñido. «Calma; calma. Son conejos, que sean así con un zorro es normal.» Nick alzó su pata libre para hacerse notar, pero Judy se le adelantó.

—Estoy bien. —respondió—. No, no me hicieron mucho daño, tengo un roce de bala en la pierna, nada más. No; ella escapó. —Se le notó el enfado en la voz al decir eso—. Emma está bien. Y él es Nick… —Se enmudeció un momento como tratando de averiguar qué decir— mi…, mi compañero.

El matrimonio vio escéptico a Judy.

—Judy, cariño —habló Bonnie—; ¿él es el compañero del que tanto nos has hablado?

—Sí, _ma_ , es él —asintió ella, nerviosa.

Nick se acercó y saludo con su pata libre.

—Es un placer, señora Hopps. —Tomó su pata y la besó.

—¡Oh!, que educado —sonrió Bonnie, en señal de aprobación, lanzándole una fugaz mirada a su hija.

Judy sonrió ante su proceder. Nick lo hizo para sí; lo conocía tan bien que ella dedujo que estaba intentando ganarse a su madre primero. Era ley de vida. Si quieres caerles bien a tus suegros, no intentes ir a por el esposo, el truco está en la madre; cayéndole bien a ella, lo demás venía por efecto dominó. Sintió la fulminante y escrutadora mirada de Stu en el cuello, escociéndole la piel, pero no mostró la más mínima percepción.

Cuando separó sus labios de la pata de su suegra, Bonnie lo miró de arriba abajo, lo que lo incomodó; y luego se fijo en la zorrita que llevaba cargada.

—¿Y quién es esa preciosa zorrita?

Sin saber cómo responder, Nick miró a Judy esperando que le diera el consentimiento para responder. Ella asintió y el zorro sonrió, no una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sino una sonrisa de las picaras. Judy se tensó esperando la respuesta del zorro. «A ver cómo reaccionas a esto, Zanahorias,»

—¿Ella? —preguntó inocente, haciendo como si no se hubiera acordado que la llevaba—. ¡Oh!, ¿dónde dejé mis modales? —Se dio un golpecito en la frente—. Ella es Meloney Wilde —sonrió con astucia—. Nuestra hija…

Judy se quedó petrificada.

—¡Dulces galletas con queso! —murmuró irguiendo las orejas.


	9. Padres

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **PamExpelliarmus** : gracias por tu review. Y sí tengo momento familiares planeados para los tres.

 **xXDZEFXx** : wow nunca creí que mi historia te atraparía hasta el puntoq ue se te pase el tiempo volando. Gracias, eso me halaga bastante.

 **SirDaniSkywatcher304** : muchas gracias, y no te equivocas, se vienen capítulos familiares entre los tres. Y luego se resolverán algunos misterios.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **IX**

 **Padres**

 **BunnyBurrows, granja de los Hopps. Sábado, 9 de octubre, 13:02 h.**

Judy se quedó petrificada en el lugar. Si sus padres o Nick habrían dicho algo más no lo habría escuchado, en su mente solo se repetía una frase en un intento de asimilarla, _nuestra hija, nuestra hija, nuestra hija…_

¿Hija?, fue lo primero que pensó. ¿Tendría una nueva hermana? Su madre no le había dicho que tendrían una nueva camada; no, ella no fue. ¿Nick? ¿Nick es padre? Él no tiene hijos, ellos están juntos, sabría muy bien si Nick tuviera un hijo. ¿Sera esa zorrita que tiene cargada? Acaso él…

Le había tomado tiempo volver en sí y cuando lo hizo… pobre de ese zorro.

—¡NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE! —gritó, tomándolo de la corbata.

La sonrisa burlona que tenía Nick se perdió más rápido que la luz, abriendo los ojos con sorpresivo terror al mismo tiempo que una sombra, tal vez la de él previendo si futura muerte, bailaba en sus ojos. Sus padres voltearon como las presas que eran, ante el ruido de un depredador, observando sorprendidos a su hija, y luego Bonnie observo conmiserada a Nick. Roja y enojada, Judy caviló que enojarse frente a la pequeña no era lo más indicado; se calmó por fuera y esbozó una sonrisa; una que dejó a Nick muy cerca de ser la copia viviente de _El grito_.

— _Pelusita_ —dijo, con la voz tan temblorosa que apenas se entendió—, ¿me das cinco segundos de ventaja? —Sonrió nervioso.

—¿Te parece si hablamos a solas? —le preguntó, pero más que pregunta era una orden directa.

Sabiéndose su suerte, Nick lanzó una mirada suplicante a Bonnie y Stu, a la cual ellos se desligaron del asunto desviando la mirada y observando el horizonte o las cosechas de zanahorias al fondo. Judy sonrió, al menos sus padres sabían en qué momento no inmiscuirse. Un brillo astuto pasó por los ojos de Nick.

—Mi Zanahorita, tengo a Meloney en brazos —sonrió, creyendo que se libraría de una posible paliza.

Sin embargo, eso no le impidió planear la forma en cómo vengarse; lo jaló de la corbata y lo llevó a un árbol alejado de sus padres. Aunque no la podrían oír, si la verían. Al llegar a uno cerca del cobertizo a unos diez metros de Bonnie y Stu, Nick estaba más asustado que cuando chocaron la patrulla. Le esbozó una sonrisa a la coneja, no obstante, ella estaba con la sangre burbujeando de molestia, sólo se oía el incesante golpeteo de su pie contra la tierra.

—Si tuviera una guitarra tendría una canción con ese ritmo, Zanahorias.

Judy dio una mirada fulminante a Nick.

—Está bien, mala broma. —Bajó las orejas.

—¿Mala broma? —espetó ella—. Yo creía que tendrías más seriedad en estos asuntos, Nick. Mi familia es algo…, tradicional con este asunto —argumentó con gestos y señales hacia sus padres—. Sí; tienen negocios con otro zorro, pero no creo que estuvieran preparados para esa noticia así tan ¡ _bum_! —dijo haciendo con sus patas una pantomima de una explosión.

—¿Pero acaso es mentira? —inquirió, con un tono más bajo de lo normal—. Yo no quiero que ella termine en un hogar sustituto y mucho menos un orfanato. Sabes tan bien como yo que es más probable que me den un tiro a que la terminen adoptando; a los zorros muy pocos nos quieren. Tus padres son un claro ejemplo, ¿o me equivoco? Pero no podemos dejar a Meloney en algún otro lado, sí o sí vivirá con nosotros. Y yo no fui quien lo aceptó, sino tú, ¿recuerdas?

Judy su ruborizó al entender el trasfondo de aquello.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada, Judy —cortó Nick—. No quiero que ella termine viviendo lo que yo viví. —Esa oración no le pasó desapercibida a la coneja, aumentando la curiosidad por saber de su pasado—. Tenemos que cuidarla, y no puedo hacerlo solo. Te necesito.

Judy sólo bufó, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Ella también quería quedarse con la pequeña, porque Meloney tenía algo que la hacía querer cuidarla, o bien podría ser su instinto maternal empezando a surgir. No obstante, aún no se sentía preparada para tal responsabilidad. Lo más cercano a un cachorro que hubiese cuidado eran sus hermanos menores, pero de eso a cuidar una cachorra por sí misma, eran niveles muy distintos. No podían sólo cuidarla, deberían, para poder darle todo con plenitud, tenerla bajo su tutela, y dudaba mucho que una pareja interespecie pudiera adoptar, o como mínimo ser el tutor legal, de un cachorro. Sumado a que no tenía lazos con ella tan profundos.

—Es-esta bi-bien —musitaron sus labios antes de que Judy lo quisiera—; lo haremos juntos.

Se percató de que la pequeña, al oír aquello, se movió de forma casi imperceptible en el cuello de Nick, apretándolo más. Si no fuera por su enorme sentido de la audición, Judy no hubiera podido escuchar las gracias susurradas que ella dio. Como única respuesta, el vulpino le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a Meloney, lo que a Judy, a pesar del enojo que comenzaba a perderse poco a poco ante la escena, le pareció tierno. Una ternura que no tenía idea Nick pudiera producirle.

Suspiró. Ni aunque pasase toda su vida con él, terminaría de conocerlo por completo. Ya dándose cuenta de que la disputa no tenía sentido, fueron de nuevo hacia donde Bonnie y Stu. Ambos conejos los esperaban como quien no quiere la cosa, Bonnie con una extraña sonrisa ansiosa y Stu con unas miradas asesinas hacia Nick. Al llegar Nick bajó a Meloney al suelo, pero ella se escondió detrás de él, sólo asomando su rostro. Stu comenzó a dar golpecitos con su pata en el suelo, esperando su explicación.

Judy reunió todo el valor que pudo y presentó de nuevo a ambos zorros.

—Mamá, papá; él es Nick, mi compañero de la policía… —dijo, y cerró los ojos, inspirando profundo— y mi pareja. Y ella es Meloney, a quien estaremos cuidando a partir de ahora.

Esperó gritos, varios «¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto?» y algunos «por eso no queríamos que fueras policía; la ciudad te ha cambiado», pero para su sorpresa, no los hubo. Abrió los ojos, dubitativa e incrédula, y vio a sus padres muy distintos: a Bonnie la vio feliz, demasiado feliz; su sonrisa era de lado a lado, sólo le faltaba un cartel que dijera «EN LOS CAMPOS ELISEOS». En cambio, Stu estaba sin habla, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la nariz se le movía sin cesar.

Su madre, en el acto más veloz que le vio hacer, pasó de estar a cuatro pasos de Judy a estar abrazándola con tal fuerza que sentía los órganos apachurrados.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Bonnie, como quien recibe el pago de una deuda—. ¡Pensé que te quedarías soltera y sola!

«Espera, ¿qué?», se ofendió Judy. ¿Es que acaso no la veían como la coneja independiente que era? ¡Por favor! Era una coneja que había resuelto muchos casos, en especial el de los Aulladores y recién llegaba de enfrentarse a una mafiosa y a una trifulca. ¿Pero se alegra porque trae a un novio?

«Es el colmo.»

Toda la felicidad que había en el ambiente se dispersó de golpe cuando Stu habló.

—Espero que sea una broma.

Bonnie volteó a verlo con una mirada de «O te callas o duermes en el sofá». Éste se intimidó un poco, mas no cedió.

—Ninguna hija mía saldrá con un zorro, mucho menos… —Miró despectivo a Meloney—, criará uno.

Al instante se hizo el silencio de cementerio. Judy notó que Meloney, tras Nick, terminaba de ocultarse y bajaba la cabeza, como apenada o triste. Tal reacción hizo que un volcán hiciera erupción dentro de la coneja; ¿cómo se atrevía a hablar así de un cachorro? Pero cuando iba a reclamarle a su padre, Bonnie dio un paso pesado, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó, girando en una de las esquinas exteriores de la casa. Judy se calmó al momento, y, junto con Nick, tragó grueso, ella sólo había visto a su madre una vez así de enfadada y no fue bonito.

Un rato después, el matrimonio volvió: Bonnie con su sonrisa intacta y Stu maldiciendo por lo bajo pateando la tierra. Bonnie les tendió la pata y les abrió la ya abierta puerta por completo, para que pasaran. Judy entró feliz con Nick y Meloney detrás. Se sintió niña de nuevo, extrañaba su hogar. Sin embargo, la felicidad no duró mucho al ver quién estaba sentado en el sofá, ajeno a todo, suelto como si fuera su propia casa.

El conejo se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

—Señorita Judy, está a salvo. —Se levantó, acercó y tomó una pata. O él tenía unos modales de principio de siglo, o todo aquello era una farsa—. Estaba preocupado por usted. Quizá se pregunte qué hago aquí. Sus padres me ofrecieron un café como agradecimiento, y ¿qué mejor lugar para esperarla?

La estupefacción de la coneja era tal que en su intento de comprender qué hacía McLean allí, no se dio cuenta cuándo Nick se colocó a su lado, llevando a Meloney de la pata, y le pasó la cola por la cintura, dándole un leve tirón para acercarla más a él.

—McLean… —dijo Nick, mordaz—. ¿Por qué será que te apareces en los lugares más impredecibles? En la disputa en Plaza Sahara; en la trifulca en Burrows; aquí, en la casa de _mi_ Judy.

Sergio McLean miró despectivo a Nick y se giró hacia Judy en un intento de que ella hiciera algo. Sin embargo, ella lo vio de igual manera que Nick. Él tenía razón, no lo había pensado mucho porque tenía que salvar a su hermana, ¿pero qué hacía McLean en la trifulca?, más aún cuando todos los animales estaban a resguardo. Y para cereza del pastel, fue él quien asesinó a uno de los dos tigres. Era algo muy sospechoso.

McLean, dándose cuenta de que no tenía cabida ahí, se acercó al perchero cerca de la puerta y tomó su sombrero y su chaqueta, se la colocó y atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Judy lo siguió con la mirada a través de la ventana, donde Bonnie y Stu lo vieron extrañados.

—Chico; ¿te vas? —preguntó Stu.

—Sí, señor, disculpe si cause algún inconveniente.

—No has causado nada, quédate.

—No se preocupe, señor, en otro día será —dijo bajando las orejas.

—Pásate un día y comeremos algo.

McLean asintió y se fue.

Ya dentro, bajaron la guardia, a excepción de Stu. Judy no tenía idea qué decir para romper el hielo y mutismo que se había formado. Nick se sentó en el sofá con Meloney, al hacerlo la tensión se triplicó por una parte y aligeró por otra; Judy y su madre se lanzaban miradas tanteando el terreno, como preguntándose si sería lo más recomendado no intervenir. Nick afincó su cabeza en el espaldar del sofá y cerró los ojos por un rato, en el cual Meloney pasaba la mirada de Judy a Bonnie y luego a Stu. Al final, el vulpino alzó la cabeza, miró al padre de Judy, pero éste le desvió la mirada. Nick sentó a la pequeña en sus piernas y mirando al techo le habló al conejo.

—Señor Hopps, ¿le incomodamos? —Claro y directo. Judy se tensó.

Stu lo ignoró, algo a lo que, ella sabía, Nick ya estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Cree que quiero hacerle daño a Zana… Judy?

Stu lo vio de reojo y asintió; Judy sonrió, ese zorro mañoso dio en clavo con las emociones de su padre. Y no era para menos, Nick era experto leyendo a los animales.

—Mire le seré claro, yo amo a Judy —afirmó, sin una pizca de duda en sus palabras—. Nunca le podría hacer daño, le aseguro que respeto a su hija y jamás haré o diré algo que pueda comprometerla o ponerla en peligro. Ella es todo para mí y mucho más ahora que… tenemos alguien a quien cuidar. —Le puso la pata sobre la cabeza de Meloney—. No espero que entienda nuestra relación, sólo quiero que me dé la oportunidad para demostrarle que digo la verdad.

«Zorro astuto», pensó Judy, sabía que su padre sólo daba oportunidades cuando era un asunto delicado, si el animal en cuestión era sincero y ponía su nombre y credibilidad en juego. En un pueblo donde la mayoría de los tratos y negocios se hacen de palabra, la sinceridad era lo más valorado.

Stu frunció el sueño.

—Óyeme bien, Wilde, sólo lo diré una vez. —Se armó de valor y continuó—: Aunque no confíe en los zorros, o la gran mayoría… —Se volvió a ver a Judy por un momento—, no puedo negar que mi hija te ama. Un conejo viejo sabe darse cuenta de las cosas. Así que les daré una oportunidad. ¡Una sola! —Alzó un dedo y lo movió, como dando más veracidad a sus palabras—. Si la desperdicias, te juro que habrá un cartucho de escopeta que tendrá tu nombre.

A pesar de la peculiar advertencia-aceptación-oportunidad que su padre le otorgó a Nick, Judy se sintió más calmada. Su madre le indicó que la siguiera a la cocina y ella lo hizo. Una vez ahí, Bonnie empezó a hacer los preparativos para el almuerzo y cena del pequeño batallón que vivía en la casa. La añoranza de sus días de niña, asaltaron a Judy cuando entró y se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa en el centro de la cocina. No duró mucho tiempo en ésta, porque se levantó, quitó el chaleco antibalas, la camisa de policía y quedó sólo con la guardacamisa y comenzó a ayudar a su madre en las cosas básicas, al tiempo que le contaba cómo era su día a día siendo policía. Los casos, los maleantes capturados, las emocionantes persecuciones; mientras lo contaba, los ojos le brillaban como anuncios.

—¿Cómo eres capaz de soportar eso? —le preguntó ella, horrorizada.

—En parte es gracias a Nick.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, después del cual apareció una pregunta importante.

—Judy, ¿estás seguras que lo quieres? —preguntó Bonnie

—Sí, _má_ —respondió. ¿Y cómo no quererlo? Nick era gran parte de las razones de su felicidad. Sus detalles, cuidados, bromas; aquellos ojos verdes… Inconscientemente, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujársele. Inspiró—. Mucho —añadió, con un tono

En eso, entró Nick a la cocina con Meloney tomada de la pata. Judy al verlos regañó al vulpino para encubrir la vergüenza de que él hubiera podido oírle.

—¿Cómo es posible que aun se encuentre así? —reclamó, señalando a Meloney—. ¡Dale un baño! —Se giró hacia su madre—. ¿Puede no? —Bonnie asintió y Judy se volvió hacia Nick—. ¡Dale un baño!, y vístela con mi ropa, en mi habitación aun deben de quedar mi ropa de pequeña.

Nick iba a decir algo, levantó la pata, pero ella se le adelantó.

—La puerta numero cuarenta y siete a mano izquierda. Tú sabrás cual es —indicó haciendo un gesto con la pata, y volvió a sus cosas con Bonnie.

Las horas pasaron con relativa rapidez, hasta que llegó el atardecer y con un grito de «¡a cenar!», Stu, Nick y Meloney fueron al comedor mayor donde se encontraba una mesa inusualmente larga con veinticinco sillas a cada lado más las dos en el pie y cabecera. El conjunto de Meloney usaba causó una remembranza en Judy: llevaba una camisa rosa con un estampado de zanahorias, siendo tierno e irónico a la vez, y unos bermudas blancos.

Los tres, Nick, Judy y Meloney tomaron asiento, haciéndolo ésta última entre ambos; al frente, lo hicieron Bonnie y Stu. Ella había logrado convencer a su madre que preparar un guiso de vegetales, sabiendo que aunque Nick fuera omnívoro el guiso de vegetales era algo que le costaba comer. En cambio, Meloney se comió su plato en un santiamén, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Bonnie terminó por hacerle la típica pregunta de abuela: «¿quieres más?».

Cuando la pequeña asintió, tímida, ella se levantó y al cabo de varios segundos le había servido otra ración. Todos comían y el ambiente se volvió tenso de nuevo, hasta que Stu lanzó una pregunta al aire:

—¿Así que la pequeña es su hija?

Nick y Judy se atragantaron con la comida debido al asombro de la pregunta.

—«Hija» es una palabra muy fuerte —dijo Nick entre jadeos—, pero… podría decirse que es acertada.

—¿Biológica? —pregunto Bonnie, inocentemente, aunque bien sabía Judy que lo hacía sólo por ver cómo reaccionaban.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un instante ante la pregunta, y Judy se imaginó… Sacudió la cabeza, no podía tener _esa_ clase de pensamientos justo ahora. Nick, por otra parte, tosía con fuerza, ahogándose con un poco de guisado.

—¡No! —contestó Judy, con una exclamación, dándole golpes fuertes con la pata abierta a Nick en la espalda—. Aun no hemos llegado a _eso_ —aclaró más calmada, cuando Nick volvió a inhalar—; la rescatamos de un escondite donde tenían hembras para el tráfico de blancas y decidimos que nosotros la cuidaríamos.

Nick le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. Él no habría podido decirlo mejor.

—¿Y se llama? —preguntaron Bonnie y Stu al unísono. «¿Por qué preguntar cosas que ya había dicho?»

—Meloney —contestó la pequeña. Miró a Nick y Judy y se apenó un poco.

La cena transcurrió en tranquilidad contándose mutuamente anécdotas de sus vidas. Al momento de recoger la mesa, Nick, como buen yerno, se ofreció a hacer el trasteo intentando ganarse algunos puntos. A la hora de dormir, después de una «sana» discusión entre Bonnie y Stu, el conejo accedió a que Nick durmiera con Judy, se llevaron a Meloney con ellos y se tumbaron en la cama. Algo apretados; pero juntos.

Meloney estaba entre ellos dos, y se tallaba los ojos por el cansancio. Ese día estuvo de locos para todos. Una trifulca, una persecución y un rescate. Y lo mejor de todo es que volvieron con un miembro extra, alguien que les cambiaría la vida para bien.

Judy en un intento de cercanía le acarició las orejas a la pequeña, gesto que ella recibió de buena gana cerrando los ojos. En la cama, se movió para poder darle a Nick un beso de buenas noches, y luego de que éste le diera uno en la frente a ambas, Meloney se hizo bolita, escondiéndose y protegiéndose en ambos. La coneja la abrazó contra su pecho y el vulpino lo hizo con ambas, para no mucho después, caer los tres en los brazos de Morfeo.


	10. Despedidas y ajuste de cuentas

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **PamExpelliarmus** : gracias por tu review. En el próximo capitulo presentaran a Meloney a los miembros de la jefatura.

 **xXDZEFXx** : gracias por tu review. Ya estoy completamente recuperado, gracias por preocuparte. Y sí, me leí uno de tus fics y me gustan bastante en especial " **No me dejes nunca** ".

 **SirDaniSkywatcher304** : gracias por tu review.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** : gracias por el review. Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo te guste. Y con respecto al último capitulo de tu fic... Estuvo espectacular, te lo dije en la review; pero te lo repito aquí.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **X**

 **Despedidas y ajuste de cuentas**

 **BunnyBurrows, granja de los Hopps. Domingo, 10 de octubre, 10:35 h.**

Poco a poco los rayos del sol fueron atravesando la ventana de la habitación Judy y Nick. La primera en abrir los ojos fue ella, quien tenía abrazada a Meloney en su pecho; se movió un poco y notó que Nick la tenía abrazada contra él. Le importaba poco la hora que fuera, pero como coneja criada en el campo, como lo fue, sumado a su estricto ritmo de vida en el cual se levantaba muy temprano, una vez abrió los ojos, el sueño escapó de su cuerpo como una liebre de un cazador. Sin embargo, no quería moverse para terminar despertando a ambos zorros. En eso, sus ojos se posaron en el reloj en forma de zanahoria sobre su tocador: faltaban veinticinco minutos para las once. Era sin lugar a dudas muy tarde para lo que estaba acostumbrada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el rostro amable de su madre se asomó en el umbral.

—Judy, cariño —dijo con suavidad—, es hora de levantarse.

Asintiendo ante la mirada de su madre, Judy intentó levantarse sin afectar a Nick o Meloney, pero en un mal cálculo, terminó poniendo el pie más al borde de la cama, se resbaló y cayó de pecho contra Nick, aplastándolo un poco. Por efecto él se irguió de golpe, terminando por despertar a la pequeña. Judy se disculpó con ambos y los ayudó a levantarse. Ambos zorros vieron a Bonnie, y Nick como buen yerno le dio los buenos días, pero la pequeña sorpresivamente le dio un abrazo a la coneja. Bonnie se sorprendió, pero no lo rechazó, sino que lo correspondió con gusto. Judy nunca pensó que la zorrita le tomaría confianza tan rápido a su madre.

Bonnie se despidió de la pareja y la pequeña, y al salir les sugirió que llevaran a Meloney al parque del pueblo. La pareja asintió feliz, contenta con la sugerencia. Judy se fue rumbo a la cocina para hacer un rápido desayuno. La cocina estaba sola, por raro que pareciera. «A lo mejor los demás están en sus oficios.» Preparó unas tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa y moras para los tres; las sirvió y cuando las empezó a colocar en la mesa de la cocina, llegó Nick con el uniforme de policía con varias arrugas y Meloney, tomada de la pata.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron ante el desayuno-casi-almuerzo, y Nick soltó un gemido placentero al morder las suyas con mermelada de moras. Parecía estar en el cielo. Comieron tranquilos, ahora más que nunca parecían una verdadera familia, notó ella. Al terminar, dejó su plato en la mesa y fue a cambiarse, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Nick: «te encargas de los trastos».

Al salir, Judy llamó a Nick, quien había lavado los platos, y junto con Meloney se fueron al parque del pueblo. Hubieran ido a la feria que estaba por terminarse, pero debido a los acontecimientos del día anterior, ésta se hallaba cerrada.

Ambos se dirigieron al parque, y la pequeña iba en medio de los dos, tomándole una pata a cada una, lanzando miradas curiosas a todo lo que podía. Ahora más que nunca, pensó Judy, parecía una verdadera cachorra; sin aquella mirada perdida y vacía. Al caminar juntos y relacionarse como una verdadera familia, los ciudadanos de los alrededores no dejaban de lanzarles miradas furtivas y cuchichear sobre ellos.

—¿Esa no es…?

—Judy, la hija de Stu; la policía…

—… con un zorro y su cría…

—… ¿Será su hija?...

Ellos hicieron caso omiso a las palabras y las miradas. Nada podría arruinar esa tarde de domingo. Debían disfrutarla al máximo ya que mañana tendrían muchas cosas por hacer. Llegaron al parque y Meloney jaló suavemente a Judy de la pata mientras apuntaba a los columpios. Nick, por su parte, fue a comprar unos helados para los tres. Ambas le pidieron que les trajeran dos de sabor frambuesa.

Judy ayudó a Meloney a subirse al columpio mientras la empujaba.

—Más fuerte —pidió ella, carcajeándose.

—¿Segura? —sonrió Judy.

—Sí, más fuerte —asintió la pequeña.

Judy tenía una sensación floreciendo en su pecho. Observaba las madres con sus crías, con una vigilancia temerosa y ansiosa por los hechos del disturbio. Era raro que ellas fueran las únicas felices, pero al mismo tiempo era especial; ser la únicas que fueran capaces de estar felices incluso en tiempos duros, era algo lindo. Judy empujó más fuerte, aumentando el arco con la que el columpio se balanceaba, sonriendo y escuchando las risas de la pequeña.

Nick llegó con los helados.

—¿A qué se debe tanta alegría? —quiso saber.

Ambas se vieron con una sonrisa mutua.

—Nada, Nick —dijo Judy—, danos los helados.

—¿Palabra mágica? —bromeó el zorro.

—Torpe zorro —dijo sacando la lengua.

—Bien jugado, oficial Hopps. Ha ganado esta ronda —sonrió entregando los helados—. Uno de moras para el zorro más apuesto del parque. Uno de frambuesa para la coneja más hermosa del lugar y uno igual para la zorrita más adorable del mundo.

Teniendo cada quien el suyo, se fueron a sentar a una banca. Entre juegos y risas se pasó la tarde. Para los tres fue una tarde inolvidable. Judy generó lazos con Meloney, estrechando su relación cada vez más. Nick se quedó observándolas divertirse, con una sonrisa que Judy nunca le vio en el rostro, parecía… enternecido. Meloney, por otro lado, se divertía como sólo ella sabía; y para ellos eso estaba bien.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de rojos y naranjas, decidieron volver a la granja para preparar sus cosas e irse de nuevo a Zootopia. Aunque era Judy la que tenía que organizar las cosas, debía empacar algo de ropa para Meloney que le sirviera mientras le compraban una específicamente para zorros en el centro. Y para como estuvieron las cosas ese fin de semana, pasaría un buen rato para que las tiendas volvieran a abrir. Cuando casi llegaban a la granja, se encontraron con un robusto zorro que la coneja reconoció a la primera. Nick, en cambio, se mostró cauteloso.

—¡Gideon! —saludó Judy, ondeando la pata.

Gideon, que llevaba un saco con lo que parecían ser frutas, tal vez para sus pasteles, giró la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, hallándola y sonriendo al hacerlo.

—¡Judy! —saludó él. Soltó el costal, arrojándolo al suelo; éste al caer hizo un fuerte ruido que hizo que Meloney se escondiera detrás de Nick—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creía que estabas en Zootopia.

—¡Oh, sí!, es que tuvimos un inconveniente aquí y vinimos a resolverlo.

—¿El disturbio? —inquirió.

Judy asintió.

—Sí, he oído que estuvo caótico. —Gideon parecía intrigado por el tema—. ¿Es cierto que se enfrentaron a una mafiosa?

La coneja volvió a asentir, esta vez algo confundida. ¿Cómo supo eso?

Gideon al ver su rostro inquisitivo, se le adelantó y respondió.

—Lo sé porque un conejo nos dijo. Era alguien de una alta estirpe —añadió, rodando los ojos—. Un tal McLucio… McLoran…

—McLean —corrigió Nick, con un gruñido.

Gideon asintió y miró sorprendido a Nick, parecía que no lo había notado, y si lo hizo, de seguro no quería afrontarlo. Miró a Judy y con las cejas señalo a Nick como diciendo «¿y tu amigo?»

Judy cayó en cuenta y presentó a Nick y a Meloney.

—Gideon, ella es Meloney —dijo, señalando con un gesto amplio de la pata a la pequeña; luego lo hizo con Nick—, y él es Nick; mi pareja.

Sin sorprenderse, o si lo hizo no lo denotó, Gideon se acercó a Nick para estrechar su pata, cosa que Nick hizo con algo de rivalidad. Judy entrecerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa; «¿será posible que Nick esté celoso o crea que…?» Un bufido divertido terminó aquel pensamiento.

Gideon, en cambio, sólo rio ante la timidez de la pequeña.

—Bueno, Judy, tengo que llevar estas moras, son para la próxima tanda de pasteles. —Levantó el sacó y se lo colgó al hombro—. Un placer verte de nuevo, y un gusto conocerlo, señor Wilde, y a la pequeña Meloney también.

Gideon se retiró y los tres continuaron su camino a casa.

Ya habiendo alistado algunas mudas de ropa para Meloney y haber llamado un taxi para que los llevara a la ciudad, se despidieron de Bonnie y Stu. Bonnie los despidió con total normalidad, para ella era común que su independiente hija se fuera así sin más; pero para Stu la cosa fue igual que la ultima vez, intentó reprimir sus emociones, aunque fue en vano; en un santiamén estaba abrazando a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Adiós mi _Judy-dudy_ , visítanos pronto y llámanos para saber de ti. —Miró al suelo y susurró—. Y de Meloney también.

Al oír eso, Judy lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas; al fin su papá estaba comenzando a aceptar a Nick y a Meloney.

Y contra todo pronóstico se dirigió a hacia Nick.

—Óyeme bien, Wilde: más te vale cuidar a mi Judy mientras estén en la ciudad; si no… —Dejó la frase suspendida, terminándola con la pantomima de una escopeta siendo cargada.

Estiró su pata para estrecharla con Nick y él, luego de tragar grueso, la estrechó.

—Eso no lo dude, señor Hopps —aseguró, con el ceño un poco fruncido y sonriendo—, daría mi vida por ella… de hecho, ya lo hice una vez.

Eso sorprendió a sus padres; Judy quien recordó que no les había contado, les hizo una breve historia sobre lo que sucedió con Dioniso en Plaza Sahara. Bonnie y Stu vieron con nuevos ojos a Nick. Si el zorro había llegado a esos extremos, ¿por qué no aceptarlo por completo?

Stu y Bonnie dieron un fuerte abrazo a Nick.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Nick —dijeron ambos al unísono. El zorro sonrió con sinceridad.

Stu se dirigió a la pequeña, que estaba triste por alejarse de los Hopps. En sólo un día ella pareció tomarles cariño, y sus padres, como todo animal una vez se entera de que será abuelo, por alguna mística del destino termina por querer aún más a su nieto, de igual forma con ella. Se agachó y le habló de una manera muy suave.

—Pequeña, no estés triste, ya volverás a visitarnos. —Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su braga y sacó un pequeño broche con forma de zanahoria—. Esto te recordará que aunque estemos lejos siempre estaremos contigo —dijo, colocándoselo en la camisa.

Judy, Nick y Bonnie miraron incrédulos la escena, ella nunca en su vida pensó que su padre haría semejante acto. Pero Judy dio un leve grito de sorpresa… Ese broche, ese broche era de ella cuando era niña. Stu la miró y asintió con timidez.

Volvió al lado de su esposa que lo abrazó feliz. Dirigió unas palabras de despedida.

—Cuídenla bien —dijo con una sonrisa, igual o más que la de Bonnie.

Antes de subirse al taxi, Meloney hizo algo que los sorprendió a todos: se lanzó corriendo hacia sus nuevos abuelos y les dio un fuerte abrazo (tan fuerte como su pequeño cuerpecito pudiera). No hubo palabras, pero las emociones podían captarse sin necesidad de un solo ruido. Luego de eso, se subió al taxi con su nueva familia. El carro inició movimiento y los Hopps se despedían ondeando sus patas a los lejos, y como era costumbre, Stu no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

En el auto, Judy y Nick estaban eufóricos porque fuera lunes (algo irónico en el zorro, que los odiaba con cada ápice de su alma), y no era para menos, querían ver la reacción de todos en la jefatura cuando les presentaran a Meloney. ¡Al diablo con mantener la relación en secreto! Querían presentarle su nueva hija a todo los que pudieran. Sólo con imaginarse a Garraza consintiendo a la zorrita les hacía sonreír sin medida.

El auto iba a un ritmo constante hacia la ciudad, el paisaje nocturno comenzaba a cobrar vida y las luces se reflejaban en la creciente oscuridad de la noche. Estaban ansiosos por llegar a su hogar.

Los tres.

Juntos.

* * *

 **Tundratown, Hospital General. Domingo, 10 de octubre, 22:25 h.**

FruFru estaba despertando poco a poco, le dolía la pierna izquierda, y cuando se dio cuenta se fijó que la tenía suspendida en el aire. Trató de hacer memoria y recordó lo sucedido.

Una loba, blanca como la nieve, había irrumpido en la mansión de su padre, con una increíble agilidad evadió el ataque de Kevin y logró quebrarle el brazo, el oso había caído quejándose de dolor en el suelo. Raymund, al salir en ayuda de su compañero, dejó una brecha; brecha que la loba aprovechó para lanzar una granada aturdidora que dejó inconsciente a Kevin y en mal estado a Raymund.

FruFru se hubo girado rápidamente hacia su hija, la pequeña Judy, nombre en honor a la oficial Hopps que le salvó la vida en una ocasión, se hizo bola sobre ella sirviéndole de escudo animal.

Por su parte, Mr. Big trató de proteger a su hija y a su nieta, intentando defenderlas, pero la loba fue más rápida, sacó su arma y acertó una bala al cuerpo del mafioso, que debido al tamaño del animal y la proporción de la bala, terminó cercenando una parte del cuerpo. La velocidad y energía con la que el proyectil lo atravesó, terminó por cercenarle un brazo y parte del tórax a Mr. Big, dejándolo muerta en el acto.

Ella se giró hacia FruFru y le apuntó dispuesta a matarla a también. Raymund, con el cuerpo aturdido, se abalanzó sobre FruFru y Judy, protegiéndolas. La loba disparó siete impactos al oso y por azares del destino no lo mató, sólo lo dejó moribundo mientras se desangraba, retirándose en el mismo silencio con el que logró entrar.

Volviendo a la realidad, FruFru oteó el lugar y notó que a su derecha estaba Raymund, conectado a un respirador artificial. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Kevin con la pequeña Judy en brazos, gracias al cielo ella estaba a salvo, sin rasguños, sin daños… sana. Kevin tenía un yeso en su brazo derecho mientras y con el izquierdo cargaba a la pequeña.

—Kevin —llamó—: ¿cómo está Judy?

El oso se sobresaltó ante el llamado, se acercó con cuidado a ella y respondió:

—Sana y salva, señorita.

FruFru suspiró despreocupada.

—¿Cómo quedó mi padre?

El oso bajo la mirada, melancólico, procediendo a contarle el estado en el que había quedado el cuerpo de Mr. Big. FruFru desvió la mirada tratando de recomponerse.

—¿Sabes quién era ella? —inquirió—. A mí no me dio tiempo de reconocerla.

—Es conocida como _Artemisa_ —respondió el oso polar.

—¿De Los Olímpicos? —exclamó, perpleja

Kevin asintió. FruFru le pareció detectar algo oculto en la mirada del oso, como si sintiera culpa por algo. No obstante, no tuvo necesidad de preguntarle; él mismo le contó.

—Señorita, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero informé a la oficial Judy sobre lo que ocurrió.

—No te preocupes, Kevin —sonrió—, más bien te lo agradezco. —Apretó sus pequeños puños en la cama—. Ellos, que nunca nos habían dado causas para un enfrentamiento, nos atacan… pero les demostraremos por qué los Big somos tan temidos.

Se mantuvo en silencio un rato, pensando.

—Llama a _Porfirio_ —ordenó, con un tono sin lugar a réplicas—. Dile que quiero que reúna a Los Gigantes —puntuó luego de un rato—. Hazle saber que iniciaremos la guerra contra Los Olímpicos. Ante tal premisa, él no podrá resistirse.


	11. Presentaciones

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02** : gracias por tu review. Realmente aprecio tu review, y veo que notaste que _él_ es una pieza clave, creí que no se había captado la idea. Y referente a los Gigantes pues en el MP ya te lo explique. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** : gracias por el review. Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo te guste. Y sí, ya verás pronto un enfrentamiento.

 **brucorra** : gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias por decir eso, me halagas bastante.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XI**

 **Presentaciones**

 **Sabana Central. Domingo, 10 de octubre, 23:00 h.**

La pareja y la pequeña habían llegado a Zootopia ya muy adentrada la noche. Estaban rodeando Sabana Central para llegar a los suburbios en donde se encontraba el departamento de Nick. Se observaba un paisaje deprimente. Autos de los que sólo les quedaba la carcasa toda negra y quemada, barriles aun con fuego encendido, tiendas destruidas y uno que otro charco de sangre en el suelo. Lo acontecido fue algo grande, algo sin precedentes.

Agradeció a la poca resistencia de Judy y Meloney, porque bien había empezado a anochecer, cayeron rendidas del cansancio y no pudieron presenciar ese triste ambiente. El taxi los dejó en toda la entrada del complejo de Nick, éste sacó su billetera y le pagó la carrera al chofer, cosa que no salió nada barata. Meció un poco a Judy para despertarla y bajara, a Meloney sólo la cargó en sus brazos nuevamente; le estaba empezando a gustar llevarla así a todas partes.

Se despidieron del taxista, le dieron las gracias y entraron al complejo. Al entrar, saludaron a Larry, una cebra que era el vigilante del lugar. Él movió su gorra en respuesta al saludo y le sonrió a Nick y Judy, sin pasar inadvertida la mirada curiosa que le dio a la cachorra dormida. Subieron cansados los tres pisos para llegar al departamento y abrieron con cuidado de no despertar a Meloney.

Entraron y dejaron sus pertenencias ahí en el suelo, y sin más, se fueron a la cama. Judy preguntó en dónde dormiría la Meloney, pero Nick con un ademan de la pata le dio a entender que mañana resolverían eso. Por hoy, ella dormiría con ellos. Judy se colocó su pijama y se acostó abrazando a la pequeña, en cambio, Nick se quitó su uniforme de policía con todo el placer del mundo y se acostó solo con unos bóxer negros; tenía mucha flojera y cansancio como para estar buscando un pijama para ponerse. Le dio un beso de buenas noches a Judy y le acarició la cabeza a Meloney con cariño antes de caer en los cómodos y reconfortantes brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Sabana Central, departamento de Nick. Lunes 11 de octubre, 6:03 h.**

El sol comenzó a salir en el horizonte y sus dorados rayos iluminaban la ciudad, débilmente, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, atravesó los vidrios de la ventana y se adentró en el cuarto de la pareja. El primero en despertar fue Nick, quien se bajó con suavidad de la cama para no despertar ni a Judy ni a Meloney. Tomó su teléfono para ver la hora: las seis de la mañana. Se preocupó, porque su hora de entrada a la jefatura era a las seis y treinta de la mañana; fue a levantar a Judy, pero vio que tenía un mensaje en su buzón. Al leerlo, se calmó un poco: era Bogo, les escribía que por esa semana, debido a los acontecimientos, la hora de entrada se desplazó de las seis treinta a las siete de la mañana. Aliviado por tener más tiempo, tomó su uniforme y se lo llevó a la cocina para ponerlo en la lavadora, si tenía suerte estaría listo faltando veinte minutos para las siete. Empezó a preparar al desayuno e hizo una nota mental.

«Bloquear a Bogo en mi celular, o en su defecto, cambiar de número.»

Comenzó a sofreír algunos vegetales, cocer unas pocas zanahorias, preparar una ensalada y con varios huevos hizo una omelette; como punto final, unas tostadas y un jugo de naranja recién hecho. Faltando veinte minutos para las siete de la mañana, Nick llamó a Judy.

—Zanahorias, el desayuno está listo. —Sabía que ella lo primero que haría al despertar sería ver el reloj, y al darse cuenta de la hora, saldría disparada de la cama.

Levantando un dedo por cada segundo que pasaba y al tercero, Judy derrapó en los azulejos del suelo del departamento, buscando tracción para frenar de la carrera que de seguro pegó.

—¿Es que acaso no ves qué hora es? —preguntó—. Nick, vamos tarde, no hay tiempo de comer. ¡Vámonos!

El zorro al ver la cara asustada de la coneja solo soltó una carcajada.

—Tres segundos, Pelusa —dijo, sonriendo burlón—; es demasiado rápido incluso para ti. —La vio que iba a protestar y añadió—: Tranquila, Bogo me mandó un mensaje, la hora de entrada será a las siete durante toda esta semana —la tranquilizó—. Así que ve y date una ducha, viste a Meloney y ven a comer. Tu uniforme esta planchado y tendido en el armario.

Judy duró unos segundos sin reaccionar, como si su cerebro estuviera reconectando las terminales para poder razonar y hacer su cuerpo funcionar. Luego, arqueó una ceja, confundida e intrigada.

—¿Qué hiciste, Nick? —preguntó—. Esto es muy raro.

—¿Es que acaso uno no puede prepararle el desayuno a su familia? —repuso, fingiendo estar ofendido.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, pensando, para esta ve formársele una sonrisa burlona en su conejudo rostro.

—Ya veo —dijo, burlona—, y dices que los sentimentales somos los conejos, Torpe zorro.

Nick sonrió, derrotado, y le dio un suave beso a Judy en la mejilla, se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

—Vamos, Zanahorias, déjate consentir una vez en tu vida. Date una ducha y luego hablamos.

Judy sonrió y se fue a duchar; Nick escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Siguió con el desayuno, sólo faltaba colocar los platos y la comida. Al hacerlo, observó el comedor que rara vez usaba en su departamento, tanto que cuando Judy se hubo mudado con él, le dijo que estaba acumulando una considerable capa de polvo por encima. Después de sus insistencias, Nick lo limpió, sin terminar de recordar que dicho comedor tenía un vidrio. Ambas chicas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos al aparecer en el pasillo que unía sala y habitaciones.

—Buenos días, dormilona —bromeo Nick, observando a Meloney.

—Buenos di… as… —respondió ella con un largo bostezo.

Los tres desayunaron tranquilamente y se dispusieron a irse. Ese día llevarían a Meloney a la oficina; primero, porque por no aguantaban las ganas de presentársela a todos y segundo, porque no tenían dónde o con quién dejarla, aunque el zorro no es que quisiera dejarla en dado caso. En el recibidor del edificio, luego de saludar a Larry, Judy y Meloney empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Nick aún estaba dentro del elevador, mirándolas con una sonrisa burlona.

—Alto ahí mis hermosas damas, no nos iremos a pie.

Judy lo volteó a ver incrédula.

—No me mires así, Zanahorias, nos iremos en mi auto —dijo, indicándoles con un gesto que entraran. Mientras descendían al sótano, Nick le ondeó como si fuera una medalla la llave de su automóvil, anexada al llavero de las del edificio.

Al llegar al segundo sótano, Nick apretó el botón del llavero, escuchando el _bip_ , _bip_ , _bip_ , de s automóvil. Las guío con expectación, eran muy pocas veces, casi nulas, en las que se animaba a sacar el auto; primero y principal, porque era un pago de un trabajito que le había hecho a Mr. Big hacía muchos años; segundo, porque lo protegía demasiado como para rayarlo o hacerle algún rasguño. Volviéndose cuando se detuvieron frente a un Maserati rojo, Nick esperó la reacción de Judy, la cual no fue menos de lo esperado: ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Él hizo una reverencia caballerosa, dando hincapié a que se subieran.

—Su carruaje las espera —sonrió y presionó otro botón de su llavero; las luces del carro se encendieron seguido por el _pit_ , _pit_. Nick volteó a ver a Judy y le alzó ambas cejas varias veces—. Lindo, ¿cierto?

Judy le sonrió de forma juguetona y se subió junto con Meloney. Se fueron a la jefatura y, como siempre que lo sacaba, las miradas de los animales de las cercanías hacia el auto no se hicieron esperar. En menos de diez minutos llegaron a la ZPD. Nick llevó el auto al estacionamiento exterior de la jefatura y estacionó con sumo cuidado, apreciaba ese auto más que su propia vida.

Él se bajó primero y le abrió la puerta a Judy como todo un caballero; abrió la puerta trasera para bajar a Meloney, pero ella estaba dormida, y, sin despertarla, la cargó en brazos. Nick activó la alarma del auto y entraron a la jefatura.

Ya dentro, ambos caminaban hacia donde Garraza. El edificio en sí parecía como todos los días, el típico bullicio de las órdenes y los casos, aunque todo ese desorden giraba en torno a lo ocurrido el sábado.

—¿Cómo es que tienes ese auto, Nick? —quiso saber Judy.

—Fue el pago de Mr. Big por un trabajo que hice para él hace muchos años.

Cuando llegaron donde Ben, le dieron los buenos días, el guepardo tenía unos cuantos vendajes en las patas y una que otra curita en el rostro.

—¿Fue un día agitado no? —preguntó Nick.

—Si… —asintió—, todos los animales estaban armados, incluso lanzaban granadas aturdidoras y cocteles molotov. —Se pasó la pata por la cara y suspiró—. Tenía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esas situaciones, y digamos que eso no me jugó a mi favor.

Benjamín tomó una caja de donas cerca de él y empezó a comer. Miró a Nick y se fijó en la pequeña zorra que dormía en sus brazos.

—¿Y quién es ella? —preguntó.

Nick y Judy se vieron y en los ojos de ambos brillaron estelas maliciosas.

—Es nuestra hija —dijeron al unísono.

Benjamín tardó en procesar la tremenda información con la que fue bombardeado, y cuando lo hizo, dio un grito que resonó por toda la jefatura. Los demás oficiales posaron su atención en él, desde el _lobby_ , el pasillo del piso superior, incluso los mismos detenidos pensaron que había ocurrido una desgracia; aunque era todo lo contrario. El grito despertó a Meloney y Nick la bajó al suelo, quien con una enorme rapidez se escondió detrás del zorro.

Benjamín se disculpó ante el grito y habló por el intercomunicador con Bogo.

—¡Bogo! ¡Ven ya! —ordenó el guepardo, con una seriedad impropia de él.

—¿Qué sucede, Garraza? —bufó Bogo.

—¡Ven rápido!

—¡A mí no me ordenes!, dime que sucede, estoy muy ocupado.

—Baja que me debes quinientos dólares.

—¿Qué te debo cuánto? —La voz del jefe se oía casi incrédula, como si Benjamín hubiera dicho una locura, lo que a oídos de Nick y Judy, lo era—. Yo no he apostado contigo… a menos que… ¡Oh no!

Éste salió como un torpedo con rastreador de calor de la oficina, casi llevándose la baranda al frenar por ella, oteó el recibidor cual cazador buscando una presa y cuando los localizó, Nick sintió el peso de aquellos ojos de su jefe que parecían haber perdido la facultad de mostrar amabilidad. Bogo estiró una pezuña y los señaló a ambos, en un claro gesto de «no se muevan». Bajó por las escaleras casi saltándolas de cinco en cinco y llegó junto a Benjamín.

—Garraza, no me digas que…

—Sí, Bogo. —Sonrió y estiró la pata, con la palma hacia arriba, el gesto internacional para—: ¡Paga!

Con la que sería la primera vez que Nick y Judy lo veían dudar, Bogo los analizó con la mirada, para luego agacharse a la altura de Meloney y sonreírle con paternidad. La escena hizo que la jefatura entera se congelara en el acto. Sabían que Bogo era severo, duro, recto, cruel algunas veces y benevolente en muy contados casos, pero que supiera cómo sonreír parecía imposible. Aún así, ¡lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento!

—Dime, pequeña —dijo, con una voz que sonaba fuera de un animal normal—: ¿cómo te llamas?

Media jefatura, si no es que toda, sacaron sus celulares y grabaron la escena, estaban presenciando algo que ocurría cada alineación de planetas; algo semejante a un eclipse de sol y luna… si la luna fuera de sangre. ¡Bogo amable y cariñoso con una cría! Algunos policías lo tomaron como señal del apocalipsis y salían gritando «es el fin, todo terminó, no tenemos escapatoria» y otros sólo se quedaban sin palabras. Todos estaban incrédulos a lo que presenciaban, a excepción de un lobo ártico que estaba recostado contra la pared, pareciera como si no le importara todo ese alboroto, él solo estaba en lo suyo.

Meloney, intimidada por el tamaño del búfalo, respondió temerosa de hacerlo enfadar.

—Meloney… —murmuró.

—Meloney ¿qué?, linda.

—Meloney Wilde.

Silencio. Frío y sorprendido silencio.

—Pequeña; ¿te apellidas «Wilde»? —preguntó Bogo, amable, algo que, Nick le pareció, le estaba costando mucho hacer.

Meloney asintió.

—¿Quiénes son tus padres? —inquirió.

Meloney tomó con una pata, la pata de Nick, y con la otra, la de Judy. No respondió, pero el mensaje era más que claro: ellos. Nick sonrió y con la pata libre le revolvió el pelaje a la pequeña, al tiempo en que Judy hincaba pecho por ello. Tal vez la idea de quedarse con ella fue de él, pero Zanahorias estaba disfrutando su parte también.

Todos en la jefatura, tanto como los que grababan como los que no, suprimieron un grito de sorpresa y en su lugar reinó el silencio absoluto, sólo faltaba que pasara la planta rodadora. El búfalo dio un sonoro suspiro de derrota y sacó cinco billetes de cien dólares de su billetera, que le entregó con dolor Benjamín. Se giró hacia la pareja y, con su actitud habitual, vociferó a todos los demás

—¡Aquí no hay nada que ver, vuelvan a lo suyo! —Los señaló a los dos una pezuña—. Ustedes dos: a mi oficina; ahora.

Los animales reunidos volvieron a sus tareas aun consternados por semejante revelación, en cambio, la pareja tragó grueso mientras se dirigían junto con Meloney al despacho de Bogo. Éste les dijo que dejaran a la pequeña con Garraza, mientras ellos hablaban de lo sucedido.

Ya en el despacho de su jefe, Nick y Judy les explicaron todo: el disturbio en Burrows, la persecución con Afrodita, el descubrimiento del escondite y rescate de las hembras, la muerte de los secuaces de la gacela y la manera en que ella escapó. Nick también estuvo por decirle sobre la aparición de McLean en la escena, pero prefirió reservárselo.

—Así que por eso tienen a la pequeña con ustedes —concluyó Bogo.

—Sí, señor —confirmó Judy.

—Creí que era la hija biológica de Wilde, aunque descarté la idea. Wilde nunca dio muestras de paternidad, y en caso de que la tuviera escondida para su protección, no mostraba las señales que de quien es padre. Ninguno de los dos, de hecho. Y tampoco ha habido algún caso excepcional de una adopción de una pareja interespecie. —Movió la pezuña en un gesto cansino.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, al punto que ninguno pudo ocultarlo.

—¿Acaso usted sabía lo nuestro? —preguntó Nick.

Bogo resopló, como si aquella pregunta le hubiera ofendido.

—Wilde, para nadie es una sorpresa que tú y Hopps se llevan bien. Demasiado bien. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se formalizaran como pareja. Y digamos que Garraza y yo… —Hizo otro gesto, como espantando un mosquito fastidioso.

—Apostaron sobre nosotros —dedujo Judy.

—Yo dije que ustedes estarían juntos en un año luego de darme cuenta, poco después de que Wilde ingresara a la ZPD, y Benjamín dijo que en menos de ese tiempo, y el muy suertudo acertó —asintió, importándole poco—. ¿Alguna otra noticia que yo deba saber respecto a lo ocurrido el sábado?

—Jefe… —Nick sacó del bolsillo de su camisa el pañuelo con la píldora amarilla con centro líquido—. Esta es una píldora que Afrodita ingirió para lograr saltar más de cinco metros al edificio contiguo. La mandaré a laboratorios para que la analicen y digan sus efectos.

Bogo asintió y sin más datos nuevos que aportarle, los despachó. Judy salió, pero Nick le dijo que se adelantara para hablar a solas con él. Ya con ella afuera, Nick le comentó sobre el asunto de McLean su jefe, éste lo tomó de buena manera. Ciertamente era sospechosa su aparición en ese lugar, aunque debido a que él no tiene ningún antecedente, no pueden investigarlo de la manera legal. Nick comprendió, entonces, que debería usar sus propios métodos para conseguir información.

También le pidió permiso para salir más temprano con la excusa de que irían a comprarle ropa a Meloney. «¿Cómo puede un zorro usar ropas de conejo? Eso desorden, caos, anarquía; ¡va en contra lo establecido!» exclamaba Nick, haciendo gestos exagerados en un intento de que Bogo le diera el permiso. Él se lo otorgó sin inconvenientes.

—¿La pequeña te importa, cierto? —preguntó con un tono comprensivo, algo que estremeció a Nick hasta la médula. Bogo no era comprensivo si no había algo muy grave de trasfondo.

—Ambas —aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que esto, Wilde, no debería ser. —Sus ojos casi lo atravesaban como un laser—. No puedo permitir que exista una pareja en la estación, va contra las reglas. Cuando todo está bien, trabajarán de maravilla, pero si algo llega a causar roces en su relación, afectará su rendimiento irremediablemente. No puedes negarlo. —Suspiró—. Al hacer la revelación en el _lobby_ acaban de echarse y echarme la soga al cuello. No sólo se expusieron, sino que lo hicieron con toda la jefatura.

»Esto no es un reclamo, Wilde, es una advertencia. Deben, ambos, mantener un ojo siempre abierto. Yo hablaré con la Alcaldía para que… hagan la vista gorda con esto. Será la última vez que lo hago, procura que no haya una tercera.

Perplejo, Nick asintió y se retiró, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, escuchando tras ésta cómo Bogo le pedía, mediante la línea directa de su oficina hacia el Ayuntamiento, a la secretaria de Leonzáles que le comunicara con el león.

Se dirigió hacia la recepción, donde Judy y Benjamín hablaban y se reían, mientras Meloney observaba curiosa los artefactos cercanos, sea la computadora, los radios, las esposas o los tranquilizantes. Esto hizo sonreír a Nick, al parecer su pequeña se interesaba por las cosas policiacas.

Vio el reloj de la jefatura: faltaban quince minutos para las nueve de la mañana; «Ahora es que queda tiempo para que el turno termine», pensó alicaído.

—Zanahorias, Meloney, vamos que tenemos que hacer rondas —avisó.

Judy asintió y llevó a la pequeña de la pata hacia el estacionamiento donde estaban las patrullas, y al mismo tiempo Nick captó cómo ella le contaba cómo era patrullar. Antes de irse con ellas, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, y al sacarlo observó un mensaje de Kevin.

 ** _K (Kevin)  
_** _Wilde, no debería estarte avisando, pero sé que…_

Curioso, Nick tocó la pantalla para seleccionar la conversación.

 ** _11 de octubre_**

 _Wilde, no debería estarte avisando, pero sé que la señorita FruFru le tiene apreció a la señorita Judy. Quienes mataron al señor Big fueron Los Olímpicos, y la señorita está dolida y enfadada por lo sucedido. A mandado llamar a Los Gigantes, no tengo que decirte quién son, ¿o sí?_

El mensaje era corto, pero transmitía lo que quería. No le impresionó mucho que FruFru hubiese hecho lo que hizo, si le hubiera pasado a Nick, no tenía la menor duda que habría actuado de la misma forma. Entrelíneas, el mensaje le decía que se cuidaran, porque se venía un enfrentamiento entre dos grandes grupos criminales. Sin embargo, a él le rondaba en la mente otra cosa; una relacionada a Los Gigantes. Inspiró profundo. «¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado ya?», se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento de la ZPD.


	12. Revelaciones

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02** : gracias por tu review. Ya verás que más adelante habrá algunos problemas legales con la pareja. Dios mio! Al fin alguien se da cuenta, creí que no había puesto las pistas lo suficientemente claras, pero veo que tu las captaste :) No sabes la alegría que me causó. Gracias por leer.

 **AidaZamayoa** : gracias por el review. Me alegra mucho que te guste y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkyWatcher304** : gracias por tu review. Y esa era la reacción que quería causar. Gracias por leer.

 **TEH Fluffynator** : gracias por tu review. Y no, no lo eres, ya verás como saldrán las cosas. Gracias por leer.

 **xXDZEFXx** : gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XII**

 **Revelaciones**

 **Tundratown, mansión de los Big. Martes, 12 de octubre, 22:45 h.**

En la mansión de Big en Tundratown, FruFru se encontraba ordenando unos asuntos referentes al sepelio de su padre. Aunque el día anterior haya salido del hospital, no podía darse el lujo de descansar, como única hija del mafioso, la administración y manejo de la organización recayó en sus hombros. Claro, tenía la ayuda de sus tres mejores miembros, pero en ese momento solo uno estaba con ella, Kevin. Puesto que Raymund seguía aun en terapia intensiva, recuperándose de los impactos de bala que recibió al protegerla a ella y a la pequeña Judy.

Mientras veía algunos balances de ingresos, notó que algo no cuadraba como debería: los ingresos en Tundratown habían bajado de manera drástica los últimos tres meses, y la razón no se sabía. ¿Algún conflicto? ¿Los negocios se negaban a pagar la comisión? ¿Robos internos? ¿Sabotaje? Mientras ella se carcomía la mente en un intento de encontrar la razón de eso, llamaron a su puerta.

—Adelante —dijo FruFru sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

Entró un oso polar, Koslov, quien era la mano derecha de su difunto padre. Se dirigió de manera neutral a ella, dio un saludo inexpresivo a Kevin que se encontraba cargando en su pata a Judy y posó su mirada en FruFru.

—Señorita, han llegado —informó.

Dicho esto, se paró firme en el despacho a la espera de una orden. FruFru apartó la vista de los documentos y miró, incrédula, a Koslov. Se supone que ellos vendrían más tarde. ¿Por qué se adelantaron?

Dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse y se dirigió al oso.

—Koslov, llévalos a la sala de reuniones y espérame adentro. Ya estaré con ellos. —Se giró hacia Kevin—. Kevin, por favor lleva a Judy a su cuarto y cuando vuelvas, monta guardia en la entrada del despacho, que nadie salga sin mi permiso.

Los osos asintieron y se retiraron. Luego de un rato FruFru se desocupó de sus labores y su fue hacía el despacho. Se sintió extraña yendo por sus propios medios cuando normalmente a ella los osos la llevaban de un lugar a otro. Al llegar a la puerta del salón donde se reunirían, Kevin ya se hallaba en la puerta y con una mirada éste le abrió para que ingresara.

Adentro se encontró con ocho animales de aspecto intimidante. No hablaban y ni siquiera hicieron contacto visual con ella, cada quien parecía inmerso en su mundo con sus propios problemas. Koslov la esperaba sentado en la silla de la cabecera en la mesa estilo ejecutivo del salón que en primera instancia cuando lo construyeron, mucho antes de que ella naciera, sería el de reuniones legales e importantes. Al él verla, se agachó y la sentó en una silla mullida y de estilo ejecutivo que llevaba en sus patas. Ya con todo listo, se dio comienzo a la reunión.

En eso, un zorro rojo de ojos azules, que estaba sentado en la cabecera del otro extremo, se dirigió a la musaraña con una sonrisa de impaciencia.

—Cariño, adelantamos la reunión porque tenemos asuntos pendientes —le dijo, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

FruFru lo miró seria. Ese no era el plan. No tenía razón de peso que ella conociera para que se adelantaran, ¿o era que no confiaban en ella y eran ellos quienes debían dictaminar los términos del encuentro? Suspiró. Debía calmarse, no le convenía iniciar una discusión y menos en esta situación, cuando la que requirió sus servicios fue ella.

—No te preocupes, Porfirio —dijo sonriendo en un intento de parecer serena. Cosa que se le hizo difícil, ella no tenía los dotes de su padre—. Y ya que estamos todos aquí les diré el por qué de mi solicitud.

Una loba de ojos severos se levantó y con una actitud amable se dirigió a la musaraña.

—Eso lo sabemos —interrumpió—, quieres vengar la muerte de tu padre. En pocas palabras quieres destruir a Los Olímpicos.

—Exacto… ¿Y tú eres? —inquirió cortante FruFru.

El zorro, alias Porfirio, se levantó previendo lo que se podría formar.

—Encélado, ¿qué te he dicho de interrumpir? —reprendió con una voz extrañamente cálida, y se giró hacia FruFru—. Discúlpala, querida, ella a veces se emociona por los trabajos.

Encélado bajó las orejas con obediencia. Porfirio le sonrió a FruFru y la charla continuó.

Luego de más de dos horas de planes y estrategias para destruir a la organización, tenían muchas opciones. Un tigre que tenía como alias Polibotes sugirió un ataque a gran escala, utilizar recursos para investigar la localización de la sede de la banda y atacar con todo su arsenal; lo que sonaba factible, pero Porfirio lo descartó de inmediato, un ataque de esa índole llamaría mucho la atención.

Un zorro mucho más robusto y fuerte que el líder, con aspecto de no ser de la ciudad, cuyo alias era Hipólito, habló sobre atacar sus puntos débiles, es decir, sus plantas de fabricación de Néctar, sugerencia que tomaron como una posibilidad. Dos osos polares gemelos y un león de alias Efialtes, Gratión y Mimas, respectivamente, planearon localizar a los miembros y atacarlos individualmente; plan que la mayoría apoyaba. El único que no dijo ni opinó nada fue un elefante.

—Damasén —preguntó Porfirio—, ¿nada que quieras decir?

—A mí no me interesa de qué manera lo hagamos, sólo me interesa matar a Ares con mis propias patas —respondió, reacio.

Porfirio rió por lo bajo y se dirigió a FruFru.

—Cariño —sonrió—, ya te dijimos los posibles planes. Considéralos y nos mandas una respuesta. ¿Alguna duda?

FruFru hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y agradeció la reunión. Los miembros se levantaron y se retiraron sin mirarla a ella, ni a Koslov. Sólo faltaba en salir Porfirio, el cual se levantó despreocupado y se detuvo cuando llegó al umbral del despacho.

—Decide cómo atacaremos —puntualizó Porfirio—. Zeus no es alguien que sea muy paciente. Si se llega a enterar de esto, arremeterá de una manera que no querrás conocer. —Y antes que ella pudiera decirle qué quería decir con eso, él salió tarareando una cancioncilla.

A FruFru le intrigó esa frase. ¿Acaso Porfirio conocía a Zeus? ¿Sería un espía? Aunque tenía esa y muchas preguntas más, ella no tenía el tiempo para pensar, debía decidir la forma de proceder y encontrar la razón del porqué sus ingresos se estaban perdiendo. No iba a ser un día sencillo.

Koslov se retiró con la musaraña entre sus patas, la llevó a su oficina y la dejó allí. Con decirle que se retiraba por hoy, FruFru lo despidió. A través de la ventana de la oficina de su padre, ella observó al oso polar caminar por las nevadas calles de Tundra, saliendo por el portón de la mansión y subirse a una limusina que lo estaba esperando.

* * *

 **En algún lugar en los límites de Distrito Forestal. Miércoles, 13 de octubre, 00:15 h.**

La limusina llegó a la mansión y se detuvo con un leve movimiento en los asientos traseros, donde el oso iba. Éste se bajó del auto y en la entrada de la mansión lo esperaba un león, que era uno de los guardaespaldas de Zeus. Se dieron una mirada significativa y él lo escoltó dentro de la propiedad.

Ya adentro, caminó hasta el despacho principal. Entró y se sentó en su lugar. De los trece asientos que había, tres estaban desocupados. El ambiente era pesado y sombrío. Nadie decía nada, todos mantenían un silencio ancestral, hasta que un tigre, Ares, rompió el silencio debido a su poca paciencia.

—¿Para qué nos llamaste, Zeus? —quiso saber, fastidiado—. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

Hera, la zorra fennec, miró al tigre de manera furibunda y éste se tranquilizo. Zeus le sonrió a Hera como agradecimiento, mientras se dirigía a los miembros presentes.

—Ahora que están todos, tengo unos asuntos que tratar con ustedes. —Colocó ambas patas sobre la mesa—. Afrodita, ¿por qué los llevaste al escondite? —preguntó con voz neutral, pero Poseidón ya conocía qué se ocultaba tras ese tono glacial—. ¿No pudiste haber ido a otra parte? ¿Es que nunca haces nada bien?

La gacela, la cual tenía unos cortes y moretones por el cuerpo debido a la persecución del sábado, desvió la mirada, temerosa, y con cuidado eligió las palabras a decir. Ella conocía, tanto como todos los presentes, que hacer enojar a Zeus era suicida, y de seguro Afrodita no iba a arriesgarse a recibir un castigo.

—Zeus, yo no le dije a Harmonía que nos llevara ahí, él fue el que decidió ir, además de que esos dos parecían un jodido cobrador de impuestos: por más esquinazo que le diéramos, por más salidas que tomáramos, lograban seguirnos el rastro. —Se armó de valor y preguntó—. Todo porque ordenaste que le creáramos una oportunidad a Hermes; ¡ah, sí, claro!, ¿se puede saber quiénes son Hermes y Hades?

—¡No tienes derecho a preguntar nada! Y menos ahora que por tu culpa perdimos las hembras para el tráfico —espetó Hera.

—A mi no me hables en ese tono, Hera —le reclamó Afrodita—. Tú no conoces a esa coneja y ese zorro, esos animales parecen poseídos. Sobrevivieron a una oleada de animales armados y con Néctar en su sistema. Y tienen un temple de hierro, había mandado traer a los padres de la coneja y ella no mostró un ápice de debilidad. —Azotó su pezuña contra la mesa—. Perdí a mis tres mejores animales por nada.

Zeus, quien observaba todo sin decir una palabra, levantó la pata para que las hembras hicieran silencio.

—Afrodita, Hera; les agradezco que guarden silencio —pidió con voz neutral, luego frunció el ceño en dirección a la gacela—. Primero y principal, Afrodita, no tienes voz ni voto para reclamar o exigir algo. Perdiste a las hembras y revelaste el escondite, tienes suerte de que la misión la hubieras cumplido porque de lo contrario te hubiera ocurrido lo que le pasó a Hestia. ¿Recuerdas? —agregó, con una expresión tan seria que parecía de mármol.

Afrodita asintió sin hacer contacto visual, pero se notaba que por dentro la furia la dominaba. Sin embargo, Poseidón sabía que Zeus tenía razón, si no hubiera cumplido lo que le ordenaron le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo que a una antigua miembro. Hestia era una de las originales, quien falló en una importante tarea que le había asignado el mismo Zeus y pagó su error con su vida. La usaban como ejemplo para que ninguno de los otros miembros se les ocurra venir sin haber completado algún pedido.

Zeus sonrió y les habló a todos los presentes.

—Hoy les presentaré a todos ustedes a Hermes y Hades.

Hizo un ademan con la pata al león que estaba en la puerta para que los dejara entrar. Ingresaron una comadreja y un conejo.

—La comadreja aquí presente estará bajo el alias de Hades —presentó, señalándolo.

Hades alzó la pata en señal de un saludo informal. Llevaba un ropaje barriobajero, pudo deducir el oso, unos bermudas color café con una franelilla blanca; lo que permitía ver un tatuaje de un Cerbero en su hombro izquierdo.

—El conejo aquí presente es Hermes. —Siendo en su totalidad lo opuesto a Hades, Hermes tenía un esmoquin que no era de marca, simple, lo que lo hacía pasar increíblemente desapercibido. Sin embargo, estando al lado de la comadreja, éste contrastaba con él, cual día de la noche.

Afrodita se levantó, incrédula, de su asiento.

—¿Por ti perdí a mis mejores animales? —le vociferó enojada a Hermes—. ¿Qué se supone que hiciste para justificar mis perdidas?

Ella recuperó la calma cuando Zeus le lanzó una mirada furtiva, advirtiéndole que se callara. Tanto la comadreja como el conejo se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, en el despacho sólo quedó un asiento libre, que era el de Dioniso. Zeus miró al conejo para que le contara a él y a todos los presentes la información que consiguió.

Hermes asintió.

—Referente a la oficial Hopps, tiene a su familia en una granja en BunnyBurrows, sus padres responden a Stuart Hopps y Bonnie Hopps —informó él—. Tienen estrecha relación con sus hijos y familiares, lo que nos favorece si queremos atacar a la coneja por donde más le duela. El día del disturbio ocasionado por Afrodita, aquí presente, la nombrada en cuestión llegó con el zorro Wilde y una cría de zorro. Está la posibilidad de que sean pareja.

Al oír eso, un lobo ártico, el cual estaba sentado al lado de su gemela, Artemisa, se pronunció.

—Yo puedo corroborar eso —aseguró—, hoy en la jefatura la pareja de Hopps y Wilde presentaron a la pequeña al departamento. La cría responde bajo el nombre de Meloney Wilde y gracias a los micrófonos que coloqué en la oficina de Bogo puedo confirmar que Hopps y Wilde tienen una relación sentimental.

Todos los animales en el despachó se impresionaron y unos hicieron expresión de asco. Ninguno de ellos esperaba que la pareja fuera una interespecie. A Poseidón le daba igual, realmente. No podía juzgar aquello porque, aunque la mayoría lo negara, la fantasía con otra especie distinta estaba inmersa en cada uno de los animales que respirasen. Tabú y todo lo que fuera, pero al ser prohibido o mal visto, era la razón de que muchos cayeran ante ello. Incluso él; varias veces en su vida había tenido sus encuentros con otras hembras que no fueran osas polares. Lo que intrigó, sin embargo, fue la reacción de Zeus, se le veía enojado, incluso podría decirse que dolido. Le bastó con rodar los ojos, los pensamientos de sus jefes no eran problemas de él.

Zeus recuperó su expresión neutral y se dirigió hacia Hades. Éste asintió y dio su informe.

—En mi caso, he escuchado rumores en los bajos suburbios sobre una posible alianza de la mafia de Big con otra organización, pero no se rumorea cual puede ser. En cuanto a los lugares en los que podemos penetrar están Plaza Sahara y Sabana Central, los disturbios ocasionados dejaron algunas familias consternadas y necesitadas de recursos; podemos ofrecerles dinero a cambio de su ingreso a la organización.

El oso polar que se incorporó hacía poco, tomó la palabra.

—En cuanto a mi reporte —indicó—, puedo dar constancia de eso. Hoy en la mansión de Big se reunió una mafia y están planeando atacarnos. Aún no deciden el cómo ni el cuándo, pero referido al por qué…

—Fue por el asesinato de Big —interrumpió Zeus, ondeando una pata—. Agradezco tu informe, Poseidón —dijo dirigiéndose al oso polar; se giró hacia la comadreja y el conejo—. Hades, le pediré a Atenea que considere tu propuesta y Hermes, es de mucha utilidad esa información. En cuanto a ti, Apolo —agregó, dirigiéndose al lobo ártico—, sigue sacando toda la información que puedas, y que no se den cuenta que estás infiltrado. ¿Quedó claro?

Todos en la sala asintieron sin rechistar.

—Si la hija de Big quiere que se inicie una guerra, pues, que así sea. —Una breve pausa—. Retírense.

Todos los animales en el despacho se retiraron en silencio menos uno, Poseidón, el oso polar, aun seguía ahí.

—¿Por qué no te has ido? —le preguntó Zeus

—Zeus, ¿cuál es tu relación con el líder de la mafia que está con la hija de Big? —quiso saber.

Esa pregunta lo desconcertó.

—¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

—El líder de esa banda parece que te conoce, porque antes de irse del despacho de la hija de Big la advirtió, y cito «Zeus no es alguien que sea muy paciente. Si se llega a enterar de esto, arremeterá de una manera que no querrás conocer».

Zeus perdió su impasibilidad, frunciendo los labios y mostrando un enojo casi palpable; asqueado. «¿Qué oculta?»

—Dime el nombre de la organización —ordenó.

—Según por lo que dijeron se hacen llamar Los Gigantes.

Zeus abrió un poco los ojos con sorpresa. Apretó sus patas formando unos puños y maldijo por lo bajo, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Poseidón. Él, al notar la forma en que lo veía queriendo saber la respuesta, contestó de forma cortante.

—Sí, lo conozco.

De repente, cortando la pregunta que Poseidón iba a formular, el teléfono de Zeus repicó, éste lo tomó y lo observó con interés. Apartó la mirada de la pantalla y la enfocó en los ojos del oso.

—Es Hermes —dijo—, necesita que le de recursos para hacer el Néctar ya que en el disturbio de Afrodita en BunnyBurrows, le destruyeron la farmacia donde vendía. Hablaré después contigo, Poseidón —añadió, saliendo del despacho.

Sabiendo que él no iba a decirle más, Poseidón alisó su traje, bajándose la manga para ocultar el tatuaje en su antebrazo. Caminó por los pasillos recubiertos con alfombras persas y se despidió del león que hacía guardia en la puerta con un asentimiento, para retirarse.

* * *

 **En algún lugar en los límites de Distrito Forestal. Miércoles, 13 de octubre, 00:45 h.**

Al observar a Poseidón retirarse del terreno de la mansión, Zeus aligeró un poco su ceño, para tomar asiento en uno de los sofás mullidos y sacar de nuevo su teléfono móvil. Estaba molesto por el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos. Bajó por su lista de contactos hasta que dio con el número.

Realizó la llamada.

—¿Bueno? —contestó una voz.

—¿Se encuentra Jacob? —preguntó, sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con él.

—Él habla, ¿quién lo busca?

—Habla Hiperión.

—¿Joseph? —se oyó la incredulidad tras la línea.

—¿Quién más?

—Hiperión… —Jacob soltó un suspiro retrospectivo—. Tenía años sin oír nuestros alias, hermano.

—Deja la nostalgia para otro momento —cortó Zeus. No quería tener que recordar la antigua organización familiar en la que ambos habían participado y que, con el tiempo, se desmoronó. Ceo siempre tenía ese estúpido sentimentalismo, no obstante, su personalidad, aunque ambigua, no tenía relación con el limpio trabajo que realizaba.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada, Joseph?

—Necesito que nos reunamos —respondió—. Público, de preferencia. Así no levantamos sospechas de ninguna parte.

—¿Para qué?

—Es referente a Jápeto.

—¿James? —preguntó; tras la línea se pudo deducir la sorpresa—. ¿Por qué quieres hablar de él?

—Iniciará un ataque contra mí.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero Zeus no habló, sabía que Jacob estaba considerando qué decirle. Él siempre era así, cuidadoso, inteligente, metódico.

—Nos vemos el lunes en _La trufa de platino_ —dijo al fin—. Más te vale que sea cierto lo que dices.

—Ahí nos vemos. Y tranquilo, no te estoy mintiendo, parece que nuestro hermanito menor se volvió peligroso.


	13. Reunión

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02** : gracias por tu review. Tus comentario son tan acertados que me alegra mucho. Pensé que estaba haciendo la historia muy complicada porque nadie unía las pistas que colocaba por capítulo, pero veo que tu entiendes perfectamente. Gracias por leer.

 **TEH Fluffynator** : gracias por tu review. Si por divertido quieres decir emocionante, pues sí. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Reunión**

 **Downtown. Lunes, 18 de octubre, 14:50 h.**

Eran las casi las tres de la tarde y faltaba poco tiempo para que el turno de ambos terminara. Aunque técnicamente su turno terminaba a las cuatro y no a las tres, pero Bogo les había concedido el permiso para salir antes.

La ronda por la ciudad fue de lo más regular, sin ladrones, sin maleantes, sin emoción. Eso les pareció extraño a Nick y Judy, ya que si hace poco más de una semana hubo aquel disturbio masivo en la ciudad, lo menos que debería pasar era que alguno de los malvivientes estuviera por ahí haciendo de las suyas, mas no fue así. Judy, quien le había dicho a Meloney que las rondas eran algo divertido y emocionante, se quedó con las ganas de demostrárselo. El aburrimiento dominaba cada fibra de su ser. Odiaba estar así. En eso, una idea pasó por su mente. ¡La radio! Claro, en la radio debería haber algo para alegrar el ambiente. Prendió el aparato y empezó a cambiar las emisoras.

Luego de unos minutos encontró una que estaba emitiendo un tema de Gazelle, siendo más específico, el sencillo que cantó la artista en el concierto a donde ellos fueron luego de resolver el caso de los aulladores: _Try Everything._ La canción alegró la pesada y monótona atmosfera, incluso Nick estaba dando golpecitos al volante al ritmo de la música. Al terminar la canción, ella esperó alguna otra, pero se topó con algo que le amargo aún más el día.

«—Transmitiendo en vivo desde su emisora preferida "Sonido Animal", estamos en las calles de Zootopia preguntándoles a los ciudadanos su opinión sobre lo sucedido hace poco más de una semana.

»—Disculpe, señor: ¿qué opina usted sobre los ataques que hubo el sábado ocho de octubre en toda la ciudad?

»—¿Que qué opino? Lo que todo el mundo opina: ¿cómo es posible que unos cuantos animales anarquistas ocasionaran ese caos? ¿Es que acaso es que la ZPD no tiene los recursos para detenerlos? Mi familia teme que al salir a la calle uno de esos sucesos se repita y esta vez salgamos perjudicados.

»—Gracias por su opinión, señor. Ya lo escucharon, queridos oyentes. En toda la ciudad la pregunta que está rondando en el aire es: ¿puede la ZPD protegernos?, ¿estamos a salvo? Decida usted.

»Nuestro deber es informar, opinar es su derecho.

»Los dejamos con una canción que está causando furor en ventas. Esto es Soni…»

Nick apagó la radio al ver cómo Judy empezaba a enojarse. ¿Y quién la culparía? Esos animales sólo tienen miedo, velan por su seguridad. Aunque no es la manera de expresarse, sólo están asustados, y el miedo puede causar desastres mucho peores que unos simples disturbios.

—Zanahorias, cambia esa cara. Relájate un poco.

—¿Qué me relaje? —se sorprendió—. ¿Es que acaso no ves lo que están diciendo? ¿Cómo puedes tu estar tan tranquilo? ¡Creen que somos unos incompetentes!

Nick no sabía cómo responder sin hacerla enojar más. ¡Claro que lo enojaba lo que ellos decían! Pero eso no significaba que debía expresarlo, sólo debía olvidarlo y ya. Ojalá ella pensara de la misma manera. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a Meloney quien estaba en silencio, la vio y le guiñó un ojo como diciendo «échame una pata».

Ella asintió.

—Mami, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó tímida.

Nick sonrió, parece que Meloney era igual o más astuta que él. «Mami», con esa simple palabra hizo cambiar a Judy de ánimo. Pasó de estar enojada a tener una sonrisa en todo el rostro. Nick volvió a ver a Meloney por el espejo y le guiñó de nuevo el ojo en señal de agradecimiento, a lo que la pequeña solo sonrió.

—Zanahorias, ¿llevamos a Meloney de compras? —preguntó.

Ella asintió sin responder, seguía perdida en su mundo. «¿Quién diría que una simple palabra tendría tanto efecto en ella?» Condujo rumbo a la jefatura para dejar la patrulla y marcar su salida. Al llegar, las primeras en bajar fueron Judy y Meloney, mientras Nick iba a marcar el fin de su turno. Ambas lo esperaban en la recepción. Meloney le preguntaba a Benjamín cómo se usaban los intercomunicadores a lo que él respondía gustoso. Todo iba bien, mas en la mente de Nick había una pregunta que repercutía con fuerza:

¿Podrían adoptar a Meloney?

En el sentido filosófico ya la habían adoptado, la habían rescatado, cuidado y habían formado lazos sentimentales con ella, la amaban como a una hija, cosa increíble debido al poco tiempo de estar con ella. El problema estaba en el sentido técnico, ninguno de los dos conocía las leyes de la ciudad tan a fondo para saber qué hueco legal tomar, he ahí cuando otras dudas se alojaron en su mente

¿Tendrían que casarse para adoptarla? Peor aún, ¿hay matrimonios interespecie?

No tenía respuestas para ninguna de esas interrogantes y mientras más dudas surgían, más lejos veía que Meloney fuera legalmente su hija. No. Ella era su hija, no necesitaba ningún papel que lo certificase. Él la quería y la pequeña los quería a ambos. ¿Qué más necesitaban?

Ya en el auto, Nick las llevó a Sabana Central, donde se encontraban las mejores boutiques de ropa para zorros. Si iba a vestir a su nueva hija, iba a hacerlo con estilo.

Llegaron a un centro comercial llamativo, que debido a que tenía sistema de seguridad de última generación, no pudo ser saqueado y/o destruido como ocurrió con los de Plaza Sahara. Se dirigieron a una tienda que vendía única y exclusivamente ropas para zorros, de todos los tamaños y estilos.

Los gerentes del negocio se extrañaron al ver que Nick y Meloney entraron con Judy, y las miradas de los curiosos no se hicieron esperar. Ambos las ignoraron, estaban ahí por Meloney y nada les arruinaría su estadía. Nick se encaminó a la cajera (muy atractiva por cierto) y le preguntó.

—Linda, ¿la ropa para cachorros?

La mirada de la dependiente era interesada, lo que hizo sentir un poco agrandado a Nick. «Wilde ataca de nuevo», pensó, alegre. Sin embargo, tampoco le pasó desapercibida la mirada de Judy hacia la zorra: ceja arqueada, labios un poco fruncidos y ojos penetrantes.

—Al fondo, guapo —dijo a la vez que sonreía y se pasaba una pata por el cabello—. ¿Es tu hija?

Por la reacción de Judy, eso pareció enfurecerla a tal punto que ella se colocó al lado de Nick y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, apretando un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

—Nuestra hija —corrigió.

La zorra se impactó por la respuesta, y Nick esbozó una sonrisa burlona, nunca hubiera pensado que su Zanahorias llegaría a ser celosa.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde probándole ropas a Meloney, conjunto tras conjunto, claro que Nick tampoco se quedó atrás, se fue a la sección de caballeros y se probó un smoking a la medida, para luego pedirle a una de las encargadas que lo empaquetaran mientras el salía a comprar algo. Salió de la tienda y fue a la contigua, donde vendían lo que él estaba buscando; sonrió al dar con unos como los que él buscaba, los compró y volvió a la tienda con Judy y Meloney. Al final, llegó con un pequeño estuche alargado de color negro y vio que Judy y la zorra de la caja se mataban con la mirada. Pagó todas las ropas para Meloney y su smoking, cosa que no salió nada barata. Había dejado una generosa parte de su fondo monetario que hizo a punta de las estafas cuando tenía su antigua vida, pero no importaba; aquello lo valía.

Ya afuera de la tienda, notaron que era de noche, se subieron al auto y él condujo con toda la delicadeza del mundo hacia su departamento, evitando estar muy cerca de otros autos que le pudieran causar rasguños a su primogénito. Llegaron al edificio, bajaron las cosas, saludaron a Larry y tomaron el elevador hacia su apartamento. Cuando empezaron a ordenar las ropas que le habían comprado a Meloney, se dio cuenta que habían pocos conjuntos de chica, como vestidos o toda esa parafernalia. En cambio, había camisetas y jeans como para vestir a un albergue entero, de distintos tonos y colores, pero seguían siendo conjuntos… rudos, por ponerle un calificativo. Sin embargo, aquello quedó desplazado cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado decorar la habitación que usaba Judy cuando se quedaba para que estuviera acorde para una cachorra. Se abofeteó mentalmente e hizo una nota mental.

«Mañana tengo que llamar a Finnick para que me consiga un decorador.»

De parte de Meloney, ella no indicó que eso fuera un problema. Tenía su cama, su TV, y el armario estaba libre para que ella acomodara su nueva ropa en él, todo estaba perfecto, pero eso a Nick no le parecía suficiente, quería que ella tuviera lo mejor.

Se despidieron de la zorrita dándole las buenas noches. Meloney les dio las buenas noches con un abrazo.

—Buenas noches —susurró para entrar corriendo a su habitación.

Luego de verla acostarse, sonrieron. No obstante, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en ellos, se dirigieron a su cama y se recostaron para descansar. Ya tumbados, Nick no podía concebir el sueño, muchos temas le rondaban por la cabeza mientras veía el techo del cuarto. El incierto futuro de Meloney con ellos; si no lograba encontrar un vacío legal para que los dos la adoptaran, le tocaría hacerlo él solo, y no quería eso. Anhelaba que los dos fueran sus padres por igual. Además, la advertencia de Bogo no dejaba de acecharlo, sumado a McLean, algo en él sabía que ese conejo no era quien decía ser.

—¿Crees que podremos adoptarla? —preguntó Judy de repente.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, no pensaba que ambos estuvieran cavilando lo mismo. Se volvió hacia ella y fijó su mirada con la suya.

—No lo sé —reconoció, alicaído.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —repuso extrañada.

—Judy, de verdad no lo sé. Quiero adoptarla, pero no sé si las leyes nos lo permitan. —Abrazó a la coneja hasta que sus narices se rozaron—. Ella es nuestra hija, no necesito que un papel me lo diga. No te preocupes por eso, mañana hablaré con unos conocidos para informarme sobre el tema.

Ella sonrió y le dio un corto beso.

Se mantuvieron un largo rato así: abrazados, juntos y embriagándose de la mirada del otro.

—¿Y por qué la pregunta, Zanahorias? —quiso saber Nick.

—Siempre he querido tener crías —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—; es algo que, aunque no me llame la atención por este momento, sí quería tener dentro de unos, no sé, diez o quince años, pero… —Dejó la oración en el aire, sin embargo, Nick comprendió el trasfondo.

La vio con su típica sonrisa picara, dispuesto a no dejar la relación de ambos y su consecuente imposibilidad de concebir crías los deprimiera.

—Podemos intentarlo —sugirió, alzando ambas cejas.

Judy rió ante la proposición y ladeó el rostro; Nick sonrió y recostó su mejilla en su hombro. Un segundo después sintió un empujón por su costado, quedando por completo boca arriba y Judy, veloz como la conejo que era, se hallaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

—Si tú insistes —sonrió, con un brillo malévolo en sus lilas. Nick sonrió llevando sus patas a la cintura de ella y, como quien no quiere la cosa, hizo algo que llevaba imaginando desde que la había conocido: la apretó la cola.

El pequeño respingo que sintió contra su propia cintura le indicó que Judy no era experta; de hecho, pensó, dudaba siquiera que alguna vez ella hubiera tenido sexo. Aún así, Nick se propuso a dar lo mejor para hacerla enloquecer.

Recorriéndole el vientre con garras cuidadosas, mientras le quitaba la camisa con la pata libre, fue el acto de inicio para una larga y divertida noche.

* * *

 **Distrito Forestal, La Trufa de Platino. Lunes, 18 de octubre, 21:37h.**

Joseph llevaba desde hace un buen rato esperando, mirando incontables veces su reloj y la puerta una. La noche era fría, como le gustaban, y la luna, para variar en la ciudad, se veía con total claridad sin ninguna nube que interfiriera, logrando que su luz blanquecina se colase por la ventana del restaurante, chocando contra su reloj y dándole a su pata un aspecto de muerto. Hasta que por fin, después de tan tortuosa espera, su acompañante llegó.

—Al fin te dignas en aparecer —reclamó—. Me citas en este lugar y llegas tarde.

—Tómalo con calma, Joseph… —Jacob sonrió burlón, haciendo un ademán con su pata restándole importancia—. ¿O es que prefiere que te llame, «Hiperión»? O como te conocen en tu nueva mafia, ¿«Zeus», cierto?

—Deja eso de lado, Ceo. No me importa la manera en que me llames, sólo necesito hablar contigo.

—Pues a mí sí me importa, te agradecería que no uses mi antiguo alias, acuérdate que Los Titanes nos separamos hace tiempo gracias a ti —dijo, sentándose en la mesa—. No me digas «Ceo», me llamas por el nombre que nuestra madre me puso: Jacob.

—Bueno, Jacob… —Joseph rodó los ojos—. Dejemos todo ese tema de lado, hablé contigo para pedirte ayuda.

—¿Tu? ¿Ayuda? —preguntó escéptico, casi riendo—. El «yo puedo hacer todo solo», ¿pidiéndome ayuda? Recuerdo que cuando vendiste a nuestro padre a la policía no me pediste ayuda, ¿o sí?

—Cronos es otra historia —se defendió Joseph—. Quiero que me des información sobre Jápeto.

Jacob se pasó una pata por la barbilla, pensativo.

—Aun sigo enojado contigo por haber vendido a nuestro padre. Todo por querer ser la cabecilla de la organización y terminaste ocasionando su destrucción. Hoy en día Los Titanes seguiríamos siendo la mafia numero uno de esta ciudad. —Frunció el ceño—. Dame una razón para ayudarte.

Joseph frotó sus sienes en un intento de calmarse, sabía que Jacob era alguien que sabía cómo meterse en la mente de sus negociadores. No por nada se le fue otorgado el alias de Ceo. La inteligencia. Su mayor virtud y según como la use puede ser su mayor debilidad. Ahí cayó en cuenta. ¿Qué era lo que Ceo hacia cuando pertenecían a Los Titanes? ¡Contabilidad y estrategia! Claro, contabilidad…

¡Dinero!

—Dime tu precio —habló al fin.

Jacob sonrió complacido.

—Dos millones.

—¡¿Tanto?! —exclamó.

—El que necesita la información eres tú —sonrió Jacob, encogiéndose de hombros—, y sabes muy bien que a James no le pusieron el alias de Jápeto por gusto. El tiene una habilidad increíble para congeniar con los animales y hacer que éstos peleen por su causa, aunque ellos tengan las propias.

Joseph tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a quien organizaba las cuentas en Los Olímpicos.

 _¿De cuánto es nuestro fondo monetario?_

Al cabo de cinco segundos, la respuesta le llegó:

 ** _Atenea_** _  
Cuatro millones doscientos mil dólares, Zeus; ¿por qué?_

Tecleó su respuesta.

 _Saca dos millones y transfiéreselos a mi hermano Jacob._

Alzó la mirada de su móvil y le preguntó.

—¿A qué banco?

—El Central de Zootopia. No tienes de qué preocuparte, hermano. Soy un hombre de negocios, tanto el Estado como la Gerencia del banco saben que manejo grandes cantidades de dinero.

Zeus asintió, sin preguntar cómo había hecho para que nadie descubriera su turbio pasado. Bueno, pensó, yo he hecho lo mismo.

 _Transfiérelos al Banco Central de Zootopia._

La respuesta de la nutria fue corta:

 ** _Atenea_** _  
Listo, dame un minuto._

Exactamente un minuto después, a su ZooApp le llegó una imagen con la confirmación de la transferencia del dinero, la cual le enseñó a su hermano. Jacob sonrió complacido y tomó su móvil, lo toqueteó con dedos veloces y se lo devolvió. Al observarlo, Joseph se percató de un documento de texto recién abierto con unos datos:

 _Nombre: James.  
Alias antiguo: Jápeto.  
Alias actual: Porfirio.  
Es jefe de la banda Los Gigantes. Conocida organización criminal especializada en «encargos»; se prestan a cualquiera que pague el precio que ellos pidan. Por lo general cobran sumas ridículamente caras a menos que tengan motivos personales con el cliente que los solicite. En tu caso, creo que él todavía tiene rencor por lo que le hiciste a nuestro padre y supongo que no le cobrará mucho a la hija de Mr. Big. Si me llega más información, te la haré saber._

Al terminar de leer, supo que por más hacker y listo que Jacob fuera, no conocía los motivos de peso que tenía James para odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Motivos estúpidos y a la vez fuertes. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para sacarlos de su mente, no era momento de pensar en fantasmas del pasado. James fue un imbécil en todo caso; esta vez lo mataría sin dudarlo.

 _—_ ¿Por qué me lo escribiste? —Joseph arqueó una ceja.

—Nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando. —Se levantó—. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando tenga que enfrentarte? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Pues si James se me pone imbécil tendré que borrarlo.

—Tan idiota como siempre. —Jacob suspiró con teatralidad, cansino—. No hablo de James, hablo de «él».

—¿«Él»?

Jacob rodó los ojos.

—¡¿Quién más, por amor al dinero?!

Joseph cayó en cuenta. No respondió. Sólo se levantó y antes de marcharse le dijo a Jacob en tono peligroso.

—No te metas en los asuntos que no te conciernen.

Los dos zorros rojos se mantuvieron la mirada. Eran totalmente distintos el uno del otro, mientras Joseph estaba vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro noche, cual empresario, Jacob llevaba una camiseta holgada y unas bermudas oscuras, que lo hacían lucir como un universitario.

Jacob se inclinó ligeramente, con un brillo amenazante en los ojos.

—Ya me imagino el titular en el periódico cuando ustedes dos se encuentren, hermanito —gruñó con un susurro malévolo y una sonrisa viperina—: «Padre vs Hijo: disputa familiar llevada al extremo». —Le sacudió el hombro como si tuviera una pelusa y se separó, sin perder aquella aura peligrosa—: Sí, ¿no te parece?; ese sería un buen encabezado.


	14. Amiga

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02** : gracias por tu review. Tus comentario son tan acertados que me alegra mucho. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkyWatcher304:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **PamExpelliarmus:** gracias por tu review. Gracias y ya verás lo que sucederá con los zorros y con la adopción. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

Realmente muchas gracias a los que siguen mi historia y comentan. Me halagan mucho con sus comentarios.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Amiga**

 **Sabana Central, departamento de Nick. Martes, 19 de octubre, 5:30 h.**

El sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte y sus dorados rayos empezaban a iluminar el paisaje citadino, y con lentitud, atravesaba la ventana, abriéndose paso en la habitación donde ambos dormían. La primera en despertar fue Judy, notando que no tenía nada puesto; se sonrojó al extremo al recordar los sucesos que ocurrieron la noche anterior. Tomó su celular y vio la hora: cinco y treinta de la mañana. Tenían el tiempo apretado. Meció un poco a Nick para despertarlo, y éste le sonrió con picardía. Se levantó algo soñoliento y le dio un beso a la coneja.

—Buenos días, Zanahorias —dijo con un bostezo—. Qué noche la de anoche. Creo que aún tango entumidas las piernas. —Rió.

—¡Nick! —gritó ella, sintiendo las mejillas como pequeños volcanes—. Vamos, alístate, debemos salir en treinta minutos.

Él bufó por lo bajo. Por más cansado que estuviera de la actividad nocturna, debía ir al trabajo. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, se fue a duchar, pero claro, si iba a hacerlo, lo haría acompañado. Con su cola jaló a Judy rumbo a la tina.

Ya listos y con su uniforme, Nick fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, mientras ella le indicó que iría a despertar a Meloney. En la cocina, Nick hacía el desayuno. Tomó su celular y vio la hora: quince para las seis, aun tenían tiempo. Llamó a Finnick para que le consiguiera un decorador para la habitación de Meloney.

—Bueno, ¿Finnick? —saludó, cuando contestó.

—¿Quién es? —gruñó el fennec tras la línea.

—No reconoces la voz de tu antiguo padre —bromeó.

—¿Nick? ¡No son ni las seis de la mañana! ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?

—Necesito un decorador. ¿Conoces a alguien?

Tras la línea, Nick oyó un gruñido aún más furioso de Finnick.

—Necesito ver el lugar para saber a quién llamar.

—Vente rápido —le dijo—, a las seis debo salir. —Y colgó.

Ya con la comida preparada, Nick la llevó al comedor, donde lo estaban esperando Judy y Meloney. La pequeña lucía uno de los conjuntos que le habían comprado el día de ayer: una camisa azul con un estampado de huellas y unos jeans Por alguna razón, supo momentos después cuando le preguntó, a ella no le gustaban los vestidos. Comieron lo más rápido que pudieron, y en eso, el timbre sonó. Judy se extrañó, arqueándole una ceja a Nick y éste esbozo una sonrisa zorruna.

Él se levantó de la mesa, llevó su plató a la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró al pequeño zorro fennec con su típico ceño fruncido y mirada asesina. Lo invitó a entrar con una reverencia burlona y cerró la puerta. Judy, quien había terminado de comer y llevado su plato a la cocina, apareció.

—¿Quién era, Nick? —preguntó.

Finnick, quien hablaba con Nick, se extrañó con la otra voz. Lo miró interrogante esperando respuesta a la clara pregunta que entre los dos sabían hacerse: «¿Tú y ella?»

—¿Finnick? —se sorprendió Judy, sin darle tiempo a Nick a explicarle a su hermano de estafas.

—¿Coneja? —exclamó Finnick, perplejo.

Éste lo miró incrédulo, pero se sorprendió más cuando de detrás de Nick apareció Meloney y le tomó la pata.

—¿Acaso tu…? —preguntó Finnick, mirándolo sorprendido.

Nick esbozó una sonrisa y presentó a las damas presentes, con orgullo y sacando pecho. Aún no se creía que tuviera la suerte de tenerlas a ambas.

—¡Oh!, Finnick, se me olvidaba que no sabías —bromeó—, te presento a mi novia y a mi hija. —Se dirigió a Meloney—. Meloney, saluda al tío Finnick.

Finnick se quedó estático en el lugar, con la mente en blanco y el parpado de uno de sus ojos temblándole de la impresión. Parecía que iba a pegar el grito en el cielo exigiéndole detalles, pero una vocecita lo tranquilizó.

—Hola —susurró la pequeña.

Ese simple acto de timidez de Meloney calmó a Finnick de una manera que Nick no creyó posible. ¿Qué pasó con el rebelde Finnick? Estaba a la merced de una cría de tres años. Se aclaró la garganta para no dejarse llevar y habló.

—Bueno —dijo Finnick, sonando lo más sereno posible—, no voy a decir que no me impresionó semejante bomba, pero volviendo al tema principal. ¿Cuál es la habitación a decorar?

Nick le pidió a Judy que ambas se adelantaran y lo esperaran en el estacionamiento, diciéndoles que bajaría en un momento luego de orientar a Finnick. Ya solos, le indicó al zorro dónde era el lugar.

—Aquí es, los colores te los mando por un mensaje. Se me olvido preguntarle a Meloney. Si necesitas algo, por ahí están las llaves. —Sacó su celular y vio la hora—. ¡Tres para las seis! ¡Zanahorias me va a matar si llegamos tarde! Hablamos por mensaje. Adiós.

Nick se fue corriendo del departamento dejando al fennec aún digiriendo la noticia de su pareja y nueva hija. Él llegó corriendo a su automóvil, donde lo esperaba una Judy enojada, haciendo sonar su pie contra el suelo. Ignoró el regaño que le lanzó y subieron al auto. Salieron del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, y contaban con la suerte de que al ser policías, con sólo colocar la sirena portátil los autos les abrirían campo. Condujo con suma destreza y delicadeza entre el trafico, lo menos que quería era que le rayaran su amado auto.

Al llegar a la jefatura se bajaron sin ningún inconveniente, el único que se podía mencionar sería las quejas de Judy: «¿cómo es posible que uses la sirena para llegar antes?», «eso es mal uso de los equipos» y muchas cosas más. Nick solo hizo un ademán con la pata restándole importancia, después de todo, habían llegado.

Al entrar fue lo mismo de siempre: oficiales de aquí para allá, con informes y registros. Fueron donde Benjamín para saludarlo, pero éste dio un grito de alegría al ver a Meloney. Ella se fue hacia él y lo saludo con un abrazo, cosa que Nick y Judy vieron con felicidad.

Luego de saludar a Ben, los tres fueron a la sala donde asignan las tareas del día. Una vez dentro, notaron a Bogo de mal humor, más del de costumbre, fueron a su silla y los tres se sentaron. El búfalo dio las asignaciones del día y para mala suerte de ambos, les tocó informes. Antes de retirarse, Bogo lanzó una mirada enojada a los miembros presentes.

—Espero que esto no se convierta en una guardería —espetó.

Nick y Judy se vieron confundidos. ¿Lo decía por ellos? Bogo, al ver que la pareja se lo había tomado para sí misma, señalo atrás de ellos con un gesto de la cabeza al oficial Colmillar, quien estaba con su hija.

Colmillar, quien para todos era un misterio por ser uno de los animales más cerrados en cuestión de sociabilización de la jefatura, sorprendió a todos al traer a su hija, explicando que debido a los disturbios en Plaza Sahara, la escuela de la mencionada en cuestión estaba en reparación, y el animal responsable de cuidarla no pudo hacerlo el día de hoy. Y si Wilde y Hopps pudieron traer a su hija, ¿por qué él no?

Sin embargo, eso no era lo impactante. Lo que realmente sorprendía a todos era el hecho de que el siempre serio y reservado oficial Colmillar tuviera una hija. Él parecía un tigre solitario.

Todos los animales salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a sus respectivos rumbos. Judy y Nick daban los pasos con una notoria molestia rumbo a la sala de los ordenadores. Cuando ingresaron, vieron que a Colmillar también lo habían asignado al lugar. Su hija estaba sentada a su lado sosteniendo su rostro con sus patitas, el aburrimiento la dominaba por completo.

Ambos, al ver esto, supieron que a Meloney no le iría mejor, Nick se agachó a su altura y le susurró.

—¿Ves esa niña de allá? —sonrió, señalando a la tigresita—. Ve a jugar con ella.

Meloney lo miró escéptica.

Nick supo que la timidez le ganaría a ella, así que se acercó a Colmillar, estrecharon las patas y preguntó:

—Colmillar, ¿puede mi hija jugar con la tuya?

El tigre lo miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Claro, Wilde —asintió; «vaya, así que Colmillar sí es un animal.»—. Sabrina ha estado aburrida desde esta mañana. —Se giró hacia la pequeña tigresa—. Sabrina, ves esa zorrita de ahí. Ve a jugar con ella.

La tigresita sonrió y fue disparada hacia Meloney. Luego de saludar, se dispusieron a jugar en una esquina de la habitación. Nick y Judy se sentaron en sus respectivos ordenadores y se pusieron a trabajar.

El tiempo pasó tortuosamente lento, Nick cada rato veía el reloj de su celular o el de la pared y parecía que la aguja avanzara un minuto y retrocediera tres. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Judy estaba inmersa en su trabajo, y aprovechó para vaguear un rato. Tomó su celular y lo revisó, tenía un mensaje entrante.

 ** _Finnick_** _  
Nick ya tengo todo listo para la decoración ¿De qué color?_

Se dio una cachetada mental, había olvidado por completo que Finnick estaba en su departamento por la decoración, dirigió su vista a donde Meloney y Sabrina estaban jugando, y preguntó.

—Meloney, ¿de qué color quieres tu cuarto?

—Azul —aseguró ella sin volver a verle—. Azul oscuro

Él asintió con una sonrisa y mandó la respuesta a Finnick.

 _Azul oscuro._

La contestación llegó.

 ** _Finnick_** _  
¿Azul oscuro? Ese no es un color para una niña. ¿Seguro que no rosa o algún otro de esos colores chillones?_

Nick rodó los ojos y mandó la respuesta.

 _Sí, Finnick, azul oscuro. A mí también me extrañó, pero bueno, son sus gustos._

 ** _Finnick_** _  
Bien, cuando esté listo te aviso. Serán unas dos horas, a las tres debería estar listo._

¿Tres de la tarde?, muy bien, su turno terminaba a las cuatro. Luego de ese mensaje no recibió ningún otro. Al pasó de una tortuga con tres patas, el tiempo transcurrió y llegó el medio día. ¡Perfecto! El almuerzo; precioso y valioso tiempo fuera de ese confinado cuarto, lleno de sonidos de teclas y demás. Llamó a Judy y a Colmillar y los invitó a la cafetería que quedaba a una cuadra de la jefatura, porque sabía que la de dentro de la misma debería estar atestada de animales. Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa, pareciendo que también estaban felices de abandonar aquel endemoniado lugar que chupaba el alma y las razones para vivir.

Salieron y caminaron por la calle rumbo a la cafetería entre risas y anécdotas. Nick y Judy jamás habían entablado alguna relación con Colmillar, por el simple hecho de él ser muy reservado; y en efecto, mientras más hablaban, más se daban cuenta de ello, sumado también que era alguien amable y solidario. Otra cosa que notaron, y que les vino de maravilla, fue que no veía inconvenientes con su relación; es decir, algunos oficiales de la jefatura veían inapropiado o antinatural la relación sentimental entre ellos dos. Sin embargo, eso a él no le molestaba, al contrario, el creyó lo mismo que Garraza.

Judy dio una mirada rápida a ambas pequeñas y las vio muy alegres, aunque Nick notó que Meloney seguía algo tímida, pero no tanto como al principio del turno. Sabrina llevaba de la pata a Meloney, mientras le contaba las hazañas de su padre como policía.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa amplia, Judy junto a Nick, a su lado Meloney y Sabrina, y junto a ésta, Colmillar, su padre.

Se pasaron el almuerzo con tranquilidad y volvieron a la jefatura, se sentaron en sus respectivos ordenadores y continuaron con su tortuosa labor, mientras las niñas jugaban en una esquina para no incomodar a los demás que estaban ahí.

Nick aprovechó que estaba con el ordenador e investigó los trámites legales para la adopción de Meloney. Encontró un artículo:

 _Proceso de Adopción: entendiéndose que es aquella cuyas consecuencias jurídicas se dan entre adoptante y adoptado, reconociendo a este último como un verdadero hijo nacido del matrimonio y para el caso de no existir el vínculo matrimonial, como un hijo en el sentido amplio de la palabra; dándose sus efectos también entre el adoptado y los familiares del adoptantes_.

Eso desanimó un poco al zorro, ya que para adoptar a la pequeña debería estar casado. El problema era que en la ciudad no había alguna ley que aprobara y/o permitiera los matrimonios interespecie. Leyó y releyó el artículo buscando algún vacío legal, y por suerte lo encontró. Claro que para adoptarla debía casarse, pero el artículo dice «y para el caso de no existir un vínculo matrimonial», su astucia lo ayudó de nuevo. En teoría él podía adoptar sin estar casado; porque en dicho artículo no especifica que no pueda hacerlo una pareja inter-especie. Posibilidad que ya había considerado, pero dado que Judy podía aludirse como su compañera podría tener legalmente a Meloney mediante un poder que él le entregase, ya sea como tutora o madre, si así lo quisiese. Lo sabía porque en el pasado movió unos hilos para una amiga de Finnick con aquellos vacíos legales.

Unos cinco minutos antes de terminarse el turno, recibió un mensaje.

 ** _Finnick_** _  
Nick, ya está listo. Los espero aquí para que me digan su opinión._

El vulpino sonrió complacido al saber que su hermano ya completó su tarea, haciéndosele un poco curioso que lo hiciera él y no mandara a llamar a otro, como acostumbraba. Estaba ansioso, contaba los minutos para terminar e irse a su departamento y observar cómo quedó.

Cuando el turno terminó, se dispusieron a retirarse, Wilde se ofreció a llevar a Colmillar, él aceptó, argumentando que vivía por el mismo camino. Nick y Colmillar fueron a marcar su salida, mientras las damas los esperaban en el auto del vulpino. Al llegar al estacionamiento, se subieron; Colmillar de copiloto y Judy atrás con las dos pequeñas, ambas seguían con sus patitas tomadas.

Nick condujo hasta una intersección en la cual Colmillar y Sabrina se bajaron y se despidieron de Nick y Judy, el tigre estrechó la pata del zorro y luego la de la coneja, en cambio, Sabrina y Meloney se despidieron con un simple «adiós» ondeando sus patas. Después de que los tigres se fueran, Judy se pasó al asiento del copiloto, mientras Meloney veía por la ventana con la mirada perdida. Nick notó esto y se dirigió a la pequeña.

—Meloney, ya la volverás a ver —aseguró, mirándola de reojo—, hablaremos con Colmillar para que nos reunamos de vez en cuando y juegues con ella.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y Nick condujo al departamento. Una vez ahí, ingresaron al recinto, saludaron a Larry y subieron a su hogar. Él estaba ansioso y tenía muchas dudas en su mente. ¿Habrá quedado bien? ¿Le gustaría?

Sus dudas se disiparon al instante de ver la habitación: las paredes quedaron con un tono azul rey y con huellas blancas que iban de una pared a otra, haciendo semejanza a que un animal anduvo cerca. La cama hacia juego con el color, era de un gris tenue que se fusionaba a la perfección. Lo demás, pues había quedado igual.

En el umbral de la puerta, Finnick los veía con una sonrisa de superioridad. Nick sonrió a su vez, observando que su hermano tenía manchas de pintura por la cara y ropa y estaba sacando el pecho, orgulloso por su trabajo. «Ese pequeño desgraciado sabe que hizo una maravilla», pensó, casi riendo para sí.

—Y bien… ¿les gusta? —inquirió, con falsa modestia.

Antes de que alguno de los dos respondiera, Meloney se adelantó y abrazó con la poca fuerza que tenía al vulpino; Nick trató de ignorar la cómica característica de que Meloney, con tres años, tenía la mitad de la altura de Finnick.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

Luego de la escena del abrazo y él ver al fennec sonreír de forma tosca y ruda como él lo hacía, lo convencieron de que se quedara a cenar, como manera de darles las gracias. Éste le lanzó una mirada afilada, mas Nick lo calmó argumentando que igualmente le pagaría lo que valía su trabajo.

Después de la cena, Finnick se retiró y se despidió con una seña de su pata, una especie de saludo.

—Adiós, tío Finnick —se despidió Meloney, ondeando la patita.

Él gruñó un tosco «adiós, pequeña» y les dio la espalda, yéndose hacia el ascensor. Nick se reía hacia sus adentros, intentando no soltar la carcajada del siglo. ¿Cómo era posible que Finnick estuviera así solo por una cría? Si le hubieran dicho que era así hacía mucho tiempo, seguramente había estallado en risas, pero helo ahí, apenado por una simple despedida.

Nick y Judy llevaron a Meloney a habitación y la acostaron para que descansara. Judy le besó la frente y le deseó buenas noches para retirarse a su habitación, cuando Nick se despidió, Meloney le hizo una pregunta.

—¿Cuándo volveré a ver a Sabrina?

Nick sonrió paternalmente.

—¿Te parece el viernes? —Meloney asintió—. Bueno, el viernes será. Mañana le digo a Colmillar a ver si puede; por ahora descansa. Buenas noches —agregó, revolviéndole el pelaje de la cabeza para retirarse.

Estando en la habitación con Judy, le contó sobre lo que encontró referente a la adopción.

—Aprovechando ese hueco, podremos adoptarla sin inconvenientes —aseguró sonriente.

—Eso es maravilloso, Nick. —Judy no cabía de la alegría—. Aunque… —Frunció un poco el ceño— de verdad quisiera que la adoptáramos juntos, los dos, no valiéndonos de artimañas.

—Yo también, Pelusa —convino, abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola aún más—, pero la ciudad aún no está preparada para esto. Tal vez en unos años.

—Sí, supongo… —Se acurrucó contra su pecho—. Se divirtió hoy, ¿no? —preguntó. Comprendió que era por Meloney.

—Ya lo creo —asintió él.

—Sí; su primera amiga y son inseparables —sonrió.

«Demasiado», pensó el zorro, con una sonrisa. Ambos se dieron un último beso para descansar.

* * *

 **Tundratown. Mansión de Big. Martes, 19 de octubre, 20:02 h.**

En la mansión de Big, se encontraba FruFru en su despacho junto a Kevin, el oso polar había mejorado de manera significativa y de igual manera ella. FruFru estaba comparando otros balances. Entre los antiguos y los actuales había un margen de pérdida de más del cuarenta por ciento, lo cual la extrañó. «¿Cómo se baja tanto en sólo dos meses?»

Frotaba sus sienes, agotada por el esfuerzo físico y mental. Se dirigió a Kevin y le pidió que la llevara a su habitación.

Ya en ésta, el oso se retiró y la dejó con su hija. FruFru revisó que no hubiera nadie cerca, sacó su celular y realizó una llamada.

—¿Bueno?

—Sí, diga.

—Busco a Porfirio.

—Él habla. —Hubo una pequeña pausa—. ¿FruFru?

—La misma.

—¿Ya te decidiste cómo haremos las cosas? —quiso saber Porfirio.

—Bueno, en cuanto al ataque, elegí separarlos y atacarlos individualmente —respondió ella, colocándose el móvil entre la oreja y el hombro, mientras cargaba a Judy y la llevaba hacia la cuna—. Pero se hará con algunas condiciones.

—¿Cuáles?, querida.

—Me informarás sobre todos los movimientos que realices, yo hablaré con unos conocidos en la ZPD para que nos ayuden.

—¿Con la policía? —bufó, cansino, casi llegando a suspirar—. ¿No crees que estas tentando tu suerte?

—Ustedes no se verán inmiscuidos en esto, yo seré la mediadora entre ambos.

—FruFru, si te soy sincero, lo tuyo es demasiado arriesgado. Que tú hables con la policía es como colocar la cabeza en el cañón de la pistola que te matará. A ver: ¿cómo crees que tomará la _poli_ que una hija de un mafioso importante les avise sobre una guerra inminente entre dos bandas criminales de alto calibre? Te meterán presa antes de que termines la frase. —FruFru lo estaba pensando, y Porfirio tenía una razón aplastante—. Déjame eso a mí, ¿vale?

—¿Y eso como por qué?

—Digamos que tengo conocidos en la policía.

—Podría decirte lo mismo que tú a mí.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas —dijo Porfirio, y FruFru detectó un timbre divertido y victorioso en su voz—. Conmigo no podrá negarse. —Suspiró—. Por otra parte, cariño, ¿estás sola?

Esa pregunta la descolocó.

—Sí; ¿por qué?

—No confío en tus osos.

Ante tal respuesta, FruFru colgó enojada. ¿Cómo es posible que no confíe en sus animales? Ellos habían estado ahí con su padre, y ahora con ella, y nunca llegaron a mostrar algún indicio de traición. El único que ha estado extraño era Koslov, aunque eso era normal debido a la muerte de Big.

Entonces una pregunta llegó a su mente: ¿debería estarlo? Ellos eran asesinos, crueles, prácticamente entrenados para que nada les afecte, incluyendo la muerte de sus jefes. Entonces…

«Un momento, Koslov lleva actuando extraño desde hace poco más de dos meses. ¿Sera qué…?»

Un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de ella, y mientras acostaba a Judy rogó que no fuera lo que parecía ser.


	15. Descubrimiento

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02** : gracias por tu review. Tus comentario son tan acertados que me alegra mucho. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkyWatcher304** : gracias por tu review. Me halagas mucho. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **PamExpelliarmus** : gracias por tu review. Gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XV**

 **Descubrimiento**

 **En algún** **lugar en los límites de Distrito Forestal.** **Martes, 19 de octubre, 22:53 h.**

En la mansión sede de Los Olímpicos, Zeus estaba planteando un método de ataque, primeramente contra la coneja y segundo contra Los Gigantes.

—¿Alguna duda? —preguntó a los que se encontraban en la mesa de reuniones en uno de sus despachos.

Ninguno de los presentes se negó. Zeus sonrió complacido, al fin iniciarían su movimiento. A su lado, Hera parecía analizar las reacciones de todos los presentes; poco después clavó sus ojos en uno de ellos.

—Hermes, ¿tienes idea de cómo podrás convencerlos? —preguntó la zorra fennec.

El aludido sólo colocó los codos en la mesa, entrecruzando los dedos a la altura del hocico, y emitió una sonrisa que no se logró ver con claridad. Sus ojos dejaban ver una planeación el dedillo, sumado a que la expresión de confianza era innegable.

—Claro que sí —aseguró—, por eso no se preocupen; mañana sabrán de mí.

Todos en el despacho asintieron conformes, cada uno con sus roles definidos, y la reunión terminó.

* * *

 **Downtown. Miércoles, 20 de octubre, 05:48 h.**

Nick y Judy iban rumbo a la jefatura para un nuevo día de trabajo. Sonrientes porque era miércoles. Estaban a mitad de semana, faltaba poco para que llegara el preciado y hermoso sábado. Como siempre, Nick iba conduciendo su automóvil con el mayor cuidado del mundo, Judy iba de copiloto y Meloney en los asientos traseros recostada con algo de sueño. ¿Y quién la culparía? ¿Qué niño soportaría levantarse todos los días a las cinco de la mañana? Aquello debería ser ilegal.

Llegaron a la jefatura y todo transcurrió normal, al entrar saludaron a Garraza y Meloney le dio un abrazo. Ingresaron al salón donde daban las asignaciones del día y ahí estaba de nuevo Colmillar y su hija, cosa que hizo que el sueño de Meloney se disipara en un santiamén. Ambas pequeñas se saludaron emocionadas y se fueron a una esquina. Nick, Judy y Colmillar sonrieron ante la escena y los dos, Nick y Judy, se acercaron al tigre para saludarlo; estrecharon sus patas.

Bogo entró con su típico mal humor de siempre y dio las asignaciones para cada quién, los únicos que faltaron fueron Wilde, Hopps y Colmillar. Luego de que todos se fueran y nada más quedaran ellos seis, incluyendo a ambas pequeñas, Bogo se dirigió con un semblante serio, o más de lo normal, hacia ellos.

—Síganme. —Por el tono seco, aunque firme, de su voz, Nick intuyó sería algo importante. Demasiado.

Los tres observaban con extrañeza a Bogo, mas no rechistaron o pusieron pero alguno; se acercaron a sus respectivas hijas y salieron del salón siguiendo a Bogo. Ya en el _lobby_ , él llamó también a Garraza para que los siguiera. Eso intrigó a Nick. «¿Para qué quiere a Ben?»

Como cadetes en la Academia, siguieron en fila india a Bogo, quien los comandaba, hacia una de las puertas en el recibidor, alejada de las vistas de curiosos, que varias veces Nick se preguntó que había dentro. Ésta estaba cerrada con llave. Bogo abrió y el cuarteto entró. El despacho era amplio, como para que cupieran unos cinco o seis elefantes sin problema alguno, archivadores de distintos tamaños adornaban una de las dos paredes laterales, mientras que la otra poseía un librero enorme, donde se leían algún que otro expediente o libro; en la tercera pared, frente a ellos, una extensión de tela la cubría por completo, que servía como pantalla para la imagen que un proyector, en la cabeza de la gran mesa oval estilo ejecutivo que había en el centro, emitía. Bogo cerró la puerta, se acercó a uno de los archivadores, buscó y sacó varios, para luego lanzarlos en la mesa.

—Se preguntaran el porqué de traerlos aquí —dijo, caminando hasta colocarse en el extremo norte de la mesa, junto al proyector—. Iniciaremos, de una vez por todas, la búsqueda de Los Olímpicos.

Con Judy y Nick no había problema, pero ¿qué pintaban Colmillar y Garraza en esto? Ambos felinos levantaron sus patas extrañados, iban a lanzarle la pregunta a Bogo; pero éste se les adelantó.

—Colmillar, te he llamado porque tú fuiste el líder del equipo que envié a Sabana Central, y a ti, Garraza —añadió, observándolo—, porque fuiste parte fundamental en nuestro intento de contener el disturbio en Plaza Sahara.

Los dos, comprendiendo, se quedaron en silencio en sus asientos. Ya estaban metidos en esto y no podrían dimitir. Bogó revisó unos estantes que habían cerca, tomó una laptop que se hallaba a la espera, la conectó al proyector y éste emitió una imagen en la enorme pantalla que había en la pared.

En la esquina superior izquierda estaba una grabación del disturbio de Plaza Sahara donde se podía ver claramente al líder, un tigre con dos pendientes en forma de serpiente. En la esquina superior derecha, se encontraba una grabación de los secuestros en Sabana Central y se veía a un búfalo de espaldas dando órdenes a un grupo de animales, éste llevaba en su oreja izquierda un arete largo que terminaba en un pequeño yunque. En la esquina inferior derecha estaba una jaguar negra en el Distrito Forestal dándole órdenes a un lobo, se le podía ver con claridad la cara y el cuerpo.

Nick quedó en silencio analizando las imágenes, que por lógica tenían que ser los organizadores de los disturbios, es decir, miembros de Los Olímpicos. No obstante, lo que le daba aún más curiosidad era el hecho de qué Bogo volvió al estante y tomó un grueso libro viejo, con una considerable capa de polvo sobre sí. Éste, al ver la cara de intriga de sus oficiales, bufó con molestia y procedió a indicarles:

—Este es uno de los libros de mitología que hay en el recinto. Antes de que yo fuera jefe se usaba este material para buscar información. Y ya que no aparece nada de ellos en la base de datos, es su deber investigar con esto. —Con el rabillo del ojo vio a las dos pequeñas que estaban jugando en una esquina y soltó un suspiró de cansancio.

Mencionándoles que tenían poco tiempo para descubrir datos relevantes a la situación que enfrentaba la Central de Policía, se retiró del despacho, argumentando que tenía, de nuevo y diciéndolo con aspereza, una nueva reunión con la Alcaldía. La puerta del despacho se cerró con demasiada suavidad, incluso para haberlo hecho Bogo, y los cuatro, empezaron a buscar en los expedientes que habían, similitudes con las especies del vídeo y datos en el libro y los que habían allí. Varias horas después, Judy se había leído el libro por completo, cerrándolo al terminar y enfocando con sus lilas a los demás.

—Muy bien, ¿qué tenemos? —inquirió Judy.

—El nombre de la organización hace referencia al grupo de dioses de la mitología griega —afirmó Benjamín.

—Los nombres de los integrantes son una alegoría a los dioses de dicha mitología y, según parece, tienen un rasgo distintivo en cada uno de ellos. Teniendo de ejemplo a estos tres —dijo Colmillar apuntando a la pantalla—. La jaguar tiene en su pómulo izquierdo un tatuaje de una viga de trigo, por lógica diríamos que es Deméter, la diosa de la agricultura, y no por casualidad se encuentra en Distrito Forestal.

—El tigre del disturbio de Plaza Sahara posee dos aretes en forma de serpiente, según el libro, ése es el símbolo de Ares, el dios de la guerra y la violencia. Supongo que esto explica porque el disturbio de Sahara fue el más caótico de los que hubo —siguió Ben.

—En cuanto al búfalo con el arete en forma de yunque, diría que es Hefesto, el dios de la herrería y la forja. Con esa contextura y fuerza le viene como anillo a la pezuña ese alias —terminó Nick—. Aunque tiene un extraordinario parecido a Bogo.

Judy sintió, con una mezcla de seriedad y alegría.

—¿Cuántos Olímpicos tenemos identificados? —preguntó.

—A seis —respondió Nick, procediendo a nombrarlos—: Alejandra «Artemisa» Gonzales: una loba ártica especializada en asesinatos; su rasgo es un collar con un dije en forma de luna menguante. Ella está en los archivos que la CIA nos facilitó, aunque a la fuerza. Hector «Dioniso» Bearline: un oso pardo; su rasgo es un tatuaje de una copa en su hombro derecho. Capturado. «Afrodita»: una gacela; su rasgo es una pulsera con un dije en forma de rosa. —Con molestia, añadió—: Se nos escapó. «Deméter»: una jaguar negra; su rasgo es un tatuaje de una viga de trigo en su pómulo izquierdo. No sabemos más que la especie y su posible alias. «Ares»: un tigre; su rasgo son dos aretes con forma de serpiente. Igual que antes, sólo conocemos la especie y posible alias. «Hefesto»: un búfalo; su rasgo es un arete en su oreja izquierda en forma de yunque. Igual que antes.

Judy le sonrió a Nick de manera cariñosa y les pidió a Colmillar y Garraza que le llevaran el informe a Bogo. Ambos asintieron y salieron, dejándolos a los dos a cargo de las pequeñas que jugaban en su esquina. En eso, el móvil de Judy comenzó a sonar con una tonada pegajosa de Gazelle; se lo sacó del bolsillo, lo colocó sobre la mesa y contestó, colocando el altavoz para volver a sumergirse en los libros, en específico uno de metodología criminal.

—Hola, _ma_ , _pa_. —saludó, sin mirar siquiera el móvil.

—Hola, _Judy-dudy_ —saludaron ellos—. ¿Vas a hacer algo en el almuerzo?

A Nick le causó intriga esa pregunta, los padres de Judy jamás habían llamado antes, mucho menos en la hora del almuerzo. Y al parecer, por la forma en que ella arqueó las cejas, también lo pensó.

—Sí —mintió—, ¿por qué?

—Es que Sergio nos invitó a comer y quiso que tú vinieras.

«¿Desde cuándo McLean se lleva tan bien con los padres de Judy?»

—Me lo pensaré —dijo, para después colgar.

Ella pareció no darle importancia, pero el asunto le quedó dándole vueltas a Nick en la cabeza. ¿Por qué de todo lo raro y posible, McLean se interesaría en los padres de Judy? Cuando Judy salió a comprar algo para comer, tanto para ellos como para Meloney, la cual estaba jugando con Sabrina, Nick empezó a dejar salir sus ideas con respecto a McLean, anotándolas en una libreta.

 _McLean. Conejo. Farmacias Lira. Plaza Sahara. BunnyBurrows. Disputa. Dioniso._

Veía todos esos puntos anotados y sentía que algo le faltaba, pero no sabía qué. Empezó a recapitular y a pensar paso a paso, los días como estafador le sirvieron de ayuda, su mente aún podía ver el trasfondo de las cosas.

«McLean, un conejo con una empresa farmacéutica de nombre "Farmacias Lira" únicamente con bases en Burrows —pensó—. Su primera aparición fue en una disputa en Plaza Sahara en la cual él estaba siendo agredido por Bearline, alias Dioniso, apareció en el disturbio de Burrows, salvando a la madre de Judy y matando al tigre en el proceso. Homicidio. ¿Posible causa de investigación? No, fue en ayuda a un oficial, eso lo exime.»

Sin resultado alguno, encontrando todo asquerosamente normal, salió un momento del despacho, rumbo a la cafetera de la jefatura, en ese momento necesitaba un café bien cargado que le subiera las energías. Al salir con un vaso humeante de papel en su pata, se dirigió hacia los laboratorios, donde deberían de tener lista del análisis de la píldora. Cuando llegó al lugar lo atendió una marmota.

—Hola, Wilde —saludó Maison, la encargada general de los laboratorios de la jefatura, que aunque pequeños, eficientes—: ¿vienes por los resultados?

—Sí… —Dio un sorbo—. ¿Están listos? —preguntó con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

Maison le entregó unos documentos. Nick dio las gracias y se retiró rumbo al despacho. Mientras caminaba fue leyendo en voz baja los resultados.

—Análisis positivo para sustancia química que causa alteraciones al sistema nervioso central —susurró para sí—. Se desconocen a ciencia cierta el tipo específico de efecto en cada animal, no obstante, debido a la composición de la muestra, se puede determinar con un ochenta por ciento de certeza que es la solución potencia los impulsos eléctricos del cerebro al cuerpo, aumentando las capacidades motoras y físicas, tiempo de reacción y reflejos, todo esto a, variando del animal, tres veces lo normal…

«Por eso la patada de ese conejo dolió tanto.»

—Además, el método de absorción indica ser variable. Oral, puesto que es una píldora, o bien podría ser inyectada, debido al líquido en dicha píldora. Se desconocen los efectos en caso de ser inyectado, pero en medidas estimativas, se conjetura sean cinco veces más. La razón de esto es simple: puesto que el compuesto altera el sistema nervioso central, por defecto, debe afectar la actividad neuronal, y siendo inyectado directamente en el torrente sanguíneo, éste viajaría con mayor pureza al cerebro, aumentando sus efectos. Aún así, el químico usado en la solución de la píldora, que por ahora es desconocida, tiene una alta probabilidad de reaccionar en contra del animal; y tomando como ejemplo las sobredosis de drogas ya conocidas, el animal entraría en shock y moriría irremediablemente. Se recomienda destruir toda unidad recabada mediante investigaciones y/o redadas. Alto peligro de agente químico mortal.

Nick se sorprendió al leer todo eso y le encontró el sentido a las cosas. Por eso los animales en Burrows parecían demonios al pelear y moverse, por eso Afrodita pudo saltar los cinco metros hacia el otro edificio. Se quedó tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que chocó con la puerta del despacho.

El entrar, notó que Meloney y Sabrina leían el libro que Bogo les había dado. Al principio pensó que no deberían leer eso, pero siendo realista, ¿qué daño les haría leer sobre mitología?

Se sentó junto a ellas y siguió tratando de encontrar los eslabones para descubrir quién o qué era McLean. En eso, Meloney le jaló la manga de la camisa a Nick para que le respondiera una duda.

—Papi, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó la pequeña señalando una imagen del libro, era una vara con dos serpientes entrelazadas.

—Un caduceo, cariño —dijo acariciándole la cabeza, recordando que había leído sobre el caduceo hacía poco rato.

Y entonces, tan rápido como un rayo, tan simple como un golpe al mentón, Nick encontró el eslabón. Todo calzó con una sencillez terrorífica.

Un caduceo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de tan simple detalle, tan descarado detalle? Lo tradicional en los logos de medicina, o farmacéutica, es que sea una Copa de _Higea_ , una serpiente enroscada en una copa, no un caduceo. Y sólo sabía de una farmacia que tuviera, como símbolo, un caduceo.

Después de todo, Finnick se lo hubo dicho por mensaje ese sábado.

Y eso no era lo peor, sino lo fue el darse cuenta del nombre. Era casi una burla descarada. «Farmacias Lira», pensó, con una risa nerviosa y emocionada. Tomó el libro que Meloney y Sabrina estaban leyendo y pasó las páginas hasta que encontró un artículo sobre la lira.

 _La lira fue creada a partir de un caparazón de una tortuga por el dios de los ladrones y los  
comerciantes. Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses. _

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Los signos siempre estuvieron bajo su nariz. El caduceo es el símbolo de Hermes y ése es el símbolo en la Farmacia de Sergio McLean. La farmacia tenía por nombre «Lira», instrumento creado por Hermes. «¡Por eso se apareció en Burrows!, era su farmacia de la cual Afrodita salía con la dotación de pastillas.»

Todo fue un plan muy elaborado para que lo vieran con buenos ojos.

La cuestión de por qué McLean estaba peleando con Dioniso resultó casi obvia: lo más probable fuera que por mercancía. «¡Por eso el golpe de Dioniso fue tan fuerte! Ni siquiera Kevin en una pelea me había agrietado dos costillas.» Bearline estaba bajo los efectos del Néctar. McLean no poseía algún rasgo distintivo en su cuerpo, como los demás, lo tenía en su negocio para que no lo atraparan.

Se levantó como una centella y corrió hacia donde Bogo, para informarlo, pero recordó algo que le heló la sangre. Los padres de Judy. Ellos la habían llamado porque McLean los había invitado a comer.

Tomó su celular y con nueva prioridades en la mente, se dirigió hacia donde Garraza para que se hiciera cargo de las pequeñas, cosa que él aceptó gustoso. Él se extrañó de su actitud.

—¿Y Judy? —preguntó Nick, nervioso.

—¿Qué sucedió, Nick?

—¡Judy! ¿Dónde está? —vociferó.

—No ha llegado —respondió confundido—. ¿Por qué?

Nick chistó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta; antes de salir giró la cabeza y, sin detenerse, le gritó a Benjamín.

—¡Descubrí quien es Hermes!

Ben se quedó incrédulo en el lugar, mientras Nick corría. Una vez afuera, pensó en dirigirse a BunnyBurrows con o sin Judy. Sacó las llaves de su auto y presionó el botón de la alarma; al fondo se escuchó el _bip_ , _bip_ , cuando ésta se desactivó. Al doblar la esquina rumbo al estacionamiento, vio a Judy que venía con unos almuerzos, se alegró y, acelerado, le gritó.

—¡Judy, al auto ahora!

Ella lo miró extrañada; pero al darse cuenta de que tenía un semblante nervioso, no lo dudó un momento y salió rumbo a las patrullas.

—¡A las patrullas no, a mi auto!

Judy asintió y se subió al Maserati del zorro. Nick entró apurado y en contra a toda su conciencia que le decía, le gritaba, que tratara el auto con cuidado, se sentó con brusquedad y colocó la sirena portátil. Sacó de la guantera dos nueve milímetros y al levantar el asiento de atrás, sacó unos chalecos antibalas. Ella lo veía incrédula de que tuviera todo ese equipamiento en su vehículo.

—¿Qué sucede, Nick? —preguntó, asustada por su comportamiento.

Nick no respondió, sólo prendió la sirena y salió a todo lo que daba el auto, rompiendo varias leyes de límite de velocidad en el proceso. Giró en una salida a la autopista y ahí fue cuando Judy notó que estaban tomando la autopista que iba hacia BunnyBurrows. Nick captó por el rabillo del ojo cómo ella se volvía y lo observaba confundida y perpleja, mas cuando quiso replicar, la acalló con una simple oración.

—Zanahorias, tus padres están en peligro.


	16. Enfrentamiento

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02** : gracias por tu review. En cuanto a la reacción de Nick, estás acertando, solo que él no sabe quien esta al mando, se verá más adelante. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkyWatcher304** : gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **PamExpelliarmus** : gracias por tu review. Gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo. Gracias por leer.

 **TEH Fluffynator** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **HELEN18** : gracias por tu review. Basta me sonrojas (7/u/7). Gracias por decir eso, realmente me halagas. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XVI**

 **Enfrentamiento**

 **Autopista Zootopia-BunnyBurrows. Miércoles, 20 de octubre, 13:16 h.**

—¿Cómo que están en peligro? —inquirió Judy, con un nerviosismo palpable.

Nick no le respondió, sólo tenía la mirada fija en el camino, esquivando auto tras auto con maniobras increíbles así como peligrosas; después de un tramo, el transito se aligeró y pudo pisar a fondo. La aguja de velocímetro se arqueaba cada vez más marcando los doscientos ochenta kilómetros por hora.

El miedo comenzó a nacer en ella, sintiendo como si tuviera un trozo de vidrio que le bajara por la garganta, cortando todo a su paso y cayendo de golpe en si estómago. La velocidad a la que iban no era de un tema simple, era de algo muy, muy grave.

—¡Nick, explícate!

Él bufó por lo bajo.

—Zanahorias, ¿no te parece extraño que McLean invitara a tus padres a comer de buenas a primeras?

Judy se quedó pensativa. Si bien a ella le pareció sospechoso, creyó que era puramente en sentido de amistad. Pero algo en ella le decía que era muy raro para ser verdad. Nick al ver que ella no respondía le hizo un rápido resumen de lo que había descubierto. Judy oyó todo, asombrada. Mientras más explicaba Nick, más le empezaban a cuadrar las cosas. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes? ¿Y se hacía llamar policía? ¿Qué policía no veía las cosas tan obvias?

Él le tomó una pata y la apretó con fuerza.

—Judy, tú no tienes la culpa —la tranquilizó—. Era algo muy bien elaborado.

A ella esas palabras la reconfortaron, aunque aun sentía que algo faltaba. Puso a su cerebro a trabajar como una máquina y empezó a idear las posibles maneras de que McLean haya podido saber el cómo y cuándo de su llegada a Burrows el día del disturbio. Muchas teorías pasaban por su cabeza, pero eran descartadas, cada una era más imposible que la otra, hasta que una tomó fuerza.

Traición

No, eso era imposible.

—Veo que al fin lo captaste —dijo Nick, sacándola de sus pensamientos; Judy notó que la veía con una semisonrisa.

Eso se lo confirmaba. Alguien los vendió. «¡No, eso no puede ser posible! Todos en la ZPD somos compañeros, nadie sería capaz de traicionarnos. ¿O sí?»

—Nick, ¿de verdad crees que…? —preguntó dudosa.

—Pelusa, ¿acaso lo dudas? —reclamó— ¿Cómo McLean supo de tus padres? ¿O acaso crees que fue un evento fortuito que Afrodita los raptara? ¿O que ella supiera que íbamos a ser nosotros los que iríamos hacia allá? —Soltó la pata de Judy para cambiar de cambio—. La pregunta no es si realmente lo hicieron, la verdadera pregunta es: ¿quién lo hizo?

Cierto. El problema era, como bien dijo Nick, ¿quién? Había miles de sospechosos posibles dentro de la jefatura, cualquiera podría ser el traidor, cualquiera menos Bogo, Nick y Garraza.

Nick cambió a tercera y pisó el acelerador, la aguja se movía cada vez más, llegando a marcar los trescientos kilómetros por hora.

Judy estaba echando cabeza para deducir quien podría ser.

«El sábado hubo cinco disturbios contando el homicidio de Big. Usando la lógica, descartamos el de Burrows, quedan cuatro. Si yo fuera un espía: ¿qué haría? —pensó, observando de soslayo cómo los pocos edificios en los límites de Zootopia se perdían y difuminaban por la velocidad—. Si quisiera pasar información de un hecho, debería ser el último en salir o por lo menos el último en estar en la línea de fuego. —Empezó a ver todo más claro—. Y el último grupo en salir fue el grupo que recibió el último llamado, quienes protegieron a los forenses en Tundratown. ¡El espía tiene que estar, por fuerza, entre ellos.»

—El grupo que fue a Tundratown. Ahí debe de estar el traidor —dedujo.

Nick esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas mientras asentía.

—Exacto, Pelusa.

Judy sonrió complacida, quizá no pudo descubrir a McLean a tiempo, pero demostró que sus habilidades no estaban oxidadas después de todo. Sacó su teléfono y entró a una aplicación. Gracias a todas las zanahorias del mundo que se le ocurrió activar el rastreador del celular de sus padres, esto los tenía que guiar hacia ellos. En la pantalla de su móvil apareció un mapa de BunnyBurrows, seguido de, cerca de sus límites, dos puntos: uno rojo y uno amarillo. Sus padres. Más en específico, sobre un edificio que ponía «La zanahoria dorada».

—Nick —le dijo—, mis padres están en _La Zanahoria Dorada_ , un restaurante elegante en las salidas de BunnyBurrows.

—Bien, estaremos ahí pronto. —Nick hizo una pausa, mientras serpenteaba entre una hilera de autos—. Zanahorias, ¿cuántos Olímpicos nos faltan por identificar?

—Cinco —respondió al instante—. Zeus, Hera, Poseidón, Apolo y Atenea.

—¿Llegaste a memorizarte los atributos de cada uno?

—El trueno; la familia; el mar y los terremotos; el sol y el conocimiento; la sabiduría y la guerra estratégica. Respectivamente.

Nick compuso una expresión analítica, pensativo, y ella supo qué intentaba: quería descubrir quién era el traidor, que por lógica tenía que ser un Olímpico infiltrado. Se puso ella también en eso. ¿El trueno? No, eso era de Zeus y un líder no se mostraría tan fácil. ¿La familia? Tampoco, eso era de Hera y ella debe ser la segunda al mando, aplicándose lo mismo que con Zeus. Por lógica, se descarta a Poseidón ya que el agua ni los terremotos nada tienen que ver. _¿Atenea?_ Era posible, ella rige la sabiduría y la guerra estratégica; pero no sería factible, ¿quién pondría a su estratega a tal riesgo? Por proceso de eliminación quedaba Apolo. Aunque la duda seguía en Judy, ¿de verdad sería él?

No. Debía de serlo, Apolo rige el sol y el conocimiento… conocimiento… ¡Información!

—Creo que… —comenzó Nick.

—…es Apolo —terminó ella—. Aún no estoy del todo segura de que haya un espía, aunque… —Tomó su radio de su cintura y escogió el canal de la ZPD— sé cómo averiguarlo. —Carraspeó luego del sonido de la estática—. Oficial Hopps y Wilde, necesitamos apoyo; descubrimos la identidad del miembro de los Olímpicos conocido como Hermes. El sospechoso, sin duda, se encuentra en el restaurante _La Zanahoria Dorada_. Cambio y corto. —Luego de cortar la comunicación, le dio una sonrisa suficiente a Nick—. Si de verdad hay un infiltrado, no sólo aparecerá la ZPD en la escena…

—Sino que, al serlo, informará a Los Olímpicos sobre que descubrimos a Hermes.

—Exacto —asintió Judy.

—Coneja astuta—dijo Nick, sonriendo también. Luego de un rato añadió—: Sabes que lo del sábado terminará quedándose corto, ¿no? —Judy asintió—. ¿Preparada?

No había necesidad que se lo preguntara dos veces, eran sus padres quienes estaban en riesgo, preparada o no, saldría y sacaría pecho para protegerlos. Comenzó a colocarse el chaleco antibalas.

—Para lo que sea —respondió, muy seria.

Nick cambió a cuarta y pisó el acelerador a fondo; la aguja del velocímetro llegó a su pico máximo: trescientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

—En tres minutos llegaremos a Burrows. —Fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

 **BunnyBurrows, Restaurante La Zanahoria Dorada. Miércoles, 20 de octubre, 13:19 h.**

McLean se encontraba comiendo junto a Bonnie y Stu, charlando con el matrimonio. Ellos le contaban sobre lo complicado que era mantener el negocio de la granja en los tiempos actuales, y más aún que no tenían muchos hijos que quisieran seguir en el campo. La iniciativa que tuvo Judy de ser policía, y conseguirlo, los motivó a aspirar a algo más, unos decían que querían ser actores, modelos, diseñadoras, cantantes, artistas e incluso, al igual que su hermana, policías.

McLean los oía atentamente, con una sonrisa amable, mientras por dentro estaba que mandaba todo a la basura y se iba.

De improvisto recibió una llamada, el tono que sonó lo alertó bastante, esa melodía sólo la tenía para las llamadas de los miembros de la organización. Al ver quién era quien le llamaba, se sorprendió. Se levantó y disculpó con Bonnie y Stu, dejándolos en la mesa, argumentando que debía ir un momento al servicio.

Ya dentro, constando que no hubiera nadie cerca que lo escuchara, contestó.

—¿Apolo? —gruñó—. ¿Por qué me llamas?

—¡Hermes, sal de ahí ahora!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Descubrieron tu identidad! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Aborta la misión! ¡Deben de estar por llegar!

McLean se puso nervioso, ¿cómo era posible que lo hayan descubierto? No, debía de ser una equivocación, tendría que ser alguien muy inteligente o muy astuto para que desenredaran la fachada que Zeus ideó. Se serenó, colgó ignorando a Apolo y se convenció de que sólo era una falsa alarma; pero el sonido de una sirena al fondo del restaurante le hizo saber que su compañero no se equivocaba.

—No puede ser —murmuró, molesto, saliendo del baño y caminando a grandes zancadas hacia Bonnie y Stu.

Sacó una nueve milímetros de la chaqueta de su esmoquin y los apuntó. Al menos, pensó, que se hubiera caído su fachada tenía su lado positivo: ya no tenía que fingir que se interesaba por las cosas aburridas que el conejo decía.

—Se me levantan de una vez —les ordenó a los dos conejos; captando los suspiros ahogados y atemorizados de los demás clientes y trabajadores del restaurante al verlo armado—. Los planes se adelantan.

* * *

 **BunnyBurrows, Restaurante La Zanahoria Dorada. Miércoles, 20 de octubre, 13:21 h.**

Nick y Judy llegaron al restaurante, estacionando el auto a un lugar seguro de la balacera que era casi seguro se formaría en el lugar. Judy fue la primera bajarse y salir corriendo hacia el edificio, cosa que Nick impidió por poco, tomándola de la muñeca.

—Judy, esto es serio, te necesito serena y concentrada —le dijo, con voz seria—. Tómalas y llévatelas contigo por si te hacen falta, lo que sin duda harán —dijo, entregándole el chaleco antibalas y las dos nueve milímetros.

Ella las recibió sin rechistar.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó.

—Tranquila, Zanahorias, yo tengo a mi pequeña —contestó, apuntando al maletero.

Ambos se bajaron del auto, Nick le indicó que esperara un momento, en el cual, se volvía y abría el maletero, para sacar un fusil de asalto M16.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó, sorprendida, luego recordó la persecución con Afrodita—. No me digas; la bóveda, ¿cierto?

Nick asintió guiñándole el ojo y sacando la lengua.

Empezando a hacerse costumbre, se dieron un beso fugaz de buena suerte y entraron al restaurante. Encontraron a todos los clientes y trabajadores en el suelo con las patas en la cabeza; había un silencio absoluto, como de cementerio, y al otear el lugar, Nick dio con McLean. Él se hallaba en uno de los mullidos muebles que rodeaban las mesas VIP del restaurante, cerca de un ventanal, sentado como un rey esperando pleitesía y apuntando a Bonnie y Stu sin pizca de miedo o remordimiento.

Él sonrió con cinismo.

—Vaya, vaya, nuestra pareja interespecie favorita. Sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano, Judy

Judy le dio una mirada significativa a Nick, esto lo confirmaba, existe un espía en el cuerpo.

Luego la volvió, fijándola en McLean, mientras Nick miraba a sus suegros. Los dos conejos tenían expresiones distintas, mientras la de Bonnie era de un miedo absoluto, la de Stu era como si estuviera planeando algo.

Stu y Nick se vieron a los ojos y como por arte de magia sabían lo que estaban pensando, en parte se debía a que el conejo tenía la misma expresión que ponía Judy antes de hacer una locura, lo que le hizo gracia a Nick; Zanahorias salió igual al padre. Con un movimiento de ojos de Stu hacia Nick, éste le describía los pasos que haría: primero miraba su pata y luego a McLean, después a Nick y a su arma. Ese proceso lo repitió unas diez o doce veces hasta que Nick asintió, entendiendo el plan.

Judy sacó una de las dos pistolas y apuntó a McLean, Nick la imitó, sólo que con su M16. McLean esbozó una carcajada.

—¿No estás tentando su suerte? Podría matar a cualquiera de tus padres si me diera la gana.

McLean descuidó su atención de Stu, tanto suegro como nuero notaron ese desliz del conejo; Stu aprovechó y conectó una patada al estomago de McLean, haciéndolo retorcerse del dolor. Ese corto instante les sirvió de brecha para que los dos, Bonnie y Stu, escaparan y se dirigieran hacia Nick y Judy.

McLean levantó su arma, quejándose del dolor, apuntó a Stu para disparar, pero Nick se le adelantó y le acertó un disparo en el hombro. Éste maldijo por lo bajo y dejó caer su arma. La pareja bajó sus armas y sonrió victoriosa creyendo que todo había terminado, pero Sergio sacó de su chaqueta una inyección con un líquido amarillento.

Judy lo miró confundida, mas Nick sabía con exactitud qué contenía. Ese maldito conejo estaba pensando escapar de la misma manera que Afrodita. Nick levantó su rifle para dispararle, sin embargo, ya era tarde: McLean se había inyectado el líquido.

La vista de cazador Nick le permitió prever el movimiento de McLean: se dirigía a su arma. Con un rápido movimiento, se colocó delante de Bonnie para protegerla, no obstante, Judy reaccionó tarde.

McLean levantó su arma y se escuchó un disparo.

 _¡BANG!_

El sonido del disparo le perforó los oídos, y Nick se tocó el cuerpo en busca de alguna herida, sin éxito. Volteó hacia Bonnie y la vio bien, apuntó su rifle para dispararle al conejo, pero éste estaba señalando a Judy.

—¡¿Acaso creías que te disparé a ti, zorro imbécil?! —espetó.

Ahí fue cuando Nick cayó en cuenta. «¡Judy!» Volteó a verla. Por suerte, el disparo no impactó en ella, sino que fue algo todavía peor.

Ahí estaban, parecían una pintura de arte antiguo. Inmóviles. Nick y Bonnie contuvieron el aliento y varios animales en el suelo gritaron. Judy tenía los ojos cerrados, quizá esperando el impacto que nunca llegó; Stu estaba frente a ella, con las patas abiertas en toda su envergadura para protegerla. No tenía sentido pues ella tenía un chaleco antibalas, pero no se lo reprochó. «Los padres son capaces de morir por sus hijos.» Y eso Nick lo sabía demasiado bien.

Parecían todos los implicados, Nick, Bonnie, Stu y Judy, estar en un trance, porque ninguno hacía nada, más que esperar. Entonces Stu parpadeó, saliendo de su ensoñación, se llevó una pata al pecho y se la miró; toda su braga y camisa debajo de éste se estaban tiñendo de un rojo oscuro. Sangre. Se volvió a verlos, incrédulo, escupió una bocanada de sangre y se ladeó, empezando a caer.

No fue sino que hasta que Bonnie gritó que todos volvieron en sí.

—¡STUART!

Ella corrió hasta su esposo y lo atrapó al vuelo, cayendo ella sentada en el suelo con Stu encima. Lo logró recostar en el suelo con delicadeza, apoyando su cabeza en su regaño mientras hacía presión en la herida y por su redondeado rostro las lágrimas caían. Entonces, cuando el llanto compungido de Judy llegó a sus oídos, viéndola arrodillada al lado de Bonnie, rasgándose la bota del pantalón para limpiarle la sangre a su padre, en un inútil esfuerzo, que Nick sintió un latigazo en su columna. Una sensación tan conocida que le siguió un enojo visceral hacia McLean. Adrenalina. Se giró y se precipitó hacia él, con las garras y colmillos al aire, gruñendo.

Sergio sonrió y alzó el arma, apuntándole, pero Nick hizo lo mismo con su fusil y con dos disparos, que dieron en la culata de la pistola, hizo que la soltara. No lo lastimaría con balas, lo haría sufrir a la antigua: con zarpazos y golpes, con mordidas y desgarros. Nick lo tomó por la chaqueta del esmoquin y con pericia logró sacarle algo. McLean saltó hacia atrás, librándose de su agarre. Al verlo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Se tocó con nerviosismo los bolsillos de la chaqueta y su expresión cambió a una de preocupación y miedo.

Entre sus dedos, como si fuera una perla, Nick observaba la píldora amarilla con centro líquido que le quitó a McLean.

—Olvidas que soy un zorro —dijo con voz torva, mirando la píldora—. Robar y engañar está en mi sangre. Robártela no fue nada difícil.

Mientras veía la píldora pensaba si debía comerla y terminar con todo de una vez. Podía hacerlo, pero si su cuerpo no la toleraba, según el informe de Laboratorios, moriría. No obstante, si no lo hacía, McLean escaparía; de por sí fue un golpe de suerte que pudiera atraparlo por un momento y quitarle la píldora. Se movía endemoniadamente rápido. ¡No! No debía dudar, él dejó así a Stu, ocasionó que tanto Bonnie como Judy llorasen. ¿Por qué tenía que pensarlo? Debía arrestar al conejo, pero no sin antes darle lo que se merecía.

Abrió ceremonialmente los labios, se los relamió, y se llevó la píldora a los labios como si fuera una uva. La mordió y sintió el líquido, de un sabor cítrico, inundarle la boca. Tragó. La sensación era como si hubiera tragado ácido de batería: caliente e irritante. Su garganta y esófago le ardieron como el demonio, el estómago, el pecho… todo le ardía y dolía. Por un momento pensó que su cuerpo lo rechazaría. «Ni se te ocurra rechazar la droga, cuerpo de quinta», pensó, gruñendo y jadeando del dolor.

Después de un minuto, el dolor cesó, dando lugar a los efectos. Su visión se agudizo, su sensación también, sentía el viento, la temperatura y la presión del mismo. Su oído también, a tal punto que escuchaba los susurros de todos los rehenes en el lugar. Su vista era tal que notaba el lenguaje corporal de McLean, los temblores de su nariz, la forma en que su ceja derecha temblaba también y cómo respiraba más agitado.

Se miró las patas mientras las abría y cerraba.

«Esto es una locura.»

Lanzó una mirada cargada de furia a McLean, el cual estaba asustado porque ahora Nick estaba con la ventaja. Aunque los dos estuvieran bajo los efectos de aquel impulsor, no existía forma de que un conejo le ganara a un zorro; y eso los dos lo sabían.

Nick le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, sus instintos estaban a punto de salir a flote. Debía arrestarlo, pero si lo mataba «accidentalmente», no lo amonestarían.

Entonces atacó.


	17. Gigantomaquia

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02** : gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo y quiero leer tu review, para ver si aciertas. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkyWatcher304** : gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Stalker Man 2.0** : gracias por tu review. Gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo. Gracias por leer.

 **TEH Fluffynator** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **HELEN18** : gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Gigantomaquia**

 **Tundratown, Mansión de Big. Miércoles, 20 de octubre, 13:18 h.**

En la mansión de Big, FruFru se encontraba en su despacho junto a Kevin, Raymund, a quien ya habían dado de alta, estaba en el piso de arriba cuidando a la pequeña Judy, que aunque no podía esforzarse mucho, ya podía caminar y moverse. FruFru estaba planeando sobre a cuál Olímpico atacarían primero, no tenían más información que la misma policía, no obstante, de entre los identificados, estaba haciéndose una idea de cuál sería más fácil eliminar y cuál los afectaría más. En eso repicó su celular.

—¿Bueno? —contestó.

—¿FruFru, estás sola?

—¿Porfirio?

—El mismo; responde a mi pregunta.

—Sí —mintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Uno de los Olímpicos está por ser arrestado, es el que suministra de droga a los demás. Es una pieza clave.

—¿Quién es? —quiso saber, ansiosa—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Quiénes lo atraparan?

—Hermes, está en un restaurante de Burrows, la pareja policial de las noticias. Hopps y Wilde.

En ese momento su pequeño corazón se detuvo por un instante, ¿Judy estaba lidiando directamente con uno de ellos? No lo pensó dos veces y decidió en hacer la jugada.

—Iremos allá y lo mataremos. Lo más probable sea que Los Olímpicos completos se presenten, así que reúnelos a todos y nos vemos allá.

—Claro, linda, paso por tu mansión para irnos junto a Kevin, según mis datos, él es tu oso de mayor confianza, ¿correcto?

—Bueno, aquí te espero —dijo para colgar. Se dirigió a Kevin para que la llevara al auto y se prepararan, el oso asintió y alistó su arma. Tomó a la musaraña entre sus patas y salió rumbo al automóvil. Algo que había notado era que Koslov no estaba en la mansión.

—Señorita, ¿segura que quiere ir? Si pasa algo puede dejar a Judy sin madre —comentó, ya casi llegando a uno de sus automóviles. El frío de Tundratown los golpeaba sin contemplación.

FruFru le sonrió, sincera, a Kevin, agradeciéndole su preocupación.

—No te preocupes, eres mi mejor animal de confianza, no nos pasará nada, y en caso de que ocurra, se que Judy estará a salvo en tus patas. —Su sonrisa se disipó dando pasó a un ceño fruncido—. Vamos a vengar a mi padre.

* * *

 **En algún lugar en los límites de Distrito Forestal. Miércoles, 20 de octubre, 13:20 h.**

Zeus estaba en su despacho junto a Hera y Atenea, verificando unos estados de cuentas de la organización y cuadrando la manera de generar ingresos lo más rápido posible; el pago de los dos millones los dejó muy mal parados.

Tanto el zorro, la nutria y la zorra, estaban sumergidos en las posibles maneras de aumentar las ganancias. Había un silencio absoluto, el cual fue roto por el tono de un celular.

Zeus tomó el teléfono, contestó y lo puso en altavoz, dejándolo sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué quieres, Apolo? —inquirió Zeus sin quitar la vista de los documentos.

—Zeus —dijo éste, exaltado y nervioso—, manda a recatar a Hermes.

Los tres animales apartaron la vista de sus respectivos documentos y se quedaron con la mirada fija en el celular.

—Explícate mejor —pidió Atenea, imperturbable.

—¿Atenea? Bueno no importa, lo importante es ¡que descubrieron a Hermes! ¡Deben estar con él ahora mismo! ¡No debemos dejar que lo atrapen o maten! ¡Según lo que oí en la transmisión de la radio, está en _La Zanahoria Dorada_ , en Burrows! ¡No sé más nada, solo que están allá! ¡Rescátenlo; que si lo atrapan caemos todos! Voy a dejarlos. —La llamada terminó.

Entre los tres, Zeus, Hera y Atenea, quedó una atmosfera de incredulidad y sorpresa. Las dos hembras no sabían cómo proceder, pero Zeus estaba sereno, con el ceño fruncido y tamborileando sus garras en la madera pulida de la mesa. Él mismo ideó la fachada de Hermes, no cualquiera podría haberla descubierto. Pensó en James, él tenía la capacidad, pero dudaba en que se interesara en Hermes cuando tenía peces más gordos y visibles, como Ares o Hefesto, cuando éste último tenía estrecha relación con la ZPD.

No pasaron ni quince segundos cuando el móvil volvió a sonar. Esta vez era Poseidón.

—¿Poseidón, ahora qué pasa? —se quejó Zeus.

—¿Sabes lo de Hermes? —Calmado, corto y preciso. Ya no era sólo una posibilidad, sino una realidad: los descubrieron.

—Sí —gruñó como respuesta.

—Pues las cosas empeoraron: Los Gigantes van para allá para matarlo.

«¡Maldita sea!»

—Nos reuniremos todos allí —le indicó, haciéndole unas señas con la cabeza a Atenea y Hera; ambas captaron sin necesidad de palabras.

—¿Llevarás a Hades?

—A falta de Dioniso —respondió.

—Nos vemos allá, entonces —dijo, y colgó.

El jefe de Los Olímpicos se levantó de su silla y tomó su teléfono. Hizo una serie de llamadas a los miembros que faltaban y, después de unos acuerdos, salió a toda prisa del despacho, siendo seguido por la nutria, Atenea, y la zorra fennec, Hera.

* * *

 **BunnyBurrows, La Zanahoria Dorada. Miércoles, 20 de octubre, 13:26 h.**

Mientras daba las zancadas hacia McLean, Nick se percataba de varias cosas a la vez, con una sencillez abismal: la herida en el hombro de Sergio estaba sangrando cada vez más, la arma de éste se hallaba a dos metros de él, el lenguaje del cuerpo que instintivamente lo delataba. Entonces pensó que, si él fuera el conejo, lo primero que haría era establecer distancia y tomar la pistola para sobreponerse, ahora que existía una marcada diferencia depredador-presa.

Al atisbar el naciente medio giro que él daría hacia el arma, Nick supo que había acertado en su razonamiento. McLean se lanzó hacia el arma, pero Nick ya estaba casi con ella. Antes de que el conejo llegara, teniéndolo en rango para un golpe, Nick flexionó el brazo y le asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla a McLean, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo del impulso.

McLean se detuvo cuando chocó contra un mostrador de piedra que dividía las mesas con las cajas y cocinas.

Nick se acercó a él con parsimonia, observando al conejo recuperándose del aturdimiento y alzando la cabeza. Al llegar con él, se agachó y lo tomó de las orejas con tal fuerza que le terminó enterrando las garras y las hileras finas de sangre le mancharon los dedos. El gemido ahogado de éste lo divirtió.

—Se me hace divertido, McLean, cómo intentas superarme, la forma en que tu minúsculo cerebro llega a creer que puedes ser más veloz que yo —dijo, apretándole más las orejas—. Estoy biológicamente diseñado para cazar conejos, y tú no eres la excepción.

Lo hizo erguirse un poco, tirando de sus orejas, flexionó el brazo y le dio otro puñetazo; tan fuerte que un pequeño relámpago de dolor el subió por los dedos. Al observarle el rostro, notó que McLean intentaba buscar un medio de escape, el movimiento frenético de sus ojos lo delataba. Nick, por otra parte, estaba intentando no volverse loco por la ridícula cantidad de información que su cuerpo recibía. Puesto que la droga de la píldora alteraba el sistema nervioso central, potenciándolo, sus sentidos, por consiguiente, se amplificaban, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, su atención pasaba del tacto al oído, de la vista al olfato, que no podía centrarse por completo en el conejo.

McLean quien pareció notar eso, se impulsó con sus patas traseras hacia él, en contra de todo el sentido común. Lo tacleó, ocasionando que lo soltara y Nick cayera sentado al suelo. Ante esto, lanzó una patada, mas el vulpino la detuvo colocando sus dos brazos adelante, formando una especie de escudo. El impacto llegó, con un ruido sordo, y Nick hizo una mueca de dolor.

«¿Qué diablos? Sabía que iban a ser fuertes, pero no tanto.»

La patada lo movió unos cuantos centímetros, cosa que Sergio aprovechó para comenzar a dar patadas a diestra y siniestra, arrojándolas con una rápida velocidad y destreza, por más golpeado que estuviese. Ante esto, Nick se dio cuenta de algo: McLean estaba entrenado, porque ningún animal corriente soportaría dos golpes, más aún estando bajo el efecto de la droga, y lanzaría semejante ofensiva.

Sin embargo, Nick también lo estaba. Usando su entrenamiento de la Academia, sumado al efecto de la droga en su sistema, pudo igualar el ritmo del conejo. Si no evadía una patada, recibía el golpe inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para aligerar el impacto, ya que el conejo no lo dejaba ponerse de pie.

En un ataque, McLean hizo una finta, fingió lanzar una patada a la izquierda, pero pateó con la derecha, lo que tomó a Nick desprevenido. La pata aterrizó en su mandíbula, tiñéndole todo de negro por un instante y sintiendo el impacto de su cabeza contra el suelo. No quedó inconsciente por poco. Al volver en sí, se percató de que McLean corría hacia Judy, Bonnie y Stu, con una pequeña daga en la pata.

Asustado, sabiéndose muy lejos como para hacer algo, su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Nick había escuchado que muchos animales tomaban decisiones extrañas, actuaban de forma ilógica o incluso se volvían sanguinarios como nadie, cuando alguien que amaban o querían. Razón por la cual se sintió como si estuviera en cámara lenta, viéndose desde arriba; se volvió y tomó la pistola que había cerca y que McLean había intentado agarrar, la asió con fuerza, apunto y disparó en un instante. El sonido del disparo sacó más gritos y gemidos temerosos de los demás rehenes, pero el proyectil cumplió su cometido al perforarle el otro hombro al conejo.

Con un gemido lastimero y el repiqueteo de la navaja contra el suelo al McLean soltarla, éste giró un poco, desviando su rumbo de Judy, Bonnie y Stu, hacia la puerta. Ante esto, Nick gruñó, parpadeó volviendo en sí y se precipitó hacia él, disparando en el proceso. Dos tiros limpios. Dos heridas eficaces. Dos balas que le perforaron las piernas a su presa y lo hicieron trastabillar y caer de bruces al suelo, entre gritos ahogados de dolor y vanos intentos de ponerse en cuatro patas e intentar gatear a la salida.

Con una última zancada, que pareció más un salto, Nick acortó distancia, llegó con McLean y, aún con la sangre burbujeándole por la ira de él haber intentado no una, sino dos veces matar a Zanahorias, le tomó la cabeza y plasmar su rostro contra el suelo. El choque generó un espantoso sonido. Le volvió a alzar el rostro y lo estampó de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Con una insaciable necesidad de imprimirle el máximo dolor posible, no obstante, al notar que respiraba con dificultad, se detuvo. Su ser le decía a gritos que lo despedazara ahí mismo, que lo dejara muerto; sería un delincuente menos, pero su sentido del deber lo contradecía. Decidió arrestarlo, no porque lo perdonara, sino porque haría especialmente tortuosa su estadía en la prisión, cobrando algunos favores de conocidos tras las rejas.

Tomó sus esposas para colocárselas y cuando se las estaba poniendo fue interrumpido por un disparo en su pata izquierda. El dolor tardó un milisegundo en llegar, amplificado por la percepción que tenía, sacándole un grito. Era una herida precisa: un poco más arriba de la muñeca y con orificio de salida. Su arma cayó al suelo, para él recogerla un segundo después y buscar a su atacante.

Sólo que no era uno.

Eran once animales: una comadreja, una jaguar, un búfalo, una gacela, un tigre, una nutria, dos lobos árticos, un oso polar, una zorra fennec y un zorro rojo. De ellos, la comadreja, la nutria, uno de los dos lobos, el oso polar y los dos zorros llevaban mascaras, el resto no.

Aún preso de la sorpresa, al ver con detenimiento a los que estaban con sus rostros descubiertos, los reconoció. Eran los que comandaban los disturbios del sábado, o sea que… Tragó grueso. Ellos eran Los Olímpicos. Parecían un ejército en miniatura, y despedían aquella aura o presión que silenciaban a todos los animales, como si en lo más profundo de sus mentes supieran que debían guardar silencio y respetarlos, o morirían. Tres de ellos estaban al frente, comandando: la nutria, el zorro rojo y la fennec.

Ésta última se adelantó cuando todos se detuvieron.

—Suelta a Hermes —ordenó, con voz imperante. Tenía un collar con un dije en forma de una corona colgando con elegancia en su cuello, y tras la máscara, sus ojos despedían dureza.

Nick volvió en sí, apuntando la pistola a la cabeza de McLean. La pata derecha le temblaba de la adrenalina y el miedo.

—Que nadie se mueva —jadeó, sintiéndose abandonar por los efectos de la droga—, o le hago un tercer ojo al conejo.

Afrodita, al fondo, frunció el ceño y esbozó una pequeña sonrisilla, captando que había usado sus mismas palabras. La nutria, al frente, dio un paso y dijo con voz anodina:

—Más te vale que obedezcas si quieres que la coneja y su familia salgan sanos y salvos. —En su cuello, al igual que en la zorra, pendía un collar más corto, con la diferencia de tener un dije en forma de una lechuza.

Nadie hizo nada. Nick estuvo tentado a disparar y matar a McLean, sin embargo, él era su boleto de salida. Por él estaban los Olímpicos allí. Si el conejo moría, ellos lo seguirían poco después. Pasó la mirada por cada uno de ellos, moviendo las orejas, captando resquicios de sonidos de Judy a su espalda; la protegería con su vida su fuese necesario. Caviló poder acabar con uno o dos, debido a su estado, pero no podía atacar al azar, porque no conocía nada de los demás. Y estaba la variable de Stu herido, que los ralentizaba y estaba a las puertas de la muerte.

Cuando hizo un gesto para disparar, el tigre alzó su arma y disparó. Fue como si le hubieran conectado a un desfibrilador: el corrientazo en el hombro izquierdo fue brutal, haciéndolo aligerar la presión con la que sostenía a McLean.

—Si no piensas obedecer —dijo Ares; el tigre tenía una mirada criminal, sádica, y el cañón humeante de la pistola no hacía más que acentuarla—, muérete de una vez.

Ninguno de ellos se inmutó en lo más mínimo. «Son demonios», pensó, porque hasta el más duro animal hacía algún gesto, involuntario o no, al oír un disparo o cuando se disparaba un arma frente a él. Ellos no. Estaban impertérritos.

El zorro rojo alzó una pata y Ares bajó el martillo de su arma. Acto seguido, el zorro la bajó, como un Emperador que decidiera el destino de un gladiador, y Ares disparó, dándole a Nick en el hombro derecho. Él soltó el arma mientras se tragaba un grito de dolor; no les iba a dar el gusto. Sin embargo, se halló sin opciones: ambos brazos hombros heridos, muñeca izquierda herida y sin el efecto de la droga.

El zorro volvió a alzar la pata y Ares bajó nuevamente el martillo, esta vez, lo sabía, no sería un disparo al cuerpo, sino uno certero a su cabeza. El corazón redujo su pulso, como calmándose, mientras Nick se puso de pie, tambaleándose, y quedó protegiendo a Judy, Bonnie y Stu, dejando en el suelo a McLean.

Les dirigió a todos los Olímpicos una sonrisa desafiante.

La nutria, cerca del zorro, comentó con sorpresa y respeto.

—Un acto muy noble: morir sonriendo.

Ares bajó su índice del cuerpo de la pistola hacia el gatillo, dispuesto a disparar.

Nick cerró los ojos.

Y entonces…

 _¡BOOM!_

El suelo tembló, hubo un sonido de una explosión y los animales profirieron un grito de terror. Nick abrió los ojos, desconcertado, agradecido a la vez que extrañado de seguir vivo. Observó a los Olímpicos y los vio agachados, resguardándose. Aprovechando eso, Nick tomó la pistola, dejó de lado a los Olímpicos y fue con su prioridad: Judy. Se acercó a ella, Bonnie y Stu y constató que su suegro estaba respirando muy leve, de forma superficial. Judy le tomó el rostro entre las patas, mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

—Estoy bien —le dijo, jadeando, intentando no dejar traslucir el espantoso dolor que le recorría los brazos y lo mareaba—. En serio, Pelusa, estoy bien. Son sólo unos tiros. —Sonrió.

—Casi mueres y yo no hice nada —gimoteó; Nick rodó los ojos, para reposar su frente con la de ella.

—Zanahorias, estoy bien. —Fijó sus ojos con los de ella—. Sigo vivo, ¿ves? —Ella asintió—. ¿Estás conmigo ahora?, te necesito. —Volvió a asentir—. Bien. —Se separó y le dijo a una afligida y sorprendida Bonnie que cuando viera la menor oportunidad, llevara a Stu a un lugar para cubrirse—. Las mesas son buen muro, por ahora. —Nick miró el lugar, encontrando un agujero en una de las paredes del restaurante, por donde manaba una espesa nube de polvo de ladrillo—. Por ahí —les indicó a ambas—, posiblemente…

Dejó la frase sin culminar, absorto ante la imagen imponente de los animales que, para variar, entraban por el agujero. Si los Olímpicos inspiraban respeto y temor, éstos inspiraban poderío y fuerza. Detrás de todos iba un elefante; delante dos osos polares gemelos, un león y un tigre; luego, una loba marrón, un zorro rojo robusto, como el amigo de Zanahorias, Gideon, se recordaba bien; junto a ellos, para su sorpresa, Kevin, quien llevaba en sus patas a FruFru. Sin embargo, quien hizo inspirar con fuerza a Nick, haciendo que con su sola presencia el piso se le sacudiera, era el zorro que lideraba a todo el grupo. Esbelto, con ojos azules cual zafiros y una sonrisa vivaracha. «Si él está aquí, eso quiere decir que…», pensó, volviendo la mirada hacia el líder de Los Olímpicos, quien debía ser Zeus. Una ira visceral, que nacía en lo más profundo de su ser, criada y cultivada por tantos años, explotó como una bomba nuclear, haciéndolo apretar la pistola y con un rugido naciendo en su garganta, apuntó a Zeus.

—Detente, Nicholas —dijo el zorro líder.

Nick volvió la mirada, con la respiración agitada. Cuando encontró los ojos azules del zorro, lo vieron de la misma forma que hacía tantos años: serios y comprensivos. Nick inspiró lo más despacio que pudo, tragándose sus ganas de matar a Zeus, y se enfocó en Judy, quien no había estado prestando atención; estaba centrada en su padre. «Mejor así, que sepa menos.»

Observando a Zeus y el zorro líder de los Gigantes, notó que los Olímpicos, una vez recuperados de la sorpresa que causó la explosión, estaban atentos, con armas en patas.

—Tú y tus entradas —gruñó Zeus.

El zorro líder de los Gigantes se encogió de hombros con falsa modestia.

—Yo siempre debo aparecer con estilo, Joseph. —Llevó su pata con una lentitud burlesca a su cintura, sacó un revólver, sacó la recámara y comenzó a colocarle bala por bala, de forma exasperante. Nick bien sabía que él disfrutaba llevando a sus contrarios al límite—. Me tenías olvidado. Eres muy escurridizo, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó cuando colocó la última—. Te busqué mucho tiempo y mira que serías tú mismo quien te revelarías por una nimiedad como matar a Big.

El zorro chasqueó los dedos de su pata libre y todos los Gigantes le hicieron espacio al elefante, que alzó como si fuera una piruleta, un lanzacohetes. Todos, Olímpicos, rehenes, Nick, Judy y Bonnie, se quedaron en un silencio de impresión; Nick se dio por muerto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio llevaba un lanzacohetes a un edificio cerrado? «Bueno, es él, después de todo.»

—Tráiganlos —mandó el zorro.

Del grupo de animales salió Kevin y se dirigió hacia Nick y Judy.

—Así que era cierto —murmuró Nick cuando el oso estuvo cerca de ellos.

Kevin asintió y mostró a FruFru, a quien llevaba en sus patas. Nick ayudó a Judy a levantarse, Kevin levantó con mucho cuidado a Stu para llevarlo a que lo atendieran, caminando con toda la calma en el lugar; Bonnie lo siguió, no sin antes darles una mirada inquisitiva, a lo que Nick y Judy le sonrieron, indicándole que ella se fuera antes.

—Llévalos a mi auto, Kevin —comentó por lo bajo; el oso, asintió sin verlo.

Judy parecía no querer irse aún, lo que intrigó a Nick, no obstante, antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué sucedía, Zeus volvió la cabeza, tal vez para dar una orden, pero fue detenido por un disparo del zorro líder de los Gigantes, a sus pies. El azulejo del suelo se quebró y astilló.

—No me hagas disparar de nuevo, Joseph —le advirtió—. Tú y yo sabemos que si te doy un tiro, prenderemos un tiroteo aquí dentro, y si una bala roza la bazuca, todo el lugar saltará por los aires. ¿Eres tan imbécil para arriesgarte así?

Cuando Kevin, FruFru, Bonnie y Stu estaban a resguardo detrás de los Gigantes y luego salieron, el elefante bajó el lanzacohetes.

Nick, aunque con heridas graves, estaba ansioso, atento a los movimientos que harían los dos bandos. Si ellos iniciaban una balacera en el lugar lleno de rehenes, las bajas serían enormes. Suspiró, intentando calmarse, sin éxito. Entonces sintió la pata de Judy deslizarse en la suya, en un tácito y silencioso recuerdo de que ella también estaba allí; de que la lucha era de ambos, por lo que no podían arriesgarse. Sonrió para sí, calmándose más fácilmente. No sabía por qué los refuerzos de la ZPD tardaban tanto, pero no le importaba mucho tampoco, lo que Nick quería era una oportunidad.

Un solo chance para poder atravesarle el cráneo a Zeus con una bala y dejarlo muerto en el lugar.

Aún tenía su herida fresca en su interior, por más años que hubiesen pasado.

La pistola en su pata se sentía como si pesara mil kilos, mas no le importaba, se adjudicaría la muerte de Zeus sin lugar a dudas, pasara lo que pasara.


	18. Identidad

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02** : gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo y quiero leer tu review, para ver si aciertas. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** : gracias por tu review. En este capítulo prácticamente dije quien es Zeus, aunque si lees los capítulos anteriores encontraras pequeñas pistas ocultas sobre quien es él. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkyWatcher304** : gracias por tu review. Vas por buen camino, este capítulo aclarará muchas dudas. Gracias por leer.

 **HELEN18** : gracias por tu review. No te preocupes si no comentas una review larga, con que comentes eso me alegra. Gracias por leer. Y gracias por leer mi fic de Kung Fu Panda, eres la primera que lee mis dos historias, o por lo menos comenta. :D

 **TEH Fluffynator** : gracias por tu review. Sí, ya lo explicaré más adelante. Gracias por leer.

 **TheBlueWolf-07** : gracias por tu review. Vas por buen camino. Gracias por leer.

 **laura** : gracias por tu review. Porfirio/Jápeto (James) es hermano de Zeus y Jacob (Ceo). Ya explicaré más adelante. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XVIII**

 **Identidad**

 **BunnyBurrows, Restaurante La Zanahoria Dorada. Miércoles, 20 de octubre, 13:56 h.**

El ambiente dentro del edificio era de una tensión absoluta, las miradas pasaban de Los Gigantes hacia Los Olímpicos y viceversa. Nick se dio cuenta que entre Gigantes y Olímpicos había una especie de tensión aún más grande que la que existía sólo porque dos grandes organizaciones criminales estuvieran reunidas en un mismo lugar, sino que parecía que se desearan hacer pedazos los unos a los otros. Lo podía comprender de ambos zorros líderes, pero no de los demás

Además, ningún bando actuaba. La bazuca que sostenía el elefante con una tranquilidad pasmosa influía en ello; si una bala la rozase, sería el fin de todos los que estuvieran allí.

El zorro líder de los gigantes volvió la mirada hacía el elefante y la loba marrón.

—Damasén, Encélado —ordenó—, vayan por nuestro método de salida. Esto no durará mucho. —Los mencionados asintieron—. No tengo que decirles que estén atentos, ¿o sí?

—No —respondió la loba, Encélado.

El elefante, Damasén, parecía molesto. Sus ojos perforaban a Ares con una agresividad propia de un depredador.

—Porfirio —dijo—, te la pasaré por esta vez, pero si para la próxima no tengo una oportunidad para matarle, cambiaré mi prioridad. Será a ti a quien aniquile.

—Cálmate, fortachón —sonrió el zorro líder de los gigantes, Porfirio. «Así que ése es su alias.»—. Te prometo que la próxima vez que lo veas lo matarás, ¿vale?

Damasén se mantuvo un tiempo en silencio, para luego bufar con la trompa, sonando como un soplido, y darse media vuelta, echándose al hombro el lanzacohetes. Encélado, por otro lado, se acercó a Porfirio y le murmuró algo al oído, a lo que él asintió, para luego ella retirarse también. Dos palmadas fueron las que el zorro dio, con un tono burlesco y cómico, como si llamara a unos empleados, para que todo su grupo, sin excepción, sacara las armas. Unos llevaban revólveres y otros nueve milímetros, pero ninguno estaba sin arma alguna.

—Hipólito, por favor —pidió Porfirio—, ve a por nuestro boleto de salida. Sólo que no lo maltrates mucho, el pobre conejo está para la basura. ¡Un momento! —añadió, cuando el zorro robusto que se parecía a Gideon comenzó a caminar—, mejor no. No puedo dejar a un hijo sin su padre. —Miró a una osa polar—. Gratión, ¿podrías? —Ella no hizo gesto alguno, sólo caminó hacia el maltratado e inconsciente McLean.

Sin embargo, Ares pareció pensar lo mismo que Nick: ellos no podían darse el lujo de perder al conejo. El tigre, sin poder controlar sus impulsos, disparó en contra de Porfirio. Le dio en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón, y cuando Nick pensó un poco afligido que era el fin del zorro, ésta alzó el arma y devolvió el disparo: lo había salvado un chaleco antibalas. No obstante, dicho acto del tigre abrió la caja de Pandora. Los Gigantes respondieron al fuego inicial y los Olímpicos al secuencial, dando inicio a una batalla campal, donde el sonido de las detonaciones de las balas se entrelazaba a lo de los gritos desesperados de los rehenes en el suelo, que se arrastraban para ponerse a salvo.

Los Olímpicos se refugiaron tras la barra de bebidas del restaurante, mientras que los Gigantes volteaban las mesas, usándolas como barreras.

Nick y Judy, por otro lado, no estaban mejor que los rehenes. Él le tiró de la pata y la abrazó cuando el primer disparo surcó el aire, tumbándola en el suelo con la respuesta de Porfirio y colocándose sobre ella para cuando la lluvia de balas iba y venía. La posición era comprometedora, pero no podían preocuparse por el bochorno si eran sus vidas las que estaban en juego. Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y tiró de él, causando que su hocico chocara contra la clavícula de ella.

—Zanahorias, no puedo pensar una forma de salir si me tienes tan… —Nick buscó palabras, mientras intentaba no marearse con el olor embriagante de Judy abrumándole la nariz; olía apetecible— distraído. Sí, digamos que distraído.

Ella lo abrazó aún más. «Calma, Nick; piensa en moras.»

—No seas idiota, Nick —le dijo—, estoy haciendo esto para que no te den un tiro en la cabeza por error. —Respiró—. Debemos salir de aquí, de cualquier forma. Al demonio con McLean.

De tal forma que sólo ellos dos juntos podrían, Nick y Judy se arrastraron en su complicada posición hasta las mesas VIP del restaurante, colocándose tras unos pequeños muros que las delimitaban del resto de mesas. Nick se dejó caer en el suelo, al lado de Judy y tomó la radio en su cintura.

—¡Oficiales Wilde y Hopps! —gritó, para hacerse oír por encima de la balacera y griterío—. ¡Necesitamos refuerzos armados en _La Zanahoria Dorada_! ¡Enfrentamiento entre Olímpicos y Gigantes! ¡Civiles heridos y sospechoso en condición crítica! ¡Respondan; cambio!

Estática.

Nick apretó la radio con todas sus fuerzas, conteniéndose por no maldecir a Bogo y toda su generación pasada y futura, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo? ¡Judy había pedido los refuerzos hacía ya tiempo, ¿venían a pie o qué?! Entonces, cuando estaba pensando en alguna manera para salir sin ser baleados, la voz de Bogo salió de la corneta de la radio.

—¿Wilde?

—¡Bogo! —exclamó Nick, aliviado—, ¿qué pasó con los refuerzos?

—Estamos a dos minutos del lugar. ¿Estado?

—Enfrentamiento armado.

—Resistan hasta que lleguemos, llevamos refuerzos aéreos y terrestres. Cambio y corto. —Con un chillido de estática, la comunicación se cortó.

Nick y Judy, aún en el suelo, tenían que hallar la manera para poder levantarse y salir del restaurante, pero estaba el hecho de que si alzaban la cabeza, podía ser la última vez que lo hicieran, debían idear algo. Fue allí cuando Nick recordó algo que los exploradores hacían: con un espejo, identificar la zona. «Pero no tengo espejo alguno.»

—La placa —murmuró. Se la quitó y empezó a identificar las figuras borrosas en el reflejo. Judy lo miró extrañado, mas cuando se percató de lo que intentaba, ella lo imitó.

Por lo que pudo descifrar, además de las balas que estaban viajando como Pedro por su casa a través del aire, había animales rehenes heridos, quejándose y llorando del dolor. Además, los tiros iban para ciertos animales de las bandas enemigas, no eran al azar, como debería ser, sino que parecía cada animal tenía un objetivo claro, independientemente de los demás. Parecía personal. No obstante, los Gigantes tenían una ofensiva más osada, causando que los Olímpicos, quienes no tenían chalecos, se resguardaran para evitar se alcanzados; alguno que otro gigante recibía un impacto, pero como portaba su chaleco, no pasaba más de un gruñido o quejido.

Lo que parecía ser un animal de los Olímpicos, sólo que Nick no lograba identificarlo por lo indefinida de la imagen en su placa, se volvió hacia quien creyó era Zeus y pareció advertirle algo. Confirmó que era Zeus cuando se juntó con dos figuras más pequeñas, una nutria y una fennec. La nutria levantó una pata e hizo una señal, para acto seguido el grupo dispersarse.

El oso polar de los Olímpicos, el lobo ártico y la comadreja se fueron por su lado, saliendo del recinto como si no les importara ser heridos, desapareciendo luego de atravesar la puerta. La jaguar, Afrodita y el búfalo, se arrastraron tras la lluvia de disparos que pasaba sobre sus cabezas y se resguardaron detrás de unas mesas, empezando a disparar para, lo que supuso Nick, ganar tiempo. Quedando Ares, la loba ártica, la nutria, la fennec y Zeus, estaban a resguardo también, la voz iracunda de Bogo, amplificada cien veces, retumbó en el aire, haciendo vibrar los vidrios de las ventanas:

—¡DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DE ZOOTOPIA! ¡TENEMOS EL LUGAR RODEADO! ¡SALGAN CON LAS PATAS EN ALTO Y SIN RESISTIRSE O TENDREMOS QUE RECURRIR A LA FUERZA!

Los Gigantes se apuraron, la osa polar tomó a McLean en hombros y salió trotando por el agujero de la pared, gruñendo cuando los disparos le daban en el chaleco y saliendo con algún que otro roce de bala, siendo seguida por sus demás compañeros. Las balas se detuvieron y Nick pudo, con duda, alzar la mirada por sobre el muro que los protegía.

Zeus le hizo una señal a la nutria y ésta se llevó a la fennec consigo, logrando escapar. La jaguar y Afrodita las siguieron, en cambio, el búfalo, quien pareció haber notado que Zeus no tenía a nadie para resguardarse, fue hacia él.

—Ares —ordenó Zeus—, vete con Hera y los demás. Tu misión es matar a todo el que quiera capturarlas.

El tigre no hizo alguna otra acción que irse, sin mirar a su jefe

Quedando sólo Zeus, el búfalo y la loba ártica, quien Nick supo era Artemisa, por los expedientes, se reunieron, planeando su salida. Nick quiso levantarse y, así de simple, disparar su pistola y matar a Zeus, pero Judy le jaló del brazo y le señaló el agujero en la pared.

—Debemos irnos —apremió.

—Bien. —Nick inspiró con fuerza; lo mataría en otro momento—. Vámonos, Pelusa.

Ella levantó tres dedos, en señal de cuenta regresiva. Bajó uno. Nick tomó aire, ignorando el dolor de los brazos. Judy bajó el segundo. Nick exhaló. Al ella bajar el tercero, se pusieron de pie y corrieron a todo lo que sus agotados cuerpos le daban, escuchando cómo Artemisa gritaba que se escapaban, pero que Zeus le decía que se centrara.

Al salir, el reconfortante aire puro de las madrigueras le azotó el rostro al vulpino, dotándolo de vitalidad. El paisaje verde del campo y tostado de los cultivos de Burrows, parecían una pintura al oleo, con el sol brillando en lo alto, impasible a lo que sucedía bajo él, sin embargo, los sucesos eran un ridículo contraste contra el paisaje: patrullas de policía, más de seis, pudo contar fugazmente, estaban colocadas en media luna alrededor de la salida del restaurante, con los oficiales sosteniendo sus armas reglamentarias, las tranquilizantes, o alguna que otra de asalto.

Ni Nick ni Judy se detuvieron en su corrida hacia donde habían dejado el auto, por más que los Gigantes estuvieran haciendo tiempo para quien sabe qué, disparando contra la policía. En eso, las miradas de Nick y Porfirio se entre cruzaron un instante, en el cuál, Porfirio le sonrió y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la pata. Nick frunció el ceño y siguió corriendo, para llegar de una vez por todas a su auto.

Ahí lo esperaban Kevin, FruFru, Bonnie y un inconsciente Stu. Éste iba recostado en los asientos traseros, mientras Bonnie iba de copiloto. Judy abrió la puerta como una centella y colocó su oreja sobre el cuerpo herido de su padre; se hizo un silencio tétrico.

—Está respirando demasiado lento —dijo ella—. Debemos llevarlo a un hospital.

—El más cercano es el de Burrows —hizo saber Kevin.

—Pero ahí no tienen los insumos ni el personal para atenderlo como es debido —argumentó Bonnie, nerviosa—. Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a Zootopia.

—Hazlo —mandó Nick, sin atisbo de duda; fue hacia su maletero y sacó otra M16. Se volvió hacia Kevin—. ¿Puedes llevarlas? —Él asintió—. Por favor, hazlo. Te deberé un favor, esta vez sin tretas, trucos o mentiras. De verdad te deberé un favor, Kevin. Y a usted también, FruFru.

—No te preocupes —repuso ella, con su voz chillona—; yo soy quien le debo a Judy.

Kevin se subió de piloto y Nick cerró la puerta de los asientos traseros, donde iba Judy.

—Nick —le llamó—, ¿qué vas a hacer?

El vulpino le quitó el seguro a la ametralladora y se pasó la cinta por el cuello y hombro, revisando después la recámara y cuántas balas tenía.

—A… —Cerró los ojos, alzó la cabeza al cielo y suspiró. Los abrió y buscó sus lilas—. A ir a por McLean —mintió.

—No tendrás oportunidad —le reclamó, con los ojos húmedos—. Sube al auto y vámonos.

Suspiró; no podía decirle su verdadero motivo, por más que quisiera. Eso era un asunto de él y sólo de él, y tal vez de Porfirio, pero Judy no debía entrar en aquel pozo de dolor propio. Le dio una mirada significativa a Kevin y éste, comprendiendo, encendió los motores, con FruFru sentada cómicamente en su hombro. Nick le dio dos golpecitos al auto, señal internacional de «arranca».

Con la voz de Pelusa pronunciando su nombre varias veces, él contempló su auto alejarse rumbo a Zootopia.

* * *

 **BunnyBurrows, en las afueras del Restaurante La Zanahoria Dorada. Miércoles 20 de octubre, 14:05 h.**

Porfirio disparaba sin estresarse mucho por la situación, atentos a los oficiales de la ZPD o a algún Olímpico que pudiera aparecer. Las órdenes eran claras. Primera; no morir. Segunda; evitar que los arrestaran. Tercera; salir con el premio, el conejo, aún vivo. Y cuarta; matar a cualquier Olímpico al menos avistamiento, excepto si era Zeus, en caso de serlo, incapacitarlo para él mismo matarlo. Entre tanto y tanto, él miraba al cielo, en busca de su método de salida. Aún se le hacía ilógico y ridículo cómo hizo Encélado para poder conseguir dos helicópteros y no despertar las sospechas de tráfico aéreo, o mínimo la Alcaldía, cuando era extremadamente raro ver circular uno que no fuera el de las noticias en la ciudad.

Se encogió de hombros, no importaba, la verdad. No podía no confiar en ella, si tenía que esperar, que así fuera.

Unos oficiales aparecieron, disparándole al grupo, le dieron en el pecho, pero el chaleco lo salvó, mas no sin causarle un atroz dolor. Porfirio disparó cuando se recuperó, matando a uno de los dos oficiales, mientras que Mimas, un león, al otro. Ambos policías cayeron muertos al suelo.

—¿Cuándo se darán el lujo de llegar? —se molestó Gratión, la osa polar, con el conejo en su hombro, sangrando, pero vivo. «Nicholas se divirtió con este pobre animal», pensó, divertido.

—Tranquila, mi estimada —rió él—, sabes que Encélado llega en el momento necesario. Ni antes, ni después. Sino en lo justo.

—Sería mejor si apareciera ahora, Porfirio —dijo Hipólito, el zorro robusto.

—¿Vas a discutir asuntos con Agrio? —le preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ese fideicomiso no se hace solo, ¿sabías?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, a sus oídos llegó el sonido de un rotor mecánico, y al alzar la vista atisbó dos helicópteros que empezaban a descender, siendo acompañados por las ráfagas de aire que ocasionaban sus hélices. En uno iba Encélado y en otro Damasén.

—¿Qué te dije? —sonrió el vulpino—. En el momento justo.

Hipólito refunfuñó algo mientras disparaba, haciéndoles campo para que la loba y el elefante aterrizaran y no les perforaran el fuselaje. Una vez tocaron tierra, unos se subieron en uno y otros en el restante. Para su disgusto, Gratión, con el conejo se subió en el otro helicóptero.

Despegaron.

Ya en el aire, el altavoz de un helicóptero policial que les pisaba las patas, le indicaba que o descendían o tomarían medidas de ataque. El vulpino empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía. El cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para estar más en ese circo, se acercó a Damasén y trepando por su espalda, llegó a su hombro y le movió los auriculares con los que se comunicaba con Encélado en el helicóptero contiguo.

—¡Túmbalo! —ordenó—. ¡Llévanos a una zona sin civiles y luego derriba ese maldito helicóptero! —Le colocó sus audífonos y conectó un par más pequeños a la tabla de control, para luego colocárselos él.

Damasén asintió y con una señal de la trompa, luego de activar el mando del copiloto, o sea Porfirio, le dejó las riendas de la nave. Se volvió y tomó el lanza cohetes, lo afincó en su hombro y apuntó.

—Mantenlo estable —le dijo a Porfirio por el micrófono de sus audífonos, escuchándolo con total claridad en los suyos— y agacha la cabeza.

Él acató y, como podía, maniobraba la nave en zigzag, observando por la puerta lateral alguna zona que sólo fueran cultivos o árboles. Luego de unos segundos sobrevolando, llegaron a unas amplias hectáreas de cultivos de trigo, donde Porfirio intentó mantener quieto el helicóptero.

El de la ZPD estaba a poca distancia.

Entonces Porfirio sintió el calor en la espalda, como si se hubiera metido a un sauna, de cuando se disparó la bazuca. El pitido como un fuego artificial de navidad, al salir el cohete y trazar una estela de huno a su paso, dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo. Impactó, causando una explosión cuya onda expansiva sacudió el helicóptero y por poco no dan una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados. Del otro helicóptero sólo quedaban unos amasijos metálicos en llamas y humeando nubarrones negros, que caían a gran velocidad al suelo; se estrellaron y explotaron de nuevo.

El elefante tomó el mando de nuevo. Y cuando el vulpino creyó que ya podrían ir tranquilos a su escondite, sonó un disparo. Seco, preciso, letal. Porfirio conocía aquel eco: un rifle de francotirador. Se volvió ansioso, pero ninguno de los de ese helicóptero estaba herido. Entonces, por el canal que unía a ese helicóptero con el de Encélado, recibieron una llamada por el intercomunicador.

El zorro presionó el botón que enlazaba a ambos.

—Porfirio, malas noticias. —Era Encélado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mataron al conejo.

* * *

 **BunnyBurrows, Restaurante La Zanahoria Dorada. Miércoles, 20 de octubre, 14:09 h.**

Dentro sólo quedaban Zeus, Artemisa y Hefesto. El zorro no podía haber pedido mejores compañeros; Hefesto era el más fuerte de todos, y Artemisa la que mejor manejaba las armas. Tal vez, pensó, con ellos dos saldría de esa.

Sabía que la entrada estaba rodeada, no obstante, si quería que los demás escaparan como debían, él debería hacer de carnada, después de todo, ¿qué mejor incentivo o cebo que el mismo líder de la organización? Hefesto le entregó una QBZ-95 a Zeus, mientras que le tendía un rifle R4, como el que llevaba, a Artemisa. Ella lo rechazó, señalando por sobre su hombro al rifle de francotirador que tenía a la espalda y su nueve milímetros en la funda de la cintura, sin contar con algunas cosillas que llevaba en el chaleco táctico.

Se dieron una mirada fugaz, decisiva, y salieron sacando pecho a la situación. Ni siquiera se enfocó en contar cuántas patrullas había afuera esperándolos, sino que apenas pisó el suelo asfaltado, disparó a todo lo que se moviera. Derribaron entre los tres, a siete uniformados, pero cuando los demás empezaron a plegarse y defenderse con las patrullas, Artemisa les indicó que se escondieran tras un fino auto estacionado cerca.

—Hay dieciocho patrullas —dijo la loba—, y hay un leve espacio en la doce, de izquierda a derecha. Apolo está cubriendo esa patrulla, podemos salir por ahí. —Toqueteó uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco táctico y sacó una granada aturdidora—. A mi señal.

La arrojó y esperó a que detonara. Una potente luz se coló por debajo del auto donde se protegían, seguido de un pitido que los tres soportaron gracias a que se cubrieron los oídos. Cuando Artemisa se irguió para salir, Zeus y Hefesto la siguieron.

Zeus pudo notar a varios oficiales, entre ellos incluido Apolo, lástima por el lobo, pero debían escapar, y si él quedaba sano de entre todos los policías, la ZPD sospecharía de él, lo que nadie podía permitirse.

Cuando lograron salir a salvo de la primera tanda de policías, Zeus y los demás se resguardaron tras una de los que estaban cerca de Apolo y se retorcían en el piso, gimiendo de dolor mientras se sostenían la cabeza. Necesitaba pensar, sin embargo, al instante le llegó un mensaje de Hades, indicándole que se estaban llevando a Hermes en los helicópteros que sobrevolaban sus cabezas.

Suspiró, tomando una decisión rápida y que los sacaría de problemas con rapidez.

—Artemisa, ¿tienes rango de tiro lo suficientemente preciso como para que no les falles a esos helicópteros? —Señaló al cielo, donde habían tres. Dos de los Gigantes y uno de la ZPD. Uno de éstos se separó para que el de la policía lo siguiera, mientras el otro se iba en dirección contraria.

Antigua estratega de dividir para vencer. Por lógica y sentido común, Hermes debería estar en el helicóptero que no perseguía la policía.

—¿Al que se separa? —preguntó ella.

—Sí.

Artemisa se llevó una pata a la frente, oteando el paisaje.

—Sencillo. —Sonrió, quitándose el rifle de francotirador de la espalda e hincando una rodilla en el suelo—. ¿Quieres que lo derribe o que mate a alguien?

—Elimina a Hermes.

Si la orden les impresionó a ambos, ninguno lo demostró, todo lo contrario, ella sólo sonrió con suficiencia mientras colocaba su ojo en la mira. Entretanto, Zeus le indicó a Hefesto que le hicieran tiempo a Artemisa, a lo cual ambos mamíferos alzaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar contra los policías que comenzaban a venir, y si alguno aturdido se recuperaba, una bala en la cabeza lo tranquilizaba al instante.

Entonces a todos, policías y Olímpicos por igual, los sorprendió una explosión sobre sus cabezas: muy a lo lejos, sobre un campo de cultivo, uno de los dos helicópteros había derribado con el lanzacohetes al de la ZPD. Acto seguido, el disparo de Artemisa sonó tras la espalda del zorro; rápido, certero y mortal, para diez segundos después, escuchar la confirmación de la loba.

—Le di —comentó con una calma abismal, como si estuviera cazando aves y no un animal pensante. Bueno, se dijo él, es Artemisa después de todo, ella no encuentra la diferencia.

Ahora sin el problema de la inminente fuga de información mediante la captura de Hermes, su objetivo cambió a poder salir de allí ilesos. Lo más normal sería, de nuevo, separarse, algo que no tuvo que decir porque la loba emprendió su propia huída. Sólo quedaron ellos dos. Hefesto alzó su rifle y disparó hasta que se quedó sin balas, limpiando la retaguardia, ya nada más tenían que huir.

Pero no contaban con una variable.

Una gran variable.

Frente a ellos se hallaba Bogo, cortándoles el paso, con las patas cruzadas en el pecho y en una de las dos pezuñas sosteniendo un revólver. Su expresión, además de ser la ya conocida por los medios, de pocos amigos, demostraba una serenidad y profundo enojo.

—Bogo —masculló Hefesto.

El mencionado estaba con una vena palpitante de ira en la frente.

—No sólo has caído bajo, Damián. No te reconozco.

—Muy arrogante tu forma de hablarme —escupió Hefesto—. Deberías tenerle respeto a tu hermano mayor.

—Mi hermano murió hace mucho, Damián. Tú ya no eres él. —Descruzó las patas y bajó el martillo del arma—. Eres sólo una plaga que debe ser exterminada.

Hefesto frunció el ceño y cargó contra Bogo, ladeado, como un jugador de futbol americano que fuera a embestir, flexionando los músculos de los brazos y protegiéndose el torso con éstos. El mensaje era claro: yo lo entretengo, tú escapa. No quería dejarlo, sacrificar a Hefesto significaba perder una pieza importante de la organización, pero así eran las cosas.

Zeus corrió al primer disparo de Bogo, que impactó en el brazo de Hefesto, sacándole un gemido ahogado, aporreado, y cuando Bogo disparó por segunda vez, su hermano mayor ya estaba a rango. Hefesto se lanzó y derribó a Bogo, para luego darle con su brazo sano tremendo mamporro que, estaba claro, si se lo hubiera dado a él lo hubiera noqueado, sino es que peor.

Pasó cerca de ellos, corriendo sin parar, cuando Bogo y Hefesto se enzarzaban en una lucha a puñetazos sin cuartel.

Ya a varias calles del lugar, en una especie de campo de cultivos, sin tener idea de si iba en dirección a Zootopia o si se estaba alejando aún más, caviló qué hacer, sin detenerse. ¿Robar un auto? ¿Secuestrarlo? ¿Esconderse y esperar para luego pedir refuerzos? Tenía varias posibilidades, las cuales fueron interrumpidas cuando una bala pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza.

Al volverse, encontró a Nick, quien lo perseguía mientras en sus ensangrentadas patas tenía una M16. «¿Cómo demonios puede dispararlas si está tan herido?», pensó, aunque ahogó esa idea. Era obvio que la adrenalina jugaba su papel. «Nicholas, siempre molestando la paciencia.»

Zeus no se detuvo, sin importar que Nick le disparase incontables rondas, que, empezó a notar, la puntería era cada vez más errada. Sonrió. «Nicholas, aún te falta aprender que el dolor siempre pasa factura.»

Se volvió y alzó su pistola, conectando dos disparos certero, uno a cada muslo de Nick, haciéndolo caer y rodar por el suelo. El rifle que él portaba estaba lejos de él. Zeus se detuvo y, jadeando, caminó hacia Nick, con pistola en pata.

Nick sólo podía alzar la cabeza, con la que lo miraba con una furia visceral, un odio primitivo y cancerígeno. A Zeus eso le pareció cómico.

—Van dos veces que te salvas de morir, Nicholas —dijo con voz viperina—, ¿y vuelves por una tercera? —Negó con la cabeza, en tono de desaprobación—. No es algo con mucho sentido.

Se agachó y le afincó el cañón del arma en la cabeza, un poco más arriba de las cejas. Sin embargo, la mirada de Nick no disminuía, sino que se incrementaba. Esos ojos verdes parecían granadas.

—Teresa te salvó una vez. —Le presionó más aún, sacándole un gruñido—. James te salvó una segunda. —Bajó el martillo—. Pero ten por seguro, Nicholas, que no habrá una tercera.

La máscara le molestaba, pero sabía que si se la quitaba, no podría volver a colocársela. Él era quien más la necesitaba, porque aunque Bogo reconociera a Hefesto al instante, puesto eran hermanos, Zeus debía mantenerse oculto, después de todo, él estaba muerto oficialmente.

Entonces, cuando iba a disparar, sintió un terrible dolor en el hombro, seguido del sonido característico de un disparo surcando el aire. El olor a carne quemada, la propia, llegó a su nariz, y el golpe contra el suelo fue doloroso. Al volver en sí y buscar el tirador que lo hirió, encontró a su atacante, quien en su mirada se notaba, dispararía de nuevo.


	19. Declaración de guerra

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02** : gracias por tu review. Por lógica, él sería Hades, sin embargo, con respecto a qué pinta en ésto, ya verás. Pues sí son muchos ámbitos, aunque es predecible por dónde atacará, ¿no? xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Firefox Arcanine:** gracias por tu review. No exactamente su hermano, pero te vas acercando. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkywatcher304:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **brucorra:** gracias por tu review. No responderé eso, pero tu duda está en el clavo xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Con respecto a qué es de Nick, ya verás. Debes seguir leyendo xd. Gracias por leer.

 **HELEN18:** gracias por tu review. No puedo responder a tu suposición porque si no estaría spoileando todo, sólo toca esperar y leer. Gracias por leer.

 **Jair937:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Alicevalentinebwh:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, sobre si lo es o no, ya verás xD. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XIX**

 **Declaración de guerra**

 **BunnyBurrows. Miércoles, 20 de octubre, 14:19 h.**

La cabeza le dolía a Nick, entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, a punto de desmayarse, pero con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo. Era extraño. Se sentía como si estuviera en un plano astral distinto. Ya había aceptado su muerte, y maldecido la debilidad de su cuerpo por no aguantar el dolor hasta que hubiera matado a Zeus, ya después de hacerlo, no le hubiera importado caer en coma si le tocaba. Muerto el zorro, estaría en paz.

Sin embargo, cuando ya se había abandonado a los brazos de la muerte, escuchó un disparo tras de sí. Corto y rápido, y Zeus cayó al suelo, con una herida en el hombro derecho, haciéndole soltar el arma. Nick fue asaltado por un golpe de adrenalina que le devolvió sus sentidos por corto tiempo, logrando, entre pataleos y temblores, afincarse en sus rodillas y codos, para volverse y encontrar a Colmillar, con pistola en alto y los ojos serios.

—Colmillar —murmuró Nick, cansado.

Zeus intentó tomar la pistola de nuevo, pero Colmillar volvió a disparar, impactándole al vulpino cinco cuatro más: tres en el abdomen y uno en una pierna. Nick estiró el hombro, conteniendo un quejido de dolor, para tomar su pistola y matar a Zeus. La alcanzó, pero el pulso le temblaba mucho.

—Vamos —murmuró para sí—. Sólo una vez. Necesito un disparo. Uno solo. Deja de temblar.

—No se mueva —ordenó Colmillar a Zeus, casi con un rugido—. Patas en alto. Si mueve un músculo o me da la sensación de que hará algo potencialmente peligroso, dispararé y lo mataré sin miramientos. —Empezó a caminar hacia él cuando Zeus se mantuvo quieto—. Queda bajo arresto. Tiene derecho a permanecer… —Cuando Colmillar hablaba, Zeus comenzó a llevarse las patas hacia las orejas, cubriéndoselas.

Entonces, por curioso que le pareciera a Nick la posición de Zeus, que lo normal era estar de rodillas con las patas en la nuca, no cubriéndose las orejas, comprendió el porqué. Un repiqueteo en el suelo lo alertó, haciéndolo apartar la vista de Zeus a un artefacto en el suelo que rebotaba unas últimas veces antes de quedarse quieto. Al darse cuenta de qué era, por instinto cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos.

Luego, vino la explosión.

Un mudo pitido, indoloro, azotó sus oídos, y una opaca luz atravesó sus párpados, sin aturdirlo ni hacerlo desmayar. Se impresionó por ello, si estando protegido el efecto de la aturdidora lograba llegarle, ¿cómo hubiera sido si lo hubiera recibido de lleno? Diez segundo después, el brillo se aplacó. Nick abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Colmillar que estaba hincado en una rodilla y se sostenía afincando la palma de la pata que no tenía el arma en el suelo.

Instantes después, la comadreja que había visto Nick llegar con los Olímpicos, apareció con paso burlesco y despreocupado de los cultivos del fondo, con una pata reposando en su cintura.

—Mira en qué estado has quedado, Zeus —dijo, burlón.

Zeus, quien parecía haber recibido los efectos de la granada en su cuerpo, ladeó el rostro y frunció el ceño.

—No es la manera más adecuada para ayudarme, Hades.

Hades sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, se llevó una pata a la espalda y sacó un revólver, con el que apuntó a Colmillar. Nick notó que a éste le sangraba uno de los dos oídos; él jadeaba y parecía al borde del colapso.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar esto aquí —comentó Hades a nadie en específico, el mensaje iba para todos—. Si seguimos, todos moriremos.

Sin esperar que nadie dijera nada, Hades comenzó a caminar hacia Zeus, llegó con él y lo ayudó a levantarse. El zorro lanzó unos quejidos y varios juramentos por el dolor, mientras la sangre le manchaba el traje y la carretera. Los ojos de Zeus se toparon con los de Nick, cuando Hades sacaba una granada de humo.

—Esta me la cobro, Nicholas —dijo Zeus.

—Hazle algo a quienes quiero —jadeó Nick, empezando a ver borroso— y considérate muerto.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Es una advertencia —gruñó.

—Nos veremos, Nicholas. —Hades empezó a llevárselo, dando Zeus pasos cojeados.

Nick quiso dispararle, intentó alzar la pata para apuntar, pero entre el dolor, el temblor de sus extremidades y la nube de humo negro que producía la granada, no pudo conseguirlo. Las piernas dejaron de responderle, haciéndolo caer por completo,

La mandíbula la sintió fría contra el asfalto, a pesar de ser más de medio día, y la visión se le oscureció por los lados, como una fotografía quemándose, hasta que la oscuridad lo envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante. Su último pensamiento consciente fue para Judy.

* * *

 **En algún lugar en los límites de Distrito Forestal. Miércoles, 20 de octubre, 18:39 h.**

Hades llegó a la mansión con Zeus, donde estaban reunidos la mayor parte de los Olímpicos; él llevaba a rastras al zorro, el cual estaba al borde del colapso. Las primeras en ayudarlo fueron Hera y Atenea, llevándolo a su habitación. Una vez allí, lo recostaron en la cama y la nutria les pidió que los dejaran solos, ella lo iba atender.

Hades y Hera asintieron y se retiraron, dejándole todo a Atenea.

Ella lo desvistió, dejándolo en bóxers; ahí pudo apreciar la magnitud de las heridas. Una en el hombro, a nivel de la clavícula; una en la pierna, muy cerca de la rodilla; y tres en el abdomen, ubicadas cerca de zonas vitales, aunque sin riesgo de muerte.

Zeus respiraba de manera entrecortada, mientras Atenea limpiaba la sangre y, con una gasa imbuida en alcohol, desinfectaba la zona. Al completar la limpieza, se retiró un momento al lavabo, volviendo con una afeitadora; le rasuró el pelaje de las heridas, sumado a un espacio circundante de un dedo de grosor para que, según lo que le mencionó, no entrara ninguno en la herida. El dolor y ardor era insoportable, haciéndolo gruñir y aferrarse a las sábanas de la cama. No obstante, aquello no era todo, faltaba lo más doloroso: la extracción.

Jadeaba, dando pequeños gemidos cuando el ardor empezó a mitigar, pero los reanudó, soltando uno que otro grito ahogado cuando Atenea le abrió las heridas con una pinza. Primero separaba la piel y carne con la pinza, luego hacía presión con sus garras y, para rematar, introducía la pinza tentativamente en busca de los proyectiles. Una vez encontrados los sacaba rápido, pero eso no significaba que fuera indoloro. Se sentía más como un rápido y preciso navajazo. Ella repitió el proceso cuatro veces, sacándole todas las balas y luego suturó.

Cuando sintió contra su piel pelada el frío metal de la aguja, bajó la vista, encontrando un fino hilo quirúrgico y el metal brillando a la luz de la luna que entraba por la única ventana del cuarto.

—Resiste. —Fue lo único que le dijo.

Inició. Con cada sutura Zeus se retorcía del dolor, intentando aguantar hasta que todas estuvieran cerradas. Lo peor era que no era la primera vez que Atenea tenía que suturarlo por una balacera, ya con esa, iban cuatro veces. Sin embargo, conocía la excelente labor que hacía.

Luego de unos veinte minutos suturando, desinfectando y vendando las heridas, Zeus estaba listo; lo único que se negativo era que estaba al borde del desangramiento. Trató de levantarse, pero Atenea se lo impidió.

—Mantente recostado —le pidió—, has perdido demasiada sangre. Si no te permites recuperarte terminarás muriendo…

—Atenea —murmuró, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Con respecto al dolor —continuó—, veré si hay algo en el botiquín lo suficientemente fuerte como para que puedas dormir esta noche sin problemas. —Empezó a dirigirse al baño cuando Zeus la llamó por su nombre.

—Alison.

Existía una regla no escrita dentro de la organización: siempre llamarse por los alias, sin importar la situación. En caso de llamar por los nombres, significaba total atención, porque la situación era importante en demasía.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta del baño de la habitación.

—Necesito… —Se recostó en la cabecera de la cama, quedando un poco erguido— que planees un golpe contra Hopps y Wilde.

Atenea se mantuvo impertérrita, si se sorprendió, no lo demostró. Ella era uno de los pocos animales que conocían su pasado y las cosas que hizo, como para atentar contra animales que ya estaban igual de heridos que él. Sus ojos severos se volvieron de piedra, a la vez que asintió.

—Muy bien. —Se volvió hacia el baño—. Trata de no moverte mucho los puntos se abrirán.

En cuestión de un minuto, Atenea volvió con tres tipos de comprimidos distintos, tanto en forma como en colores. Calmantes, supuso. Ella se los tendió y Zeus los tomó a palo seco, sin agua. Luego de darle algunos otros indicativos sobre no moverse mucho y mantenerse en cama, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Zeus se pasó ambas patas por el rostro en un intento de serenarse.

—Haz elegido a alguien erróneo para atacar, Nicholas —murmuró presionándose los ojos con fuerza, como evitando que todo lo que le pesaba salieran de ellos—. Ya deberías saber, por fuerza, que los Wilde siempre actuamos hasta las últimas consecuencias.


	20. Reencuentro

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02** : gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo y quiero leer tu review, para ver si aciertas. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** : gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkyWatcher304** : gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer. En cuanto al fic de Hotel Transylvania, ya lo hice y va por el segundo capítulo, pásate y me dices que te parece.

 **HELEN18** : gracias por tu review. Ya verás si tu conclusión es o no correcta. Gracias por leer. En cuanto al fic de Hotel Transylvania, ya lo hice y va por el segundo capítulo, pásate y me dices que te parece.

 **algebra12** : gracias por tu review. Ya verás si tu conclusión es o no correcta. Gracias por leer. En cuanto al fic de Hotel Transylvania, ya lo hice y gracias por leerlo y comentarlo :D

 **Jair937** : gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **TEH Fluffynator:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **brucorra** : gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XX**

 **Reencuentro**

 **Downtown, Hospital Central de Zootopia. Jueves, 3 de noviembre, 09:48 h.**

El inicio de un nuevo día significaba para Judy más trabajo por hacer. Desde lo ocurrido en BunnyBurrows con los Olímpicos, sumado a todo el caos, la polémica que hubo y su constante sentimiento de culpa por no haber conseguido su objetivo, el cual era capturar a McLean, ella se las arreglaba para investigar por su cuenta, aprovechando que tenía tiempo libre que Bogo le confirió para hacerse cargo tanto de Nick como de su padre; cuidar a Nick y pasarse donde Stu, a quien cuidaba su madre. Todo eso, además, de comer, dormir y evitar que colapsase por el estrés. Llevaba quince días en esa rutina y ajetreo incansables, desgastándola física como emocionalmente.

Salió del elevador del hospital, volviendo del piso donde tenían a su padre, quien se había salvado por poco, ya que gracias a las zanahorias la bala no le rozó ninguna arteria importante, con sólo más que un pulmón perforado. Caminó por el pasillo y llegó a la habitación de Nick, abrió la puerta y entró.

Nick había llegado al hospital casi al borde de la muerte, con cuatro impactos de bala distribuidos en ambas piernas, uno en un hombro y uno en la muñeca, sumándole que casi murió desangrado. Las primeras horas luego de su ingreso a la sede fueron las más tortuosas después de las de su padre, porque en el caso de él, ella le pudo donar sangre sin problemas, al contrario que el de Nick, quien para su mala suerte tenía un tipo de sangre particularmente difícil de conseguir, sumado a que no habían zorros conocidos que le hicieran el favor de donarle.

Lo creyó muerto, hasta que, para su sorpresa, el mismo zorro que ella observó en el restaurante comandando a Los Gigantes, apareció ante ella, con una cara risueña y un poco burlesca, contrastando un poco con el pequeño ceño que empezaba a formársele.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le había preguntado. Sabía que como estaba en un hospital, no podía hacer una escena en el lugar. Lo más que podía era interrogarlo.

—Calma, coneja. —El zorro alzó las patas en señal de rendición—. Vengo a hacer un acto de solidaridad. Aunque no lo parezca, soy muy solidario.

Judy había quedado un momento en blanco. Ese zorro tenía la misma personalidad que Nick. Y de hecho, si se fijaba bien, era muy parecido, con la única diferencia que sus ojos eran azules y no verdes.

Sin decirle más nada, el zorro pasó como si el hospital fuera su casa, le dijo a la enfermera dependiente que iba a donar sangre para Nicholas Piberius Wilde, a lo que ella le indicó los requisitos para hacerlo, sobre todo siendo para un paciente en específico. Él echó de lado todos los procedimientos con un gesto de la pata, argumentando que no era la primera vez que estaba donando; la enfermera le dio una planilla a llenar y se lo llevo. Mientras Judy había visto al zorro alejarse, estaba con una puya en la mente: muy pocos conocían el segundo nombre de Nick. Entre esos estaba ella, Bogo y algún que otro conocido, como Finnick.

Más aún, el hecho de que sentía haberlo visto desde mucho antes de lo ocurrido en el restaurante, pero no recordaba dónde.

Tiempo más tarde, salió con ese semblante alegre, aunque con un toque de mareo por la pérdida de sangre. Pasó a su lado y le guiñó el ojo, en una silenciosa promesa de volverse a encontrar. Tiempo después de que se hubiera ido, mientras cuidaba a Nick, Judy se había preguntado de dónde le parecía familiar ese zorro, dejando de lado el restaurante. ¿Por qué se preocupaba en ayudarlo? Sin embargo, el tema quedó de lado cuando, días más tarde, Nick despertó por poco tiempo.

Ahora, Judy terminaba de sentarse en unos de los sofás mullidos de un animal que había en la habitación de Nick, a la espera de que éste despertara de una vez; lo habían mantenido con anestésicos potentes para mitigarle el dolor por los días pasados hasta que estuviera clínicamente estable y lo despacharan, lo que le avisaron, era hoy.

Tomó el periódico que había comprado antes y se dispuso a leerlo, intentando relajare. No lo logró. Apenas posó sus ojos por el titular, éste era el mismo que los últimos días, con la leve diferencia de que ahora cuestionaban a la ZPD. Otra vez.

 _¿Filas criminales en la ZPD?_

Otra vez, pensó. Animales que juzgaban sin saber nada. Mentes atemorizadas que sólo tomaban hechos fuera de contexto y sacaban conclusiones. Esa era una de las razones que sacaban el pequeño demonio interno que poseía. Respiró profundo y leyó el artículo, que era aún más venenoso que el encabezado.

 _Es bien sabido por los habitantes de Zootopia, que hace quince días hubo un gran ataque en el pueblo  
rural de BunnyBurrows, sin embargo, de lo que pocos tienen conocimiento, gracias a un contacto en la ZPD se nos dio a saber que el Olímpico conocido como Damián, alias Hefesto, tiene relación consanguínea con el jefe de la policía, Bogo, siendo ellos hermanos. Esto siembra la duda en la ZPD, que al día de hoy, con dicho caso, que ha tenido sus fracasos redimidos esta vez, si actúa como debe o si hacen tiempo por orden de Bogo para evitar capturar a su hermano. Anteriormente no capturaron a nadie de la organización criminal Los Olímpicos, y ahora obtienen a uno y el cuerpo del otro. Sin embargo, los daños materiales y animales no son algo que se pueda reparar tan fácil._

 _La pregunta de si estamos seguros para a un segundo plano cuando nos preguntamos: ¿debemos  
confiar en nuestros protectores?_

Molesta, Judy dobló el periódico y frotó sus sienes, intentando calmarse. Era muy sencillo lanzar mierda a quienes ponían el pecho al peligro. Siempre es más sencillo criticar desde lejos, sin arriesgarse a nada. ¿Por qué no hablan sobre los policías que dieron su vida en aquel evento? Soltó aire, despacio, serenándose, para enfocarse en lo importante. El parentesco de Hefesto y Bogo era algo clasificado, de prioridad uno, sólo la Alcaldía y los elegidos por Bogo, Judy, Nick, Colmillar y Garraza, estaban al tanto, ¿cómo era posible entonces que se hubiera filtrado?

Sin respuestas, se soltó en el sofá, estirándose a todo lo que su cuerpo le daba. Quince días en ese ajetreo, ese ir y venir de un piso al otro, de comer rápido, de no dormir mucho, de cuidar a Meloney; la estaba matando. No daba abasto suficiente para su padre y Nick, por lo que poco a poco se le comenzaban a notar ojeras por sobre el pelaje.

El pitido del monitor cardíaco era constante y relajante, haciéndola caer en un leve letargo, en donde cada parpadeo era más pesado que al anterior. Entonces, de un momento a otro, observó cómo Nick empezaba a abrir los ojos, aturdido, para luego fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta en dónde estaba.

Sonrió a todo lo que su agotado cuerpo le permitía y se quedó mirando fijamente al zorro, quien localizó sus lilas; esos verdes lucían agotados, y no era para menos, estaba vivo por poco.

—Hola, zorro suicida —sonrió, sin ánimos de reclamarle lo suicida que fue el haber hecho lo que hizo.

—¿Me extrañaste? —dijo con voz carrasposa.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza—. Sabía que no te irías.

—¿Por qué?

—Hierba mala nunca muere. —Le guiñó el ojo.

Ella se levantó y fue hasta Nick, contándole lo que había pasado, omitiendo el hecho de que el zorro líder de los Gigantes le donó la sangre, eso era un golpe muy fuerte. Después de varias disculpas por parte de él por haber hecho semejante locura, indicaciones de ella, cuánto tiempo llevaba internado, del personal médico, decirle el estado de Stu e informarle que tenían una semana libres para su descanso, Nick pareció más animado.

Lo dieron de alta y ella lo sacó del hospital en una silla de ruedas. En casa lo esperaban Meloney y Bonnie, quien la estaba cuidando cada que salía y se quedaba cuando quería en el departamento. Sin embargo, Judy por solicitud de su madre, le entregó las antiguas llaves de su departamento, cuando ella argumentó que no quería molestarlos a los tres, sumado a que del Hospital Central a su antiguo departamento era un trayecto más corto.

Cuando su madre se fue, Judy ayudó a levantarse al vulpino, regañándolo cuando afincaba mucho la pierna derecha, que era la más lesionada de las dos. No obstante, no le costó mucho hacerlo que tomara una siesta luego de tomarse las pastillas que le recetaron para terminar de curarse.

Mientras Nick dormía, Judy intentaba encontrar sentido a las cosas, más que todo el por qué los Olímpicos no habían hecho movimiento alguno. Es decir, con gran parte de la policía inhabilitada por la heridas y recuperándose, lo normal, si se tratase de la coneja, que usara eso para poder superponerse a ellos y tener control de la ciudad, pero no. No ocurrió nada. Ni Olímpicos ni Gigantes se habían manifestado, más allá de que el líder de éstos últimos ayudase a Nick.

Y estaba también ese punto: ¿por qué él lo ayudó?

Tamborileaba sus garras en el comedor, escuchando el tintineo constante contra el vidrio, mientras analizaba. Horas después, cuando anochecía, se dio por vencida, ella no era una mafiosa ni tenía una mente criminal tan avanzada como para prever los movimientos de un grupo de animales que, para colmo, tenían sus propios ideales a seguir además de los generales de la organización. Pasó la vista por el lugar, encontrando a Meloney hecha bolita en el sofá, durmiendo con Nick.

Entonces fue cuando, con una sencillez pasmosa, supo quién era el líder de los Gigantes y el salvador de Nick.

Era tan simple como un golpe al mentón, sembrándole más preguntas que respuestas.

Ahí, en la sala, justo al lado del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, en una mesita de estilo antiguo, estaba un portaretrato. Más en específico, a la fotografía que había en éste. Sonrisa vivaracha y ojos azules, esbelto y con un aspecto alegre. «¡Es él!» Se acercó con cuidado de no despertar a Nick o Meloney y analizó la foto. No había duda. El zorro que llevaba a Nick en hombros era el mismo que lo ayudó. «Eso quiere decir que…»

Nick conocía al líder de Los Gigantes.

Mitad impresionada, mitad enojada, Judy se volvió, tratando de poner la avalancha de preguntas que llegaban a ella en orden para despertar a Nick e interrogarlo. No sólo le había ocultado una pieza de información importante, sino que necesitaba saber en definitiva quién era ese zorro.

Lo meció, despertándolo, él abrió los ojos, aletargado.

—Nick… —comenzó a decir, pero el sonido del timbre la detuvo.

—Zanahorias —murmuró Nick, arrastrando las palabras—, ¿puedes abrir, por favor?

Judy asintió, sintiéndose como un robot que obedecía órdenes. Meloney empezaba a despertar también. No supo en qué momento Judy se supo en la puerta del departamento, pero volvió en sí cuando el timbre sonó por segunda vez. Se asomó por el ojo mágico que había instalado Nick poco después de su mudanza al hogar, apropiado para su tamaño, y notó que unas patas de pelaje blanco sostenían a una FruFru, quien sonreía al ojo mágico.

Judy abrió, con curiosidad. ¿Qué hacían FruFru y Kevin, porque indudablemente tenía que ser Kevin, ahí?

—¡Hola, Judy! —saludó ella, sonriendo, haciéndole una seña a Kevin para que la acercara y pudiera darle dos besos en las mejillas—, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola, FruFru —saludó en respuesta—, y hola, Kevin. —El oso polar asintió a modo de saludo—. Bien, bien. Estamos bien. —Hubo una pausa—. A riesgo de sonar grosera, FruFru, y sabes que adoro tus visitas, aunque ésta sea la primera que me haces, ¿a qué se debe? Son… —Sacó su móvil del bolsillo del short que tenía puesto— casi las nueve de la noche.

—Es algo compli…

Y así, como una sombra del pasado, el zorro líder de los Gigantes, el mismo de la fotografía en el portaretrato de Nick, apareció, ladeándose de Kevin, silencioso como un fantasma. Aquellos ojos azules expresaban una diversión que su sonrisa acentuaba.

—Tenemos que hablar, Cola de algodón —aseveró, interrumpiendo a FruFru.

Judy se quedó por un instante anonadada.

—¿Debemos? —preguntó, alzando una ceja—. ¿Te recuerdo que eres el líder de un grupo criminal?

—¿Te recuerdo quién salvó a Nicholas? —rebatió, cruzándose de brazos—. No seas así, Hopps.

—¿Zanahorias? —llamó Nick, desde atrás—, ¿qué sucede?

Ella intentó decirle que no era nada, pero cuando se volvió, el vulpino estaba apoyado en la pared, con Meloney tomada de su pata. Sus ojos la atravesaron, como si no estuviera ahí, enfocándose sólo en el zorro.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Nicholas? —preguntó el zorro, moviendo una pata en un gesto de saludo.

Nick abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego pasarse la pata libre por el rostro, con una mueca indescifrable para Judy. Bueno, se dijo, ya que estaban los dos zorros reunidos, obligaría a Nick a que le cuente ciertas cosas.

—Veo que estás recuperándote —comentó el zorro.

—Sí —respondió, ido—. Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

El zorro abrió los brazos, dando unos pasos dentro del departamento. Judy no se lo impidió, quería ver hasta dónde podía llevar a Nick; con una seña les indicó a Kevin y FruFru que pasasen. El zorro estiró los brazos como si viera a Nick en mucho tiempo.

—¿Esa es forma de saludar, Nicholas?

—No creo que sea momento para eso, James —dijo, con el semblante muy serio; las cejas parecían una línea, y Judy sabía que eso quería decir que de verdad el asunto era delicado. Nick se volvió hacia Meloney—. ¿Puedes ir a tu cuarto, cariño? Los adultos necesitamos hablar. —Ella asintió y se fue.

Poco después de que la puerta se cerrara, gracias a su agudo sentido de la audición Judy pudo captar el murmullo de la TV. El zorro líder de los Gigantes se llevó una pata a la nuca, observando el lugar.

—Al menos podrías decirle quién soy, Nicholas —comentó el zorro, señalando a Judy por sobre su hombro con el pulgar.

—Cierto, Nick —corroboró ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y dando pequeños golpecitos con el pie—. ¿Podrías decirme quién es él? ¿Y por qué te salvó? ¿Y por qué su foto está allí? —Señaló el portaretrato.

Ambos vulpinos voltearon para verla, con expresiones distintas. Mientras la de Nick era de normalidad, de ver algo cotidiano, la del zorro era de incredulidad, mezclado con algo que parecía dolor y afecto. Nick se volvió.

—Creo que deberíamos sentarnos —propuso, señalando con un gesto amplio el comedor.

—No me has respondido, Nick —dijo Judy.

—Bien. —Parecía estar pensando qué diría o cómo decirlo. Después se dejó caer de hombros—. Zanahorias, él es James. Mi tío.


	21. Diez días

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02** : gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo y quiero leer tu review, para ver si aciertas. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** : gracias por tu review. Sí; me imaginé eso y me pareció que debía ponerlo, y por suerte no me equivoqué. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkyWatcher304** : gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer. Realmente muchas gracias por leer mi fic de Hotel

 **Jair937** : gracias por tu review. Esa es la idea, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **TEH Fluffynator:** gracias por tu review. Tranquilo, ya falta poco para el final. Gracias por leer.

 **Victorique:** gracias por tu review. Realmente me halagas y me gusta mucho que mi historia te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

Realmente muchas gracias a los que siguen mi historia y comentan. Me halagan mucho con sus comentarios.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XXI**

 **Diez días**

 **Sabana Central, departamento de Nick. Jueves 3 de noviembre, 8:55 h.**

Parecía que la temperatura hubiera bajado drásticamente, helando el lugar y a punto de hacer que el suelo y las paredes se cristalizaran, congelándose. Aquella revelación fue impactante, tanto que le tomó unos segundos procesar las palabras; al hacerlo, una de sus cejas se arqueó con fuerza.

—¿Tu tío? —le preguntó a Nick, con un hilillo de voz, intentando no verse muy abrumada. Pero no era posible, si el zorro lo era, eso quería decir que Nick sabía cosas muy importantes, cosas que pudieron evitar que animales, compañeros policías, muriesen en el enfrentamiento en _La Zanahoria Dorada_.

—Y sé lo que estás pensando, Zanahorias —dijo Nick, con tono hosco—, y no lo supe sino hasta ese día. Créeme que si hubiera sabido que tío James formaba parte de los Gigantes ni hubiese permitido que pisaras ese restaurante.

—En parte es mi culpa —comentó James, tomando asiento en uno de los mullidos sofás unitarios que había en la sala. Kevin y FruFru lo imitaron, sentándose en el contiguo, mientras Nick, sún con el ceño fruncido, semidubitativo, se sentaba en el sofá más grande, en el que con facilidad se acostaba en toda su envergadura—, nunca contacté de nuevo con Nick. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mi hi… sobrino —se corrigió—, no es adivino.

Judy fue a cerrar las puerta y caminó hasta donde estaba Nick, con la frase «mi hijo», que sabía él quería decir, pero que no pronunció en su totalidad, dándole vueltas en la mente. «¿Será James una especie de padre adoptivo?» Se sentó al lado de su novio zorro.

Nick cruzó las patas y estiró los brazos en el espaldar del sofá, suspirando despacio al seguir el hilo de la conversación, que aunque no daba la sensación de estar del todo cómodo, no le molestaba tampoco en absoluto. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de James, como si hablaran un lenguaje que sólo ellos dos sabían.

—No nos separamos en buenos términos, como podría decirse —siguió él.

—Culpa de parte y parte, diría yo —asintió James.

Y entonces, Nick hizo algo extraño: dio una serie de golpecitos en la madera que revestía el sofá y el respaldo, con sonidos largos y cortos, al mismo tiempo en que una sonrisa retrospectiva se le dibujaba en el rostro. James, confirmándole a Judy que se trataba de un mensaje que sólo era de ellos dos, privado, una vez Nick terminó los toquecillos, hizo lo mismo que su sobrino, repitiendo la misma secuencia de golpecitos.

FruFru guardaba silencio, al igual que Kevin,

—¿Y a qué se debe la visita? —preguntó Judy a nadie en específico.

Tanto James como Nick volvieron en sí, y el vulpino mayor le hizo un gesto a FruFru para que respondiera, mientras él se levantaba. Tan fresco como si esa fuera su casa, James se encaminó hacia la cocina.

—¡Oye, ¿qué haces?! —preguntó Nick, sorprendido.

—¡Tengo hambre! —respondió James desde la cocina.

Nick suspiró profundo, pasándose una para por el rostro, intentando conservar la calma. En cambio, Judy, FruFru y Kevin se quedaron atónitos por la forma en que James actuaba. Al Judy dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva a Nick, éste se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa temerosa. Esas las conocía. Eras las que ella les daba a otros cuando conocían por primera vez a Nick y se sorprendían de su personalidad, como una forma de decir: «él es así, no modo.»

El silencio era tal que, tras el murmullo de la televisión en el cuarto de Meloney, con su preciso oído, ella lograba oír cómo James murmuraba.

— _All the times that I cried_ —entonó—, _keeping all the things I knew inside_ … —Se detuvo—. ¿Nicholas, sólo tienes verduras? ¿No tienes insectos, pescado o pollo? ¡Esto no es comida de verdad! Sin ofender a tu coneja, claro.

—Bien —dijo FruFru, con su voz aguda, sacando a todos del estupor en que se hallaban—, sobre el porqué de nuestra aparición, necesitamos que…

—Que nos ayuden a destruir a los Olímpicos —completó James, con la boca llena y un trozo de hoja de lechuga en la mejilla—. Verán…

—Nos negamos —atajó Nick, al instante.

La aseveración de James había dejado a Judy en una sorpresa inaudita, lo cierto era que no todos los días el líder de una organización criminal, que para colmo es tío de su novio, venía y le proponía una colaboración para acabar con otra organización criminal, la que en primer lugar, era el primordial problema.

James terminó de comer el sándwich que se hizo y cruzó las piernas al sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, manteniendo la mirada fija en Nick.

—Deberías reconsiderar tus opciones, Nicholas.

Una frase que simple, pero con significado, y como supuso Judy, un significado de sólo ellos dos.

Nick bufó despacio, cerrando los ojos y tamborileando sus garras contra el respaldo de madera, analizando. Judy también pensó las posibilidades; tenía: rechazar la proposición de James e investigar por sus propios medios a los Olímpicos; o colaborar con los Gigantes, lo que aceleraría la captura de la organización. Aunque la segunda opción sonaba factible, casi una ganga, ella sabía era riesgoso. En dado caso de que se llegase alguien a enterar de tal asociación podrían tirar por el suelo la credibilidad y prestigio de la ZPD.

«Y tenemos muy en claro que hay un espía en el cuerpo.»

Al final, fue Judy quien habló.

—Agradecemos que quisieran incluirnos en esto, sabiendo lo duro que fue lo del restaurante —dijo—, sin embargo, ambos, Nick y yo, somos policías. No podemos arriesgarnos tanto.

—Hopps (¿puedo decirte «Hopps»?, sí, te diré «Hopps»), no es el hecho de que se estarán arriesgando, sino…

—Que ya lo estamos —completó Nick—. Recuerda, Pelusa, que yo fui a por Zeus, razón por la cual terminé al borde de la muerte en el hospital. Y dudo mucho que él sea de los animales que dejan vivos a los que intentan matarlos.

—Ahí tienes razón —convino FruFru; Kevin asintió.

—Es una pena que rechaces la oferta, Nicholas —comentó, quitándose un trocito de emparedado de los colmillos con sus garras—. Pero no te vamos a obligar. —Se giró hacia FruFru y Kevin, para luego de una seria mirada, se levantara apoyando sus patas en sus muslos y dándose pequeños golpes, limpiándose—. Creo que deberíamos irnos, chicos. —Le sonrió a Nick—. Fue un lindo vistazo a tu nueva vida, Nicholas.

Sin decir más nada, James, FruFru y Kevin se dirigieron a la puerta. Judy los acompañó al ascensor en el pasillo, mientras Nick, quien no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos para levantarse, se quedó en el sofá, con la mirada en el infinito, con aquella expresión de piedra que sellaba sus emociones.

—Cuídate, Nicholas —dijo James, sin voltearse, en el umbral de la puerta. Hizo una pausa y añadió, con una voz más… animal, con emociones palpables—: Estoy seguro que ella estaría orgullosa.

Ante tal declaración, Judy quedó impresionada. Salieron. Judy les llamó el ascensor colocando la llave especial en la especie de cerradura, ésta brilló un poquito de rojo, indicativo de que el ascensor venía, y una vez éste llegó, el vulpino les dijo al oso y la musaraña que se adelantaran. Cuando se quedaron solos, James se volvió y miró con unos ojos que le recordaron a aquel sentimiento de cariño parental que Stu emanaba al verla.

—¿Puedo llamarte Judy? —le preguntó.

—Puede.

—Tutéame, por favor. —Hizo una mueca—. Tanta formalidad me hace sentir viejo. —Sonrió.

Ella se la devolvió. Dejando de lado que James fuese un líder de la mafia, era amigable; su actitud bonachona y alegre contagiaba aquellas mismas emociones.

—Quiero pedirte un favor.

—Dígame.

—Necesito que cuides de Nicholas —le pidió, con el tono de un padre que sabe su hijo es un caso perdido—. Aquí entre nos, no es que Nicholas sea muy inteligente en momentos de vida muerte. Siempre tiene a tener una actitud altruista cuando se trata para con animales a quien quiere. Recibiría una bala por ellos sin pensarlo. Y lo haría por ti sin duda. O, en la otra cara de la moneda, conociéndolo, podría ser capaz de matar un orfanato entero si con eso garantizara tu seguridad. —Suspiró—. Es de familia, supongo.

Judy ladeó un poco el rostro, pensativa. Aquella forma de pensar, de preocuparse por Nick, de velar por su seguridad y, para ejemplo, donar la cantidad de sangre que él necesitó para no morirse, sin mosquearse por eso, le daba una sola respuesta.

—Nick es su hijo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, directa.

James soltó una risotada ahogada, sonriendo todo colmillos, con un brillo en sus ojos azulados.

—Veo que no eres policía por gusto, Judy —dijo—; me descubriste. Sí, podría decirse que Nick es mi hijo.

—¿No es biológico?

—Para nada. —Negó con la cabeza—. Yo sería como un padre de crianza. Pero no quiere decir que él no sea mi hijo. —Hizo una pausa—. Sé que lo entiendes. —Señaló al departamento, con la cabeza—. Ocurre lo mismo con esa pequeña, ¿cierto? Ella es su hija, sin ser necesariamente biológica.

Ella asintió.

—Un consejo que te daré, Judy, es que los cuides a ambos. La pequeña, a estas alturas de la partida, es un gran punto débil.

El ascensor llegó al piso, sin que nadie lo hubiese llamado.

—Creo que el vigilante en el recibidor lo envió, ¿cierto? —James apuntó las puertas dobles por sobre su hombro. Se volvió y entró, pulsando el botón para mantener las puertas abiertas—. Me alegra que al menos Nicholas tenga a alguien que sepa pararle la cola de vez en cuando. —Rió.

—Sí. —Judy sentía que al ver a James, veía a un Nick en unos diez o veinte años—. Yo me haré cargo, no te preocupes. —Le sonrió también—. Y gracias por no ver mal lo nuestro.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Para nada —respondió—. Yo no soy nadie para hacerlo. Soy fiel creyente de que el amor no tiene forma ni especie, que sólo es. Asimismo el amor no puede definirse. Si Nicholas encontró por fin el amor en una coneja, sólo puedo desearles lo mejor. —Ladeó la mirada, como recordando algo confidencial—. Además, yo también he tenido aventurillas con conejas. La curiosidad es la madre de los vicios; y de unos muy buenos, si sabes a qué me refiero. —Le guiñó el ojo.

Si era a lo que se refería, sí comprendió, sintiendo arder y explotar la cara; a lo que James rió con ganas. Después, sintiéndose ella abochornada, James se limpió una lágrima del ojo.

—Nos volveremos a ver pronto —le dijo—. Pero por ahora, sabrás de nosotros, Los Gigantes, en siete días. El diez. —Se llevó una pata a la cabeza y le hizo una señal de despedida, soltando el botón; las puertas dobles metálicas comenzaron a cerrarse—. Hasta la próxima, y dile a la pequeña que su maravilloso abuelo le manda saludos.

Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa, burlona, de James siendo opacada por el cierre total de las puertas. Pasado unos segundos, Judy inspiró profundo, intentando no aturdirse más aún por todo lo que ocurrió en poco más de treinta o cuarenta minutos, semejante cantidad de información tan de repente bloquearía la mente de cualquiera. Se dio media vuelta y volvió al departamento, cerró la puerta y llegó con Nick, quien seguía sentado en el sofá frente a la televisión con los brazos apoyados sobre sus codos en las piernas, entrecruzando las patas a nivel de la boca; pensativo.

Con delicadeza se sentó a su lado, hundiéndose un poco en el mueble.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó. Por su actitud y lenguaje corporal, parecía estar lidiando con algo muy profundo y delicado.

Y si se lo pensaba bien, así era. Judy sabía que Nick jamás, en todo el tiempo en que se conocían, había hablado de su pasado más que de los exploradores, reprimiendo todo lo que a su infancia y adolescencia se refería. Daba una sensación de que Nick había nacido siendo como era, no obstante, por lógica, nadie nacía con una personalidad eterna, ésta tendía a cambiar, mutar y adoptar para dar en sí una personalidad no de un solo tipo, sino que terminaba siendo una mezcla variopinta de muchas cosas.

Silencio, hermético y frío silencio, con la única resonancia de la televisión encendida en el cuarto de Meloney. Judy suspiró, dándose por vencida, tal vez aún Nick no tenía esa fuerza que se requería para hablar de algo delicado con otros. Eso la lastimó un poco, había pensado que le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarle qué le sucedía.

Entonces, con un susurro tan débil que casi pareció un gruñido, lo escuchó:

—Recordé a mamá.

Hubo una polarización emocional dentro de ella. Una parte quería preguntarle, saber más sobre cómo era la madre de Nick. Su suegra. Otra, sin embargo, la más cauta, le decía que hacerlo lo haría replegarse más, cerrarse a cal y canto hacia ella y que probablemente más nunca lo haría hablar del tema. Aún así, su curiosidad terminó ganando.

—¿Cómo era ella? —le preguntó.

Nick suspiró, retrospectivo.

—Única. Tenía… —Alzó la cabeza y colocó sus patas en las rodillas, para luego hacer unas gesticulaciones, intentando dar a entender cómo de seguro la imaginada; a Judy, pese aunque no captó, le parecía tierno— una sonrisa que pasara lo que pasara, nunca la perdía. Podíamos tener un mal día. Podíamos haber tenido una mala semana, pero mamá siempre tenía esa sonrisa que parecía eliminar los problemas. Incluso… —Su aspecto, iluminado por un momento, se oscureció— cuando pasó el asunto con los exploradores. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que estaba dolida por dentro, pero aún así… aún así nunca dejaba de sonreír cuando le preguntaba cómo estaba, o cuando ella me intentaba consolar.

Judy le colocó una pata en el brazo.

—Eso es maravilloso —dijo, con sinceridad—. Sonreír pese a las adversidades no puede hacerlo cualquiera. Requiere mucha fuerza de voluntad.

—Y un poco de terquedad, la verdad —sonrió él, ladeando la vista y mirándola de reojo—. Me recuerdas un poco a ella, Zanahorias. Son igual de tercas. Eso, y también por tu forma de ser: alegre ante todo.

—Yo no soy alegre ante todo —comentó, riñéndole en broma—, no puedo mantenerme sonriendo si el mundo se me viene encima. ¿Cómo lo hacía ella?

—Simple: aceptación. Sonreír ante la calamidad es aceptar que ella te supera, razón por la cual, al hacerlo, aprenderás de ella y lograrás encontrar la forma de superarla, o como menos, evadirla.

—¿Lo dijo ella? —Nick asintió—. Vaya, eso es muy sabio.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio, Judy preguntó.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

Estaba jugando con fuego, lo sabía, pero su ser completo le pedía, le gritaba que preguntara, era como un niño que es consciente de que hace algo mal y que aún así no se detiene.

—Murió. —Corto y seco, y tan frío como un balde de agua mojándole la espalda. Nick volvió a afincar sus brazos sobre las rodillas y unir sus patas a nivel del mentón, esta vez con los ojos cristalizados—. Protegiéndome. —Frunció el ceño tan fuerte que parecía que los ojos en lugar de lágrimas manarían sangre—. Aquel día unos animales vinieron a nuestra casa, y mamá al verlos me dijo que me escondiera. Lo hice, ocultándome en un viejo baúl de ropa. Me pidió, antes de cerrar, que no hiciera ruido, pasara lo que pasara. —La respiración se le hizo más fuerte, dispareja—. Le hice caso. Entraron y preguntaron por mí. Que-querían que ella me entregase; mamá se negó… —Los ojos verdes de Nick estaban acuosos, con lagrimas amenazando salir— y entonces…

Él se cortó en su relato, respirando profundamente varias veces, a riesgo de hiperventilarse, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, empapándole el pelaje y cayendo en el dorso de las patas, agarrándose las rodillas con tal fuera que parecía se clavaría sus propias garras.

—Por el ojo de la llave vi cómo la mataron. No se me olvidará el sonido del disparo. Se me grabó a fuego en la mente. —Las patas le temblaban un poco—. Creo que el impacto de haberlo presenciado evitó que gritara, aunque me destruyó por dentro. Y entonces ellos se fueron, dejándola en el piso como basura. —Si antes Nick lloraba de dolor, ahora era obvio que lo hacía con un enojo palpable—. Fue tío James quien me encontró y me sacó del baúl. Cuidó de mí, sí, pero a los doce se separó diciéndome que no podía cuidarme más, ya que mamá no querría que yo creciera como él. —Se dejó caer de hombros, con un suspiro abatido—. Me había vuelto a quedar solo. Mi papá nos dejó cuando yo tenía cinco, mamá murió a mis nueve y el único familiar que me quedaba se libraba de mí a los doce.

Judy se levantó, con el corazón vuelto un nudo en su garganta, y se colocó frente a Nick, le tomó el rostro entre las patas, acunándolo, y le hizo verla. Sus verdes estaban en una especie de batalla interna, parecía que se rehusaba a dejar salir todo lo que sentía, como si sus emociones primordiales intentaran derribar el muro emocional que él había creado.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía; el mentón de Nick en su hombro temblaba un poco.

—No estás solo. —Fue lo único que dijo.

Nick le rodeó la cintura con delicadeza, dubitativo, para después apretarla con fuerza también. No hubo necesidad de palabras, sólo un gesto. Judy sabía que no era sencillo hablar de tu pasado, más cuando éste era traumático y doloroso, como el de Nick, y al hacerlo, las palabras siempre quedan sobrando. ¿Cómo se le puede decir a alguien que se le comprende, cuando no se ha pasado por el mismo dolor? Es imposible. Jamás se podía entender a otro perfectamente, su dolor y aflicciones. Quienes se abren con alguien es porque por una u otra circunstancia necesitaba exteriorizarlo, y la única forma de ayudar es muy simple; tan sencillo como poner la oreja y escuchar.

Tal vez pasaron horas, o tal vez unos minutos, pero cuando se separaron, los ligeros temblores de Nick habían cesado, su respiración se tranquilizó, y su rostro tenía una mirada más tranquila; era la primera vez que lo veía así. Lo vio mover los ojos y observar algo detrás de ella.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Meloney. Ambos se separaron y Judy se volvió.

—Claro que sí estamos bien —respondió Nick, con una sonrisa intentando ocultar los ojos aguados que tenía; carraspeó, para hacer su voz más gruesa—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Meloney?

—Porque estabas llorando —respondió, apuntándole el rostro—. Tienes el pelaje húmedo.

Judy rió internamente, Meloney podía ser pequeña, pero no despistada. Nick se encogió de hombros, vencido, y le indicó a Meloney, con unas palmadas en el sofá, que se sentara junto a ellos. Lo hizo. Él encendió la TV y los tres se quedaron viendo una película animada que estaban transmitiendo: Pig Hero 6. Mientras la veían, Judy se percató por el rabillo del ojo que ambos zorros estaban absortos en el filme, haciéndola esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

En cierta forma, las palabras de James parecían tomar más y más fuerza. Era verdad que no se necesitaba ser el padre biológico de un cachorro para ser verdaderamente su padre. Nick y Meloney eran un claro ejemplo; las expresiones, la forma en que actuaban tan iguales, los hacía padre e hija.

* * *

 **Sabana Central, departamento de Nick. Jueves 10 de noviembre, 07:26 h.**

Judy se levantó al momento en que un fugaz rayo de sol se coló por la ventana del cuarto y la hizo despertarse. Llevaba radiante y alegre desde hacía cuatro días, porque habían adoptado a Meloney por todas las de la ley.

El proceso fue complicado y hubo un momento en que pensó se la quitarían y la llevarían a un orfanato, lo que ambos, Nick y ella, acordaron no lo permitirían bajo ningún concepto. Más que todo, para lograrlo, fue necesario un chantaje de los grandes. Nick y ella, al momento de ir al Ministerio de Menores y Familia, en la sección donde se registraban las adopciones, pidieron hablar a solas con el ministro, a quien lo pusieron al tanto de todo.

Al inicio fue una negativa rotunda, argumentando el viejo lince que las adopciones sólo estaban permitidas para parejas de una misma especie y que se certificara de forma médica que no podían tener crías. Nick se molestó por ello.

—¡Pero si la rescatamos de una trata de blancas! —había bramado—. ¡Si no fuera por nosotros no habría faltado mucho para que la terminaran vendiendo y quién sabe qué hubieran hecho con ella! —Apretó los puños—. Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, maldito saco de huesos, sabrás de mí muy pronto.

Dicho y hecho. Seis horas después, cuando ya faltaba poco para que el Ministerio cerrara, los dos se aparecieron allí, flanqueados por Leonzáles y Bogo. Nick recurrió al chantaje para hacer que el león los acompañara y sí o sí les consiguiera la custodia a ambos de Meloney, con la simple amenaza de que no le convenía no ayudarlos, porque se le podría salir a la prensa que Leonzáles le daba la espalda a una pareja que abogaba por el bienestar de una pequeña. Y más cuando dicha pareja era una de las favoritas de la ciudad. Bogo, simplemente, estaba allí para ser el factor miedo.

Varias amenazas de despido después, chantajes por aquí y por allá, Nick y Judy firmaban para obtener la custodia legal de Meloney. Adoptando así ésta los apellidos de ambos, sin embargo, por recomendación de los tres, Bogo, Leonzáles y el lince, decidieron utilizar el primero a nivel público para evitar caos. Una pareja interespecie aún no era ni bien vista, ni aceptada, y debían, como ahora sus padres legales, velar por ella sobre todas las cosas.

A Judy realmente le dio igual. No le interesaba el hecho de que, aunque su apellido estuviera en el acta de adopción, no lo pudieran usar libremente, sólo en documentos de primera necesidad. Ahora Meloney era su hija, un apellido no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

El día de hoy tenían que levantarse temprano, porque Sabrina, la hija de Colmillar, estaba cumpliendo años y habían invitado a Meloney a la fiesta que daría el tigre. Para ambos, fue uno de los más ajetreados, Nick salió a comprar el regalo para Sabrina, mientras ella llevaba a Meloney a una tienda de ropa en busca de un atuendo lindo, y no aquellas ropas de chico que la zorrita tenía.

Judy terminó por comprarle un vestido azul a Meloney y volver al departamento; éste resaltaba los ojos verdes de la pequeña y el pelaje rojizo cobre que tenía, que si bien no era igual al de Nick, tenía unos tonos más oscuros. Con el vestido, tenía ciertos aires de reina victoriana. La coneja, por otra parte, le bastó con un vestido lila con escote en V, delicado, unos aretes a juego y un suave maquillaje para resaltar sus rasgos.

Miró el reloj y constató que faltaba poco para comenzar la fiesta; se decidió en ir y le avisaría a Nick que llegara a casa de Colmillar, sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de irse, su móvil sonó.

—¿Zanahorias? —Era Nick.

—Sí, ¿dime?

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué le guste a Sabrina?

—¿No has conseguido el regalo? —se exaltó Judy.

—¿Por qué crees que te llamo? —replicó él—. Obvio que no. No sé qué le gusta. —La sirena policial se oía al fondo—. Ponlo en altavoz, por favor.

Ella lo hizo.

—Ya estás —le avisó a Nick.

—Meloney —preguntó—, ¿qué le gusta a Sabrina?

—Los libros —respondió ella—. Hay una serie que se llama Percy Miakson, es su favorita.

—Percy Miakson, lo tengo. Las llamo después. No se vayan a ir sin mí, espérenme en el recibidor. Las quiero. —Y colgó.

Judy bufó, rodando los ojos.

—Vamos —le dijo a Meloney—, esperemos a tu papá abajo. —Revisó que el bolso de mano que llevaba tuviera las cosas necesarias, como su placa y tranquilizante—. Bien, vámonos. —Le sonrió.

En el ascensor, captó que la pequeña trataba de desacomodarse el vestido en el espejo del cubículo, su pequeño ceño estaba fruncido y parecía a punto de arrancárselo y andar como una naturalista. Se agachó a su altura.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —le preguntó.

—Es que no me gusta usar esto —refunfuñó, estirándose el vestido.

—¿El vestido?

—Sí.

—Sólo es por hoy, Meloney —le sonrió—. ¿Acaso quieres llegar enojada a la fiesta de Sabrina?

— _No_ —dijo, alargando el «no», como cuando sabía hacía algo mal.

—¿Lo ves? —prosiguió—. Úsalo sólo por hoy, cariño, y no tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo si no quieres, ¿te parece? —Meloney asintió y ahí terminó el problema.

Cuando llegaron al recibidor, Larry les comentó lo bien que se veían, a lo que Judy agradeció. Tuvieron que esperar quince minutos para que Nick llegara en su auto, teniendo en el asiento de atrás, un paquete grande y envuelto en papel de regalo. Iba ataviado con una mezcla semiformal, tirando más a lo informal: unos jeans ajustados negros como la noche, una camisa manga larga blanca con su corbata a juego y una chaqueta que parecía del esmoquin que tenía en casa. Era un poco extraño el conjunto, pero no le sentaba mal, sino que le daba un aire importante, como… el recuerdo de James la golpeó de lleno, al encontrarle a Nick un parecido con un mafioso.

«Hoy sabré de James», rememorando las palabras del zorro.

Al subir al auto, trató de apartar eso de su mente.

—¡Vaya, pero mira qué par de bellezas! —bromeó él.

—¿Conseguiste los libros? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa por el elogio.

—Claro que sí, Zanahorias. —Nick encendió el motor y arrancó una vez las dos estaban aseguradas en el auto. Arrancó—. Me costó encontrarlos, pero pude.

—Genial. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Usaste la sirena para llegar más rápido, cierto?

—No, ¿cómo crees? —rebatió, fingiendo indignación.

—La escuché, Nick —finiquitó ella, con un tono entre gracioso y molesto—. No hay nada que no pueda escuchar, ¿recuerdas? —añadió, señalando sus orejas.

—Bien, bien. Sí, la use, pero sólo por esta vez. —Acto seguido la encendió y aceleró a todo lo que daba. Ella sólo pudo sonreír con diversión; Nick era un caso.

Al llegar a la casa de Colmillar, éste les abrió y agradeció por venir e invitó a pasar. Dentro, era como todas las fiestas infantiles a las que Judy había ido de pequeña: globos por doquier, brillantina, colores vivos, regalos, dulces hasta llegar al techo, y cachorros corriendo y riendo como… bueno, cachorros. Meloney, a su lado, entraba con pie dudoso, pero cuando Sabrina salió de un grupo de pequeños, corriendo hacia ella, una sonrisa se le dibujó a la zorrita.

Meloney le entregó el regalo, que Sabrina abrió con frenesí, para luego, al notar que eran los libros de Percy Miakson, pegar un grito que alertó a los pocos adultos que había, lanzándose a abrazar a Meloney con fuerza.

Judy, Nick y Colmillar sonrieron ante ellos y luego de que el padre de Sabrina le dijera que dejara los libros con los demás regalos, las alentó a irse a jugar. En cambio, a ellos, los guió a una especie de barra en un extremo de la sala, donde se servían tragos. El ambiente era acogedor.

El resto de la celebración pasó entre risas, anécdotas y uno que otro regaño a Sabrina y Meloney. Todo porque uno de los pequeños se había burlado de ambas al prácticamente hacer todo juntas, a Meloney no le gustó que se rieran de Sabrina e intentó defenderla, pero cuando recibió un zarpazo, Sabrina y ella se lanzaron sobre el podre cachorro que terminó llorando a mares y con una puma indignada yéndose con su hijo. El pastel lo cortaron y los demás dulces y entremeses se repartieron. Para cuando el sol se ocultaba, la mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado, y Meloney y Sabrina estaban dormidas en el sofá, una recostada contra la otra.

Colmillar, Nick y Judy, sin embargo, parecían tener intenciones de marcharse. Los tragos parecieron haber aceitado la comunicación entre el tigre y el zorro, pero ella se abstuvo de beber, porque no toleraba muy bien el alcohol.

—Fue muy gracioso todo —estaba diciendo Nick—, Bellwether creyó que nos mataría, pero ¿sabes?: Zanahorias es muy buena actriz. Algo dramática, pero muy buena.

—Aún no me creo que les tomara pocos meses atraparla —dijo Colmillar—. Si me hubieran asignado a mí, habría tardado unos siete años.

—¿Por qué siete? —se extrañó Judy.

—¡Oh!, ¿no lo saben? —Colmillar bajó una oreja—. El siete es mi número. —Estiró una pata y cada uno de sus dedos para contar las coincidencias—. Soy el séptimo mejor policía del cuerpo; en la graduación quedé como el séptimo mejor cadete; llevo siete casos importantes resueltos y cumplo años el siete. Es algo demasiado raro.

—Eso, mi felino amigo, es tener suerte —rió Nick.

Judy notó que Nick y Colmillar soltaban carcajadas como si se conocieran desde toda la vida. Sin embargo, toda la risa se esfumó de golpe cuando uno de los familiares del tigre preguntó por su esposa, la madre de Sabrina, causando que la expresión alegre de él pasara a una serie. Ahí fue cuando ambos se enteraron de que colmillar era viudo, su esposa había fallecido hacía un año atrás.

Cuando ya oscureció por completo, ambos decidieron que era hora de irse. Fueron al sofá donde Meloney y Sabrina estaban descansando y Nick cargó con cuidado a la pequeña, recostándola contra su pecho. Colmillar hizo lo mismo, para acompañarlos hasta la puerta y despedirlos.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido —dijo Colmillar—. Sabrina de verdad se la pasó de maravilla con Meloney.

—Gracias a ti por invitarnos, Colmillar —sonrió Judy; Nick asintió enfatizando sus palabras.

—Díganme Mike —pidió; giró la mirada para ver lo que quedaba por recoger en la fiesta, le esperaba una gran limpieza al pobre tigre. Los miró y sonrió—. Nos veremos mañana —se despidió.

—Hasta mañana, entonces —se despidieron ambos.

Llegar al departamento de Nick fue más rápido que de costumbre, porque como no había mucho transito por las calles, se podía avanzar mejor. Al llegar a casa, Nick le indicó que se iría a recostar a Meloney, Judy asintió y se dejó caer en el sofá y encendió la pantalla plana, sintonizando ZNN.

En la pantalla, había un panda rojo que reportaba la entrega de premios de unos animales por parte del Centro de Medicina Científica de la ciudad a un grupo de chicos de no más de diez años.

«—La increíble participación de un grupo de pequeños animales genios en el concurso de Ciencias Biológicas y Naturales patrocinado por el CEMECI, ha arrojado nombres de pequeños extremadamente inteligentes. A ellos se les pidió que realizaran una investigación con su respectiva demostración en un experimento.

»Aunque la competencia tuvo grandes mentes brillantes, de entre todas se alzó la de un joven lobo: Alastor Inval, quien ahora está en el escenario, recibiendo su premio».

Judy observó a un lobo de siete u ocho años, máximo nueve, subir a una tarima en un auditorio, donde varios animales de distintos tamaños, ataviados con batas de doctores y especialistas, le estrechaban la pata al lobo negro y le daban palmadas en la espalda, aprobativas. Se le hacía curioso el pelaje del pequeño, negro como la obsidiana pulida, pero notó que en los ojos del pequeño, cuando éste veía a la cámara, había una luz en extinción. Como si fuera lo suficientemente maduro como para entender los problemas y no hallar solución.

Suspiró, lamentándose por el lobo. «Es un cachorro, debería estar disfrutando su infancia en lugar de siendo una rata de aparador en un concurso.» Esperó que llegaran noticias más interesantes, y lo consiguió, pero al verla, se quedó sin habla.

Una lince narraba el reportaje.

«—La mañana de este diez de noviembre fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de la diseñadora de modas Rebeca Blair. Después de la respectiva y exhaustiva investigación policial se pudo confirmar que la occisa era miembro de la buscada organización criminal Los Olímpicos, bajo el alias de Afrodita.

»La información proporcionada por el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, confirma lo que fuentes extraoficiales que han elegido permanecer en el anonimato nos han revelado: dados de baja y en custodia, suman cuatro mamíferos, siendo estos Héctor Bearline, alias Dionisio, detenido en las inmediaciones de la jefatura junto con Damian Bogo, alias Hefesto, en espera de que el juez estatal los llame a declarar y dar su sentencia. Cabe destacar que éste último tiene relación consanguínea con el jefe de la policía.

»Sumado a esto, además a de Rebeca Blair, alias Afrodita, se ha confirmado la muerte de otro miembro, el conejo y dueño de una farmacia en BunnyBurrows, Sergio McLean, alias Hermes.

»Se presume que el asesinato se llevó por un ajuste de cuentas por el declarado enemigo de la organización por testigos oculares en la Disputa de Burrows, como fue nombrada, Los Gigantes; sumado al hecho de que junto a ella apareció una daga ensangrentada con una letra "G" grabada en el mango.

»No tenemos más información hasta el momento. Les mantendremos informados.

»Reportando para noticias ZNN, Margareth White».

Judy se quedó asombrada por lo que veía y oía, captando de soslayo a un Nick igual que ella. En su mente empezó a refunfuñar que Bogo no les hubiese contado nada, sin embargo, eso se desplazó en el momento en que recordó a James.

«Sabrás de nosotros en siete días», había dicho.

Y ahora no podía evitar sentir una preocupante sensación preguntándose qué sería lo siguiente.


	22. El noveno castigo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02** : gracias por tu review. De hecho el siete no será un castigo, bueno, quizá lo parezca pero no lo será. En cuanto al motivo de el siete lo verás en el próximo capítulo. No es necesario que me agradezcas la recomendación, era lo mínimo que podría hacer, por dios, es demasiado bueno, espero el nuevo capítulo :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Era algo lógico que debía haber un espía, pero casi nadie lo notó y en este capítulo iniciará la acción, y para el próximo capítulo, uff, no te esperarás lo que pasará. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** : gracias por tu review. _Porfirio_ es la polla, me divierte mucho ese personaje . Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkyWatcher304** : gracias por tu review. Me alegra mucho eso. Gracias por leer.

 **Alicevalentinebwh:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **armony men:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Jpc:** gracias por tu review. Me alagas con esas palabras, pues no sé, solo escribo y ya, aún me cuesta creer que a la gente la atrae tanto mi historia, el que debería agradecerte soy yo. Gracias por leer.

 **Jair937:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **TEH Fluffynator:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XXII**

 **El noveno castigo**

 **Tundratown, Mansión de los Big. Viernes, 11 de noviembre, 22:05 h.**

Era una noche ridículamente fría en Tundratown, por algún motivo el frío no era lo típico de veintiocho o treinta y cinco grados bajo cero, sino que era aún más bajo. Lo pocos árboles que habían en ese distrito de la ciudad estaban cubiertos por una capa de nieve y escarcha, casi sepultándolos. El viento era feroz, no tenía piedad por nada ni nadie, golpeando las ventanas de las edificaciones y trayendo consigo una nieve que evitaba la visibilidad hacia afuera.

Porfirio se encontraba haciendo ejercicio en una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión. Estaba en la caminadora, estirando sus músculos, evitando así que el frío ambiente terminara derribándolo. Mientras estaba en lo suyo, escuchó que golpearon a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo mientras apagaba la máquina, respirando con fuerza.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, emitiendo un ligero chirrido, para dejar ver a un fuerte oso polar, éste ingresó a la habitación y se dirigió con cortesía hacia él.

—Señor Porfirio, alguien lo busca —dijo Raymund, con un semblante serio.

Porfirio tomó la toalla que estaba en los manillares de la máquina.

—Te dije que no me dijeras «señor», Raymund —repuso Porfirio, mientras se secaba el sudor—. ¿Quién me está buscando?

—Se identificó como Eurito.

James se detuvo en el acto, lanzó la toalla a su costado y se giró buscando su chaqueta. Tomó su arma y la guardó en la prenda, se dio media vuelta y con un ceño fruncido se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, miró a Raymund y le preguntó:

—¿Quién más sabe que él está aquí?

—Solo usted y yo.

—Espero que así se quede, no puedes decirle a nadie de esto. ¿Entendido?

No hubo respuesta sonora; un asentimiento firme dio a entender a Porfirio que el oso mantendría la boca cerrada.

Salió de la habitación y a un veloz caminar se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión, al abrir la puerta y llegar a la reja del portón, se encontró con un animal, el cual llevaba una túnica y una capucha, evitando que su rostro se viera. Se acercó hacia él y comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el zorro, amablemente, pero con el tono de alguien que estaba por iniciar una pelea.

—Solo vengo a traerte esto —respondió el animal, estirando su pata, en la cual tenía unos expedientes—. Es poco, pero son las únicas identidades que he podido conseguir.

—¡Vete! —gruñó Porfirio, tomando los sumarios—. Me ha costado mucho infiltrarte como para que te descubran.

El animal asintió, dio media vuelta y se retiró. El fuerte viento ondeaba su túnica y capucha, dándole un aspecto siniestro, el cual, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, incluyendo además que le venía como anillo al dedo al alías que tenía en la organización en la cual se infiltró.

Una vez Porfirio se aseguró de que el animal ya no estuviera en las cercanías de la mansión ni de nadie que lo lograra identificar, entró a la residencia, mientras ojeaba los nombres en los expedientes. Al verlos arqueó una de sus cejas. «¿Las únicas? ¡Pero si son todas!»

Una vez en la mansión, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Raymund y le pidió que llamara a FruFru, debido a que tenía unos importantes asuntos que hablar con ella. Él asintió y se retiró, rumbo a la habitación de su jefa.

James se quedó aguardando su llegada, recostado contra el umbral de la puerta de la habitación donde se había estado ejercitando. Luego de unos minutos, Kevin, la pata derecha de FruFru, venía hacia él. Al llegar a su lado, Kevin dejó ver sus patas, donde llevaba a FruFru, sentada en una elegante silla estilo ejecutivo, como hacía en vida Mr. Big.

—¿Para qué me necesitas? —preguntó ella.

Porfirio se pasó una pata por el rostro, no podían hablar ahí. Más aún cuando en las identidades que Eurito, su infiltrado, le consiguió, se hallaba una demasiado delicada como para tratarla en dicha mansión.

—Sígueme —dijo, encaminándose hacia la salida principal de la mansión—, aquí no es seguro.

Salió, seguido de Kevin y FruFru. Con el implacable viento gélido azotándolos como esclavos, Porfirio los guió hacia una cafetería a cuatro calles de la mansión. Al entrar, el vulpino suspiró de gusto, puesto que el lugar tenía una agradable calefacción: ni muy fuerte como para hacer sudar, pero tampoco tan leve como para no sentirse. Dentro, cuando los dependientes y camareros vieron a Kevin y FruFru, se precipitaron hacia ella, ofreciéndole y atendiéndola como una reina. «Es la hija de Big, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer, sumado a que si les cae bien podrían tener protección.»

Porfirio se sentó en una mesa al fondo del local, oculta por una cuantas plantas, y con un cortés ademán le indicó a Kevin que tomara asiento. Colocó los expedientes en la mesa, mientras se los acercaba a éste, deslizándolos. Él los abrió uno por uno, enseñándole el contenido a su jefa, que, cuando los vio, se inquietó bastante.

—Así que nuestras especulaciones fueron ciertas después de todo —dijo FruFru, sin apartar la vista del expediente.

—Así es —asintió Porfirio, mientras afincaba los brazos en la mesa y entrelazaba sus patas—. Yo tenía mis sospechas, pero esto lo confirma. —Lanzó una mirada a los demás documentos, indicándoles que los leyeran.

Tomó la carta del restaurante y pasó la vista por la selección de bebidas. Llamó al mesonero y ordenó, mientras Kevin y FruFru ojeaban los documentos. El mesonero con un suave asentir se retiró.

—¿Cómo obtuviste esto? —preguntó ella, fijándole la mirada

Porfirio no respondió al momento, sino que se tomó su tiempo en hacerlo, saboreando el haber tenido razón en sospechar de los osos de Mr. Big, ahora de FruFru. Nunca se estaba suficientemente precavido. Tomó uno de los mondadientes que estaban junto a las servilletas, el salero y pimentero de la mesa, y le dio vueltas entre sus dedos.

—Tengo mis contactos —dijo al fin, con un tono que dejaba claro no diría nada más sobre el tema.

El tiempo pasó en silencio, FruFru terminaba de leer todo lo que estaba en los expedientes y, en eso, llegó el mesonero con una bandeja, en la cual había tres copas acorde a los tamaños de los tres animales y una botella de vino. Con un ademán de la pata, Porfirio le indicó que se retirara. Sirvió la medida justa a cada una de las copas y las entregó.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —inquirió el zorro, agitando suavemente la copa.

—¿Tu qué crees? —sonrió sarcástica.

El mensaje estaba claro: mátalo.

—¿Quieres que sufra?

Al no responder, Porfirio supo que podría disfrutar en cómo lo haría.

—Quiero que no vuelvan a la mansión hasta que yo les diga. —Vio cómo ella iba a protestar y se le adelantó—. No te preocupes por tu hija, llamaré a Raymund para que la saque de allá.

Luego de indicarle que escondiera el folio con las identidades de los Olímpicos, Porfirio se levantó para retirarse.

Maquinó varias formas de atraer al oso a una trampa, mas ninguna era factible. No tenía el factor interés. Entonces, para su buena o mala suerte, comprendió que no podría hacerlo solo, sino que además de llamar a algunos de su grupo, tendría que recurrir a pedirle ayuda a Eurito, arriesgándose a que lo capturaran.

Suspiró, aceptándolo. Sacó su móvil y marcó a uno de los suyos.

—¿Polibotes? —dijo, cuando contestaron.

—Dime, Porfirio.

—Tengo un asunto pendiente, necesito que nos reunamos en la mansión de Big, y trae a Mimas.

—Ahí nos vemos —dijo, y Porfirio colgó.

Luego de colgar, mandó un mensaje a Raymund, indicándole que salieran de la mansión y se llevara a la pequeña Judy, dándole la dirección del restaurante donde FruFru los estaba esperando. Después de eso, contra todo su sentido común, realizó una llamada que podría hacer caer todos los planes que tenía.

—¿Bueno? —habló una voz tras la línea.

—¿Eurito?

—Sí, ¿qué quieres, Porfirio? —El fastidio en el tono tras la línea era tal y tan cortante que hizo rodar los ojos al zorro—. Ya te entregué lo que he logrado descubrir.

—Es que necesito que me eches una pata.

—¿En qué?

—Para engañar a Poseidón.

Por un largo rato no hubo respuesta, sólo un desesperante silencio y la tenue respiración del animal al otro lado de la línea.

—Será… —contestó, cansino, al fin—. ¿Dónde nos reunimos?

—En la mansión de Big, en media hora.

Después, colgó y siguió rumbo hacia la mansión. La fuerte ventisca que azotaba el distrito paró de repente, sin previo aviso, algo muy raro. James, intrigado, pero sin detenerse, miró fugazmente el cielo cubierto de oscuras nubes, mientras emanaba una sonrisa.

«Parece que el mismo cielo sabe lo que va a pasar», pensó. Una vez habiendo llegado a la mansión, entró y recorrió todas las habitaciones en busca de armas y/o micrófonos ocultos que pudieran delatarlos. En su depuración de la casa terminó encontrando poco más de cincuenta pequeños micrófonos escondidos, en los jarrones, sillas, incluso tras los retratos. Hizo un pequeño inventario del armamento encontrado y los colocó sobre el comedor principal de la casa.

Habían pasado casi cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que les avisó a los demás, algo extraño, porque ellos no eran animales que se retrasaran, a excepción de Eurito, pero luego de unos minutos más la puerta principal sonó. Con cautela, se dirigió a la misma, sacó su arma y se recostó sobre ésta. Al ver a través del ojo mágico, observó a un león y un tigre. Abrió la puerta y permitió su ingreso.

Lo grandes animales se adentraron, fuertemente equipados con chalecos antibalas, armas de alto calibre, granadas aturdidoras y de humo y un arma blanca para ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Al verlos, Porfirio esbozó una sonrisa apremiante, ellos ya estaban listos, sólo faltaba que él llegara.

Los invitó a que se sentaran en alguno de los muebles disponibles, mientras esperaban a que el faltante llegara.

—¿Para qué nos citaste aquí? —preguntó el león, lanzándose al sofá.

—Mimas, ten un poco más de respeto, esta no es tu casa —se quejó el tigre.

—Les daré los detalles cuando estén todos —dijo Porfirio, ignorando las actitudes de Mimas. El león era… simple. No tendía a respetar casi nada, si antes no lo había derrotado o casi matado, como pasó una vez.

—¿Todos? —Polibotes arqueó las cejas—. ¿Acaso llamaste a otros?

No hubo respuesta.

De la nada, escucharon unos sonidos provenientes de la entrada de servicio que se ubicaba en la cocina. Los tres animales apuntaron sus armas hacia la cocina, expectantes y a la vez preparados a disparar a lo que sea que haya causado ese sonido. Con lentitud y a un paso burlón, salió de la misma un pequeño animal, con una túnica desgastada y una capucha que lo cubría por completo, y detrás de él iba un oso polar que James reconoció de inmediato. Al verlo, él bajó su arma y con una señal les indicó a Mimas y Polibotes que bajaran las suyas.

Ellos acataron, algo confundidos.

—¿Por qué tanta precaución, Porfirio? —se mofó el animal.

—Igual de irreverente, Eurito. —Rodó los ojos.

Al oír ese alias, tanto el león como el tigre se sorprendieron y lanzaron unas miradas inquisitivas hacia James.

—¿Eurito? ¿No se supone que él estaba muerto? —preguntó Mimas.

Porfirio les sonrió con sorna, mientras les explicaba lo sucedido.

—…y para ese fin lo hice pasar por muerto. —Se giró hacia el animal y el oso—. Y dime, Raymund, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con FruFru y Kevin.

—Señor, si lo que dijo la señorita FruFru es cierto, es mi deber inmiscuirme en esto —aseveró, sin mostrar debilidad.

Porfirio no quiso preguntar más nada, con sólo verlo a los ojos supo que había una fuerte razón de trasfondo, mucho más allá de una simple traición. Una vez estando reunidos los presentes, procedió a explicar el plan. Sacó un plano, en el cual estaba al detalle un antiguo almacén en donde Mr. Big guardaba el armamento, que en la actualidad estaba abandonado.

Ya asignados los roles que tomarían cada uno, salieron rumbo al almacén. Cuando estaban en la reja de la mansión tomaron caminos separados, Mimas y Polibotes se fueron por su lado, mientras Raymund y Porfirio se fueron por otro. El único que iría solo sería Eurito. Antes de separarse, el zorro dijo en voz baja una advertencia que sonó más como un mantra.

—Espero que nadie muera.

* * *

 **En algún lugar en los límites de Distrito Forestal. Viernes, 11 de noviembre, 23:47 h.**

En la mansión de los Olímpicos, unos de los miembros más relevantes de la organización estaban reunidos en uno de los despachos de la mansión.

Zeus estaba con un enojo notorio, se frotaba las sienes en un vago intento de relajarse, cosa que fue en vano. Sus garras sonaban contra el cristal de la mesa. La situación en la que se encontraban era la más trágica desde que se fundó la organización, aunque Poseidón no hubiera estado en sus orígenes, estaba al tanto de todo desde que decidió unirse a ellos cuando lo contactaron.

La reunión en sí era lo típico de estos últimos días, ideas de cómo atacar a los Gigantes, cómo evitar que los atraparan y cómo atacar a la ZPD, pero por más sugerencias que se le dieran a Zeus, éste se dejaba llevar por su orgullo cuando no había mucho que pensar. ¿Los Gigantes? Lo más sencillo sería atacar al corazón de ellos, es decir, a quien los llamó. FruFru tenía una hija, un enorme punto débil, al matarla ella quedaría devastada e indispuesta a organizar un golpe. ¿Evitar que los atraparan? Sencillo, Atenea era la estratega y contadora, fácilmente podría eliminar toda evidencia que los incriminara con Hermes y a su vez desligar las asociaciones que estuvieran registradas. ¿La ZPD? Para algo tenían a Apolo infiltrado en la misma, ¿entonces por qué darse mala vida pensando en eso? Muchas veces el lobo los había advertido y/o salvado cuando la situación era peliaguda o la policía les estaba pisando los talones.

No le encontraba sentido a la susodicha reunión, y era demasiado obvio que esto tenía un trasfondo más importante. Lo más probable sería que se deba a lo sucedido en el restaurante con los Gigantes. El asunto podía resolverse así sin más; y la negativa de Zeus en acceder a un ataque a escala, sumado al hecho que no mencionara la muerte de Afrodita, que terminó siendo un duro golpe para la organización, empezaron a hacer que todos desconfiaran del zorro. Además, de que según por la información que Poseidón había obtenido de los miembros que tiene bajo su mando, parece ser que Zeus tiene alguna relación con Wilde y Hopps. Esto no se lo había dicho a nadie, considerando el revuelo que causaría, cuando ya de por sí las cosas están muy mal como para que por una especulación suya se fragmente la organización. Y había algo que lo estaba intrigado demasiado, el cómo supieron los Gigantes que ellos estarían en el restaurante ese día.

Mientras oía en silencio la conversación entre Atenea, Hera, Ares y Zeus, el celular de Poseidón vibró. Sin que los demás lo vieran, lo sacó y lo miró de reojo, le había llegado un mensaje.

 ** _Hades_** _  
Poseidón, encontré el escondite de uno de los Gigantes, necesito tu apoyo._

El oso polar observó intrigado el mensaje, le pareció algo extraño, nadie aún había decidido localizar a los Gigantes, entonces por qué él se le adelantó a todos. «Quizá sea para ganarse un lugar permanente entre nosotros», pensó, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Dudó en responder, pero luego cayó en cuenta que para salir rápido de esta situación, lo mejor sería acabar con los enemigos antes de que ellos mismos lo esperaran.

 _¿En dónde? ¿De cuál Gigante estamos hablando?_

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando su celular volvió a vibrar.

 ** _Hades_** _  
Polibotes, y está la posibilidad de que Mimas esté también. Si me descubren soy animal muerto. Estoy en uno de los antiguos almacenes de Big, al noroeste de Tundratown._

Y le respondió:

 _Muy bien, nos vemos allá, llevaré a unas amigas._

Se levantó de la mesa y con educación se despidió de los miembros presentes, bajo la excusa de que la hija de Mr. Big estaba solicitándolo para una reunión. Ninguno de los animales tuvo alguna queja y lo dejaron retirarse.

Afuera de la mansión, Poseidón sacó de nuevo su celular y mandó un mensaje a los mejores miembros bajo su cargo, indicándoles que fueran solas, con un buen equipo y el lugar en cuestión donde se reunirían. Luego del largo viaje hasta el almacén, que le tomó poco más de treinta minutos, por fin llegó. Ahí los esperaban cuatro animales que el reconoció a la primera. Hades, la comadreja, y a su lado, tres osas polares jóvenes. Estacionó su auto en las cercanías y bajo de él. Se aseguró que de que llevaba consigo su armamento y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Situación —pidió, al llegar a ellos.

Roda, una de las tres osas, con un mechón del pelaje en la frente color purpura, respondió:

—Según lo que la comadreja nos dijo, dentro de este almacén se encuentra un Gigante. Un tigre cuyo alias es Polibotes.

—Posiblemente esté otro miembro, Mimas, un león —añadió la segunda osa, Cimopolea; ella tenía unos aretes en forma de gotas de agua color negro.

—Pero no es nada seguro —confirmó Bentesicime, la tercera osa. Ella llevaba tres perforaciones en cada una de sus orejas.

Poseidón asintió con firmeza ante la aclaración, y miró de reojo a la comadreja, la cual estaba esperando que ellos se decidieran en entrar. Poseidón metió su pata en la chaqueta de su esmoquin y sacó un revólver, no tuvo que decirles nada a sus osas, porque al verlo sacar el arma ellas prepararon sus rifles MP5, mientras que Hades sólo tenía dos cuchillos, uno en cada pata. Arqueó una ceja al verlo y le susurró por lo bajo.

—¿Ahora eres como Atenea? —preguntó, haciendo referencia a la nutria, la cual nunca peleaba con armas de fuego, siempre con cuchillos.

—Meh… —Hades se encogió de hombros, observando los cuchillos—. Tienen su encanto.

Todos se dieron una mirada seria indicando que entrarían al almacén. Dio unas últimas indicaciones antes de ingresar.

—Roda, Benti y Cimo, ni se les ocurra separarse —musitó Poseidón viendo a las tres osas—. Nosotros no tenemos una perfecta visión nocturna, así que no quiero locuras. La operación es entrar, matar a los animales y salir ilesos.

Las tres osas lo miraron, divertidas, ignorando sus advertencias.

—¿Locuras? —dijo Roda, haciéndose la ofendida.

—Confía en nosotros, tío Koslov —afirmó Bentesicime.

—Además, llámanos por nuestros nombres. Estos alias son horribles —le siguió Cimopolea.

Poseidón exhaló todo el aire en sus pulmones, intentando relajarse, y sin responder a las quejas de sus sobrinas. Ingresaron al almacén. Sabía que iba a estar oscuro, mas nunca imaginó que tanto. No podía ver absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué no pudo Hades hallar el escondite en la mañana cuando él podía ver mejor? Poco a poco iba avanzando, mientras muy suave susurraba los alias de todos con el fin de detectar su posición.

—Chicas…

—Aquí —murmuraron las tres.

—¿Hades?

—Aquí.

Avanzaron con cautela por todo el almacén, con sus armas en alto. Quizá su vista no era la mejor para esos casos, aunque al menos podía fiarse de su sentido del oído. Poseidón podía escuchar cada paso que daban.

 _¡PUM!_

Un golpe a una barra metálica los desconcertó. Todos se pusieron al tanto, no sabían a ciencia cierta si fue un ruido provocado o accidental. No se podían dar el lujo de distraerse.

—¿Chicas? —susurró, preocupado.

—Aquí.

—¿Hades?

No hubo respuesta.

Poseidón se angustió, ya no había duda, los habían descubierto. De repente escuchó un grito, cosa que lo alarmó aún más. ¿Habían atacado a las chicas? Contra todo su sentido común las llamó a voz suelta; pero nadie respondía. Sacó su segunda arma y agudizó sus sentidos.

—Poseidón, malas noticias —dijo Roda, con la voz quebrada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Mataron a Benti —gimoteó Cimopolea.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ahora se dio cuenta de la terrible situación en la que se había metido. Ya no era sobre de qué manera matarían a los Gigantes, ahora la cosa era cómo iban a salir vivos. Sin una de sus tres mejores miembros y sin Hades, el cual se suponía que sería sus ojos, la tenían difícil. Sin bajar la guardia, se fue acercando hacia donde escuchaba los leves sollozos de una de las osas, pero algo más lo alertó. Un suave repiqueteo contra el suelo. _¡Pick! ¡Pick! ¡Pick!_ El sonido de algo metálico, medio pesado, repicando contra el suelo. Caviló qué pudo haber causado eso. No duró ni siquiera dos segundos en adivinar.

—¡CHICAS PONGANSE A RESGUARDO Y CIERREN LOS OJOS! —gritó Poseidón, lanzándose hacia unos contenedores, deduciendo que ese sonido lo debió causar una bomba aturdidora.

Roda fue la que reaccionó más rápido. Ella era la más experimentada de las tres, y por consecuencia la líder, y muy bien sabía que cuando su tío decía algo era porque estaba muy cerca de acertar. Sin importarle su hermana que gimoteaba en el cuerpo de su otra hermana, saltó hacia lo que pudo distinguir que eran unos barriles.

Ni bien ellos se pusieron a resguardo, una fuerte y cegadora luz iluminó el lugar por un segundo, dos a lo mucho. Poseidón oyó gritar a Cimopolea, haciéndolo sentir impotente.

—Sal, Poseidón. ¿Es que tienes miedo? —dijo alguien en burlón, su voz era gruesa y altanera.

—Tómate esto enserio, Mimas —reprendió otro, quien a diferencia del primero, sonaba cauto; y por ende, peligroso.

Koslov estaba enfurecido, no por los intentos de los animales en matarlo, sino por sus sobrinas, sus mejores miembros, habían sido derrotadas tan fácilmente que eso lo enfurecía. Palpó su chaqueta en busca de algo, ese algo era una píldora de Néctar. Al sacarla no lo pensó dos veces y se la comió. Luego de unos minutos y un intenso dolor en el pecho, empezó a notar sus efectos: su oído se agudizo al máximo, su visión, aunque no era al cien por cien nocturna, le permitió ver en la oscuridad, y sus reflejos mejoraron.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, rodó fuera de la protección de los contenedores en donde estaba escondido y abrió fuego en contra de los animales.

Dicha acción los tomó por sorpresa, notando Koslov que eran un tigre y un león. Decidió ir a lo seguro, disparando al león. Tal vez no se esperaban que él, siendo un oso polar, se lanzara al ataque cuando los osos no tenían una buena visión nocturna. Tal fue la sorpresa que el león no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue impactado por el proyectil justo en el cráneo, cayendo al suelo sin vida con un sonoro ruido.

El tigre abrió fuego contra Poseidón, iracundo, mas éste las esquivaba con facilidad. Corría de un lado a otro y se refugiaba en los contenedores, barriles y columnas cercanas.

Poseidón, en su afán evadiendo las balas, terminó en un barril junto a Roda, quien no podía hacer nada por su pobre visión. Agudizó su vista y notó que cerca del tigre estaba un interruptor de luz. «Si llego a él podré iluminar el lugar y Roda me ayudará», pensó. Y sin ningún arrepentimiento, se lanzó en contra del tigre.

Disparó a la pierna del felino y acertó. Vio cómo él se tambaleo por el dolor en la extremidad y le dio la oportunidad de matarlo. Alzó sus revólveres y apuntó al tigre, sin embargo, algo lo sorprendió. Detrás del felino estaba Hades empuñando ambos cuchillos en dirección al tigre, Poseidón lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa y la comadreja al verlo le guiño un ojo.

Bajó ambas armas y apartó la vista del tigre, Hades se encargaría de él. Cosa de la que se arrepintió instantes después. Con el rabillo del ojo vio cómo el tigre se echaba hacia un lado, evitando completamente la estocada de Hades, y se sorprendió más aún al ver que él no se detuvo, todo lo contrario, tomó impulso en la espalda del tigre y se lanzó hacia él con una sonrisa macabra, clavando ambas dagas en cada uno de sus hombros, haciéndole soltar sus revólveres.

Poseidón no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal acción de la comadreja. «¡¿Me traicionas?!» De pronto, escuchó una serie de aplausos; giró su vista, mas no pudo encontrar su origen, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de algo: el efecto del Néctar se estaba terminando.

Las luces del lugar se encendieron, unas destellaban pobremente, mientras que otras iluminaban con fuerza el lugar. Giró su vista para ver cómo estaba Roda y vio que estaba encañonada por uno de sus antiguos compañeros, Raymund.

—Has dado buena pelea —dijo el zorro líder de los Gigantes, Porfirio, con sorna, aún con sus patas suspendidas en un aplauso incompleto.

Las palabras del zorro no tuvieron ningún efecto en él. Su situación no era favorable, tenía ambas dagas clavadas en los hombros, la de la derecha sobresalía unos tres o cuatro centímetros más que la otra y Raymund estaba a no más de metro y medio de él, tenía chance de atacar, sólo debía esperar una abertura. No obstante, no le era tan factible; el efecto de la droga estaba a segundos de acabarse.

—Carolina… —musitó.

Al oír su nombre, a Roda le tomó unos segundos comprender lo que quería. Lentamente movió su pata y logró llegar a una de las granadas aturdidoras que tenía en el chaleco táctico del pecho y con una sonrisa desafiante, le quitó el seguro. Poseidón sabía que recibir una explosión desde tan cerca la dejaría inconsciente, sin embargo, en los ojos de su sobrina no había atisbo de duda, sino una determinación de acero. Soltó el broche de la granada y éste repicó en el suelo.

—¡Ahora! —gritó.

Esa fue toda la señal que necesitaba Poseidón. Él escuchó perfectamente el repiqueteo del seguro de la aturdidora, y había analizado con precisión la distancia entre él y Raymund. Con su hocico sacó la daga de su hombro derecho, cerró los ojos y se lanzó en contra de su excompañero. Escuchó el fuerte pitido de cuando la granada explotó y sintió un horrible dolor en sus oídos, incluso creyó que le explotaría la cabeza, sin embargo, logró conectar el golpe a Raymund. Sintió cómo su peso era detenido de repente y ahí cayó en cuenta de que había llegado a su objetivo. Abrió los ojos y observó un corte limpio en el cuello de Raymund, éste yacía en el suelo sujetándose la garganta en un vano intento de parar el sangrado. Giró la vista y notó que el tigre había protegido al zorro del rango de la explosión.

—¡Maldito! —vociferó Porfirio, sosteniéndose las orejas—. Mira que hacer ese movimiento en tu estado. —Soltó una risilla enojada—. Ya veo que no eras la mano derecha de Big por puro gusto.

Sus piernas le fallaron y la pérdida de sangre le estaba pasando factura. La visión se le desenfocaba de tanto en tanto y cayó sentado al piso, sin poder moverse. Escuchó los pasos del zorro acercándose, mientras lanzaba maldiciones a voz suelta. Sintió cómo Porfirio le tomó el rostro y se lo levantó, quedando viendo esos ojos azules.

—¿Sabes? Nunca supe por qué mi hermano decidió basarse en la mitología griega para ponerle un nombre a su grupo —comentó—. Yo le puse Los Gigantes al mío porque al leer su historia, me gustó. Quizá fue lo mismo con él —añadió, soltando el rostro del oso.

Porfirio le hizo unas señas al tigre y a Hades, al rato volvieron con bidones de gasolina, respectivo a sus tamaños.

—Algo muy interesante de esa mitología —prosiguió, como un maestro en hábitos criminales que relataba la retorcida mente criminal— eran los castigos que colocaban. El que más me llamó la atención fue el de Tántalo, mira que estar en un estanque y que los frutos desaparezcan cuando tengas hambre y el agua baje de nivel cuando tengas sed, tortura por hambre y sed, algo muy macabro y a la vez hermoso —aseguró tocándose el mentón—. ¿Sabes? Según lo que he leído hay en total ocho castigos: el de Sísifo, el de Ticio, el de Ixión, el de las cincuentas hijas de Dánao, el de Ocnos, el de Atlas, el de Prometeo y el del mencionado Tántalo —contó, enumerando cada uno los dedos de sus patas—. Todos irónicos, brillantes o macabros, y eso me hizo pensar… ¿Por qué no ponerte un castigo a ti? —Sacó de su ropa una daga de color gris acerado, la cual tenía en su mango una G grabada—. Uno en donde veas a tu sangre, tus seres queridos morir, mientras esperas tu muerte y sólo puedes sentirte impotente. —Con un asentimiento de su cabeza, el tigre y Hades llenaron el lugar de gasolina—. Vivirás el noveno castigo. —Y le clavó la daga en el vientre.

Koslov suprimió un grito, únicamente formó una expresión de dolor, pero nada más. Vio cómo el zorro se empezó a alejar hacia la puerta y con un chasquido de sus dedos los demás lo siguieron.

—Traidor —le espetó Koslov a Hades con una voz débil y escupiendo sangre.

—Nunca lo he sido, siempre he sido un Gigante —gritó Hades desde la puerta.

Oyó las estridentes carcajadas de la comadreja. Escuchó el ruido del martillo mover el tambor de un arma y luego _¡bang!_ un disparo que impactó en el vientre de Roda, empezando ella a manar sangre. Acto seguido hubo otro disparo; Poseidón pensó que el disparo era para él, aunque al abrir los ojos vio que el combustible que habían esparcido por el suelo estaba prendiéndose fuego.

—Veamos qué te mata primero, el desangramiento por la hemorragia o el fuego —manifestó Porfirio—. Nos vemos en el infierno, mi estimado.

Cuando Koslov quiso volver a ver al zorro, no pudo, una enorme pared de fuego se alzaba entre él y la puerta. Sabía que no iba a salir de esta, por lo que pasó la mirada por sus sobrinas. Bentesicime y Cimopolea yacían sin vida en el suelo, ambas con un limpio corte en el cuello, en cambio, Roda estaba inconsciente y empezando a formar un charco de sangre.

—Diana, Saraith, Carolina —se disculpó con un susurro grave, cansado de la vida—: lamento haberlas metido en esto.

La visión se le puso borrosa.

La cabeza le dio vueltas hasta que todo se le empezó a oscurecer por los costados, siendo engullido por el opresivo calor de las llamas. En cuestión de segundos ellas le devorarían sin piedad, haciéndolo sentir en carne viva el dolor de las vidas que terminó arrebatando, incluyendo las de su familia.

Pero, para su suerte, el destino le concedería un último favor, quitándole la conciencia antes de morir quemado.

Bastó con pocos minutos para que unas furiosas paredes de fuego, rugientes como dragones emergentes, consumieran el almacén en su totalidad, luchando por reducir el amasijo de metal y los animales inconscientes a cenizas, superponiéndose a las frías temperaturas nocturnas.

Y los rojos, azules y naranjas que contrastaban con los oscuros tonos azules y negros de la noche, se reflejaban en los ojos de Porfirio, quien las observa por la ventana del auto en que él y los suyos se retiraban.


	23. Partamos bajo la guía de la octava lechu

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02** : gracias por tu review. De hecho el siete no será un castigo, bueno, quizá lo parezca pero no lo será. En cuanto al motivo de el siete lo verás en el próximo capítulo. No es necesario que me agradezcas la recomendación, era lo mínimo que podría hacer, por dios, es demasiado bueno, espero el nuevo capítulo :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Era algo lógico que debía haber un espía, pero casi nadie lo notó y en este capítulo iniciará la acción, y para el próximo capítulo, uff, no te esperarás lo que pasará. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** : gracias por tu review. _Porfirio_ es la polla, me divierte mucho ese personaje . Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkyWatcher304** : gracias por tu review. Me alegra mucho eso. Gracias por leer.

 **Alicevalentinebwh:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **armony men:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Jpc:** gracias por tu review. Me alagas con esas palabras, pues no sé, solo escribo y ya, aún me cuesta creer que a la gente la atrae tanto mi historia, el que debería agradecerte soy yo. Gracias por leer.

 **Jair937:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **TEH Fluffynator:** gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XXIII**

 **Partamos bajo la guía de la octava lechuza**

 **En algún lugar en los límites de Distrito Forestal. Domingo, 13 de noviembre, 8:45 h.**

El sol estaba opacado en el cielo por las gruesas y enormes nubes lo bloqueaban. Los pocos rayos que las travesaban iluminaban esporádicamente la ciudad. En una de las zonas en los límites de Zootopia, la luz era muy poca. Más específico en una mansión en las cercanías, dentro de ella, estaba un zorro con un aspecto serio y prepotente, que a su vez emitía cansancio y estrés.

Zeus se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama, con las patas entrelazadas bajo su mentón y apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, meditando, pensando, ideando alguna manera de terminar con la situación tan riesgosa. Serenó su mente dejando escapar un suave, pero largo suspiro, mientras analizaba con la mente fría la situación. Consideró lo que los demás miembros le habían dicho. Sí, es cierto que por parte de la ZPD no había que preocuparse mucho, Apolo no estaba en ella por puro gusto; siendo el hermano gemelo de Artemisa, tenía la misma habilidad del espionaje que ella. Sin embargo, también estaba el asunto de Hermes: debían encontrar la manera de limpiar todo lo referente a ellos de las cuentas bancarias y transacciones realizadas por el conejo. «Atenea se encargará de eso», pensó, estresado.

Expulsando todo el aire en sus pulmones, se centró en uno de sus dos problemas principales: Nicholas y la coneja. Enderezó su postura y frotó sus sienes con ambas patas, formándosele un notorio ceño fruncido. «¿Por qué tenias que meterte en mi camino, Nicholas?, te hubieras quedado mejor con la miserable vida de estafador que tenías.» Desde que él reapareció en su vida, sólo le trajo inconvenientes; primero, capturó a Dioniso; después, desmanteló el escondite de la trata de blancas de Afrodita; luego, descubrió a Hermes y debido a eso capturaron a Hefesto. Mientras más pensaba en él, más se enfurecía, aunque no es que le costara demasiado en todo caso. «Si no hubiera sido por ella, serías de los míos», pensó, enojado. Esa manera tan extraña que tenía Nicholas de desenmarañar sus secretos y jugarretas no eran normales, y sumado a las habilidades detectivescas de la coneja, todo empeoraba. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ambos eran un dúo difícil de derribar.

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar eso de lado y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Una vez en ella, bajo la regadera, dejando que el agua limpiara su mente agobiada, repasó a su otro dolor de cabeza: Porfirio y los Gigantes. «James.» Ya cuando de por sí las cosas estaban mal, él se dignó en aparecer. James. «Ya, ya. Recuerda los posibles ataques», se dijo a sí mismo, dándose suaves golpes en las mejillas. Si bien sabía que el grupo de James no sería fácil de vencer, sí tenía una oportunidad, y esa era FruFru, la hija de Big, más específicamente la hija de ella. Poseidón le había dicho varías veces que al atacarla causarían conmoción en ellos. Sonaba factible… no; era factible, entonces por qué no lo había hecho. Suspiró, no tenía ciencia, era simple: por orgullo. Si él terminaba acatando una sugerencia u orden de ese oso, perdería su imagen de líder, y eso a Zeus era algo que no le agradaba.

De improvisto, esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, le había llegado una idea para acabar con Nicholas y la coneja. Salió del baño sin perder ese gesto. Luego de un rato se encontraba ya casi listo, tenía su smoking negro a la medida, lo último que le faltaba era su distintivo anillo. Símbolo de su poderío y rango en la organización; un anillo de oro, grueso y con un rayo grabado. Se dio una mirada en el espejo y al verse sonrió y susurró unas palabras para sí.

—Hasta las últimas consecuencias… pequeño Nick. —Y salió de la habitación.

Bajó hasta su despacho e ingresó al mismo. Adentro lo estaba esperando la nutria, la cual estaba hecha un pulpo. Firmaba, leía, confirmaba y eliminaba documentos financieros, y quien sabe que otras cosas más. Zeus nunca se arrepentirá de haberle ofrecido unirse a ellos. Caminó hasta una pequeña estantería en la cual tenía una botella de ron, la abrió y sirvió su contenido en una pequeña copa de vidrio, le ofreció uno a ella, pero ésta no estaba de ánimos.

Se sentó en su escritorio y pidió un resumen de lo que estaba haciendo y había sucedido. Atenea resumió rápidamente lo que hizo, que era en palabras simples, el desligo de las asociaciones con McLean. Zeus asintió sonriente, por fin el panorama se les estaba aclarando, algo irónico, porque afuera pareciera que fuese a llover. Aprovechó la oportunidad para relatarle el plan que había ideado.

—… y dime Alison, ¿qué opinas? —quiso saber, agitando la copa con licor.

—Qué es algo descabellado —respondió Atenea. Su rostro dejaba ver una sorpresa grande, y algo parecido al escándalo tras aquellos ojos severos.

Zeus frunció el ceño, ¿por qué actuaba ella así? No era la primera vez que le contaba el plan para destruir psicológicamente a alguien, después de todo, era la especialidad de Atenea idearlos.

—¿Acaso los defiendes? —inquirió, apuntándola ligeramente con la copa.

—No, claro que no —repuso, seria, como si eso le hubiera ofendido—. Es sólo que me parece excesivo

—Sabes que a las plagas se les mata de raíz. Las guerras no se ganan por tener piedad con el enemigo.

—Sigue siendo excesivo.

Zeus se encogió de hombros.

—Es mí deber serlo.

El despacho quedó sumido en un silencio peligroso, de aquellos que quien los rompía, terminaba muriendo. Sin embargo, como no vio ninguna razón para mantenerlo, Zeus lo rompió con su gruesa voz.

—Quiero que le digas a Ares lo que debe hacer.

Atenea inspiró.

—Entendido. —Y luego de unos lentos segundos, agregó—: Pero no cuentes conmigo para seguir aquí. Me iré luego de que destruyamos a Wilde y Hopps. Has cruzado el límite.

—No permitiré que nos dejes, Atenea. —La declaración de la nutria había sido abrumadora. ¿Abandonarlos? ¿Abandonarlo a él? Qué buen chiste—. No te dejaré ir así de fácil.

Atenea recogió unos folios sin dirigirle la mirada, se volvió hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo en el umbral de ésta, se giró un poco, casi apuñalándolo con la mirada.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó, con la delicadeza de un cuchillo cortando una carne con finura.

—Es una advertencia.

—Yo que tú, Zeus, cuidaría tu lengua —aseveró—. No me retes, que cuando llamas al diablo, se te puede aparecer.

—¿Me estás amenazando tú ahora?

—No lo veas así —dijo—, míralo como lo que es: una verdadera advertencia. Tú me dejarás ir cuando quiera y en el momento en que a mí me plazca, ¿sabes por qué? Porque soy yo quien sabe hasta el número de vellos que cada uno tiene. No hay nadie en los Olímpicos que sepa más que yo de nosotros mismos; ni siquiera tú. —Hizo una pausa—. Y como conozco de qué son capaces, tengo un aval para mi seguridad: información. Si algo me llegase a pasar, ten por seguro que tus cuentas se congelarán, tu dinero se esfumará en el viento, el mundo entero sabrá quien fue Joseph Wilde, lo que hizo y lo retorcido de su mente. ¿Quedamos claro?

Atenea se giró por completo para irse, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a nada de cerrar la puerta, se detuvo, con su pata en el pomo que se hallaba a su altura. Con una voz glacial, que demostraba su punto, comentó como quien habla del clima.

—Por cierto, tan poco sabes de nosotros que dudo estés enterado que Poseidón apareció muerto en un almacén calcinado.

Luego, cerró la puerta.

Zeus se sorprendió hasta tal punto que dejó caer la copa en su pata, se recuperó de su asombro y antes de que siquiera pudiera pestañar, ya se encontraba llamando a los otros miembros. Debía poner en marcha el plan ahora más que nunca. Ahora que había perdido a uno de sus pilares principales.

Ya resolvería el problema con Atenea, de una manera o de otra.

* * *

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Lunes, 14 de noviembre, 7:48 h.**

Ese día la pareja estaba ya en el salón de la jefatura esperando que Bogo apareciera y diera las respectivas órdenes. Aunque la muerte de Afrodita estaba en boca de todos, para sorpresa, no le hizo mella en Nick, ya sabía que fue su tío quien lo hizo. No obstante, tenía la mente puesta en Meloney, se sentía extraño sin tenerla cerca. Habían decidido ambos no llevarla a la jefatura, dejándola en casa bajo el cuidado de Finnick.

Bogo entró con su típico mal genio, renegando por lo bajo. Dio las asignaciones para los oficiales, y cuando los nombrados salieron, sólo quedaron ocho en el salón; nueve, contándolo a él. Nick ya se esperaba que Bogo hablase con ellos, agregando la insistencia que había tenido Judy con él; incluso con Colmillar también, sin embargo, le extrañó que los otros cinco oficiales se quedaran.

Zanahorias miró inquisitivo a Bogo, hasta que éste refunfuñó con molestia.

—Tenemos información de una fuente sobre la posible localización de unos de los Olímpicos.

Todos los que se hallaban en el salón se quedaron boquiabiertos, a excepción Judy, quien por muy contradictorio que pareciese, frunció el ceño, molesta, y se colocó de pie en la silla tipo rinoceronte que ambos compartían en el salón.

—Jefe, no le parece que es muy fortuito le hecho de que, de la noche a la mañana, se tenga información sobre los Olímpicos —dijo Judy calmada, pero con el tono de alguien listo para pelear.

—En eso te concedo la razón, Hopps —respondió Bogo con un rostro enojado, cual mármol—. Pero es información a final de cuentas, es nuestro deber investigarlo.

—Señor —refunfuñó ella—, es claro que es una trampa. Y en caso de que no lo sea, nos están usando de limpiadores.

—Si tienes alguna otra idea, Hopps —finiquitó Bogo, con un tono terminante, apoyándose en el podio y flexionando los brazos—, soy todo oídos. —Los lentes se le movieron un poco—. No tenemos absolutamente nada relevante a los Olímpicos. Esos bastardos son como el aire, desaparecen sin más. Sea que nos estén usando como segundones o no, nuestra obligación es ir y confirmar.

Cuando salió de la impresión que le había ocasionado a Nick el ver a Judy debatir de tú a tú con Bogo, se percató de la forma en que los otros la miraban. Admirándola, respetándola y con cierta condolencia. «¡Cierto! —pensó asustado—. Si Bogo se pone serio, puede que nos separe en turnos distintos.» Cual centella, pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de la coneja y con su pata le cubrió los labios, pasando ella de reclamar, a un murmullo sordo.

—Discúlpela, Bogo, es que…

—¡Basta! —bramó éste—. ¡Wilde, Hopps, Colmillar, Lobato, Osorio, McCuerno y Fernández, al despacho de investigaciones, ahora! —ordenó caminando hasta la puerta; una vez en el umbral, se detuvo y dio media vuelta hacia los animales—. Y el que se queje, que se prepare para un mes en parquímetros.

Cuando salió del salón, reinó un silencio abismal; todos se quedaron mirando a Judy en las patas de Nick, la cual pataleaba como niña pequeña para que la soltase. Se levantaron, y uno por uno fueron abandonando el salón, rumbo al despacho, dejando solos a la pareja. Ellos, después de una sana discusión, salieron tras los demás.

Entraron al despacho y ahí los esperaban los demás oficiales y Bogo.

—Como había dicho, tenemos información de la posible localización de un miembro de los Olímpicos —dijo Bogo, apuntando a un pizarrón de investigaciones.

Mientras explicaba al detalle la información obtenida, Fernández, un lobo ártico, levantó la pata para hacer una pregunta.

—Jefe, ¿qué pintamos nosotros en esto? Es decir, sabemos que Hopps y Wilde están inmiscuidos en este caso desde el principio, incluso Colmillar los ha apoyado, pero no veo de qué podríamos servir nosotros. —Apuntó con un amplio gesto de su pata a los demás oficiales.

—Eso lo voy a explicar al final —respondió, con un gesto para que no lo volvieran a interrumpir; al hallarse cómodo, prosiguió—: Según la información obtenida, Atenea, miembro de los Olímpicos, se encuentra escondida en esta residencia a los límites de Sabana Central. —Apuntó a una fotografía de la casa en cuestión, colgada en la pizarra—. Si la información es cierta, estaríamos organizando un golpe vital para ellos. Me explico, según informes obtenidos por cortesía de la ZIA, en los cuales están especificados los roles dentro de la organización, Atenea es la estratega y contadora de ellos. Por tanto, si la capturamos se quedarían sin una pieza clave, y ahí entran ustedes. —Apuntó a los oficiales—. Es cuestión de sentido común, ¿qué líder deja desprotegida a su estratega? Lo más probable es que este fuertemente custodiada, y ustedes serán los que los dobleguen.

—¿Por qué nosotros? —inquirió el rinoceronte.

—Sencillo, McCuerno, son los siete mejores del departamento. El mejor después de mi, claro. Además de que tienen la ventaja de ser mamíferos de gran tamaño. —Miró de reojo a Nick y Judy—. Bueno, casi todos.

* * *

 **Sabana Central. Lunes, 14 de noviembre, 8:03 h.**

En una casa de arquitectura gótica, Atenea se hallaba dando las últimas órdenes al plan que había ideado, y que le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. En su mente, aparte de lo que realizarían en pocos momentos, se amasaba un grupo de ideas para garantizar su seguridad ahora que le plantó cara a Zeus.

—Entendieron sus roles, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella, volviendo al asunto en primera instancia más importante.

—Cálmate, Atenea, esto será sencillo —bostezó Deméter.

—Además, mi hermano nos estará ayudando —agregó Artemisa.

Atenea se les quedó mirando. Detestaba ponerse en la línea de fuego, era de las que prefería estar en la seguridad de su despacho, mientras los demás se mataban los unos a los otros, y para colmo de males, Zeus les designó como protección a ellas dos. Artemisa, la loba ártica, era alguien que no es de seguir las órdenes al pie de la letra y Deméter, la jaguar, era de las que se tomaban todo a la ligera. Sinceramente no supo qué les vio el zorro para querer reclutarlas. O sea, a la loba se lo pasaba porque ella era una espía y una asesina profesional; ¿pero a la jaguar qué?

Cerró los ojos y se frotó sus sienes para calmarse. «Sólo mantenlos ocupados el tiempo suficiente para que Ares haga el trabajo», pensó, recordando el asqueroso rol que tenía el tigre. Sabía que Ares estaba algo tocado, incluso podía decirse que era un sádico, pero hacer lo que iba a hacer era pasarse de la línea.

Esa era otra cosa que la ponía iracunda: ser usada como un simple número de distracción. No era que se opusiera del todo a dicho trabajo, no más de lo que ella consideraba ético, incluso para los criminales como ella, sin embargo, arriesgar su vida por un trabajo tan sucio, no calzaba con todo con su personalidad. Su orgullo le impedía dar el golpe definitivo como el que darían, aunque eso implicase la victoria. «Una victoria obtenida por métodos rastreros, no puede llamarse victoria.»

Soltó un suspiro, seguido de una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, mientras se reía internamente de lo exacto que le calzó su alias. «Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra estratégica». La sabiduría era algo innato en ella, después de todo, había salvado a la organización de ser capturadas más veces que el número de garras en sus patas; y la guerra estratégica, planear como destruir a sus enemigos, era algo que tenía su belleza. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia.

—Cambio de planes —dijo, con un tono sin lugar a réplicas.

Ambas hembras la observaron con sorpresa e interés. Atenea comenzó a mover las patas como si razonara consigo misma, cavilando. Al detenerse, miró con una sonrisa triunfal A Deméter y Artemisa, pasó sus garras por el dije en forma de lechuza de su collar, ya tenía claro qué haría para salir ilesa de aquella situación.

Después de todo, en la antigüedad usaban aquella estrategia tan simple y efectiva que siempre daba resultado, si se aplicaba correctamente.

Tan simple como: divide y vencerás.

* * *

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Lunes 14 de noviembre, 8:36 h.**

En la jefatura, Nick, Judy y los demás oficiales, salían del despacho de investigaciones. Preparados y listos, se dirigieron hacia la bóveda de la jefatura en dónde guardaban las armas de fuego y demás equipamientos. Judy tomó un chaleco antibalas y una nueve milímetros, pasó la vista por Nick y lo notó con su chaleco, mientras parecía debatirse en un dilema moral sobre cuál arma llevar. Al ver a los demás compañeros oficiales, se percató de que estaban tensos e incluso podría decir que asustados; y no era para menos, todos ellos tenían familia, por ejemplo Colmillar, él era el único animal para Sabrina, y lo mismo para los demás. Nada les aseguraba que saldrían sanos y salvos de esta. Sin embargo, algo la extrañó bastante, y era que Fernández estaba muy sereno, aparecía como que no le importaba lo que ocurriese.

Judy se dejó llevar por la curiosidad, y acercándose a él le preguntó.

—¿Estás nervioso?

El lobo ártico la miró sin expresión alguna y volvió a posar su vista en la armas.

—No.

No le terminaba de cuadrar la actitud del lobo.

—¿Sabes que somos un equipo verdad? —preguntó Judy, aunque era más para ella que para el lobo.

—Claro —respondió, apuntando al aire con un revólver, midiendo su peso.

La coneja emitió una sonrisa pesada al ver el comportamiento de su compañero, se asemejaba al de Nick la primera vez que se conocieron, cerrado y siempre a la defensiva. De cierta manera, lo entendía, aunque aún no comprendía el por qué de esa serenidad. Con el rabillo del ojo notó que él llevaba un sujetador de corbata en forma de un sol, lo que le hizo recordar el broche en forma de zanahoria que su padre le dio a Meloney.

—Lindo sujetador —dijo y se alejó del lobo.

Una vez afuera, había una pareja al lado de sus respectivas patrullas, Judy y Nick, Colmillar y Osorio, Lobato y McCuerno; en cambio, Fernández iría solo. Judy fue la designada por Bogo para ser la líder de la misión, y ésta había notado las caras dubitativas de los animales. Supo que debía decir algo, pero no encontraba palabras que expresaran lo que quería decir. Nick la vio en una lucha interna y se le adelantó.

—Mira y aprende, Zanahorias —susurró. Carraspeó algo fuerte para obtener la atención de los animales—. Señores, noto en sus rostros miedo y duda. No se sientan débiles por eso, es normal. No sabemos que nos depara esta misión de captura, pero algo es seguro, debemos hacerlo, no por nosotros, no porque sean órdenes; debemos hacerlo por ellos. —Apuntó a los civiles que caminaban en la acera—. Si nosotros no podemos defenderlos, ¿quién lo hará? Por ellos, por las familias de cada uno. ¿No se metieron a la policía para proteger? Entonces tengan eso en mente: ¡lo hacemos para proteger a los animales importantes para nosotros! —exclamó con una expresión que desbordaba confianza.

Judy se quedó impresionada ante las palabras de Nick, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que él tuviera esos dotes de persuasión; aunque, mirándolo bien, él era un zorro después de todo. Esbozó una sonrisa, inspirada por las palabras de su pareja. Notó cómo los demás oficiales dejaron las dudas de lado y se les veía llenos de confianza.

—¡Que esta misión sea provechosa! —clamó el zorro.

—Entendido —respondieron todos al unísono, a excepción de Fernández.

Cada uno entró a su respectiva patrulla y salieron rumbo a Sabana Central. En donde iban Nick y Judy, había un ambiente tenso. Las palabras del zorro inspiraron a los demás oficiales, pero sonó como demasiado fúnebre.

—¿Cómo sigue Stu? —preguntó Nick, para romper la notoria tensión.

—Eh… Bien, hace tres días salió del hospital, está de reposo en la granja, aunque aún no puede hacer trabajos fuertes.

—¿Un conejo de reposo? —bromeó él—. Que un conejo se esté quieto es algo antinatural; es desorden, caos, anarquía.

El ambiente dentro del auto se aligeró considerablemente, aunque por un tiempo muy corto. De nuevo le llegó esa sensación a Judy de qué algo no andaba como debería de ser. Sin pensarlo mucho terminó musitando:

—Notaste que tu discurso fue como…

—Una despedida —completó Nick, con un tono serio—. Judy, lo sé, si esa información resulta ser cierta y Atenea se encuentra allí, será el final para alguno de nosotros siete, por no decir varios. No hay que ser un genio para deducirlo.

—Sólo espero que nada malo pase —dijo Judy.

—Yo también, Pelusa, yo también… —Nick pasó su cola alrededor del cuello de ella.

Durante todo el viaje el ambiente fue silencioso, más de lo normal. Después del trayecto de poco más de treinta minutos, llegaron a la edificación designada. Era muy elegante, como toda típica construcción de arquitectura gótica. Los oficiales estacionaron sus patrullas a dos casas de la misma para no levantar sospechas. Se bajaron y fueron rumbo a la casa, cuando estaban en la entrada de la misma, Judy alzó una pata para indicar que se detuvieran.

—Señores, no se separen de su pareja. Existe la posibilidad de que nos ataquen en la oscuridad así que por eso tienen un compañero con visión nocturna. Ya conocen el procedimiento. —Hizo una pausa—. Sin más preámbulos; ingresemos —dijo, dudó un momento en decirlo, pero lo dijo—. Y otra cosa…: suerte.

Ingresaron a la vivienda, cada pareja cubriendo a su compañero. Una vez adentro notaron que todo estaba oscuro. «Típico», pensó. Daba pasos lentos y seguros, sin adelantarse mucho, aunque sin retrasarse, contando cada uno de ellos.

Había dado veinticinco pasos, equivalente a unos dos metros y un poco más, cuando de la nada empezó a sonar una suave melodía instrumental que alertó a todos los presentes. Ésta le trajo a Judy una intensa tristeza, como si hubiera perdido a alguien a quien amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Para ninguno de los presentes pasó desapercibida dicha música, pues parecía contener su propia carga emocional, como si el que la hubiera compuesto estuviera desahogándose, dejando que las lágrimas se volvieran música. El suave sonido de un arpa parecía entremezclarse con el de una caja musical, pero en realidad era lo mismo, las cuerdas eran tocadas con tal delicadeza que daba dicha sensación. Pasado casi un minuto, Judy detectó el sonido de una flauta de bambú y un violín, coronando todo con tiernos acordes de campanillas de viento, o tubulares.

El corazón se le afligió conforme la música continuaba, mas ninguno de los policías dejó de avanzar. Eso lo sabía porque con su agudo sentido del oído lograba escuchar los pasos y el rechinido del piso de madera.

Escuchó a su lado, muy cerca, una ligera aspiración y un _glup_ que conocía bien.

—Nick, ¿qué sucede? —indagó Judy.

Él se detuvo de improvisto y respondió con voz ahogada.

—Esa canción… —musitó.

—Nick, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez, un poco más preocupada.

—Judy, esa canción es la compuso tío James —farfulló.

Ella se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Nick le dijera lo que ocurría, y por su tono de voz debía ser algo muy importante, Nick pocas veces se quebraba.

—Es del funeral de mi madre.

Judy se quedó anonadada, las primeras emociones que le llegaron fueron empatía y tristeza, al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Nick en la cual le había contado sobre su madre, luego le vino la incertidumbre de cómo diablos ellos sabían eso. Esas coincidencias no ocurren porque sí. Lo que pasaba tenía que ser planeado de tal forma que lograse debilitar a Nick, dándole donde más le duele. Lo tomó de la pata y lo llevó a ciegas, mientras esa música seguía sonando.

De pronto, él paró de improvisto, y con fuerza le apretó la pata, impidiéndole avanzar. Ella se giró y se quejó con susurros, ya que no podían darle a conocer al enemigo su ubicación.

—La ven, ¿cierto? —preguntó Nick a los demás oficiales, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Sí —respondió Colmillar.

—También yo —le siguió Lobato.

—Y yo —dijo Fernández, neutral.

—¿Qué ven? —preguntó Osorio.

—Será mejor ¿a quién ven? —agregó McCuerno.

Entonces Judy lo dedujo.

—Es Atenea, ¿cierto?

—Supongo —confirmaron Nick, Colmillar y Lobato al unísono.

—¿En dónde está? —quiso saber ella.

—A unos seis metros de nosotros hay una escalera, Pelusa —le indicó Nick—, en la cima está una nutria, esperando para desenfundar sus armas. Además, para colmo, tiene unos lentes de visión nocturna.

«¡Lentes de visión nocturna! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió hacer que cada uno tomase un par?», se recriminó.

—Junto a ella —continuó Nick— hay dos animales más: una loba y una jaguar. Y…, maldita sea, se acaba de comer una píldora de Néctar. La tendremos complicada, Zanahorias. No te separes de mí.

—Bien —asintió ella, observando la infinita oscuridad—, aunque no te perderé tan fácil. Si no puedo ubicarme con la vista, lo haré con el oído.

Todo se hallaba en silencio, roto éste sólo por la música que sonaba con acordes cada vez más bajos, llegando a su final. Entonces la voz de quien supuso era Atenea, se sobrepuso a la melodía.

—Parece que tenemos invitados.

Y de un momento a otro, el grito de Nick la hizo sacar el arma.

—¡Atenta, Zanahorias!


	24. Mis siete razones

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02** : gracias por tu review. Diste en el calvo con lo del por qué de la reacción de Atenea. No es muy difícil descubrir quién es Apolo. Con lo de las muertes, pues deberás leer el capítulo para saberlo y veo que te diste cuenta de la cuenta regresiva. Gracias por leer.

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Aquí se cumplen tus tres temores, y en el próximo capítulo viene el drama. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure** : gracias por tu review. Acertaste con lo de los títulos y te agradezco que te hayas pasado por mi fic de Hotel Transylvania, tus comentarios allí son siempre acertados. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** : gracias por tu review. Acertaste con la cuenta regresiva, espero que este capítulo te guste . Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkyWatcher304** : gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Alicevalentinebwh:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **armony men:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **CipherX:** gracias por tu review. Espero qeu este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Jair937:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Flame n' Shadows** : gracias por tu review. Ahora me diste hambre, jajaja. Gracias por leer.

 **Belen Rivera** : gracias por tu review. Gracias por opinar eso. Gracias por leer.

 **Cancin** : gracias por tu review. A mi me gusta más como "Con te partiró". Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XXIV**

 **Mis siete razones**

 **Sabana Central. Lunes, 14 de noviembre, 8:45 h.**

Nick observó cómo Artemisa, la loba, sacó una nueve milímetros y apuntó contra ellos, en cambio, la jaguar a la que reconoció del video de la trifulca como Deméter, tenía en sus patas dos cuchillos _kukris_ , y para colmo de males se había inyectado Néctar en sus sistema. Pasaba la vista de la loba a la jaguar, esperando que alguna de esas dos iniciara movimiento. Como ninguna lo hizo, Nick volvió a posar su vista en la nutria, y por lo que veía era rápida, aunque para que lo tomara por sorpresa iba a ser difícil.

—¡Combínense con su compañero! —ordenó el zorro, colocándose contra la espalda de Judy, sin apartar la vista de las tres Olímpicas.

Colmillar se colocó contra la espalda de Osorio, mientras Lobato contra la de McCuerno, todos ellos con sus armas en alto, claro está que tanto Osorio como McCuerno no ayudarían mucho ya que no podían ver en la oscuridad, eso afectaba también a Judy, sin embargo, ella se podría valer de su sentido del oído.

Escucharon un disparo y tanto Nick como el tigre y ambos lobos posaron su vista hacia el origen del sonido. Artemisa tenía su arma en alto y había disparado hacia el techo, mientras tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Colmillar y Lobato la siguieron observando confundidos, Nick se serenó y buscó a Deméter y Atenea, pero no las encontró, y ahí fue cuando su mente hizo clic. Por acto de reflejo tomó la pata de Judy y la jaló hacia él; cuando se volteó a verla, notó que Atenea había lanzado una estocada con los cuchillos. Nick se dio cuenta de que si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, Judy estaría muerta. Cuando levantó el arma para dispararle, la nutria se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Él comprendió de golpe su estrategia: «nos están separando y atacando en el eslabón más débil.»

—¡Van por los…! —gritó, intentando advertir que iban a por los que no tenían visión nocturna, sin embargo, se cortó cuando escuchó un grito de dolor.

Se volvió y observó a Deméter clavándole ambos cuchillos a Osorio en el pecho, mientras Colmillar usaba su arma como barrera entre la nutria y él. «¿Cómo demonios?» Hacía pocos segundos Atenea había atacado a Judy y ahora estaba arremetiendo contra Colmillar, ¿de tal forma había aumentado su velocidad?

Alzó su arma y disparó contra Deméter, mientras Lobato lo apoyó disparándole a Atenea. Ambas hembras dieron un salto a atrás y se agruparon a unos dos o tres metros de distancia de ellos. Nick observó cómo Osorio se sujetaba la herida, pero a simple vista se notaba que era mortal, tomó a Judy de la pata y la colocó detrás de él.

—¡Formación en línea! —ordenó—. Nuestro objetivo es proteger a los que no tienen visión nocturna.

En unos segundos, Lobato y Colmillar se colocaron a su lado, mientras Judy y McCuerno estaban a sus espaldas. El único que faltaba era Fernández. Lo buscó, encontrándolo con la mirada fija en Osorio, pero no expresaba miedo, preocupación o alguna emoción que reflejaran la situación en la que se encontraban. No supo el porqué, tal vez intuición, pero algo en él le indicó que viera a la loba. Y al hacerlo, notó que ella llevaba un collar con un dije de luna, eso ya lo sabía, entonces ¿por qué tenía esa sensación extraña? Volvió a ver al lobo y le ordenó que se uniera a la formación, mas fue en vano, él seguía viendo a Osorio. La mente de Nick estaba trabajando a más de lo normal: debía proteger a Judy, capturar a alguna de las tres, y evitar que no hubiera más bajas, no obstante, su sentido del peligro le indicaba que había algo más.

Volvió a mirar a Artemisa y fijó su vista en el dije otra vez. «Bien, ese dije la identifica», pensó. Algo que le pareció extraño era el porqué de un collar con un dije, hubiera sido mejor un broche.

 _Broche._

Esa palabra retumbó en su mente por alguna razón. Miró de nuevo a Fernández y con una pata le indicó que se uniera a la formación, éste espabiló y se dirigió hacia ellos caminando muy despacio. ¿Es que acaso él no tenía miedo a morir? Le hizo señas frenéticamente para que se apurara; pero fue inútil. De un momento a otro detuvo los llamados y se quedó en blanco al ver el pequeño brillo de un broche en el pecho de Fernández, un sujetador de corbata.

No obstante, no captó por completo hasta que reparó en que dicho broche tenía la forma de un sol.

La expresión de Nick pasó de preocupación por la situación a un completo pavor. Miró de reojo a Artemisa y confirmó su pensamiento. Alzó su arma y dio un disparo de advertencia hacia Fernández.

Sus compañeros se sorprendieron ante su proceder.

—¿Qué haces, Wilde? —preguntó Lobato.

—¿Por qué le disparas a Fernández? —le siguió Colmillar.

—¿Qué hizo qué? —dijeron McCuerno y Judy.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó Nick. Todos se callaron en el acto—. ¿No les parece extraño que Fernández esté tan tranquilo? —preguntó a los demás oficiales.

—¿Tú crees que…? —preguntó Judy. Para los demás oficiales esa pregunta se escuchó extraña, aunque para Nick era clara como el día.

—No tengo la menor duda, Pelusa.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntaron Colmillar y Lobato.

—Miren a Artemisa y luego a Fernández —sugirió Nick, sin dejar de apuntar al lobo—. ¿No se parecen?

—Obviamente, ambos son lobos, es común —dijo Lobato.

—Un momento, Lobato, ambos son lobos árticos —agregó Colmillar.

Nick esbozó una sonrisa entre nerviosa y asertiva. Su teoría era cierta y mientras más la analizaba más fuerza tomaba.

—Exacto, ahora díganme cómo se llama Fernández y cómo se llama Artemisa.

—Augusto Fernández y según lo que sabemos ella, se llama Alejandra Fernández —dijo McCuerno.

Nick apuntó a la cabeza del lobo, mientras éste ni se inmutaba, observándolo tan serio como una estatua de un dios griego.

—Qué casualidad que ambos se apelliden igual, ¿no creen? —ironizó—. Y si aún no captan lo que les digo, respóndanme, Colmillar y Lobato: ¿qué forma tiene el broche que Fernández está sosteniendo en su pata?

Nick, al notar el silencio de ambos oficiales, supo que estaba en lo cierto. Agradeció infinitas veces su astucia de zorro y la suerte con la que disponía, si hubieran dejado que él se uniera a su formación podría haberlos atacado desde dentro y matado como viles escorias.

—Artemisa es la diosa de la luna, ambos tienen el mismo apellido y ambos son lobos árticos, ahora díganme: ¿quién es el gemelo de Artemisa y el dios que representa el sol? —preguntó, victorioso.

—Apolo —musitó Judy.

—¡Bingo! —convino Nick.

—¡Bravo! —se mofó Fernández, dando aplausos sarcásticos—. Veo, Wilde, que es la astucia es de familia.

Nick lo miró confundido, acababan de descubrir su identidad y él no parecía darle importancia. Lo peor de todo era que, al parecer, él sabía sobre su relación con Zeus, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer.

—No me tomes el pelo, bastardo —gruñó Nick por lo bajo, para disparar.

Justo cuando iba a apretar el gatillo recibió un disparo en su arma, haciendo que la soltara, cayendo esta al suelo y girando como un trompo. Volvió la mirada hacia el punto de destino, en el cual Artemisa lo estaba apuntando.

—No creerás que te dejaré matar a mi hermanito, ¿verdad? —desafió ella.

Nick la miró enojado, tenía unas enormes ganas de ir hacia ella, pero la voz de Fernández lo alertó.

—No creo que debas mirar hacia allá, Wilde.

Él volvió en sí, recordando el plan inicial que estaban aplicando con ellos: separarlos y atacar a los más débiles. Y él había caído de nuevo como un imbécil. Lo estaban distrayendo, haciéndolo centrar su atención en Artemisa para así las demás los atacaran; escuchó unos pasos a su derecha y por instinto se giró hacia allí. Pudo observar que Atenea se dirigía hacia él con ambas dagas en alto, pensó en moverse, pero esa nutria se movía endemoniadamente rápido. Antes de poder reaccionar para defenderse, Atenea estaba encima de él, pensó que lo atacaría, sin embargo, de improvisto, ella hizo un giro, ignorándolo por completo. «Yo no soy su objetivo», pensó, con un gruñido.

Era Judy.

Usó su flexibilidad natural, se giró hacia ella y se colocó al frente, protegiéndola; recibiendo en su brazo la estocada de la nutria. El cuchillo penetró muy profundo en su brazo, haciéndolo gritar del dolor y sentir como si le hubieran conectado una terminal eléctrica al mismo, por los rayos de dolor que le subían y explotaban en la cabeza. No obstante, él aprovechó la cercanía para tomar a la escurridiza Atenea por el cuello, con el brazo sano, y estamparla contra el suelo. La mirada de Nick era de una ira pura, tenían que tener agallas para atacar a su Zanahorias con él presente. Apretó el agarré en la nutria y ésta usaba sus pequeñas garritas para intentar liberarse, mientras se movía con frenesí, asemejando a un pez fuera del agua.

Pensó en acabarla ahí mismo, apretarle la tráquea y rompérsela, dejándola morir asfixiada, sin embargo, cuando fue a hacerlo recibió una patada en el mentón que lo desorientó; abrió la pata por inercia y Atenea se pudo liberar. Ésta le sacó el cuchillo del brazo de un tirón, haciéndolo rugir, para luego precipitarse hacia Lobato. Nick se tambaleó, mareado por el dolor en la barbilla como por el de la puñalada en el brazo; como pudo, giró la vista y se dio cuenta de que fue Deméter quien le dio la patada. Atenea y Deméter se dieron una rápida mirada, para luego la jaguar ir a por Colmillar.

El corazón empezaba a latirle mucho más rápido de lo normal, si seguía sangrando no pasaría mucho para que quedara inconsciente. Nick jadeó, con la mirada un poco borrosa: Colmillar estaba resistiendo contra Deméter, Lobato con Atenea y McCuerno de alguna manera se las resolvía contra Apolo.

Todos estaban contra alguien, a excepción de ellos, por lo que…

«¡Artemisa!»

Jaló a Judy y se la llevó con él, poniéndose a cubierto detrás de un muro en la sala, que hacía de barra para una especie de minibar. Miró de nuevo a los demás y vio que Apolo estaba siendo empujado por McCuerno, algo lógico; pero el lobo lo estaba guiando hacia el centro de la casa, miró a Artemisa y la vio con un rifle de largo alcance apuntando al animal. Fernández no se estaba dejando empujar, dedujo Nick, lo hacía adrede para que su hermana ejecutara al rinoceronte. «Su tamaño les está jugando en contra.»

Nick se halló en un dilema: advertirle a McCuerno o alertar a los demás. Si advertía al rinoceronte éste se salvaría, pero la loba les dispararía a Lobato o Colmillar, sin embargo, si alertaba a Colmillar y Lobato de las intenciones de la loba, ella mataría a McCuerno. Viera por donde lo viera, habría muerte. Se serenó un poco y analizó los pros y los contras, mientras rasgaba parte de su pantalón y se hacía un torniquete en el brazo, tratando de parar el sangrado.

Se decidió por la opción con más posibilidades de salir con vida, y esa era alertar a los que tenían visión nocturna.

—¡Colmillar, Lobato resguárdense! —ordenó, gritando por tras el muro.

En cuestión de segundos, los nombrados se resguardaron junto a él detrás del mismo muro, mientras el rinoceronte, desconcertado, giró su cabeza hacia donde oyó la advertencia, trató de ver hacia dónde habían ido los demás, mas fue en vano.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un único disparo, rápido, preciso, certero. El cuerpo del oficial cayó sin vida al suelo, ocasionando un ruido sordo. Judy, Colmillar y Lobato, se lamentaron el no poder ayudar a su compañero, sobre todo Nick.

Él les indicó a Colmillar y Lobato que le consiguieran tiempo, mientras ideaba una manera de salir. Ya no era sobre cómo arrestar a Atenea, ahora era sobre cómo salir vivos. Repasó lo sucedido varias veces: primero, la pista que mandaron a la jefatura; segundo, que estén atacado en un lugar sin iluminación; tercero, que estén atacando a los que no poseen visión nocturna; y cuarto, han tenido posibilidades de matar tanto a Colmillar como a Lobato varias veces y no lo han hecho. Eso solo lo lleva a un lado, los quieren separar, más específicamente, quieren separar a Judy. Sería mucho más sencillo matar a Colmillar y a Lobato para luego a él y a Judy, mas no lo habían hecho. Es imposible que en un uno contra uno como hubo hace un momento, Colmillar y Lobato lograsen hacerle frente a ellas, más aún cuando estaban bajo el efecto del Néctar. «Se están conteniendo», dedujo.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué no matarlos a todos y ya? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a que uno de ellos escape e informe a la ZPD la identidad de Apolo? ¿Por qué están jugando con ellos? ¿Por qué? «Vamos, Nick; piensa.» Bien, ya sabía que estaban jugando con ellos, ahora sólo debía averiguar el porqué. Asomó el rostro evitando las balas que venían de un lado al otro y vio que de los cuatro, sólo Artemisa y Apolo estaban disparando. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por alto? Pensó que tratar de encontrar el punto de esto era perder el tiempo…

«¡Tiempo, eso es! ¡Ellos están ganando tiempo! ¿Pero tiempo para qué?»

—Wilde, se nos están acabando las balas —le avisó Lobato.

«¿Enserio? ¡Trata tu de descifrar todo esto, mientras yo disparo», pensó molesto, tenía unas ganas de decírselo, pero logro resistirse. Lo menos que quería era que lo desconcentraran, cuando ya de por sí la herida en su brazo le mermaba la energía.

Bien, volviendo al punto: ellas estaban haciendo tiempo, aunque no sabía para qué. ¿Atacarían a la ZPD? No era algo factible, y menos con cuatro miembros envueltos en esto. ¿Atacarían la alcaldía? ¡Menos! ¿Algún homicidio en específico? Era lo más probable; sin embargo, ¿a quién? Lo más lógico sería a algunos de los presentes. Descartando a Osorio y McCuerno, quedaban Colmillar, Lobato, Judy y él. Se descartaba a Lobato porque él no estaba inmiscuido en el caso tanto como ellos tres, quedaban Colmillar y ellos dos, dudaba seriamente de Colmillar, él no tenía tantos problemas con los Olímpicos como ellos, y por proceso de eliminación quedaban ellos dos. Ahora, que sabía que están haciendo tiempo y que querían matar a alguien en específico, faltaba el hecho de hallar a quién en específico querían…

«¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no, no, no!»

—¡Judy, debemos salir de aquí ahora! —apremió Nick, aunque sonó más como una súplica.

—¿Qué sucede?

Nick le hizo un rápido resumen de la alarmante conclusión a la que llegó, lo que hizo que la coneja se tensara en el sitio. Sin importarle nada, asomó la mirada y vio que desde donde estaban hasta la puerta era un trayecto corto, aunque peligroso; salir en ese preciso momento era una muerte segura. Debían distraerlos de alguna manera.

—Nick, creo que ellos están reteniéndonos —alegó Colmillar.

El vulpino lo miró agradecido porque también llegara a la misma conclusión, claro que él sólo había comprendido la punta del iceberg. Con una mirada le dio a entender a Colmillar que Judy y él debían de irse de allí lo más pronto posible. Colmillar, aunque sin saber el verdadero motivo de su actitud, les dispuso a abrirle una oportunidad, susurrándole unas cuantas indicaciones a Lobato y éste no dudó en seguirlo.

Nick lo detuvo en el acto preguntándole lo que iba a hacer, pero en el fondo ya lo sabía, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la única manera de distraerlo era con uno de ellos.

—Dame una razón para dejarte hacer esa locura —exigió.

—¿Quieres un razón? —Sonrió—. Puedo darte siete. —Y salió junto a Lobato.

Apenas ambos oficiales salieron de su resguardo, los cuatro Olímpicos los fijaron como objetivos. Lobato y Colmillar esquivaban las balas, mientras disparaban como respuesta.

Nick aprovechó esto y salió corriendo jalando a Judy, rumbo a la puerta, rogando poder llegar a tiempo.

* * *

 **Sabana Central. Lunes 14 de noviembre. 9:38 h.**

Colmillar estaba recargando la pistola con una nueva tanda de balas, mientras veía la espalda de Nick, junto a Judy, corriendo hacia la salida. Le quedaban pocas, sólo diez. Si bien lo que había hecho era suicida, la experiencia jugaba un gran papel: con el record de ambos animales, si ellos tenían una corazonada, lo mejor era apoyarlos y ver a dónde los guiaba. No obstante, Fernández también se dio cuenta de que ambos intentaban escapar, por lo que empezó a ir hacia ellos, pero Colmillar alzó la pistola, posicionó la recámara y le dio un disparo de advertencia al lobo.

Fernández se volteó iracundo, con la pierna chorreando sangre.

—Nunca me des la espalda —dijo Colmillar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la jaguar, Deméter, estaba detrás de Lobato. Cuando su compañero logró voltearse, fue atravesado por los dos _kukris_ de su enemiga. Colmillar, con el rabillo del ojo, vio esto y fue hacia él, observando que Lobato, en lugar de gritar de dolor o desmayarse, abrazó con fuerza a Deméter, como un pulpo atrapando a su presa.

Los ojos salvajes de Lobato buscaron los de Colmillar, y al hallarlos la determinación de él le embistió de lleno.

—¡Hazlo! —ordenó.

Colmillar se mostró dudoso, no podía simplemente dispararle al lobo. Era obvio lo que planeaba, inmovilizar temporalmente a Deméter, atrayéndola contra él para que el tigre la matara, pero eso implicaba la muerte de él mismo también, por la cercanía a la que sus cuerpos se encontraban.

—¡Hazlo, maldita sea! —ordenó de nuevo.

Esta vez Colmillar no dudó, disparó una ráfaga de siete disparos, seis de los cuales acertaron en la espalda Deméter. Ella cayó sin vida al suelo, seguido de Lobato, quien con una mirada le agradecía el haberlo hecho, para luego cerrar sus ojos de a poco y no volver a abrirlos más.

—Lo siento —musitó Colmillar.

Ahora la cosa estaba peor, le quedaban tres balas en la recamara de su última arma y estaba solo contra tres. Una bala para cada uno. Pasó con rapidez la vista por el lugar y decidió arremeter contra Fernández ya que él estaba herido, y mientras lo hacía, se repetía en su mente la frase del zorro.

«Dame una razón.»

Esbozó una sonrisa y alzó el arma hacia Fernández.

«Puedo darte siete. La primera: es mi deber.»

Acertó un disparo a la otra pierna de Fernández.

«Segunda: por mis compañeros caídos.»

Acertó otro disparo, esta vez en la espalda baja; por el dolor, Fernández terminó cayendo de rodillas. Cuando iba a darle el tiro de gracia, fue interceptado por un disparo a sus pies. Miró hacia Artemisa y luego cayó en cuenta de que era una distracción, cuando situó su vista al frente, Atenea estaba a centímetros de acertar una estocada. Levantó su pata y la recibió en la palma y le dio una patada amplia para alejarla.

Miró su pata inutilizable y luego a la nutria, para lanzarse contra ella. Le extrañaba el hecho de que la herida no le doliera en absoluto, la adrenalina estaba funcionando a tope.

«Tercera: mi postura. Nunca dejar algo sin terminar.»

Lanzó un golpe con la culata del arma en un intento de aturdirla, pero Atenea la esquivó desviándose hacia un lado. Ella dio un salto y clavó una de sus dagas en el hombro de Colmillar, haciéndolo soltar un rugido de cólera.

«Cuarta: mi orgullo.»

Lanzó un manotón con su pata herida, no obstante, Atenea la volvió a esquivar, girando sobre sí. Se situó atrás de él y clavó la segunda daga en su pierna, haciéndolo hincarse en una rodilla.

«Quinta: mi difunta esposa.»

Soltó su arma y con su pata buena dio un golpe y, otra vez, fue esquivado. Atenea se giró sobre sí de nuevo y se situó al frente de él, sacó la daga en el hombro del tigre y con un giro se colocó en su espalda para clavarla en la otra pierna.

Cayó de rodillas con estruendo, como un cautivo que esperase su verdugo.

«Sexta: mi promesa. Hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro para Sabrina, aunque me cueste la vida.»

Tomó el arma con su pata buena y la levantó contra la nutria. Artemisa le acertó un disparo en su hombro, ocasionando que la soltarla. Atenea sacó ambas dagas de las piernas de Colmillar, las giró en sus garras con destreza y se las clavó en ambas patas, haciéndolo emitir un fuerte rugido de dolor, el cual la adrenalina no pudo acallar. Dicho rugido fue seguido de otros disparos de Artemisa, impactándole en las piernas, brazos y hombros.

Recibiendo un total de siete disparos.

Artemisa caminó hasta la nutria y ambos animales lo vieron con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Nos serviste de diversión —dijo Artemisa, para luego dirigirse hasta donde su hermano y ayudarlo a levantarse, colocando un brazo sobre su hombro.

Fernández se levantó y junto a Atenea y Artemisa se fueron retirando de la casa, aunque el lobo cojeaba demasiado debido a los impactos causados por el tigre. Colmillar ignoró el dolor que sus hombros, piernas y patas emitían, tomó el arma y le apuntó a Fernández, quien le daba la espalda.

—Séptima y la más importante —gruñó con la voz ronca—: mi hija.

Disparó.

La detonación tuvo un eco enrome que recorrió el silente lugar; el casquillo repiqueteó en la madera del piso. La bala surcó el aire ceremonialmente y atravesó el cráneo de Apolo, matándolo en seco. Ambas hembras se voltearon, sorprendidas, viendo furiosas al tigre, el cual tenía una sonrisa entre burlona y victoriosa. Las vio venir hacia él, pero poco a poco la visión se le iba volviendo borrosa. Cuando se detuvieron a centímetros de él, las oyó decir unas palabras.

—Nos vendrá bien un rehén.

No supo cuál de las dos lo dijo, y cuando intentó averiguarlo, su cuerpo colapsó, hundiéndose en la absorbente y opresora oscuridad.

* * *

 **Sabana Central. Lunes, 14 de noviembre, 9:58 h.**

Conduciendo la patrulla a toda velocidad, esquivando autos, peatones, barricadas y todo lo que apareciera, Nick tenía el objetivo claro de llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

Agradeció infinitas veces a su antigua vida de estafador, ya que por eso se conocía la mayoría de las calles y salidas de la ciudad, logrando así evadir el tráfico de algunas calles, ahorrando más tiempo. Mientras iba desbocado conduciendo, con su otra pata realizaba muchas llamadas, con un sólo pensamiento en mente. «Contesta, por favor, contesta.» Pero lo único que obtenía era el buzón de mensajes.

Llegó a su complejo de departamentos y al entrar notó que Larry, la cebra que era el vigilante, estaba inconsciente en el suelo, con un hilillo de sangre recorriéndole el mentón, lo que hizo tensar más a Nick.

«¡No, por favor, no!»

Subió a zancadas las escaleras para llegar a su departamento, dejando que Zanahorias atendiera a Larry. Cuando llegó a su piso, observó que la puerta estaba forzada.

«¡No!»

Corrió hasta allí y cuando se posó en el umbral, su mundo se derrumbó de golpe.

—¡Meloney!


	25. Mi mundo se derrumba a tan solo seis pas

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Esa era la idea, y en cuanto a Colmillar, no está muerto, aún. Está como un rehén. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure** : gracias por tu review. Acertaste con lo primero, solo que no se ocultaron. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** : gracias por tu review. Yo quería matar a Mily :C Pero supongo que eso no les gustaría a nadie, bueno a mi si :v . Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkyWatcher304** : gracias por tu review. No, no la secuestraron y tendrás que leer para saber. Gracias por leer.

 **brucorra:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **armony men:** gracias por tu review. Eso es algo que estoy pensando incluir. Gracias por leer.

 **Jackath:** gracias por tu review. Gracias por eso, me alegra que mi fic te haya gustado y que opines eso. Tranquila que ni Colmillar ni Melonay han muerto. Gracias por leer.

 **Jair937:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Flame n' Shadows** : gracias por tu review. Bien como tal no está, pero sigue viva, es lo importante :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Naeko** : gracias por tu review. Sí, lo sé, pero verás que eso tendrá sus frutos, solo debes esperar. Gracias por leer.

 **TEH Flufflynator:** gracias por tu review. Y si todo se descontroló, y ya verás en los próximos capítulos sera un despeluque total :v. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XXV**

 **Mi mundo se derrumba a tan sólo seis pasos**

 **Sabana Central, departamento de Nick. Lunes, 14 de noviembre, 10:05 h.**

La escena que observó lo destruyó por dentro. Su departamento estaba en gran parte estaba destruido, todo roto, desgarrado y con manchas de sangre; en el suelo habían dos cuerpos inertes, animales que Nick nunca había visto, y cuando posó la mirada hacia donde estaban los muebles, pudo sentir cómo las lágrimas empezaron a agolpársele en los ojos. En el suelo yacían Finnick y Meloney, él tenía abrazada de manera protectora a la pequeña, pero ambos estaban horriblemente heridos y sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Se lanzó a correr hacía ellos antes de que se diera cuenta, la desesperación y el miedo lo dominaban, iban tan frenético que tropezó con uno de los dos animales muertos en el, suelo haciéndolo caer, aunque en ningún momento apartó la vista de ambos zorros. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Cuando estaba con ellos, se colocó de rodillas en el suelo y observó que la situación era peor de lo que se parecía. Finnick, con su pata derecha tenía abrazada a Meloney, mientras que con la izquierda se retenía el sangrado de una herida en el costado derecho. Su respiración era demasiado irregular y apretaba los puños, al parecer, haciendo todo lo posible para soportar el dolor, además de estar con cortes y heridas menos graves por el resto del cuerpo. La vista de Nick e detuvo más de lo normal en el ojo izquierdo de Finnick, que sangraba como si fuera una cascada.

Finnick movió las orejas cuando Nick estiró los brazos para constatar que estuviera, como menos, fuera de peligro de muerte, alerta, con la guardia alta y dispuesto a dar pelea aún con las heridas que tenía. Al abrir el ojo derecho y darse cuenta de que él estaba allí, jadeó con voz débil.

—Llévatela.

Nick se movía por inercia, su cerebro tenía el control de su cuerpo, haciéndolo realizar movimientos automáticos, como tomar a Meloney en brazos cuando Finnick aflojó el agarre protector; sentía como si alguien lo manejara con hilos. Cuando parpadeó, recuperando la consciencia en su totalidad y observó a Meloney, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa. Usó la poca estabilidad que le quedaba para no romperse en ese momento. Ella estaba en un estado horrendo: golpes, cortes y moretones por todo su pequeño cuerpo, una de sus patitas se notaba de lejos que estaba fracturada, y le brotaba sangre por la nariz y boca. Al instante, antes de pensarlo, Nick le chequeó el pulso, inquietándose: era tan débil que apenas se percibía.

—Finnick, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó, nervioso.

Colocó a Meloney en el suelo y le recostó la oreja sobre su pecho, para comprobar la velocidad de sus latidos y la respiración.

—Nos atacaron… un tigre, una zorra… y esas dos gacelas… —Finnick suprimió un grito de dolor—. Me ataron en la cocina mientras… a ella la golpeaban… así que como pude me liberé y me cargué a… esos dos… —Se detuvo para tomar aire, estaba sudando demasiado—. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de… de que esas gacelas estaban muy calladas, se voltearon… y dejaron de lastimar a Meloney. Peleé contra ellos, pero ya puedes ver cómo he quedado —jadeó.

Él lo escuchaba y a la vez no lo hacía. Estaba demasiado enfocado en Meloney, en su débil y casi imperceptible rimo cardíaco, pero más aún en la detenida respiración. Nick inició la reanimación cardiopulmonar en un intento de que volviera a respirar y no fuera demasiado tarde. Luego de unos segundos, por suerte, funcionó, ocasionando que ella escupiera una gran bocanada de sangre. Eso alarmó a ambos zorros, sin embargo, respiraba. Débil; pero lo hacía.

—Llévatela rápido, deben atenderla —pidió de nuevo Finnick. Antes de también escupir una bocanada de sangre.

Alarmado, Nick intentó revisarle las heridas a Finnick, mas éste no se dejó.

—Llévatela de una vez —ordenó con un gruñido, aunque sonó más como una súplica—. Ya veré cómo me las arreglo.

Él asintió y se llevó en brazos a Meloney. Un sinfín de emociones se revolvían dentro de Nick, golpeándolo tan fuerte como unas olas rompientes contra una bahía; de entre todas ella se alzaba le miedo. Salió del apartamento como alma que lleva el diablo, sintiendo cómo la sangre de los cortes de su hija le apelmazaba el pelaje de los dedos y patas, pegándoselo a la piel.

Bajó las escaleras casi de a saltos, cuidando que al aterrizar no pisara mal y tropezase, mientras tenía cuidado de no mover mucho a Meloney, aún no sabía que tal grande eran los daños internos. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, de un grito llamó a Judy.

—¡Judy, ve por Finnick! —Se recostó a Meloney contra el pecho y con una pata libre se toqueteó los bolsillos, en busca de las llaves. Al hallarlas, se las lanzó—. ¡Está herido; por favor, no dejes que muera!

Ella atrapó las llaves al vuelo y con una mirada igual de temerosa que la que suponía él tenía, ambos pasaron como destellos, gris y rojizo, al lado del otro, en direcciones distintas: el departamento y el hospital.

Nick corrió hasta la patrulla y depositó con suavidad a Meloney en el asiento delantero, mientras daba la vuelta y entraba en el asiento del piloto, para luego salir a toda marcha hacia el hospital. Pisó el acelerador y se fue. En el camino a la clínica, notó cómo la respiración de Meloney se hizo un poco más estable, cosa que lo alegró; pero no le duró mucho, porque unos segundos después vio horrorizado cómo, con un tosido, sangre burbujeaba en su boca.

Aceleró hasta el máximo, evitando carros, peatones, vallas, todo. Quedó atascado en el tráfico, maldijo su suerte y sacó el cuello por la ventana, logrando ver la larga fila de autos que había hasta que se perdía a lo lejos. Una cosa era segura, no llegaría a tiempo si se quedaba ahí. Salió de la patrulla y abrió la puerta del copiloto, sacando a Meloney y llevándola en sus brazos. Desde donde estaba hasta el hospital eran unos dos o tres kilómetros, iba a ser difícil llegar, sin embargo, por ella haría lo que fuera.

Empezó a correr como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y en parte lo era, no podía permitirse perder a su hija. Esquivaba animales de una manera que nunca creyó posible, se giraba, doblaba y usaba al máximo su flexibilidad natural para pasar entre todos.

«No la perderé…»

Poco a poco su firmeza empezó a flaquear y comenzó a perder el control de sus emociones, los ojos se le volvieron acuosos con sólo pensar que no lo lograría. Sintió cómo ella se movió un poco, y sin dejar de correr, la miró. Se notaba que le costaba trabajo abrir los párpados, aunque se esforzaba en hacerlo.

Sintió como su camisa fue jalada casi sin fuerza por Meloney, lo que le causó un nudo en la garganta, estaba a nada de quebrarse a llorar. Meloney abrió sus ojos a la mitad e hizo contacto visual, a lo que el zorro le dio una sonrisa paternal. Meloney estiró su otra patita intentando llegar hasta él.

—Estoy aquí, cariño —susurró con voz ahogada, sin dejar de correr.

El hospital comenzaba a acercarse, y su pecho y cuerpo a cansarse.

Sus ojos no se separaron de la pequeña, lo que le causaba una enorme agonía. No quería verla así, quería verla como siempre, alegre, feliz, no así. Cuando unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, debió la mirada y alzó un hombro, en un intento de limpiárselas.

Meloney abrió los labios, intentando decir algo, pero sólo salió un suspiro rasgado, doloroso incluso para él, y el agarre en su camisa se soltó, cayendo el brazo de su hija sin fuerzas, inconsciente. Nick se aterró y empezó a correr aún más rápido, dejando a su paso pequeñas y casi invisibles gotas de lágrimas.

«¡No, no, no, no! Aún puedo llegar.»

Le faltaba solo cuatro cuadras para llegar, pero en el cruce habían como mínimo unos veinte antílopes, osos y jaguares obstruyendo el paso. Miró hacia los lados y estaba igual, no podía ir a la derecha ni a la izquierda, y no podía retroceder porque también estaba bloqueado. Dio un suspiro angustiado y tomó su arma reglamentaria, propinando disparos al aire, ocasionando que los animales se dispersaran, huyendo aterrados, dándole vía libre para continuar. Le importaba un comino que lo llegaran a sancionar o que lo despidieran, debía llegar al hospital por encima de todo, era la vida de su hija la que estaba en riesgo.

«Ya casi…»

Cuando llegó al hospital, entró desbocado con la pequeña en brazos, dando gritos para que lo atendieran. En eso, aparecieron un alce y una gacela. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían traído una camilla y colocaron a la zorrita en ella. El doctor, la enfermera y Nick, corrían a todas velocidades por la edificación, guiándola a Cuidados Intensivos. Justo antes de entrar a la sala fue detenido por un rinoceronte, impidiéndole el paso.

—No puede pasar —aseveró éste, con una voz que no permitía réplicas.

—¡Es mi hija quién está en esa camilla, hazte a un lado! —espetó el zorro, angustiado, haciendo un gesto despectivo hacia el rinoceronte.

—No puede pasar. Sólo personal del hospital.

—Pero… —rebatió, con la voz empezándosele a quebrar. Decidió no discutir y se dirigió a la sala de espera, que estaba a unos seis pasos de ahí.

Entro a la habitación y se tumbó sobre una de las sillas del lugar. Entrelazó sus patas bajo su mentón, afincándolas en sus rodillas. Incesantemente comenzó a mover su pierna dando golpecitos al suelo, estaba demasiado nervioso como para bromear sobre su parecido con la coneja. Cada tanto lanzaba una mirada al reloj que había en la pared, viendo la forma en que el tiempo pasaba ridículamente lento.

¿Por qué Judy tardaba tanto? ¿Por qué no ha recibido noticias de la ZPD? ¿Por qué fue tan despistado para no haberse dado cuenta de lo que tramaban? Sin embargo, en la pregunta que más revoloteaba en su subconsciente no era relacionada a su trabajo o caso, sino una más personal: ¿por qué siempre Joseph tenía que arrebatarle lo que más apreciaba?

Mientras se hacía más preguntas, más aumentaba su dolor. Llegando al punto de empezar a hiperventilarse. Al darse cuenta de ello, se tranquilizo en lo que pudo, y logró evitar entrar en ansiedad. De pronto escuchó una voz conocida en el pasillo y la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió con un golpe, al posar la vista en el umbral divisó a su Zanahorias, con lágrimas en los ojos, que sin dudarlo un momento se lanzó contra él, dándole un abrazo.

Uno de esos abrazos que aunque el mundo estuviese desmoronándose, aunque la pérdida fuese inminente, reconfortaba y daba ánimos a seguir. Un abrazo protector. Un abrazo que sólo alguien que te ama y aprecia, pero sobre todo que sabe de qué forma te sientes, puede dar.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Judy. Y Nick supo que no era sólo por Meloney, sino que preguntaba también cómo estaba él.

No hubo respuesta.

Nick pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándola contra sí lo más fuerte que pudo. Tocando con dedos delicados su espalda y cintura, necesitaba sentir su seguridad, contagiarse de su optimismo.

—¿Dónde está Finnick? —quiso saber él, con una voz ahogada, a causa de haber recostado su rostro contra el hombro de Judy.

Detectó cómo el pecho de ella se hinchó y bajó con rapidez, denotando sorpresa.

—Está en el quirófano —respondió luego de unos momentos—, tiene varias costillas rotas y la herida de su costado derecho, aunque no rozó algo vital, es grave —dijo, e hizo una pausa—. Nick, ya verás que ellos saldrán de esto, sólo se fuerte.

—¿Ser fuerte? —soltó una risa pesada y triste, al separarse un poco y buscar los lilas—. ¿Cómo puedo ser fuerte si la mitad de mi ser se debate entre la vida y la muerte a tan solo seis pasos de mí y mi hermano está en un quirófano?

Nick se pasó las patas por el rostro para evitar derrumbarse de nuevo. No podía; no, no debía, debía ser fuerte. Judy lo abrazó de nuevo.

De tanto en tanto miraban la hora, expectantes e impotentes. El doctor no aparecía para darles algún diagnostico o algo. Sólo era el _tic-tac_ del reloj, mientras Nick llenaba los formularios del hospital. Luego de dos horas de espera, el alce atravesó el umbral.

—Familiares de Wilde, Meloney —anunció, sin apartar la vista de su portahojas.

—Nosotros —dijeron ambos, levantándose.

El alce los miró arqueando una ceja, para después centrarse en el diagnostico.

—Meloney Wilde, ¿cierto? —preguntó a la pareja. Ambos asintieron—. Bien, la pequeña tiene una fractura oblicua en la pata delantera derecha, una hemorragia interna a nivel del diafragma lo que causó un edema pulmonar, hematomas a nivel general del cuerpo y el resto son heridas menores, tales como cortaduras. —Inspiró antes de seguir, mirándolos con severidad—. Esto indica que fue no atacada porque sí, yo diría, más bien, torturada.

Nick apretó los puños, mientras Judy se llevó las patas a los labios.

—¿Y Finnick? —quiso saber.

—Rodríguez, Finnick. —Hojeó el portapapeles—. Con respecto a ese paciente, se encuentra estable. Tuvo una puñalada en el costado derecho que desgarró los músculos, pero tuvo la increíble suerte de que el puñal no rozara el hígado; en cuanto a su ojo, lamento decirle que el corte que recibió le hizo perderlo, además de unas cuantas costillas rotas. Aunque creo que es un precio muy pequeño por haber sobrevivido, ya que él recibió mayor daño que la pequeña —contestó el alce.

—¿P-podemos ver a Meloney? —preguntó Judy, aunque sonó más a una súplica.

El alce lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió, dándoles paso. Una vez afuera, los guió dentro de la sala de Cuidados Intensivos. Era un largo pasillo, de un aproximado de diez metros, habían dos largas hileras de camas en las cuales estaban todo tipos de pacientes graves. Con el rabillo del ojo Nick pudo observar a Finnick, el cual estaba inconsciente en una de las camillas, tenía vendas en la mayor parte del cuerpo y una en la cabeza, cubriéndole el ojo. El doctor los guio hasta una zona aislada y esterilizada.

La pareja lo observó intrigada y cuando el alce abrió las puertas de esa y atravesaron unas tiras de plástico transparente, vieron una escena desgarradora. Meloney estaba en una cama, intubada, con medidores de pulso, presión y ritmo cardiaco conectados a ella, además de un respirador artificial. Judy se llevó sus patas a la boca de la sorpresa, sin poder evitar derramar unas lágrimas, mientras que Nick apretó los puños aún más, evitando que sus emociones lo controlaran de nuevo; pero internamente estaba destrozado. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, que siempre estaba moviéndose o jugando con Sabrina, tuviera que respirar por medio de una máquina? Le dolía verla ahí, le dolía mucho. Pasó su cola alrededor del cuello de la coneja, mientras ladeaba la mirada, aunque amara con toda el alma a Meloney, no quería verla en ese estado.

Luego de salir de dicha sala, ambos hablaron con el doctor sobre el estado de ambos zorros, tanto de Meloney como de Finnick. El pronóstico del fennec era prometedor, si su cuerpo toleraba los potentes medicamentos, estaría afuera en unas tres semanas. Por otro lado, el de la pequeña no era de la misma manera. Para evitar que su cuerpo generara una reacción a los medicamentos administrados y a la vez de evitar consecuencias al nivel cerebral que afectaran sus habilidades motoras, debido al tiempo que estuvo inconsciente y sin respirar, tuvieron que colocarla en un coma inducido. Tenía un setenta por ciento de probabilidades de despertar en las próximas semanas, y en cuanto al proceso sanatorio, sería relativamente rápido, debido a que como era una niña, su cuerpo regeneraba células y tejidos mucho más rápido que un adulto promedio. En pocas palabras, la sanación llevaría de uno a dos meses; el despertar, era algo de lo que no se tenía certeza.

Ante la gran información con la que fueron bombardeados, Judy no pudo evitar sollozar; Nick la abrazó, brindándole apoyo. Ambos quedaron conmocionados con todo esto. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Pelusa, quiero que te quedes cuidando a Meloney un momento —pidió—. Yo iré a la estación.

Ella asintió con lentitud, limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

—Te amo, Zanahorias —dijo, depositando un beso en su frente, para luego irse.

Cuando llegó a la jefatura, nadie decía nada de lo ocurrido, todos miraban con tristeza al zorro, aunque éste no prestaba atención. Ignoraba esas miradas. Nick odiaba causar lastima en los demás. Llegó a la oficina de Bogo y después de tocar, le permitieron pasar. Una vez frente al búfalo, éste pidió que le contara con detalles lo sucedido en ambos casos.

Así fue, Nick le relató que la supuesta pista de Atenea no fue del todo falsa, ella se encontraba en esa casa, pero también estaban Deméter y Artemisa. Le contó sobre la identidad de Apolo y lo ocurrido en la misma casa, incluyendo las muertes de Osorio y McCuerno, aunque no supo qué fue de los demás oficiales. Le dijo también cómo dedujo el plan de ellos, el cual era retenerlos y, melancólico, le dijo sobre lo ocurrido en su departamento.

Bogo luego de oír todo, se pronunció.

—Eso explica las muertes de mis oficiales, incluyendo a Lobato. Y he de suponer que fue Colmillar quien mató a Fernández, alias Apolo, y a Deméter —apuntó el búfalo, con cierto desagrado y a su vez, conmiseración—. En cuanto a lo ocurrido en tu domicilio, lo lamento. Hopps nos llamó antes de salir rumbo al hospital, los forenses se llevaron los dos cuerpos y encontraron esto —agregó, colocando un arete en forma de serpiente en el escritorio.

Nick se sorprendió. «¿Colmillar mató a Apolo y Deméter? ¿Lobato murió? Un momento… ¿por qué no dijo nada del paradero de Colmillar?» Tomó el arete, y al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato, era de Ares. Le dio una mirada a Bogo, dándole a entender que reconoció el zarcillo y cuando abrió la boca para preguntar algo, Bogo se le adelantó.

—En cuando a Colmillar, lamento decirte que fue secuestrado. —Colocó unas fotos en el escritorio. En ellas se veían varios planos de una misma frase: «Ven por tu compañero, pequeño Nicholas» escrito con agujeros de balas en el suelo—. Ahora me vas a decir, ¿por qué ellos te conocen? —le ordenó, frunciendo las cejas.

Nick soltó un pesado suspiro y le contó todo a Bogo, claro está, reservándose algunas partes. El búfalo adoptó una expresión de ligera sorpresa al enterarse, arqueando una ceja. Luego de un rato de hablarle de eso, decidió poner punto final al asunto con una advertencia.

—Recurriré a los medios necesarios para cobrármelas. Nadie le hace daño a mi hija y se sale con la suya. —Bogo lo miró inexpresivo—. Un Wilde siempre llega hasta las últimas consecuencias. —Y se levantó.

—Wilde, me has de mantener informado de tu progreso —ordenó Bogo antes de que el zorro saliera, viendo por sobre la gafas, con una clara mirada de: si vas a hacer algo estúpido, asegúrate de no hacer que más de mis oficiales mueran.

Nick no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue mantenerle una mirada fría a su jefe. Aunque él no se lo hubiera dicho, de igual manera le reportaría lo sucedido, después de todo, es mejor atacar con un grupo grande.

Salió de la jefatura rumbo a su departamento. Una vez que llegó y rescató lo que pudo, ordenó el domicilio, dejándolo relativamente bien. Se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa, mientras le llevaba unas mudas a Judy, en el hospital. Antes de abandonar el edificio, tomó su celular y realizó una llamada.

—¿Tío James? —dijo, cuando le contestaron.

—¡Nick! —Se alegró el zorro, pero como el sobrino que era, supo captar la ligera nota grave en su voz—. ¿A qué debo este honor?

—¿Recuerdas la unión que propusiste?

—Sí. —James suspiró—. ¿Te atacó, no es así? —Nick no respondió—. ¿Y bien, qué dices?

—Acepto.


	26. Los cinco faltantes

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **ThePhantomPain02:** gracias por tu review. No te preocupes por el retraso, y en cuanto a tus especulaciones pues, deberás leer :D. Amé tu capítulo nuevo de tu fics, te lo dije en la review y te lo digo de nuevo :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Justo esa era la reacción que quería causar. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure** : gracias por tu review. Tu odio me da años de vida, sho también te amoh 3. En cuanto a lo que pasará, tendrás que leer el capítulo para que te hagas una idea. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** : gracias por tu review. Espero que se salven, todo depende de la situación :v. Gracias por leer.

 **armony men** : gracias por tu review. Yo nunca planeé dejar a Judy de segundo plano, y en este capítulo lo verás. Y tengo unas escenas hermosas para ellas, claro, si me conoces sabrás lo que quiero decir :V. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkyWatcher304** : gracias por tu review. James es Porfirio. Sobre lo de Meloney pues no sé quizá viva o quizá no y en cuanto a que planean, deberás leer el capítulo. Gracias por esas palabras sobre mi regreso, y aquí estoy. Gracias por leer.

 **Jana:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y me alegra más aún que hayas detectado las pistas. Gracias por leer.

 **HELEN18:** gracias por tu review. Huehuehuehuehue he matado a casi todo el mundo. Feel a like Grim Reaper :v. ¿No más sorpresas? Cariño, los capítulos venideros no serán aptos para cardíacos :v ya verás por qué lo digo. En cuanto a lo de mitología pues, las sagas de "Percy Jackson y Los dioses del Olimpo" así como su secuela "Los Héroes del Olimpo" hablan bastante sobre dicha mitología y para lo demás existe Master... es decir, para lo demás usa a SanGoogle :v. Gracias por leer.

 **PinPonUst:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Gracias por leer.

 **Alicevalentinebwh** : gracias por tu review. Si yo digo que no la dejaré, así será, y aquí me tienes con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por esperarme. Gracias por leer.

 **TEH Flyffynator:** gracias por tu review. Ya lo creo, y se pondrá mejor, ya verás. Estúpida PC que se dañó :(. Gracias por leer.

 **CipherX:** gracias por tu review. Esa sensación era la que buscaba y consideraré tu idea. Gracias por leer.

 **Naeko:** gracias por tu review. El final estará ¡BUM! Solo digo eso :V. Gracias por leer.

 **Flame n' Shadows:** gracias por tu review. Aquí me tienes :D. Gracias por leer.

 **Paola1234:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **See you at night** : gracias por tu review. Falta poco para eso ;). Gracias por leer.

 **Jair937:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, espero que este capítulo te guste y cuando tenga el tiempo me pasaré por tu fic con gusto :D. Gracias por leer.

 **Hugo** : gracias por tu review. De hecho lo quise matar, pero me dije "No vale, ya has hecho sufrir mucho a Meloney como para que le quites al tio :v". Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XXVI**

 **Los cinco faltantes**

 **En algún lugar en los límites de Sabana Central. Lunes, 14 de noviembre, 19:54 h.**

Judy iba en el auto de Nick, junto a él, rumbo al punto de reunión citado por _James_ mucho tiempo antes. Luego de una «sana discusión» contra el zorro, éste accedió a dejarla ir con él. Ella logró sonsacarle que quería se quedara protegiendo a Meloney, lo que la molestó y ofendió a partes iguales, ¿acaso no habían pasado por todo eso juntos, entonces, quién era él para prohibirle intervenir?

Al volante, Nick tomaba las calles y giraba en intersecciones demasiado angostas como para que se hiciera con calma, sin embargo, dentro del auto apenas si se sentía el movimiento del giro, era como una cámara aislada; mientras, Judy estaba inmersa en su computadora portátil, tratando de conseguir alguna información que tuviera alguna relación con los Gigantes. Ya de por sí ella había actuado bajo las intuiciones y conocimientos de Nick, y, con los acontecimientos sucedidos con Meloney, no iba a volver a mover una pata sin estar al tanto de toda la situación. Recordando su entrenamiento en la Academia en lo referente a infiltración cibernética, sumado a los consejos de Benjamín, navegaba con total cuidado en las bases de datos de las organizaciones encargadas de capturar a los criminales.

En la base de datos de la ZPD era sencillo, pero lamentablemente no había alguna información importante sobre los Gigantes, así que, contra su sentido común, se adentró en una más complicada así como peligrosa: la de la ZIA. «Nunca dures más de noventa segundos, o te detectaran», le había dicho Benjamín hacía mucho tiempo, y eso la ayudó bastante. Al entrar y sondear la base, encontró una carpeta centrada en James Wilde, más lo que la intrigaba o mejor dicho, extrañaba, era que no estaba relacionada con los Gigantes en sí. Siguiendo su instinto, abrió el enlace y lo que leyó la dejó sin palabras.

Era un documento que redactaba todo de una organización criminal, la más poderosa así como escurridiza, que había doblegado al bajo mundo de Zootopia: Los Titanes. Según el documento, era una antigua sociedad de criminales compuesta sólo por zorros, que le hizo frente tanto a la ciudad como a los distintos organismos protectores. Se conformaba de doce individuos, seis machos y seis hembras. De los cuales cuatro de estos estaban fugitivos, mientras los ocho restantes estaban muertos o apresados. Los cuatro fugitivos están identificados como: James Wilde, alias _Jápeto_. Martha Wilde, alias _Mnemósine_. Jacob Wilde, alias _Ceo_. Joseph Wilde, alias _Hiperión_.

El haber leído eso la impresionó bastante sí; pero aunque James, o Porfirio, o Jápeto, cualquiera uqe sea su alias, tuviera alguna relación con esa antigua organización, no la ayudaba a recolectar información de Los Gigantes. Salió de la base de datos de la ZIA una vez cumplido los noventa segundos y usando su razonamiento, buscó algo referente a la mitología en la que se basan los nombres de dichas organizaciones. Por suerte, ella había descargado un documento que tenía dicha información.

—Zanahorias, baja.

Ella posó su vista en Nick y notó que éste estaba afuera y tenía abierta la puerta del asiento del copiloto, donde ella se encontraba. Lo miró confundido. ¿Hace cuanto habían llegado? ¿Tanto estuvo inmersa en los documentos que no se dio cuenta de lo demás? Cerró su ordenador, bajó y se fue con el zorro.

Una vez en el punto de reunión, se dispusieron a entrar a un despacho y se sentaron en unas sillas situadas en una mesa estilo ejecutivo. Se encontraban sólo ellos dos. Judy quería volver a sacar su ordenador y revisar, no obstante, por cuestiones de seguridad, no se arriesgaría a tanto, por lo que se mantuvo tamborileando sus garritas, fastidiada por esperar, en la mesa.

Luego de unos veinte minutos de espera, las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a dos animales. Uno era _James_ , pero el otro era una comadreja, la cual llevaba una máscara y unos folios. El animal les resultó familiar a ambos, más aún a Judy, quien por el caminar tan despreocupado y burlesco que tenía, le daba la sensación de haberlo visto antes. Algo que no le pasó desapercibido a ninguno allí presente, fue que Nick se llevó una pata a su guantera y le quitó el seguro al arma.

—¿Los hice esperar mucho? —indagó _James_ , burlón.

Ninguno respondió, tenían la vista fija en la comadreja.

—Ustedes lo conocen —dijo James, haciendo un gesto vago con la pata para restarle importancia, al notar que su acompañante era una distracción.

—Claro que sí —afirmó Nick—. El es _Hades_.

Judy se sorprendió y por instinto se llevó la pata a donde llevaba su arma tranquilizante.

—Nicholas, no fue una pregunta. Ustedes realmente lo conocen —prosiguió James, para luego hacerle una asentimiento al animal, indicándole que se quitara la máscara que llevaba.

Al éste hacerlo, ambos se quedó atónita al descubrir quién era el que estaba tras la máscara. Nada más y nada menos que Duke. La primera reacción de Judy fue sorpresa, seguida de una bofetada mental, ¿cuántas veces Duke había estado a nada de ser arrestado o interrogado y nadie llegó a sospechar de él? «¡Por eso se me hacía familiar!» Pero esos pensamientos quedaron en el olvido cuando oyó el disparo de un arma. Al ver de dónde provenía, observó a un Nick, extremadamente furioso y apuntándole a Duke. La bala disparada rozó al animal, dejándole la mejilla ensangrentada y yendo a parar en la pared.

—Dime una razón para no dejarte tieso ahí mismo donde estas —le espetó Nick a Duke.

La expresión relajada, e incluso burlona de Duke, pasó a una de tensión. Levantó ambas patas y las movió repetidas veces.

—Nick, amigo, compañero, casi hermano —farfulló—. Sabes que yo no quería hacerlo, pero no iba a arriesgarme a que me descubrieran —El terror del susto llevado era palpable.

Judy se quedó en penumbra. ¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué hizo Duke que causara esa violenta reacción en Nick?

—Nick, baja el arma —sugirió ella.

—¿Cómo que la baje, Zanahorias? ¡Este desgraciado dejó escapar a Zeus!

—Explícate.

—¿Recuerdas cuando durante el problema en BunnyBurrows yo te dejé en el auto con Stu, Bonnie, Kevin y FruFru, cuando yo me quedé en el lugar?

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues resulta que yo fui a por Zeus, lo tenía; te juro que casi lo tenía, pero mi cuerpo no resistió tanto agotamiento. Colmillar me salvó la vida, hiriendo de gravedad a éste, pero el susodicho que tengo al frente apareció de la nada para salvarlo.

—¡Oye, Nick —El miedo se hubo disipado en la voz de la comadreja, más bien parecía enojado—, me importaba un comino que te mataran! Mi deber era infiltrarme en Los Olímpicos, y si para ello tenía que salvar al líder, no tenía opción. No me arriesgaría a que me descubrieran.

—¡Basta! —ordenó James, con voz potente, quien había tenido suficiente de ese circo—. Nicholas, si _Eurito_ hizo lo que hizo, no importa. Su punto es válido, no iba a dejarse descubrir. Tú no sabes lo que me costó infiltrarlo para que por una ridiculez lo descubran. ¡Cállate y cálmate!

Judy escuchó eso a la perfección. Infiltrado. ¿Así que Duke está infiltrado en Los Olímpicos?, bien eso es un paso adelante. Otro punto clave fue que James lo llamó Eurito, y según lo que ella había leído en su documento de mitología sobre los Gigantes mientras venían, Eurito era uno de ellos. Ahora tenía que ver cómo demonios hacía para que la situación estuviera a su favor.

—Nick, baja el arma —dijo Judy.

—No.

—Nick-baja-el-arma —ordenó, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Al verla a los ojos, Nick se dio por vencido y obedeció; con un bufido molesto y un refunfuñar casi ininteligible, enfundó la pistola, quejándose como un cachorro a que le negasen algo dulce.

—Así que está infiltrado en los Olímpicos —agudizó Judy.

—Muy sagaz, mi estimada —sonrió James.

El tono de voz del zorro era de enojo. Si ella jugaba bien sus cartas podría tomarlo desprevenido.

—Más que tú, _James._ —Se miró las uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo—. ¿O debería llamarte Jápeto?

Al oír ese alias, James formó una expresión entre sorpresa y miedo. Judy sonrió para sus adentros, victoriosa.

—¿Cómo sabes ese alias? —farfulló él.

—Te lo diré a su debido tiempo, querido James. —No era la primera vez que tenía que recurrir a esa personalidad dura y cortante cuando negociaba con criminales, sin embargo, sí era la primera vez que lo hacía a tal alta escala: mangonear a un líder de la mafia no era un deporte con muy altas expectativas de ganar… o de vida—. No me llegaste a contar eso cuando hablamos, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Se encogió de hombros—. Los exitosos separan la vida privada de la laboral, ¿o no?

—Concuerdo, así que creo deberíamos tratarnos como lo que somos: negociantes.

—Concuerdo.

Judy sentía cómo su pulso aumentaba, sintiendo el _pum_ , _pum_ , de las venas en sus sienes, y la sangre palpitando en su cabeza. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, manipular a un zorro no era algo sencillo, pero si ella lo ha hecho con Nick, ¿qué tal difícil sería hacerlo con James?

—Ahora a lo que vinimos. Necesito toda la información posible sobre los Olímpicos restantes. Además, si vamos a trabajar juntos para derrocarlos, necesito los nombres de cada uno de tus miembros, James —puntualizó Judy—. Claro, si es que quieres que la policía te respalde.

Judy ni siquiera sabía de dónde salió el coraje ni las palabras exactas que acabó de pronunciar. Sintió cómo Nick le tomó la pata y al verlo, éste le lanzó una mirada en un intento de decirle «¿No hablaras enserio?», lo que hizo que ella dudara de sí misma. Obviamente lo del respaldo policiaco era una mentira para ver si ellos picaban el anzuelo, pero no le pareció muy creíble.

—¿Segura que la ZPD nos respaldará? —James levantó una ceja.

—Segura —respondió con firmeza.

Luego de unos tensos minutos, el zorro soltó un suspiró de resignación y le hizo una seña a Duke para que colocara los folios en la mesa. Ella los tomó, les echó un simple vistazo y notó que faltaba uno: el de Poseidón.

—¿Dónde está el restante? —quiso saber.

—¿Restante?

—James, si me pongo a sacar las cuentas sé que falta un informe. Han muerto cuatro Olímpicos: _Afrodita_ _y_ _Hermes_ , y según me informó Nick, también _Apolo_ _y Deméter_. Le sumamos a _Dioniso_ y _Hefesto_ que están presos, nos dan seis. Quedando seis libres —aseguró ella.

Judy notó como el zorro esbozaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—¿Seis? ¿Seguro que sabes contar? ¿Acaso no te llegaron reportes de un incendio en el noroeste de Tundra.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el incendio con…? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿A quién?

—¿Segura que eres policía? —se mofó Porfirio.

Judy se sintió como una estúpida, si en el folio faltaba Poseidón, pues por lógica es él el que está muerto.

—Ahora tus miembros —pidió.

—Primero me dices de dónde averiguaste mi antiguo alias.

—No estás en posición de exigir, James. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Si yo quisiera podría mandar el expediente que encontré a la ZPD y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estarás tras las rejas. Así que me vas diciendo los nombres de cada uno de tus miembros o te preparas para vestir de naranja, que supongo, es un color que no te queda.

Si a Judy le preguntasen cómo hizo para estar tan serena y tranquila, la respuesta sería un «no sé», porque así mismo era. No sabía de dónde salía tanta firmeza y seguridad. Lo más probable sería que una emoción más fuerte que el miedo la dominaba: la venganza. Propiamente venganza no era, no mataría a los Olímpicos, pero no iba a negar que las enormes ganas que tenía de verlos pudrirse tras las rejas, era mil veces más grande que ella misma.

—Lo diré una sola vez, Hopps: si olvidas alguno no será mi problema.

En ese instante, Judy comprendió que debía usar su zanahoria-lapicero. Disimuladamente bajó una de sus patas hasta su bolsillo y pulso el botón.

—Somos un total de ocho miembros, unos pocos de nosotros tenemos nuestros alias, refiriéndonos específicamente al Olímpico al que queremos ver muerto, ya sea por motivos, personales, financieros o de cualquier otra índole.

»Yo soy su líder, James Wilde, alias _Porfirio_ y como mi alias lo indica, mi objetivo es ver muerto a Zeus. Paul Claws, alias _Polibotes_ , un tigre. Lourdes Howlin, alias _Encélado_ , una loba, su alias está designada porque ella tiene un ajuste de cuentas con _Atenea_. Gabriel Giesler, alias _Damasén_ , un elefante, su alias se debe a que quiere, por todos los medios posibles, la muerte de _Ares_. Adam Grey, alias _Hipólito_ , un zorro con el que tengo tratos desde hace tiempo. Los gemelos Mathew y Elizabeth McArtic, alias _Efialtes_ y _Gratión,_ respectivamente, osos polares. Y por último Leonardo Soria, alias _Mimas_ , un león, pero fue asesinado en nuestro encuentro con _Poseidón._

»Esos son todos, así que espero que de verdad nos respaldes. —Frunció el ceño, perforándola con sus ojos azules—. Traicióname y te destruiré.

Judy trató de que la amenaza del zorro no le calara. Ahora tenía los nombres de los Gigantes. Una de las cosas que le sorprendió fue que un familiar de Gideon estuviera inmiscuido en todo eso, claro que ella sabía que el robusto zorro tenía familia turbia, dicho por él mismo, pero no se imaginó que estaría en esa organización. Iba a dar todo por terminado cuando un pensamiento la dejó en duda. ¿Por qué no mencionó a Duke? Según lo que ella recordaba eran trece Gigantes, no ocho.

—¿Y los otros cinco? —inquirió Judy.

Pudo escuchar cómo James emitió un chasquido con la lengua, quizá supuso que no lo notaría, pero Judy no había venido sin informarse lo suficiente. Acto seguido, como si se diera cuenta de ello, James sonrió.

—Duke Weaselton, alias _Eurito_ , una comadreja, infiltrado en los Olímpicos bajo el alias de Hades. En lo que respecta a los otros cuatro no puedo darte sus nombres, o mejor dicho, no lo haré yo —respondió con sorna.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Hopps. —James se inclinó sobre la mesa—. Te di el nombre de uno de mi quinteto principal, y eso es arriesgarme mucho. En nuestra próxima reunión invitaré a los otros cuatro. Así que te lo pregunto de buena manera: ¿cómo diablos supiste ese alias?

Judy decidió no tentar la suerte, que de por sí le estaba sonriendo descaradamente, y optó por dejar quietas la aguas. Suspiró y respondió:

—De la data base.

—¿La data de la ZPD? ¡Mentira! —vociferó—. Ellos nunca pudieron seguirnos la pista.

—¿Cuándo dije que fuera de la ZPD? —Judy sonrió desafiante.

—Es a la única a la que tienes acceso.

—De la ZIA… —susurró Nick, y James se le quedó mirando—. ¡Zanahorias pudieron haberte descubierto!

—Pero no lo hicieron —afirmó ella, se puso de pie y con un asentimiento le indicó a Nick que era hora de irse—. Ahora, si nos disculpas, James, debemos retirarnos. Espero que nos mandes la hora y el lugar de nuestra próxima reunión.

La pareja cruzó el umbral, Judy sin mirar atrás, mientras Nick le lanzaba una mirada mordaz a Duke. Una vez en el vehículo, se dio unas palmadas en el rostro para relajarse y con un suspiro dejó salir todos los nervios y presión que sentía, aún no se podía creer que acabó de hacer todo eso. ¡Literalmente manipuló a su antojo a un mafioso! Una vez más calmada, se dispuso a revisar más a detalle los informes que había de los Olímpicos restantes.

Abrió el primero. David Hunter, alias _Ares,_ un tigre. Un secuestrador y traficante de _Néctar_ en Sabana Central. Su signo distintivo son dos aretes en forma de serpiente. Quien cumplía los trabajos sucios importantes, es decir, asesinatos demasiado importantes para ser confiados a sus subordinados, pero no lo suficiente como para ser conferidos a _Artemisa_. Posee un mínimo de treinta animales bajo su mando. « _Un vulgar sicario_.»

El segundo folio. Alison Vega, alias _Atenea_ , una nutria. La estratega encargada en organizar los ataques de la organización, además de ser la contadora que administraba el dinero de la misma. Su signo distintivo es un collar con un dije en forma de lechuza. Debido a su contextura, no podía usar armas de alto calibre, por lo que se perfeccionó en la lucha con armas blancas. « _Me consta._ »

El tercero. Alejandra Fernández, alias _Artemisa_ , una loba ártica. Asesina predilecta de la sociedad y espía profesional. Su distintivo es un collar con un dije en forma de luna menguante. Especializada en armas de largo alcance.

El cuarto. Amber Stock, alias _Hera_ , una zorra fennec. Segunda al mando de la organización. Su distintivo es un collar con un dije en forma de corona. En el folio ponía: «Se requiere más investigación», por lo que no había nada resaltante.

El último folio. Joseph Wilde, alias _Zeus_ , un zorro rojo. Líder de la organización. Su distintivo es un anillo con un rayo grabado. Se presumía que fue miembro de alguna organización, aunque no se sabe de cual. Investigaciones sin ningún resultado en lo referente a su pasado. Legalmente no existe bajo ese nombre, Joseph Wilde; acta de defunción expedida hace más de veinte años, he ahí la razón por la cual casi nunca se dejaba ver. Se desconoce su nombre legal actual o algún parentesco que lo ligue a su pasado en la organización que se presume perteneció. No había nada más esclarecedor, sin embargo, unas líneas más abajo, Judy se sorprendió, quedándose de piedra. «Se realizaron investigaciones exhaustivas durante el periodo en que no tuve contacto con Porfirio, tres meses, para encontrar algo que lo identificara y se encontraron dos familiares cercanos: James Wilde, su hermano menor y Nicholas Wilde su hijo».

Al leer esto Judy se quedó de piedra. Ese nombre, Joseph Wilde, estaba en el expediente que leyó de la ZIA, _Zeus_ estaba bajo el nombre de _Hiperión_.

—Lo sabías —murmuró.

—¿Qué sabía? —Nick la miró de soslayo, confundido.

—No me vengas con mentiras, Nick; lo sabías. —El tono de Judy no era de enfado, era de dolor—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿De qué hablas, pelusa?

—¡Nicholas Piberius Wilde, sabías que Zeus es tu padre y no me lo dijiste! —le reclamó—. ¡¿Por qué?!

Pudo apreciar cómo la expresión de Nick pasó de sorpresa a pesar y luego a culpa.

—Respóndeme. —Judy apretó las patas con fuerza, se sentía traicionada.

—Por… porque no quería que ustedes salieran heridas. Creí que podía hacerle frente solo —susurró Nick.

—¿Creíste? —chilló, entre molesta y dolida—. ¡Qué novedad! ¡El zorro aquí presente creyó que podía solo! ¡¿No habías dejado ese muro emocional atrás?! ¡O por lo menos, no levantarlo hacia mí! ¡Podrás refugiarte en ese muro con cualquiera, ¿pero por qué conmigo?!

—Judy…

—¡Judy nada! ¿Acaso pensaste que las cosas se volverían así? ¿Acaso pensaste que casi morimos varias veces? ¿Acaso… —agregó, con la voz más aguda— acaso pensaste que Meloney casi muriera? ¡No! ¡No lo hiciste, y por eso nuestra hija está en un coma del que no sabemos si despertará!

Ante las preguntas que lanzaba, que sabía él no hallaría manera de responderlas, Nick sólo se dedicó a bajar la cabeza, cual cachorro regañado, admitiendo que no tenía forma de alegar algo. El trayecto restante hacia el departamento de Nick fue silencioso, él intentó disculparse varias veces, pero sus intentos terminaban en frases sueltas que no formaban una oración, finiquitadas por la decisión de Judy en no dirigirle la palabra. Se sentía traicionada por no haberle contado un tema tan delicado, que los dos hubieran podido superar trabajando juntos, como la pareja que eran.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento el ambiente era depresivo. Lo poco que se consiguió rescatar estaba en su lugar, pero las pérdidas materiales era grandes. Para llegar a su habitación ambos debían cruzar en la que Meloney dormía y al hacerlo Judy no pudo evitar mirar a la misma, al verla vacía sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, sólo que no podía, mejor dicho, no debía. Debía mantenerse firme y tener su objetivo en mente: capturar a los Olímpicos, y como un bono, a los Gigantes.

Se metió en la cama junto a Nick. No sintió al zorro abrazarse a ella, así que dedujo que estaba devastado. Al principio se sintió reacia a compartir cama con él, sin embargo, se serenó y reflexionó sobre los que les deparaba, y una frase le llegó a la mente: mantenerse unidos. En sí, tenía razón, ahora que las cosas estarían más intensas no era el momento para estar peleados. Se giró hacia el zorro y lo llamó:

—Nick, ¿estás despierto?

—Sí. —Fue un susurro, débil y anémico.

—Quiero hablar algo.

—¿Qué?

—Estuve pensando que no deberíamos estar peleados, las cosas ahora serán más difíciles y lo que menos necesitamos es que estemos divididos.

Nick se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa, se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

—Pero eso no significa que olvidaré que no confiaste en mí. —Suspiró—. Así que espero que me apoyes en lo que haré y no quiero secretos.

Nick levantó dos dedos de su pata en el aire y con una sonrisa asintió.

—Palabra de zorro explorador, Pelusa.

Judy no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Zanahorias, ¿hablabas enserio sobre lo de darles respaldo policial? —le preguntó de pronto.

—No. Lo dije para que accedieran a cooperar. ¿Sabes que eso significa que debemos arrestar tanto a los Olímpicos como a los Gigantes, cierto?

—Sí, y te apoyo Zanahorias. No lo dudes. —Hizo una pausa—. Aunque no será sencillo.

—Incluirá arrestar también a James, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sí. —Suspiró, retrospectivo—. Y estoy seguro lo entenderá. Su objetivo es matar a Zeus, a Joseph, toda su vida ha sido esa su meta. Dudo que cuando la cumpla tenga algo más que hacer. —Le acercó una pata al rostro, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño—. Mi Pelusa, tú eres mi familia ahora, tú y Meloney, y debo protegerlas, a ustedes son a quienes debo poner por sobre todo. Para bien o para mal, aunque tío James me ha ayudado tanto que no puedo agradecerle, estoy seguro que entenderá. —Sonrió con algo de melancolía—. Después de todo, aún puedo visitarlo en prisión.

Judy asintió con una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Sabana Central. Jueves, 17 de noviembre, 16:48 h.**

Habían pasado tres días desde la última reunión con James para planear el ataque a los Olímpicos. El día siguiente a la reunión, Judy fue y le entregó todo lo que consiguió a Bogo: los folios con los Olímpicos restantes, la pluma-zanahoria con la grabación que detallaba a los miembros de los Gigantes y que confirmaba la muerte de Poseidón. Le contó todo, incluyendo que aún faltaban cuatro Gigantes por identificar, su relativa cooperación con ellos para capturar a los Olímpicos y la manera de cómo aprender a ambas organizaciones. Lo único que se guardó fue que obtuvo la información referente a los Titanes de los expedientes de la ZIA, porque de hacerlo la podían despedir, o peor, la mandarían a informes.

Esa tarde de jueves estaban rumbo al punto de reunión que les había llegado a través de un mensaje de texto, cortesía de Duke. No tuvo que explicarle nada a Bogo, porque éste les permitió salir antes, con la única condición de que recolectara información importante.

Aunque iban demasiado temprano y terminaron llegando veinte minutos antes de la hora pactada, Judy no se molestó por ello, siempre le gustaba llegar antes de tiempo a los lugares. Como ya conocían la casa, relativamente, sólo tuvieron que atravesar las puertas y caminar por la enorme mansión hasta el mismo despacho donde estuvieron antes. En el trayecto, sus agudos oídos captaron el fragmento de una canción que James entonaba entre dientes, casi susurrando.

— _How can I try to explain, when I do he turns always again._ —James apareció bajando unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro de una forma casi imperceptible, con unos short y una camiseta holgada—. _It's always been the same, same story._ —Levantó ambas cejas a modo de sorpresa cuando los vio a ambos—. ¡Oh! —sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la pata a modo de saludo, con dos dedos—, llegaron antes. Gracias por venir.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y les dijo que lo esperaran un momento, mientras iba a la cocina. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada, pero a Judy se le hacía peculiar la forma en que James lograba separar su vida cotidiana de la mafiosa, cuando están intrínsecamente unidas la una de la otra. Era como si tuviera una doble personalidad, sólo que no era el caso.

James volvió con un sándwich doble de pescado en su pata, con tanta salsa que el pan se notaba húmedo, les pidió que entraran al despacho mientras subía y se cambiaba. Ellos lo hicieron, y Judy no hizo comentario alguno sobre la tranquilidad con la que James afrontaba todo. Entraron al despacho y se sentaron en dos sillas; dos minutos después empezaron a entrar distintos tipos de animales, hasta que luego de quince minutos, llegó James, con un jean y una camisa blanca de manga corta, rematado con un chaleco de esmoquin y una corbata mal anudada; se parecía tanto a Nick que era irreal.

Él tomó asiento en la cabecera y reposó los brazos en la mesa. Sus ojos buscaron los de Judy y comenzó a presentar a los que había nombrado en la reunión anterior, incluido Duke, sin embargo, se detuvo y tomó su tiempo al señalar con un amplio gesto a un lobo al lado de un elefante que James presentó como Damasén. La mirada lila de ella se detuvo en dos zorros rojos que eran clavados a James y, por ende, a Nick; los reconoció de cuando había visto los archivos de los Titanes en la data de la ZIA.

—Nuestro compañero lobuno es Greyback Lestrenge, alias Alcioneo. —El mencionado enseñó los colmillos a modo de saludo; su rostro era una máscara de molestia.

James señaló al rinoceronte al lado de Alcioneo.

—Él es Slugorn Phinegan, alias Toante. —Toante no hizo expresión alguna, sino que la perforó con la mirada—. La cabra al frente de éste es Grover Stone, alias Agrio. —Éste movió una oreja mientras alternaba la mirada de ella a Nick—. Por último, pero más importante en comparación con los demás, la hiena es Fred Crouch, alias Clitio.

La hiena se pasó una garra por una ceja y sonrió enseñando los largos incisivos. Judy le dio una mirada a Nick de advertencia, y éste se la respondió con un asentimiento. Había reconocido los nombres de esos cuatro: eran animales importantes. Lestrenge era el editor en jefe del periódico de la ciudad, ya se había pasado varias veces por la ZPD para hablar con Bogo. Phinegan era el guardaespaldas del alcalde, cómo no reconocerlo. Stone era el secretario, uno que a veces les ponía trabas a la policía cuando necesitaba hablar con Leonzáles. Y Crouch era el segundo al mando del Banco Central de Zootopia.

Apellidos importantes. ¿Cómo rayos habían terminado en esa banda?, peor aún, ¿llegaron a sus cargos luego de haber ingresado a los Gigantes?, ¿era todo una estrategia bien orquestada?

—Y en cuanto a mis dos zorrunos amigos a mi lado, son…

—Mnemósine y Ceo —completó Judy.

James sonrió, a punto de soltar una carcajada; los otros dos zorros se tensaron al instante.

—Cariño, veo que sabes demasiado —siseó Mnemósine, con una voz irritable y chillona—. ¿Sabes lo que le hago a los que saben mucho? —Se pasó el pulgar por el cuello de izquierda a derecha, sonriendo.

El zorro al lado de ella, Ceo, la miró con superioridad, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, suspicaz, mientras una viperina sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

—Creo es mejor nos centremos en los negocios —opinó éste, haciendo un gesto con las patas de entendimiento, dejando caer una pata con la palma hacia arriba—. James nos llamó para poner al tanto del plan que ya habíamos organizado entre nosotros. —Afincó los codos en la mesa y entrelazo las patas—. No es algo fácil. Ares tiene unos cuantos animales vigilando la mansión donde se encuentran, la cual mi hija aquí presente ayudó a localizar. Por ende, tendremos que atacar de noche; para los animales sin visión nocturnas les entregaremos material para que no sean una carga. —La forma en cómo lo dijo y Ceo la miró como haciendo énfasis en ella, le molestó—. Las divisiones, lugares débiles y posibles entradas son nulas; la única forma de entrar es por el frente, por la puerta principal. Si se animan a tomar la empresa, dispondremos de entre quince y treinta minutos antes de que lleguen los refuerzos de los Olímpicos.

James alzó una pata y se llevó un pulgar al mentón, con una sonrisa.

—A lo grande o a casa, ¿no?

—Exacto. —Ceo asintió—. Con respecto a mis honorarios, James, quiero ocho millones y medio como depósito y once y medio cuando terminemos el trabajo.

—Jacob —comentó James—, deberías pudrirte en una cárcel, mísero avaro. —Rió.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado el acuerdo que ambos zorros tenían, en Judy había una pequeña vocecita que le decía que no confiara en Ceo, pero no sabía decir el porqué. Además, saltaba cierta duda de cómo Ceo, en tan sólo tres días, obtuvo la información y ubicación, cuando la ZPD llevaba más de tres meses en ello y no se acercaban al paradero. Ciertamente era muy sospechoso. Le dio una mirada a Nick y con verlo a los ojos notó que éste pensaba lo mismo.

Por ahora les harían caso, ya verían después qué hacer o cómo proceder. Asimismo, sabía debían alertar a la ZPD para que estuviera lista el día del ataque.

—¿Y cuando podríamos atacar? —indagó Judy.

—Por eso no te preocupes, coneja —respondió Ceo—: atacaremos cuando hagan su reunión semanal.

—¿Y eso será cuándo?

—Mañana al anochecer.

Asintió, sin decir más nada y poniéndose de pie, pidiendo que le mandaran un mensaje con la ubicación en la cual todos se reunirían. Por donde quiera que lo mirase sabía que era una locura de altísimas proporciones, no obstante, si con eso atrapaban a dos organizaciones de un tiro, y si le podían sumar a dos exmiembros de los Titanes, valdría la pena. Mas lo que más le repercutió en la mente camino a casa, fue el hecho de que no tenía respuesta para el cómo Ceo sabía con tal precisión que el día de mañana los Olímpicos se reunían en la mansión.


	27. Cuatro Sucesos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Daniel Shurtugal** : gracias por tu review. Pues sí, los Gigantes atacará de noche, este capítulo habla de eso. Huehuehuehue en cuanto a Ceo, pues deberás leer el capítulo :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure** : gracias por tu review. ¿No más sobresaltos? ¡Ja! El sobresalto de este capítulo va de la mano con tu corazonada y desconfianza. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** : gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, en parte es por Duke, obvio, pero por otro lado pues... debes leer el capítulo para saber. Gracias por leer.

 **armony men** : gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, espeto que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

 **XXVII**

 **Cuatro sucesos**

 **En algún** **lugar en los límites de Distrito Forestal.** **Viernes, 18 de noviembre, 22:56 h.**

La noche era fría, pero el viento que soplaba traía humedad. No se oía ni el más pequeño ruido, los insectos no se hacían presentes, como si hubiesen presentido lo que arremetería. La tupida vegetación del distrito evitaba que la luz de la luna iluminara por completo, creando así zonas oscuras y zonas con luz, intercalándose entre ellas.

Todo estaba preparado y listo. Nick había visto cómo Judy daba los últimos detalles a Bogo a través de un intercomunicador que ambos llevaban. El suyo estaba a una frecuencia distinta al de ella, o mejor dicho, a la frecuencia que debían estar.

Habían planeado cada detalle de la operación. Judy y él les habían dado a la jefatura los pasos y las instrucciones exactas que Ceo les había dictado. Según los planes de Ceo y Mnemósine, la mansión de Los Olímpicos estaba resguardada por ocho animales, repartidos entre los puntos cardinales y las esquinas de la misma. Por lo que deberían eliminarlos silenciosa y rápidamente para evitar que alguno de ellos diera la alarma y vinieran los demás. El número concreto de animales era desconocido, pero oscilaba entre los treinta y los setenta, si no es que más. Los grupos se dividirían en tres: ataque, distracción y búsqueda. También había un grupo extra el cual no intervendría directamente en la batalla, sino que estarían de soporte: Judy y Agrio, la cabra.

El grupo de ataque estaría conformado por los animales más robustos y fuertes: Polibotes, el tigre; Hipólito, el zorro robusto; Toante, el rinoceronte; y los osos polares gemelos, Efialtes y Gratión. Ellos se encargarían de eliminar con la ayuda de los Soportes a los ocho animales, así como también de mantener ocupados a los que llegaran a cambiar el turno. En pocas palabras, serían la carnada.

Los de distracción se conformaban por los más certeros y los que tenían su cuenta pendiente con algún olímpico: Damasén, el elefante; Encélado, la loba; Alcioneo, el lobo; y Clitio, la hiena. Ellos cuatro se encargarían de hacerle frente a los cuatro Olímpicos que estaban en la mansión y proteger con ayuda de los Soportes al grupo de búsqueda.

Por último, el grupo de búsqueda, ellos se encargaran de localizar a Zeus y también a los cuatro Olímpicos restantes, dejando que los de distracción se encarguen de ellos; los componían en su mayoría los zorros: Porfirio, Ceo, Mnemósine y Nick, pero iban a ser guiados por Duke, el cual se conocía la mansión de pie a cabeza por haber estado infiltrado tanto tiempo.

El grupo que la tenía más complicada iba a ser el de soporte, es decir, Judy y Agrio. Ellos iban a estar a una distancia considerable de la mansión, ocultos en las sombras con un rifle de francotirador, encargados de cubrir a los grupos restantes. Al inicio, iban a colaborar con el de ataque, ayudando a limpiar la zona. Una vez que los de ataque entablen su riña y entren los de distracción y búsqueda, éstos deberían moverse por la zona, a la vez que reciben las coordenadas de dichos grupos. Y, cuando se separen los de distracción de los de búsqueda, deberían, por todos los medios, proteger a los de búsqueda hasta que den con el objetivo.

El plan en sí se veía sólido y sin aberturas, por lo que hizo pensar a Nick que iba a ser sencillo entrar y localizar a Zeus, pero Judy era otra historia. Aunque algo en él le decía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, sumándole que deberán arrestar a los que salgan vivos.

No iba a ser del todo sencillo.

Nick terminó de alistar su chaleco y guardó dos nueve milímetros en su guantera. Iba como todos los demás: llevaba un cuchillo en la pantorrilla, unas cuantas granadas aturdidoras y de humo colgando del chaleco y una MP5 en sus patas. Le parecía un poco excesivo semejante armamento, aunque tomando en cuenta contra quien irían, no podía cuestionar nada. Miró a Judy y ella iba casi igual que él, con la única diferencia que iba completamente de negro y llevaba un rifle de francotirador que la doblaba en tamaño. Los únicos que iban sin armas de fuego eran Encélado, Clitio y Alcioneo. Éste último llevaba una funda larga y ancha en la espalda, cosa que le pareció extraño, pero prefirió no preguntar.

Caminó hacia Judy y la apartó un poco de los demás.

—Zanahorias —susurró—, ¿segura que todo está listo?

—Segura, Nick —respondió, levantándose los lentes de visión nocturna, aunque con un tono de incertidumbre que le indicaba que había algo que la tenía pensando—. Informé a Bogo del plan para entrar. Repasamos el plan para entrar a la mansión cuando todo esto termine, rescatar a Colmillar y capturar a los que sobrevivan. No te preocupes, si todo sale como lo planeamos, todo esto llegará a su fin de una vez por todas.

Judy sonrió y se cargó el rifle a la espalda para ir a su posición, tambaleándose un poco. Nick no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verla retirarse, y una cosa tenía en claro: debía salir vivo, debía terminar con esto, y debía hacerlo por ella y por Meloney.

Se dio la vuelta y fue al punto donde Porfirio estaba dando los últimos repasos del plan a cada uno de sus miembros, cuando vio a Nick, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se uniera. Se llevó una pata al comunicador.

—Hopps, Agrio, encárguense de eliminar a todos los que interfieran. —Se apartó el dedo del comunicador y miró con ojos serios a sus Gigantes y a Nick—. Nosotros tenemos una misión: encontrar a Zeus. Si los golpean, regresen el golpe; si los matan… hay que revivir.

Hubo un asentimiento masivo. Luego los miembros del equipo de ataque se levantaron y se dirigieron a la mansión.

Los demás, el grupo de distracción y búsqueda, quedaron agachados tras los árboles y los arbustos de la zona, esperando la señal del grupo que había salido. Durante unos exasperantes minutos no se escuchó más que el silbar del viento. Era tranquilo, incluso se diría que relajante. Ahora entendía la frase que decían los oficiales en la jefatura: «La calma antes de la tormenta». Parecía inaudito, pero era cierto. La calma que se sentía en esos momentos era algo de otro mundo.

De pronto escuchó un zumbido, no uno como de una abeja, éste sonaba más grave como _¡Ffzzz!_ y luego oyó otros más agudos _¡Fizz! ¡Fizz! ¡Fizz!_. Alzó la vista y vio cómo Hipólito, que según lo que le dijo Judy era un primo de Gideon, había dejado listos, de la parte este, a tres animales de los ocho. Unos chirridos salieron de su intercomunicador y recordó que no estaba a la frecuencia que tenían todos. Giró con cuidado el medidor y consiguió entrar en el mismo radio.

—Jefe, aquí Agrio, cayeron los del lado este, Hipólito dio de baja a dos y yo a uno. Gratión y Efialtes van por el lado norte. —dijo Agrio, con la voz serena, como si hiciera eso todos los días—. Polibotes va por lado sur, debería poder verlo. —Nick alzó la vista y, en efecto, el tigre estaba caminando a gachas, cubriéndose con los arbustos—. Toante va por el lado oeste, está a dos metros de contacto, debería…

 _¡Ffzzz!_ Otro de esos zumbidos graves. Giró su vista hacia su origen y vio que fue Judy; estaba tendida en el suelo, con la mirada fija en la mira y del cañón del arma salía un tenue y fino humo.

—Aquí Hopps, cayó uno, lado oeste, esquina inferior —informó Judy por la línea—. No se divisan más.

Nick esperaba ansioso, sus garras repiqueteaban en la tierra sin emitir sonido.

—Jefe, aquí Polibotes, no se divisan enemigos en el lado sur. ¿Seguro que deberían estar porque…? _—_ El tigre no pudo continuar ya que una ráfaga de disparos sonaron en el lado norte.

Todos se pusieron alerta, eso no estaba en el plan. Debían haber limpiado la zona sin causar mucho ruido, ¿entonces por qué esa ráfaga?

—Jefe, aquí Gratión —comunicó la osa polar—. Mataron a Efialtes, nos estaban esperando cuatro por este lado. ¡Si van a entrar entren de una vez! ¡Polibotes, ven ahora y cúbreme!

Todos los de distracción y búsqueda se vieron con seriedad y luego posaron la vista en Porfirio, el cual estaba con una expresión serena, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, pero por lo demás se le veía como siempre. Pasó un minuto, que le parecieron años a Nick, hasta que Porfirio habló.

—Agrio, dime tu posición —pidió por el intercomunicador.

—Veinte metros al este de la mansión.

—Muévete al norte y cubre a Gratión y a Polibotes. Toante, haz lo mismo. Su deber es impedir que entren a la mansión, es obvio que pidieron refuerzos, así que aguanten.

—Pero jefe y quién los va a cu…

—De eso me encargo yo —terció Judy.

Le lanzó una mirada socarrona a Nick, pero éste no la comprendió. Miró a los demás miembros y les susurró.

—Espero que estén listos para la que vamos a armar allí dentro.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —dijo Ceo.

Los demás dieron un asentimiento y Porfirio les indicó con un ademán que salieran.

—Gigantes, hora de ganarnos el sueldo.

Todos salieron corriendo en cuatro patas directo a la mansión. Nick se quedó extrañado por unos segundos, luego les siguió el paso, claro que corriendo en dos. No comprendía por qué iban de esa manera hasta que una bala le pasó rozando la oreja. Ahora lo entendía y decidió imitarlos, se le hacía complicado correr de esa manera, aunque mientras más lo hacía, su cuerpo parecía responder por sí solo.

De un momento a otro empezaron a aparecer lobos en todas las direcciones. ¡Los refuerzos habían llegado! Miró al frente y reparó en que ninguno de los presentes aminoró el paso, ni siquiera les prestaron atención, sólo tenían un objetivo: llegar a la mansión. Vio cómo una sombra se proyectó cerca de él y al girar la vista notó que un lobo estaba por saltarle encima, fue a tomar su arma y… _¡Fuizz!_ Un disparo surcó el aire y el lobo cayó inerte al suelo. Su comunicador chirrió y escuchó a Judy reprendiéndolo.

 _—_ ¡¿Qué te dije, Nick?, que yo me encargo!

Nick no contestó, sólo siguió avanzando. Lo lobos que se colocaban frente a ellos caían unos tras otro, luego de los silbidos de la balas del rifle con silenciador de Judy. Uno, dos, tres, cinco, siete, caían como moscas. ¿Desde cuándo Judy manejaba así un rifle? ¿Acaso no era su primera vez usando un arma así?

—¡Damasén, desgraciado! ¿Acaso vienes por más? —gritaron desde el este.

Todos giraron la vista hacia la voz y Nick reconoció al animal. Un tigre con un arete en forma de serpiente que llevaba en sus patas una arma de alto calibre y tenía puesto un grueso chaleco antibalas. El mencionado se detuvo en seco y les dio la espalda, mientras iba a grandes zancadas hacia Ares.

Eso extrañó a Nick. ¿Cómo sabía Ares que iría esa noche? Más aún, ¿cómo sabía que irían por esa misma dirección exactamente?

Corrieron hasta la entrada de la mansión e ingresaron a la misma. Una vez adentro, todos se pararon en dos patas y mantuvieron sus armas en alto y sentidos atentos. Duke se puso al frente de ambos grupos y empezó a guiarlos a través de la enorme casa.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala, aunque par Nick, llamarlo propiamente sala estaba de más. Era un enorme salón, como tres veces más grande que su departamento, en el centro del mismo había una gran escalera estilo victoriano, como un castillo; a cada lado de las paredes laterales había tres puertas de madera que, según Duke, eran pura fachada. La verdadera puerta para ir al interior de la mansión, o sea, a donde se hacía todo, estaba debajo de la enorme escalera.

—No se separen de mí —les advirtió—, esta mansión es como un laberinto; hecha en específico para mantenerse a resguardo por si, como ahora, eran asediados.

Con paso cauteloso, fueron hacia la escalera y dejaron a Duke actuar. Sacó de sus ropas uno sus cuchillos kukris e introdujo la punta en la cerradura, a la vez que con su pata libre metía su garra, a modo de ganzúa, para intentar abrirla.

Nick veía algo ansioso a sus alrededores, todo estaba demasiado calmado. Sólo se oían los disparos de afuera, nada más. Y eso le daba mala espina. Escuchó un pequeño crujido de madera y sintió cómo alguien lo empujó contra el suelo. Antes de alzar la vista, oyó un choque de metal contra metal, y cuando alzó la mirada, se percató de que la loba gris, Encélado, cruzó golpes con Atenea. Ambas se miraban a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué demonios? —soltó Nick, levantándose rápido. Si no hubiera sido por Encélado ahora estaría muerto.

La loba gris y la nutria dieron un salto atrás y se quedaron viendo, fijas. Nick pudo apreciar que Atenea llevaba sus mismos cuchillos cortos que tenía la última vez, en cambio, Encélado tenía unos mucho más grandes. Eran totalmente curvos, parecían un colmillo, y el mango se ajustaba a la pata de ella: ¡Cuchillos Sheller! Sólo los había visto una vez en su vida, y eso fue en la academia. «No cualquiera domina un Sheller, y quien lo hace es ridículamente peligroso, más aún si su especie es predilecta a su uso. Si se encuentran con alguien así, su única oportunidad de salir vivos es huir», le había dicho su entrenadora hacía tanto tiempo. Nick tragó grueso, Encélado los sabía usar, y peor aún, paró una estocada de Atenea, cosa que él no pudo en su momento.

—Lourdes, cuanto tiempo, cariño —dijo Atenea, burlona—. ¿Aún sigues enojada por lo que pasó? Sólo perdiste una empresa y unos cincuenta o setena millones, poca cosa.

—Alison… —gruñó Encélado, apretando los Sheller—, ¿lista para hacerte rodajas?

Ambas hembras soltaron una risotada y se lanzaron contra la otra. Las estocadas iban y venían; Encélado peleaba como si fuera un boxeador, y, combinado con los cuchillos, daba miedo con sólo verlas. Pero Atenea las paraba con sus pequeños cuchillos cortos, generando unos sonidos espantosos. _¡Crac! ¡Zuish! ¡Crac!_ Si la nutria no la paraba con una estocada, los evadía grácilmente girando sobre sí misma.

Nick, estupefacto, veía cómo peleaban, no movía un músculo. Golpe, estocada, patada, estocada, golpe, estocada. Estaban parejas, pero en un descuido de Atenea, Encélado le dio un corte en la cara, dejándole una perfecta línea que iba desde la frente hasta la mejilla derecha. Atenea se echó hacia atrás y sacó una píldora de Néctar, se la comió y luego de unos segundos se lanzó contra la loba. Ahora la cosa estaba inclinada a favor de la nutria, saltaba de aquí para allá, se apoyaba de las columnas, y objetos pesados para impulsarse hacia la loba. Los destellos iban y venían contra Encélado, que ahora solo podía defenderse.

 _¡Crac! ¡Crac! ¡Crac!_

Atenea no paraba de atacar, mientras Encélado sólo podía cubrirse y aguantar. Escuchó cómo la puerta detrás de él se abrió con un _¡clic!_ y Duke les indicó que entraran.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no van a ayudarla? —preguntó Nick, apuntando hacia donde las dos hembras.

—¡Ja! —se burló James—. Yo quiero mantener mi espectacular figura intacta, Nicholas. Además —agregó, esta vez con un tono muy serio—, si me metiera, ella no sólo se molestaría, probablemente me mataría. Es cuestión de orgullo, no creo que lo entiendas. —Retomó su estado burlesco—. Bien, ¿quién tiene hambre?, yo quiero un zorro a la parrilla, a uno que le daré unos tiros bien merecidos.

Nick decidió no discutir e ingresó por la puerta, seguido de los demás. Ya nada más quedaban dos de los distractores: Clitio, la hiena y Alcioneo, el lobo. Una vez estando todos adentro, Duke entrecerró la puerta y siguieron caminando.

Era un pasillo de unos cinco o seis metros de largo, las ventanas dejaban colar la poca luz de luna que llegaba, dejando zonas iluminadas y otras en completa oscuridad. Giró su vista hacia una de las ventanas y observó que Polibotes, el tigre, estaba solo contra cinco lobos, y a lo lejos se escuchaban aullidos, indicando que venían más en camino. Siguieron caminando hasta que el corredor se dividió en dos; una puerta a la derecha y una a la izquierda. «¿Qué clase de retorcido construyó esta casa?», pensó Nick.

James, Ceo y Mnemósine decidieron entrar juntos por la de la izquierda, mientras los demás iban por la de la derecha. Con un ademán se despidieron y entraron, dejando a Nick con Duke, Alcioneo y Clitio.

—Bien, vamos —sugirió Duke, aunque no muy convencido.

Abrió la puerta y esta emitió un chirrido seco. Entraron y caminaron con cuidado, con sus sentidos alertas. Clitio, quien iba al frente, alzó la pata en señal de que se detuvieran mientras olfateaba el aire. La hiena tenía una expresión seria, analizadora.

—¡Al piso! —gritó.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, porque apenas la hiena tocó el suelo, una serie de disparos pasaron sobre sus cabezas. No eran uno, ni cinco, ni diez, eran veinte lobos los que disparaban. Nick, por acto de reflejo, lanzó una aturdidora hacia ellos, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se cubría las orejas. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y lanzaron sus respectivas granadas, a excepción de Duke, quien lanzó una de humo. Luego de la explosión, los cuatro se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia una puerta a su derecha, pero Alcioneo estiró ambos brazos y les impidió avanzar. Fue justo en el momento exacto, porque una pequeña zorra fennec cayó rozando al lobo.

«¿Es que nadie en esta maldita organización usa armas de fuego?», pensó Nick, al ver que la zorra fennec tenía un pequeño machete en su pata, casi del tamaño de su brazo y en la otra, una larga cadena; y a juzgar por la forma en que se movió, de seguro estaba también bajo los efectos del Néctar.

—Hera —musitó Duke—, ¿por qué de todos teníamos que toparnos con ella?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Alcioneo, el lobo.

—Ella es… —Duke pensó en qué palabra usar, hasta que se decidió— especial. Es quien se encarga de interrogar a los cautivos.

—¿Los tortura?

—Torturar se queda corto.

Nick tragó grueso, no quería enfrentarse a ella. Tenía dos objeticos en mente en ese momento: encontrar a Colmillar y encontrar a Zeus; y en ninguno de esos estaba perder el tiempo con esa zorra.

Clitio, la hiena, se adelantó a todos y se lanzó contra Hera. A Nick le pareció lo más insensato que vio jamás, él estaba desarmado y Hera tenía una cadena y un machete. ¿Qué iba a poder hacer él?

—Fred Crouch —comentó Hera, mirándolo, evadiendo el zarpazo que éste le lanzó—. Nunca pensé que fueras un Gigante, ¿cuántos tratos no hemos hecho contigo? —Le lanzó un golpe con la cadena—. ¿Tu hermana lo sabe? —se burló.

Clitio atrapó la cadena en el aire y tiró de ella, atrayendo a la zorra hacia él. Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la tomó por el rostro y la estampó contra el suelo.

Nick se quedó sorprendido, ahora comprendió porqué se lanzó así sin más.

—¡Muévanse! —les ordenó a los tres, en su voz había enojo. Tal vez la mención de la hermana, supuso Nick—. Esta zorra es mía.

Nick iba a replicar, pero vio que Hera levantó el machete que tenía en su pata y dio un corte circular hacia Clitio. La hiena la soltó y dio un salto acrobático en el aire, aterrizando un poco lejos de ella. Al ver que Hera se levantaba, éste se lanzó de nuevo hacia ella, dando zarpazos a diestra y siniestra los cuales terminaban parando en el machete de la zorra con un _¡clanc!, ¡clanc!, ¡clanc!_

Ninguno de los presentes discutió la orden y se fueron del lugar. La cuestión no era irse, sino que para hacerlo debían cruzar una puerta y en esa puerta había veinte lobos con las armas en alto que, al verlos ir hacia ellos, abrieron fuego. Los tres se refugiaron tras una de las paredes aledañas, sin idear sobre cómo iban a salir de ahí.

Duke metió su pata en su ropa y sacó un pequeño cilindro negro. Nick lo miró con curiosidad, dispuesto a preguntarle, aunque el lobo se adelanto.

—¿Es lo que creo? —preguntó Alcioneo, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas, mi estimado? —respondió Duke, sonriendo—. La lanzaré hacia ellos y cuando lo haga, corremos hacia la puerta a nuestra derecha. Si estoy en lo correcto, debería llevar a una escalera por la cual llegaríamos a la segunda planta.

Alcioneo desplazó su peso de una pata a la otra.

—Me parece muy macabro eso, Eurito —dijo—; una granada de clavos es muy vil. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Me gusta.

Duke sonrió.

—Veo que el alias te viene como anillo al dedo, Greyback.

Los dos se sonrieron maliciosos y Duke lanzó la granada. Al momento en que la soltó, les indicó que lo siguieran. Nick y Alcioneo abrieron la puerta de un empujón justo antes de que la granada explotara, dejando oír unos gritos y alaridos detrás de la puerta, de los lobos que habían sido alcanzados.

Tal como dijo Duke, la puerta condujo a una enorme escalera de caracol que llevaba al segundo piso y aún más alto. En la segunda planta había una puerta cerrada. Eso no fue problema para la comadreja quien la abrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras Nick y el lobo lo cubrían.

Ingresaron y caminaron por una ladera, sobre el enorme salón principal. Los tres miraron hacia abajo y veían cómo Encélado y Atenea se peleaban con uñas y dientes. La nutria tenía, además de la cortada en la cara, una en el brazo, pierna y pecho, mientras que la loba tenía cortes en lugares específicos del cuerpo: la articulación de los hombros y las muñecas, en las rodillas, incluso una en la clavícula, peligrosamente cerca de la yugular. Sin embargo, esas heridas no aminoraban la agresividad con la que se lanzaban estocadas.

Siguiendo adelante, entraron a otro cuarto que, según Duke, era el salón de tiro. El lugar era espacioso, casi del mismo tamaño que el lugar dónde se habían toparon con Hera. Había infinidad de armas de fuego allí, pistolas, rifles, escopetas, rifles de asalto y demás, lo que le causó una sensación incómoda al zorro. Sólo para asegurarse de que no había nadie escondido por ahí, lanzó una aturdidora al aire, la cual, cuando estaba en el punto más alto, explotó.

La brillante luz cegó temporalmente a Nick y el sonido por poco hacía que le explotara la cabeza. ¿Pero por qué? Se supone que las aturdidoras explotan diez segundo después de que se arrojaban, y con esa no pasaron ni tres. Sintió una pata en su hombro que lo jaló hacia atrás, y seguido de eso escuchó un disparo que hizo eco en la habitación. No podía abrir los ojos aún, pero empezaba a oír con claridad.

—¿Dónde está, Gratión? ¡Se supone que ella debería haber venido! —espetó una voz, la cual Nick reconoció al momento. Era la loba hermana del difunto Fernández: Artemisa.

Pasaron unos segundos más y ahora comenzaba a ver un poco más claro, aunque había manchas que le parpadeaban en los ojos. Miró hacia donde provenía la voz de la loba y sobre ellos, en una tarima, estaba Artemisa, apuntándolos con un rifle de francotirador. Ahí lo comprendió, ella le había disparado a la granada para que explotase antes. No obstante, ¿cómo supo ella que vendría?

—Elizabeth no ha podido venir, lobita —contestó Alcioneo, caminando hacia ella, mientras tenía una pata sobre la funda en su espalda—. Pero yo también tengo asuntos contigo.

Ya con la vista mejor, vio cómo Artemisa miraba intrigada a Alcioneo, y después de unos segundos su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa, para terminar en una de completo éxtasis.

—¡Oh, yo te recuerdo! —dijo, apuntándolo con su dedo—. Tú eres el hijo de Regulus Lestrenge. ¡Claro! Tú eras el mocoso que el protegió. ¿Cómo era tu nombre? Este… Greyback; Greyback Lestrenge. —Soltó el rifle y sacó una nueve milímetros y un cuchillo—. ¿Peleas igual que tu padre, cierto? —Esbozó una sonrisa de completa excitación—. Regulus fue el único que me planteó cara cuando peleamos hace diez años. Magnifico manejo de la espada, aunque algo anticuado. Tu familia es así ¿no?

Nick pudo observar cómo la cara de Alcioneo pasó de seria a enojada en un segundo, y de un momento a otro se escuchó un _¡clong!_ Al darse cuenta de qué pasaba, el lobo estaba haciéndole frente a la loba: Artemisa había parado el mandoble de Alcioneo, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió. Primero creyó que era un machete lo que él blandía, aunque que al ver con más detalle, se percató de que parecía una pequeña espada, del mismo tamaño de un machete, pero recta, sin ninguna curvatura; y en su empuñadura había una media luna.

Artemisa levantó la pata donde tenía la nueve milímetros, dispuesta a disparar, pero Alcioneo la paró en seco de un puñetazo en el rostro que la mando un poco hacia atrás. Él aprovechó esto y dio un mandoble de media luna hacia ella; ésta dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y disparó. Alcioneo se libró colocando la espada entre la trayectoria de la bala y él. Lo que produjo un _¡gong!_

Duke jaló a Nick de la camisa y lo hizo seguirle el paso hasta una puerta, esta vez estaba abierta. Según las indicaciones de Duke, ésta llevaba a una especie de sala y, contigua a esa, estaba la sala de interrogatorios, donde a lo mejor tendrían a Colmillar.

Eso fue un golpe de adrenalina para Nick, quien se dispuso a correr junto a la comadreja. Al ver por la ventana hacia afuera pudo ver que Toante y Gratión estaban espalda contra espalda con sus rifles de asalto en alto, haciendo caer a los lobos cercanos; y de tanto en tanto se escuchaban los disparos de los francotiradores.

Iban a buen ritmo, sólo debían girar a la izquierda en la próxima curva y llegarían a la puerta que conducía a donde se supone estaba Colmillar, no obstante, apenas giraron, se encontraron con diez lobos que le cerraban el paso. Giraron para devolverse, pero otros diez aparecieron por la retaguardia. Estaban acorralados.

Se escudaron en los muros cercanos, aunque la veían muy difícil. Detrás del muro, Nick alistó su MP5 y Duke sus kukris.

—¿Listo, Wilde? —preguntó Duke, mirando por sobre el muro.

—Ya veremos. —Nick comprobó que la MP5 no tuviera el seguro.

Salieron. Nick hacia adelante disparando y Duke hacia atrás. El zorro disparó rápidamente y le conectó a tres lobos, dejándolos inertes en el acto, y a un cuarto en la pierna; se volvió de nuevo hacia el muro para resguardarse.

Por otro lado, escuchaba como las balas repicaban en los kukris que llevaba Duke y después los gritos de dolor de varios lobos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la comadreja estaba a su lado, limpiándole la sangre a ambos cuchillos.

—¿A cuántos? —preguntó Nick.

—Dos, ¿y tú?

—Tres, y un cuarto herido.

—Eso nos deja siete por tu lado y ocho por el mío. Quince en total, no todos llevan armas, unos llevan cuchillos o machetes. —Suspiró—. La veo difícil, Wilde.

—Yo también —coincidió, moviendo la corredera de su arma.

—Esto podría ser lo último.

—Ya. —Lo pensaba, mas no se lo confirmaría, no podía darse el lujo de morir.

—¿Cómo es que dicen en estos casos? —filosofó Duke—. Ah, sí: un placer pelar contigo.

—Igualmente, supongo. —Alistó su rifle y asomó la mirada por sobre el muro.

—¿Cómo que supones?

Nick no respondió, sólo frunció el ceño y salió a la carga cuando vio la oportunidad. Duke lo siguió. Disparó a uno de los lobos que tenía apuntada a la comadreja, eliminándolo. Miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Duke y vio cómo, en tres movimientos, le cortó la garganta a un lobo y, de un tajo, la pata a otro, para luego clavarle el cuchillo en el pecho. Al ver que uno se le lanzó hacia Duke, Nick le disparó y éste cayó inerte, pero notó una sombra que se proyectó sobre él. Giró la vista y constató que un lobo se le abalanzaba encima, supo al instante que no iba a conseguir salir ileso.

 _¡Ffzzz!_

Un destello atravesó la ventana como un rayo, quebrando el vidrio y terminando en el lobo que cayó sin vida sobre Nick, tumbándolo al suelo. Nic ni siquiera pudo sorprenderse como es debido, porque notó que se le venían más lobos encima y abrió fuego para defenderse, liquidando a dos; y vio como uno de los kukris de Duke surcaba el aire y se iba a clavar en el pecho de otro.

Ocho menos, faltaban siete.

 _—_ ¡NICK! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Judy por el intercomunicador.

Nick no pudo evitar sonreír al oír la voz de ella.

—¿Has sido tú, Zanahorias?

 _—_ ¡Claro, torpe! Por poco y te mueres.

—Pelusa, ¿puedes cubrirnos? —preguntó, desembarazándose del lobo y poniéndose de pie—. Estamos a punto de encontrar a Colmillar, pero estos lobos nos cierran el paso. Sólo son siete.

—Bien, pero trata de situarlos cerca de las ventanas. Mi rango de tiro no es perfecto así que no hago milagros.

—Muy bien, Pelusa.

Los siete lobos restantes se aglomeraron juntos y Nick se colocó al lado de a Duke, quien había sacado el kukri del cuerpo de un lobo.

—¿Has oído, no? —musitó.

—Claro, Wilde. —Asintió—. Ventanas. Lo tengo.

De los siete lobos sólo quedaban tres con armas, y los demás con cuchillos e incluso con sus garras. Sería algo sencillo. Salieron del muro y dispararon. Nick acertó a la pierna de uno de los que iban desarmados y Duke aprovechó para dar el golpe final. Se le abalanzó uno a la comadreja, pero para desgracia del lobo, se situó muy cerca de la ventana y _¡Ffzzz!_ , una bala atravesó el vidrio y lo detuvo en el acto, cayendo sobre los cristales rotos.

Faltaban cinco.

Nick disparó a los dos que tenían armas y éstos quedaron inertes en el acto. «Ahora sólo quedan tres, todos sin armas.»

—¿Puedes, Duke?

—¿Quién te crees que soy? —preguntó ofendido—. ¡Claro que puedo!

Nick le asintió y salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta. Le dio un empujón, mas esta no se abrió, sólo emitió un crujido; con otro golpe se abriría, se dijo. Vio una sombra sobre la puerta y al voltear, un lobo, con una mirada certera, lo tacleó tan fuerte que lo hizo chocar contra la puerta y dejarlo aturdido.

—¡Nick —sonó la voz de Judy por el comunicador—, tendrás compañía!

Volviendo en sí, sacudiéndose el mareo, se dio la vuelta y con su arma le dio un disparo al lobo que tenía sus garras encima de Nick. Cuando cayó inerte al suelo, formando un pequeño charco de sangre por la herida en el cuello, el vulpino se llevó una pata al comunicador.

—La compañía —jadeó, adolorido—, ya vino.

Se giró hacia la puerta y de un empujón más fuerte, se abrió con un estrépito. Tal como dijo Duke, tras esa puerta se encontraba Colmillar; atado a una silla, con impactos de bala en los brazos y piernas, un colmillo quebrado y un ojo amoratado. La sangre le brotaba de la frente a mares, así como también de las heridas en las extremidades; y su uniforme tenía rastro de quemaduras.

Corrió hacia él y con cuidado lo desató. Las muñecas estaban cubiertas de sangre seca y el tigre tenía un preocupante color pálido por debajo del pelaje. Al desatarlo, se vino sobre él y a duras penas Nick pudo contener su peso, con las piernas temblándole; al final, varios segundos después, Nick se desplomó. Como pudo, se salió de debajo de Colmillar, para luego intentar arrastrarlo hacia la pared. Debido al peso del tigre, no pudo, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo lo volteó, colocándolo boca arroba y le checó el pulso: era débil, demasiado débil. Su respiración era entrecortada.

Le dio varias palmadas en el rostro.

—Vamos, Colmillar, no te mueras. —Le dio otras palmadas—. No puedes dejar sola Sabrina.

Tomó su intercomunicador.

—Zanahorias, encontré a Colmillar. Está en estado crítico. Si vas a llamar a la ZPD, hazlo ahora.

—No puedo llamarlos ahora —le informó, con la voz agotada—, ¿y si los Olímpicos y Los Gigantes se alertan y se retiran?

—No lo harán. —Esperaba tener razón—. Todo va de acuerdo al plan, el grupo de distracción está enfrentando a cada Olímpico. ¡Dile a Bogo que venga, Colmillar está que no la cuenta!

—Está bien. —Hubo un tiempo de duda—. Cambia de frecuencia cada cinco minutos para que estés al tanto. Y Nick…

—¿Qué?

—No mueras.

El intercomunicador dio un chirrido y el sonido se cortó.

Nick dio un suspiro y cortó con su cuchillo una parte de su uniforme. Haciéndole un torniquete a Colmillar en cada una de las extremidades, evitando que el sangrado continuase. Iba a salir para ver cómo estaba Duke, pero escuchó unos disparos a su derecha. Al otro lado de la pared. Acercó el oído al muro y escuchó nuevamente otra ráfaga de disparos.

Preocupado por saber qué pasaba tras esa pared, tanteó la zona en busca de alguna puerta que condujera hacia el otro lado. Pero solo había un estante a su lado. Le pareció estúpido, aunque quizá, sólo quizá, existiese una especie de pasadizo. Empezó a mover todo lo cercano a esa pared hasta que reparó en una inscripción en el borde del estante en una delicada caligrafía. «ME ABRO AL CIERRE».

¿Me abro al cierre? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? Escuchó que Colmillar dio un leve tosido y eso lo alertó. Debía sacarlo de allí rápido o el moriría. «Un momento…» ¿Morir? ¡Eso es un cuarto de tortura! ¿Sería que «cierre» significaba morir? No tuvo tiempo de analizarlo, porque otros disparos sonaron tras la pared. Pasó la vista por los libros que había en el estante hasta que dio con uno que en cuyo lomo ponía: _Memento Mori_.

¿Qué era lo que significaba eso?

Escuchó otros disparos tras la pared y puso su mente a trabajar a mil por hora. Recordaba que esa frase la escuchó una vez de su madre, ¿pero qué era lo que significaba? Cerró los ojos y trató por todos los medios de recordar.

—Nicholas, ¿otra vez con ese libro? —le había dicho una vez su madre, en un tono con una ligera reprimenda.

—Pero mamá, me gusta mucho —le había respondido.

—Nicholas, ese libro es de tu padre. No es propio que estés leyendo algo así, la guerra no es algo para un niño tan pequeño. —Se lo había quitado y lo colocó bajo su brazo.

—Mamá, ¿qué significa eso? —Apuntó hacia el título.

—Eso es una palabra en latín, Nicholas. « _Memento Mori_ ». Significa: «Recuerda que puedes morir».

Nick abrió los ojos de golpe, recordándolo.

—¡Bingo!

Tomó el libro con ese título y escuchó un sonido mecánico, como de engranajes, para luego el estante moverse un poco hacía la izquierda, abriendo el suficiente espacio para que él pasara. Atravesó la abertura sin mirar atrás, y con su arma en alto, con sólo tres balas en la recámara. Corrió por un angosto pasillo y salió a una habitación con el techo arqueado, como una cúpula. Vio que su tío James estaba tras una columna, resguardándose de alguien, pero no vio enemigo alguno.

—Tío James —lo llamó.

El aludido movió una oreja, indicando que lo había escuchado, pero no volvió la mirada puesto que estaba ocupado recargando su arma. En eso apareció Ceo, unos metros alejado de James. Nick le levantó la pata tratando de captar su atención.

—Tío Jacob —llamó—, ¿qué sucede? ¿Quién los ataca?

Ceo se giró hacia Nick, sorprendido, y fue hacia él con una sonrisa, pese a la situación en la que estaba. Caminó hacia su sobrino y Nick hizo lo mismo, pero antes de llegar, escuchó un disparo.

Sintió su brazo caliente y después como si fuera de plomo. Lo miró y vio un líquido espeso y carmesí brotar de él. ¿Quién lo hirió? ¿Cuándo? Miró hacia el frente y vio a Ceo con el arma en alto y la expresión seria, apuntándole.

—Llegas a buen momento, Nicholas —dijo, con la voz gélida—. Hubo un cambio de planes.

Todo quedó un silencio mientras se mantenían las miradas fijas. Nick aún no procesaba lo que acababa de pasar y lo siguiente que oyó fue el sonido de un disparo.


	28. Tres promesas

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

 **XXVIII**

 **Tres promesas**

 **Distrito Forestal, Mansión de los Olímpicos. Sábado, 19 de noviembre, 00:07 h.**

Nick se quedó helado al comprender que quién lo hirió fue su propio tío. Peor aún, que había planeado todo el ataque a la mansión. Ahí cayó en cuenta sobre porqué todo salía mal: que los estuvieran esperando cuatro lobos por el lado norte, por donde inicialmente entrarían; que Artemisa estuviera esperando a Gratión y no a cualquier otro en el salón de tiro; que los lobos aparecieran en los lugares por donde se suponía nadie estaría.

Ceo los había traicionado.

Miró a los ojos al zorro y este tenía una sonrisa victoriosa, como si hubiese ganado el juego y todo estuviera decidido.

Los rayos del dolor empezaron a hacerse presente; tenía un brazo herido, aunque eso no le impediría defenderse. Soltó su rifle de asalto y tomó con su pata buena una de las dos pistolas que llevaba, en la guantera derecha llevaba un revolver, mientras en la izquierda una nueve milímetros. Sacó la nueve milímetros y la alzó, sólo que no le iba a dar tiempo de disparar antes que Ceo.

Ceo levantó su arma, apuntándole a la cabeza, iba a ser su final, Nick lo supo al momento en que comenzaba a elevar su arma para apuntarle, pero sonó un disparo al fondo. La bala fue a parar al hombro de Ceo, quien volvió en sí y le lanzó una mirada homicida a James. Al parecer, la prioridad de Jacob era matarlo a él, porque se olvidó de que James estaba allí también. Nick miró de soslayo a Porfirio y vio que éste le hacía ademanes para que se resguardara su lado, sin embargo, Nick de reojo vio que la hija de Ceo, según recordaba su alias era Mnemósine, estaba casi sobre James, empuñando un cuchillo.

En un acto de reflejo, Nick apuntó el arma contra la zorra, pero no le alcanzaría el tiempo. Cuando pensó que no llegaría, vio un destello de luz y un _¡crac!_ , de metal chocando contra metal. Al momento en que pudo ver mejor qué fue lo que pasó, constató que quien había parado el golpe de Mnemósine fue Duke. La sorpresa que causó la repentina aparición de la comadreja en ambos zorros, les sirvió de oportunidad a Nick y James para ponerse a resguardo. No sin antes conectarle a la zorra un disparo en la pierna.

Después de eso, Nick, James y Duke se escondieron tras el muro.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Nick a James, recostados contra el muro. Nick se hacía un torniquete con un trozo de uniforme para evitar el sangrado—. ¿Por qué nos traicionaron?

James le miró.

—¡¿Tengo cara de saberlo?! —espetó, con el ceño fruncido—. Los muy malditos me intentaron matar hace rato. Ni siquiera sé cómo me salvé de los dos disparos y logré salir ileso.

Nick asomó la vista por el borde del muro y propinó disparos hacia Ceo y Mnemósine; estos no llegaron a destino.

—Nicholas —reprendió James—, no les darás así de simple. Necesitamos una distracción o algo para que bajen la guardia. —Se giró hacia Duke, suspirando—. Gracias, Duke, me acabas de salvar el pellejo.

Duke sonrió burlón.

Al oír eso, a Nick le llegó una idea: las granadas de humo. Hubiera preferido las aturdidoras, pero ya había gastado las dos que llevaba; una con los veinte lobos cuando enfrentaron a Hera y la segunda cuando se encontraron a Artemisa.

—¿Sufren de asma? —preguntó, cansado, con una sonrisa valiente en el rostro.

—¿Cómo que si sufro de…? —Duke alzó la cabeza paulatinamente formando una perfecta «O» con los labios al ver la granada de humo en la pata de Nick—. Ya veo.

Hubo un corto silencio y después James habló.

—Nicholas, su prioridad es matarte. Irán por ti de seguro, así que serás la carnada —planeó—. Lanzarás la granada y saldrás. Independientemente de a quién te encuentres, lo atacarás. Mientras tanto, nosotros te cubrimos. Ustedes dos trataran de ir por Mnemósine y yo por Ceo, ¿entendido?

—Hubiera preferido ir yo por Ceo —masculló Duke—, pero bueno.

Nick lanzó la granada y una pantalla de humo negro cubrió la recámara y Nick fue el primero en salir.

* * *

 _Era una casa pequeña, pero reconfortante sin lugar a dudas. Había una zorra entrada en años, con los ojos verdes y con una que otra cana comenzándole a salir en el rojizo pelaje, a causa del duro trabajo que tuvo que pasar. Su rostro mostraba arrugas marcadas y unos inicios de ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos. La zorra adulta se encontraba en una antigua máquina de coser, muy gastada y amenazando con dañarse, poniendo así en riesgo el único sustento de la familia._

 _—Mamá, ¿cuándo llegará mi tío?_

 _La zorra dejo por un momento lo que hacía y con una sonrisa cariñosa se dirigió hacia el pequeño que la llamó. Cualquiera pensaría que sus arrugas y su expresión siempre preocupada, causarían que la sonrisa sea perturbadora, aunque era todo lo contrario. Causaba una sensación de protección y amor._

 _—Nicholas, se paciente. Las mejores cosas tardan en llegar —dijo ella, con la voz cansada, aunque lo suficientemente afectuosa para que no se notara._

 _El zorrito asintió sin decir nada y se sentó al lado de ella._

* * *

Los otros dos se lanzaron hacia la pantalla después de Nick. Duke siguió al zorro quien fue por la derecha, mientras James por la izquierda. Al salir de la pantalla, se toparon con el objetivo del otro, es decir, Nick con Ceo y James con Mnemósine. Ambos zorros se vieron a los ojos y sin mediar palabras, entendieron lo que harían: iban a ser la carnada del otro.

Ceo, al notar la cercanía de Nick y Duke, levantó su arma con la pata herida, mientras que con la buena, sacó el cuchillo de su pantorrilla y lo blandió hacia el zorro. Duke lo interceptó con sus kukris. Nick miró de reojo hacia donde estaba James y vio que éste daba pequeños saltos hacia atrás, evadiendo las estocadas de Mnemósine; se le veía complicado porque ella se movía fluidamente, pareciera que estuviera viendo a una Atenea en versión zorro.

Nick le dio una mirada a Duke y éste captó su significado: ayuda a Porfirio, Ceo es mío. Él asintió e hizo algo que sorprendió al zorro, le dio uno de sus kukris. Nick lo tomó e hizo lo mismo que Ceo, se enfrentó a él de la misma manera, un arma en una pata y un cuchillo en la otra.

La primera estocada la lanzó Ceo, y Nick pudo detenerla en seco. Le costó; sí, pero le pudo seguir el ritmo, y mejor aún, atacó repetidas veces, tantas que al zorro no le dio oportunidad de levantar el arma y realizar un buen tiro.

Ceo, al ver que no podría disparar debido a los repetidos intentos de Nick en conectarle un golpe, arrojó su arma al suelo y sacó un segundo cuchillo.

«Ya veo de dónde lo aprendió la hija», pensó Nick. En ese momento sus probabilidades eran bajas, así que optó por imitar a Ceo. Guardó el arma en la guantera y sacó su cuchillo de la pantorrilla. Ahora tenía un cuchillo corto y uno de los kukris de Duke. Se puso en guardia. Aunque no tuviera experiencia luchando de esa manera, debía intentarlo o terminaría en rodajas. De algo le tendría que servir el entrenamiento en la Academia.

—Tú no peleas con armas blancas, Nicholas —comentó Ceo, lanzándose contra él.

El choque de los metales produjo un sonido chirriante y molesto. Ceo lanzó una estocada, Nick la paró y desvió el peso del golpe hacia un lado. Él aprovechó esto y dio un rápido golpe, imitando el estilo de pelea de Encélado: guardia alta y movimientos rápidos, como un boxeador. «No estás peleando con cuchillos, son guantes, piensa que son guantes, Nick. Si pudiste con el hermano menor de McCuerno, podrás con él», pensó.

Lanzo una tanda de golpes hacia el zorro. Izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, de lado. Pero Ceo los detenía todos, y por lo que Nick notó, le estaba costando bastante seguirle el ritmo.

—Así pelea Encélado —gruñó Ceo, lanzando un tajo que Nick esquivó—, no tú.

Nick sonrió son sorna y lanzó otro ataque.

—Yo también juego este juego —dijo, cuando sus cuchillos chocaron.

Nick miró de reojo hacia donde James y Duke, observando que estaban a nada de reducir a Mnemósine. Sólo debía aguantar hasta que ellos la eliminaran y vinieran a echarle una pata, porque mientras más luchaba con Ceo, más se daba cuenta de que no le podría ganar; el zorro tenía muchas más experiencia que él.

Duraron así unos cinco minutos hasta que Nick notó que Duke le daba el último golpe a la zorra. Clavándole su propio cuchillo en el pecho. Mnemósine cayó al suelo sujetándose el pecho y después de unos espasmos, no se movió más. Bien. Ya eliminaron a uno, ahora debían echarle una pata. Evitó una estocada de Ceo, agachándose, y con un giro se colocó de frente a James, ocasionando que Ceo le diera la espalda a Duke y Porfirio.

El zorro le dio una mirada a Nick y éste captó: ¡agáchate!

Se agachó como si fuera a darle un golpe al mentón al zorro. Ceo cayó en la finta y creyó que lo iba a golpear, pero no se dio cuenta de que a su espalda James lo apuntaba con un arma.

 _¡Bang!_

Un solo sonido.

Con un disparo estridente que generó un eco macabro en la recámara, el cuerpo de Ceo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, con un único impacto en la cabeza, certero y letal.

James y Duke se acercaron a Nick y le echaron una última ojeada a Ceo, inerte en el suelo. Duke le checó el pulso sólo por si acaso, mientras James se lamentaba por haber hecho eso, después de todo, era su hermano. Sin embargo, Nick sabía que no podía dejar que lo mataran. En cambio, Nick no sintió nada, podría ser su familia, pero simplemente no sintió nada. Sólo era un zorro muerto más. Un traidor, sí, aunque al fin de cuentas, un muerto más.

Sin perder el tiempo, Duke les indicó que lo siguieran, el plan inicial aún seguía en pie: encontrar a Zeus. James miró la hora en su reloj de mano y al hacerlo la expresión le cambió por completo, parecía preocupado, bueno, más de lo normal. El zorro aceleró el paso y Nick y Duke también. Llegaron a una puerta, la cual al atravesarla los llevó a un pasillo con el techo arqueado. Las ventanas daban hacia afuera, se podía ver con claridad a Agrio y Judy moviéndose de un lado a otro, apoyando a los demás animales. Eso hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral a Nick, y una duda le surgió en la mente. ¿Zeus habría podido ver a los francotiradores? Era obvio que sabía del plan de ataque, quizá le haya ofrecido una suma de dinero más fuerte a Ceo, pero…. Alto, ¿si él estaba al tanto del plan, sería posible que no esté en la mansión?

Eso le produjo un inquietante nerviosismo, sin embargo, era lo que veía con mayor lógica. ¿Por qué quedarse en la mansión y arriesgar su vida sabiendo que la atacarían? Sin quitar esa duda de su mente, siguió a James, quien a su vez estaba siguiendo a Duke.

Antes de darse cuenta, terminaron recorriendo el segundo piso de la mansión y no dieron con Zeus. La duda de Nick estaba resonando cada vez más fuerte y eso lo preocupaba bastante. Duke los guió hasta una escalera de caracol, blanca como las nubes, subieron corriendo por ella hacia el tercer y último piso techado de la mansión. El cuarto piso era la azotea y era improbable que Zeus estuviera allí.

El comunicador de Nick emitió un chirrido y éste cambió la frecuencia. Al hacerlo, la voz de Judy sonó en la línea.

—Nick, toda la ZPD viene en camino, y cuando digo «toda», es toda. Procura salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Tienes máximo veinte minutos, así que apúrate; y no me respondas, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se den cuenta.

Oyó otro chirrido y la línea se cortó.

Nick suspiró mientras recorrían el tercer piso. Por un lado se sentía confiado, la ZPD vendría y sacaría a Colmillar de esto y, si el tigre tenía suerte, saldría vivo. Pero por el otro estaba angustiado, ya que Zeus no aparecía, y si la ZPD formaba un enfrentamiento allí (lo que era lo más probable), los Gigantes terminarían muertos o arrestados, y eso supondría un punto a favor de los Olímpicos. Debía encontrar a Zeus, de una buena vez.

Recorrieron el tercer piso sin éxito. Ahora estaba claro, Zeus no estaba en la mansión. Así que, poniendo en riesgo toda la operación, Nick le indicó a James que sacara a los Gigantes que sobrevivieran del edificio. Su tío asintió con firmeza, y en sus ojos había una mirada que Nick no supo identificar. ¿Nervios? ¿Gratitud? ¿Qué?

Porfirio le indicó a Duke que los guiara por los mismos lugares en donde se quedaron los del grupo de distracción. Él asintió y apuró el paso.

Devolvieron los pasos cruzando los mismos lugares. Al llegar a la recamara con cúpula donde quedaron los cuerpos de Ceo y Mnemósine, escuchó una disculpa murmurada de James, y ante eso, Nick no pudo no sentirse mal por la muerte de su tío y prima.

* * *

 _La puerta sonó con brusquedad, no había un timbre que les indicara que habían llegado visitas, por lo que debían tocar la puerta con fuerza en un intento de que se les oyera. Nicholas irguió las orejas al escuchar los primeros toques, y después sonrió al reconocer la secuencia: «Los quiero», en código Morse. El zorrito salió corriendo desde su precaria habitación rumbo a la puerta._

 _Su madre estaba abriendo la puerta, dejando ver al otro lado a un zorro de veintitantos años. Era muy parecido a su madre. Tenía una cara vivaracha que con sólo verla te hacía saber que estar con él iba a ser pura diversión, y unos ojos azules que terminaban de darle un aire de juerguista, pero a la vez de alguien honesto._

 _—Hola, Teresa, ¿me extrañaron? —saludó, abrazando a la zorra—. ¿Está Nicholas?_

 _El zorrito apenas escuchó su nombre salió desbocado hacia el zorro adulto y de un brinco se abrazó a él, con una notoria alegría._

 _—Tío James._

 _James le correspondió el abrazo._

 _—Hola, Campeón, ¿listo para ir a divertirte? —Le revolvió el pelaje de la cabeza—. Tengo planeado ir al cine y después comer algo, para luego ir al parque de diversiones. Hoy cumples cinco años, Nicholas, y eso hay que celebrarlo en grande._

 _Nicholas vio cómo su madre sonreía de verdad, cosa que tenía tiempo sin ver desde que su padre se fue hacía poco más de seis meses. Y no pudo evitar sonreír también con todas sus anchas._

 _—James, cuida bien a Nicholas. —Teresa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nick, le acomodó un poco la camisa y le sonrió—. ¡Diviértete!_

 _—Déjalo todo en las patas de este atractivo zorro. —James rió—. Volveremos algo tarde, así que no nos esperes despierta._

 _James se subió a Nick en sus hombros y salió de la casa._

 _—¿Van a celebrar o se van de juerga? —bromeó la zorra._

 _El volteó un poco a verla y una sonrisa cariñosa se formó en sus labios._

 _—Es una treta, Tesoro._

* * *

Se devolvieron por el mismo pasadizo y salieron al cuarto donde Colmillar estaba en el suelo, se le veía respirando con dificultad. Nick quería llevarse al tigre de ahí y ponerlo a salvo, pero no había tiempo. Luego pasó algo que nunca creyó posible: James se colocó al lado del tigre y se pasó una de sus robustas patas sobre el cuello, lanzándole una mirada a Nick.

—¡Vamos, Nicholas!, ¿qué esperas? —replicó—. ¡Échame una pata!

Nick asintió entre confundido y sorprendido. ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando? Peor aún, ¿por qué ayudaba a un policía? Si Nick estuviera en las patas de su tío, lo hubiera dejado allí a su suerte, ¿entonces por qué lo ayudaba?

Ambos zorros, forzando sus cuerpos para poder lidiar, a penas, con el peso de Colmillar, apresuraron el paso, siguiéndole la pista a Duke. Caminaron por el largo pasillo que conectaba la sala de interrogaciones con la sala de tiro y en el trayecto vieron los cuerpos de una veintena de lobos en el suelo. Luego de cruzar ese pasillo, llegaron al salón de tiro y allí vieron cómo la pelea de Alcioneo y Artemisa estaba en sus últimos apogeos.

El lobo tenía varios cortes profundos en el pecho y unos cuantos impactos de balas en las extremidades, pero aún así se mantenía de pie. En cambio, Artemisa, la loba, tenía varios cortes graves en el pecho y uno profundo en la pierna derecha.

Los tres animales se vieron con seriedad, sabían que con Colmillar con ellos no iban a poder librarse de la loba con facilidad, y Alcioneo no iba a durar mucho más. Iban a decir algo, mas Duke se les adelantó.

—Yo lo ayudo.

Los dos zorros lo no dijeron palabra alguna. Sin detenerse de caminar, Nick logró observar de reojo que Duke ya estaba con ambos kukris en el aire, rumbo hacia Artemisa. Alcioneo se percató de esto y, sabiendo que estaba en las últimas, dio un último ataque.

Artemisa, quien vio venir a Duke, apuntó su arma a la comadreja, sólo que no alcanzó a reaccionar ante el mandoble del lobo. Fue un sonido sin efecto, sordo totalmente, y lo que luego se oyó fue algo pesado cayendo en el suelo. Una pata. Alcioneo le cortó de un tajo la pata con la que Artemisa sostenía su pistola.

Ella, enfurecida, lanzó un corte fugaz con la otra pata, en la que tenía el cuchillo, y le dio un tajo limpio a la garganta a Alcioneo. Cosa que le sirvió de chance a Duke para darle una estocada a ella; logró clavarle ambos kukris en ambos hombros.

—Cuando la mates, te reúnes con Gratión y los demás, Eurito —ordenó James.

Ambos zorros cruzaron el salón y dejaron que Duke se encargara, aunque ambos sabían que era muy improbable que la comadreja ganara. Los dejaron atrás y sólo pudieron oír las maldiciones y quejidos de Artemisa: «Maldito Alcioneo, ¡mi pata!», «Hades, miserable traidor».

Bajaron por la escalera de caracol y caminaron hasta un salón en el cual deberían estar luchando Clitio, la hiena, y Hera. Observaron que la pelea entre ellos estaba muy reñida: Hera tenía una pata fracturada y doblada en un ángulo extraño; la otra la tenía con profundos cortes de zarpazos; y de igual manera el cuerpo; uno de sus ojos estaba amoratado en sangre. En cambio, Clitio sólo tenía una herida, pero era una herida grave, su pata izquierda estaba casi cercenada a nivel del codo, lo único que la mantenía unida era una fina piel que amenazaba con desgarrarse en cualquier momento.

Ninguno de los dos zorros decidió intervenir o decir algo. Cruzaron de largo. Atravesaron una puerta y llegaron al pasillo, al mirar por las ventanas vieron que Polibotes estaba a punto de ser sometido por seis lobos. Al noroeste del animal estaban un rinoceronte y una osa polar: Toante y Gratión, los cuales estaban resistiendo relativamente bien contra los lobos que venían uno tras otro. James, sin detenerse, le gritó al tigre que se fuera a reunir con la osa y aguantara. Polibotes hizo un esfuerzo para zafarse de los lobos y corrió en dirección de los mencionados.

El pasillo era largo, demasiado, pero no aminoraban el paso.

—¿Cuánto falta, Nicholas? —preguntó James, con cansancio.

—Ya casi llegamos —respondió de la misma forma; el peso de Colmillar no era necesariamente agradable.

—No me quieras ver la cara, Nicholas —replicó—. ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue la ZPD?

Nick tragó grueso y sintió cómo le aumentaba el ritmo cardíaco. ¿Cómo diablos pudo enterarse? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía?

—N-no sé de qué me ha-hablas —farfulló.

—¡Carajo, Nicholas! Yo no nací ayer, ¿sabías?

—Alrededor de veinte minutos. —Bajó las orejas.

—¿Dónde está Encélado? —preguntó, con un poco de nerviosismo; los pies de Colmillar se arrastraban por el suelo—. No he tenido noticias de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesito saber, ella no puede morir —repuso con vehemencia.

Nick arqueó una ceja sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Acaso tu y ella? —indagó.

Notó cómo la expresión de su tío pasaba de preocupación a sorpresa.

—¡No! —se sorprendió—, ¿cómo puedes creer que ella y yo…? ¡Ella es como mi hija!

—¿Perdón? —La verdad era que no esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Celos? —dijo Porfirio, burlón, al ver como Nick reaccionó, para después hablar con seriedad—. Simplemente la cuidé desde pequeña cuando su madre murió. Fue en un trabajo. A los que teníamos que liquidar, se metieron a su casa y tomaron a la madre de ella como rehén, pero no la pudimos salvar. Así que yo me hice cargo de cuidarla. —Hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Puedes llamarlo culpa o remordimiento.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas eso?

James bufó, exasperado.

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó señalando con la cabeza a Colmillar—. Por algo te ayudé con tu amigo. Quiero que me eches una pata para sacar a Lourdes de aquí. Viva.

—¡Tiempo muerto! —protestó Nick—. ¿Si sabías que esto era una trampa de Judy y mía, por qué viniste?

James se encogió de hombros.

—Digamos que trato de enmendarme.

—No le veo sentido.

—No tienes que encontrárselo, Nicholas. Después de todo, fue una promesa que le hice a alguien amado. —Suspiró—. Prométeme algo.

—¿Qué?

—Que sacarás viva a Lourdes de aquí.

Nick dio un suspiro de resignación.

—Muy bien. La sacaré viva de aquí. —Nick toqueteó su intercomunicador y se conectó con Judy—. Zanahorias, necesito que encuentres un lugar donde tengas rango de tiro hacia la sala principal. Allí están peleando Encélado y Atenea, necesito que ayudes a Encélado para que salga viva. ¿De acuerdo? —Hizo una pausa—. Y dime cuánto falta para que lleguen.

El comunicador dio un chirrido, pero no hubo respuesta, sólo le tocó creer que Judy había recibido el mensaje. Nick dio un suspiro de cansancio y no decidió pensar más en el tema. Ahora tenía uno más importante en mente: ¿dónde estaba Zeus?

¿Si no estaba en la mansión, ni en las cercanías, dónde? Escapó, era obvio, aunque eso es muy cobarde hasta para él. Además, eso lo inquietaba, porque sabía que ya había demostrado que cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza nada lo detiene.

—¿Lo sabes, cierto? —preguntó James al ver la expresión pensativa de Nick—. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, Nicholas.

Nick no respondió al momento, estaba sopesando esa posibilidad, mas se negaba a creerla. No quería volver a vivir lo mismo dos veces.

* * *

 _Por lo que Nick pudo notar, era tarde, muy tarde. La luna estaba en su cúspide y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, podía oír el incesante sonido de los insectos y uno que otro croar de las pequeñas ranas del lugar. Estaba siendo cargado por su tío y entreabrió los ojos, pudiendo reconocer el camino hacia su casa. Escuchó cómo su tío tocaba la puerta y reconoció de inmediato el mensaje «Los quiero». Esa era una de las medidas de seguridad que les había recomendado James luego de que su padre se fuera un día sin razón aparente._

 _La puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido y escuchó un resoplido. Lo conocía muy bien, era su madre, enfadada, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. Así que optó por hacerse el dormido._

 _—James, ¿estas son horas de llegar? —regañó la mamá de Nick, a susurros—. Son casi las doce de la noche._

 _Nick pudo escuchar unas leves risas de su tío._

 _—Teresa, no me mires así. Sólo le hice pasar a Nicholas el mejor cumpleaños de su vida —se defendió James—. Lo llevé primero al parque de diversiones, como hasta las tres, luego a la piscina de donde salimos a las seis, después de eso fuimos al cine, como hasta las nueve o diez, vimos dos películas. Y por último, fuimos a comer; y aquí me tienes._

 _Nick oyó otro suspiro, aunque éste era alegre._

 _—Gracias por eso, James —comentó Teresa—. Pasa, prepararé algo._

 _Sintió cómo se desplazaba hacia dentro de la casa y luego su tío se sentaba en el único mueble de la sala. El que usaba su padre. Sintió cómo el zorro lo acomodaba en su pecho, acunándolo, como hacía su madre cuando lo llevaba cargado a la habitación._

 _Después de un momento, escuchó que colocaban una charola en la mesa y servían algo en ellas, probablemente café. Arrastraron un banquito y oyó un peso situarse en él. Supo de inmediato que era su madre._

 _—Realmente, gracias por ese lindo gesto, James._

 _—No tienes que agradecerme nada, Teresa —afirmó James—Nicholas es mi sobrino, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de que el miserable de Joseph se marchara._

 _Pudo oír un suspiro amargo, como melancólico._

 _—¿Crees que venga por Nicholas? —preguntó la madre de Nick._

 _—Probablemente —aventuró James._

 _—¿Tienes idea de cuándo?_

 _—No, Teresa. Pero de algo estoy seguro, él vendrá._

 _—Me lo suponía._

 _Hubo otro suspiro, esta vez de James._

 _—Ya sabes lo que te dije, Teresa —dijo James—. Sólo ábrele la puerta a los que conozcan el código. Cuando salgas, trata de cronometrar cuánto durarás afuera y evita dejar a Nicholas solo por mucho tiempo._

 _—Lo sé, James. Lo sé._

 _Escuchó que colocaban una taza en la charola y después que la levantaban. Luego de un momento de absoluto silencio, James se levantó y lo llevó a su habitación. Entreabrió los ojos y vio a su madre llevándose la charola a la cocina._

 _Sintió cómo James lo recostaba con cuidado sobre la cama y le daba un beso en la frente, para luego susurrar: «Espero que marques la diferencia, querido Nicholas»._

 _Nick no supo por qué, pero esas palabras le dolieron mucho._

 _Oyó un suspiro algo lejos y con cuidado abrió los ojos, sin que no se notase, y pudo ver a su mamá recostada en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, aunque no había puerta, era solo un umbral. Ella miró sonriente a James y éste caminó hacia ella._

 _—Lo encontraré, Teresa —prometió James—. Y me aseguraré que no vuelva a intervenir en la vida de Nicholas._

 _—Lo quieres bastante, ¿cierto?_ _—preguntó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _James sonrió también._

 _—Como si fuera mi hijo, Teresa._

 _La madre de Nick suspiró, agradecida, y la sonrisa se le borró; a James también._

 _—James, es tu hermano, no puedes darle cacería a tu hermano._

 _—Puedo y lo haré —alegó—. Empezaré a buscarlo hoy mismo. Desde que los Titanes nos separamos cada quién tomó su rumbo y seguirle la pista a alguien es muy difícil. —James se pasó la pata por el rostro, preocupado—. Pero si doy con Océano podré usar su red de información y localizar a Joseph; nada más que espero que no esté muerto._

 _Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación hasta que Teresa, la madre de Nick, habló._

 _—¿Cuánto tiempo durarás en eso?_

 _—No lo sé. Días, meses, incluso años —contestó—. Por eso le he dado este gran día a Nicholas, no sé en cuanto tiempo volveré a verlo._

 _Vio cómo su tío caminó hasta la puerta y le dio un abrazo a su madre, algo borroso, aunque lo pudo identificar._

 _—Cuídate mucho, Teresa —susurró—, y cuida aún más a Nicholas. Si no hubieras elegido a Joseph, el escenario fuera otro. Si tan solo…_

 _—James, no hay que lamentarse por el pasado. Aunque es verdad, si te hubiera elegido, quizá esto no estaría pasando._

 _James suspiró y se pasó la mano por los ojos, limpiándose una lágrima que se estaba empezando a asomar._

 _—Adiós, Teresa. —James volteó a ver a Nick y ambos se vieron fijamente. El zorro le sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba despierto, pero no lo delató. Le lanzó su típica sonrisa burlona y le guiñó un ojo—. Adiós, Nicholas._

 _Y salió de la habitación._

* * *

Caminaron hasta que dieron con la puerta que daba a la sala principal, salieron y vieron que Encélado estaba en el suelo, boca arriba, con múltiples cortadas y heridas, mientras que Atenea estaba sobre ella, sentada a horcajadas, con ambas dagas en alto.

Encélado trató de defenderse, pero las patas las tenía muy débiles y muy heridas como para poder agarrar con firmeza sus Sheller. Nick miró, impotente, cómo la nutria estaba por darle el último golpe y miró de reojo a James, quien ya estaba con su arma en alto.

Su tío se llevó la pistola a los labios y con sus dientes movió la corredera de la pistola, haciendo que una bala se posicionara en la recámara. Una vez hecho, apuntó a la nutria, pero Atenea ya estaba lista.

—¿Últimas palabras? —añadió Atenea.

James a su lado gritó, entre dolido y molesto por, tal vez, no poder hacer nada. Nick quiso ayudar también, pero sabía que si soltaba a Colmillar, no podría volver a levantarlo; su cuerpo no estaba a toda su capacidad, por lo que cargar con el peso del tigre era ya algo complicado. Sin embargo, la puerta principal se abrió con un estrépito y una voz irrumpió en la sala.

—¡Las tuyas!

Atenea se giró hacia la puerta, sorprendida. Cosa que sería lo último que haría, porque varios disparos surcaron el aire con un estruendo y fueron a parar al pequeño cuerpo del animal. Cinco impactos, todos en el pecho.

Nick se había quedado sin palabras, al igual que Encélado y James. Los tres animales mantenían la mirada fija en la puerta y en el animal que había propinado los disparos.

—¡Zanahorias!

Judy sonrió triunfante al ver que llegó a tiempo.

—Nicholas, tengo que reconocerlo —dijo James, con la voz peculiarmente ronca—. Tu coneja tiene estilo.

Nick no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que dijo su tío James. Y tenía razón. Esa manera de entrar así tan de último momento tuvo su toque. Con un ademan de la cabeza, le indicó que se acercara y ayudara a la loba gris a levantarse.

Encélado apoyó su peso en Judy, pero terminaron cayéndose las dos. Judy no iba a poder con ella. Ambos zorros se acercaron y ayudaron a Encélado a levantarse, usando ella como punto de apoyo a Colmillar, inconsciente. James le brindó su brazo libre y ella se apoyó en él; y Nick pudo oír cómo su tío le preguntaba con una voz adolorida, dándose cuenta de que daba pasos con dificultad: «¿Estás bien, pequeña?» Le pareció algo cómico que le dijera pequeña cuando la loba aparentaba unos veintitantos. Pero se dio cuenta de algo más, algo inquietante: Porfirio y Encélado le recordaban a él mismo y Meloney.

Nick le indicó a Judy que los cubrieran mientras ellos salían. Debían llegar a terreno seguro, y si podían, ir a donde James dejó estacionado el vehículo de huida.

Salieron de la mansión a toda prisa, las balas les zumbaban peligrosamente cerca de los oídos. Nick miró hacia su derecha y pudo observar a Damasén y Ares en una riña sin cuartel. Los lobos que intentaban ayudar a Ares no llegaban a destino porque eran eliminados por el elefante, o lo eran por su mismo líder.

Damasén tenía varias heridas en la piel, y la sangre emanaba de ellas, aunque peor estaba el tigre. Ares tenía un brazo dislocado y bañado en sangre, de lejos se le notaba la mandíbula quebrada y una profunda cortada en el lado izquierdo del rostro, le iba desde la frente hasta poco más abajo del pecho. Damasén llevaba la ventaja.

Siguieron corriendo hacia los árboles cercanos, si llegaban allí, podrían ocultarse con la maleza y llegar a salvo al vehículo. Un lobo apareció cerca de ellos. Judy lo detuvo en seco y siguieron corriendo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la zona boscosa, dejaron a Colmillar con delicadeza sobre el suelo. El transmisor de Nick dio un chirrido y la estruendosa voz de Bogo salió del auricular.

—Hopps, Wilde, estamos a dos minutos del lugar —informó—. Toda la fuerza de la jefatura va en camino. Aguanten hasta que lleguemos. Cambio y fuera.

Nick, sin pensarlo dos veces, habló. No le importaba que Porfirio y Encélado estuvieran allí. Tenía una muy mala corazonada.

—¡Bogo, ¿cómo que toda la fuerza? ¿Quién se quedó en la jefatura?!

El comunicador chirrió de nuevo.

—Wilde. Vamos todos. —gruñó—. ¿Qué entiendes tú por todos? ¡Nadie se quedó!

Nick sudó frío con esa respuesta.

—¡Bogo, Zeus no está en la mansión! ¡Tengo una idea de lo que va a hacer!

La comunicación chirrió y no pudo volver a contactarse.

Nick miró angustiado a Judy y ella parecía comprender lo mismo que él. Ahora tenían muy en claro lo que había pasado: Zeus huyó de la mansión y esperó hasta que toda la ZPD saliera para él ingresar y liberar a Hefesto y Dioniso, y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que, estaba seguro, irían a por Meloney.

Nick le dijo a James de lo que probablemente pasaría y ambos idearon un plan.

A las carreras y precipitado, pero era la única oportunidad que tenían. Cargaron a Colmillar y lo llevaron a donde estaban los vehículos de huida. Subieron al tigre a uno de ellos junto a Encélado, el cual sería conducido por Judy. Su objetivo era, lógicamente, llevar a Colmillar al hospital y luego ir a la jefatura.

Judy miraba confundida a James que daba las órdenes, y Nick le aclaró que el zorro sabía todo desde el principio. Aunque no entendía por qué llegó tan lejos si ya lo sabía. Encélado y Judy asintieron a regañadientes. La loba no quería irse junto a la policía y Judy no quería ir a la jefatura, quería ir con Nick y James.

Porfirio le pidió a Judy que por lo que más quisiera, evitara que arrestaran o mataran a Encélado, prometiéndole que si lo cumplía, él mismo se encargaría de que, tanto Nick como su hija, no salieran heridos.

—James, mas te vale que cumplas —advirtió Judy—. Luego dejar a Colmillar en el hospital y esconder a Encélado, a lo mejor en nuestro apartamento, iré a la jefatura y les informaré lo que vea por el comunicador. —Encendió el motor—. ¡Más le vale no morirse a ninguno de los dos!

James sonrió y le asintió a la coneja.

—Tranquila, Judy. Un Wilde siempre llega hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ese es nuestro defecto fatídico: el rencor. —Sonrió y miró a Encélado, quien estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto—. Lourdes, Pequeña, lo más seguro es que este sea el final de los Gigantes, así que prométeme una cosa: dime que vas a dejar este mundo y te las arreglarás de otra manera.

La loba no contestó, pero en su semblante tenía la misma expresión que Nick y Judy.

Eso parecía una despedida.

Encélado asintió, firme, sin apartar sus ojos ámbar de los ojos del zorro, y este sonrió.

—Esa es mi chica.

Le hizo un ademán a Nick con la cabeza para que se subieran al auto.

Éste acató, y una vez en el auto, vio cómo su Zanahorias se iba por su lado. Encendió el auto y James se subió en él, mientras revisaba cuantas balas le quedaban en la recámara de su arma. Todo eso, con una sonrisa aventurera en el rostro.

* * *

 _Nick tenía nueve años, volvía de la reunión de exploradores. Tenía los ojos llorosos y llevaba en su pata la camisa de los exploradores, la que con tanto esfuerzo su madre pudo comprarle. Entró a la casa y se fue rumbo a su cama, sin decir o hacer nada. Lanzó su uniforme al suelo y se lanzó a la cama a llorar, llorar de tristeza, de ira, de rabia._

 _Necesitaba que su tío estuviera allí con él y que dijera algo con ese tono de voz tan despreocupado y a la vez tan alegre, para que le restara importancia al asunto. Pero no estaba, no había vuelto a verlo o saber de él desde la noche de su quinto cumpleaños, cuando habló con su madre en su habitación._

 _Su madre estaba destrozada, se podía oír cómo reprimía un sollozo y se concentraba en su trabajo. Sin embargo, eso no causó emoción alguna en el zorro. Estaba demasiado abatido como para sentirse mal por hacer llorar a su madre._

 _Ahí fue cuando aprendió una cosa, la que sería su guía y su credo para su vida._

 _«Nunca dejes ver a los demás que han logrado herirte»._

 _Dos días después, habló con su madre de lo ocurrido y, al hacerlo, ella trataba de no llorar, pero se le veía que por dentro lo hacía a mares. Después de oír toda la historia, ella esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

 _Cuando Nick quiso saber el por qué ella siempre sonreía, pese a la situación, fue cuando aprendió una segunda frase, una que no dejaría que nadie supiera, una que solo sería de él y ella, de ellos dos, de más nadie. Aunque no tenía en cuenta que se lo diría a Judy muchos años después._

 _«Sonreír ante la calamidad es aceptar que ella te supera, razón por la cual, al hacerlo, aprenderás de ella y lograrás encontrar la forma de superarla, o como menos, evadirla»._

* * *

Nick arrancó rumbo al hospital donde estaba Meloney, con una horrible verdad en su mente. «Está allí», pensó. Aceleró a todo lo que el auto daba, esperanzado en que llegara antes que él. Miró de reojo a James y vio que aún conservaba esa sonrisa. No supo identificar por qué era. ¿Alegría? ¿Emoción? ¿Nervios? ¿Ansiedad? Parecía un poco de todas esas y por un momento, por un pequeño momento, le recordó a su madre.

* * *

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Sábado, 19 de noviembre, 01:10 h.**

Judy ya había dejado a Colmillar en el hospital y las enfermeras ahogaron grito cuando vieron el estado del tigre, diciéndole que era probable que muriera; que el que sobreviviera sería cuestión de suerte.

«Suerte. Ese tigre está bañado en suerte», pensó con una sonrisa.

Después de dejarlo en el hospital, fue a toda máquina a su departamento y dejó a la loba en él. En un principio dudaba de hacerlo. ¿Por qué ayudarla? Sin embargo, James le había dado su palabra de que si ella ayudaba a la loba, tanto Nick como Meloney saldrían lesos. Quizá fueron unas palabras al viento, pero decidió confiar en él. Se estaba volviendo loca, confiar en un mafioso, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

De allí fue hacia la jefatura de policía y al entrar la notó desierta, incluso Benjamín no estaba. Así que fue directo a la zona de celdas. Bajó unas escaleras hacia una especie de sótano y corrió hacia las celdas donde se alojaban prisioneros importantes. Al llegar allí, su corazón se le cayó a los pies. En esas celdas estaban Hefesto y en la contigua Dioniso, pero esta vez, Dioniso no estaba.

Golpeó la reja de dónde estaba durmiendo Hefesto y este resopló enfadado.

—¡¿Qué quieren? —espetó—, es que uno no puede dormir en paz!

Judy estaba hecha una furia.

—¡¿Dónde está Dioniso?!

—¿Por qué… debería decírtelo? —preguntó con un bostezo Hefesto, sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Si no quieres pasar más tiempo encerrado del que ya estás, te conviene responderme.

El búfalo se pasó una pezuña por el mentón, repasando sus posibilidades. Cosa que irritaba aún más a Judy, estaba más enfadada y exasperada que cuando hablaba con Flash.

Hefesto emitió otro bostezo y bajó las orejas, resignado.

—Se fue.

—¡No me digas! ¡No me di cuenta! —replicó Judy, con sarcasmo—. ¡Déjate de estupideces y dime!

—Oye, ya cálmate, coneja. —Hefesto se rascó la nuca, desentendido—. Se fue, vinieron por él para un encargo, pero yo no quise ir.

—¿Qué; por qué? —indagó Judy, confundida—. Hubieras escapado tú también. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Estás loco o es que te fascina tu celda?

—No es eso, coneja —respondió Hefesto, con un resoplido—. La cosa es que… hasta yo tengo principios y reglas a las que me rijo.

—¿Reglas?

Hefesto se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no mato cachorros.

Al oír esa frase, Judy se sintió aturdida. Como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. Salió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el vestíbulo de la jefatura, rumbo al auto. Toqueteó su intercomunicador e hizo contacto con Nick.

—¡Nick, rápido! ¡Zeus se llevó a Dioniso al hospital! ¡Van por Meloney!

* * *

 **Downtown, Hospital Central.** **Sábado, 19 de noviembre, 01:35 h.**

Nick sintió que su mundo empezaba a derrumbarse al oír el mensaje de Judy. Su presentimiento era verdad. Iban por Meloney. Pisó el acelerador y terminó de recorrer como un piloto de de Fórmula 1 las intrincadas calles de la ciudad que, gracias a que era de madrugada, estaban sin tráfico. Uno que otro taxista por aquí y por allá, pero nada más.

Al llegar al hospital, James levantó los asientos traseros y sacó unos revólveres: dos para él y dos para Nick. Él sólo le aceptó uno porque ya tenía uno. Se bajaron del auto y miraron la fachada del hospital.

James le lanzó una sonrisa aventurera a Nick y preguntó:

—¿Listo para terminar con todo esto?

Nick asintió, y un disparo sonó desde dentro del hospital.

Ambos zorros salieron a correr hacia la puerta, preparados para todo.


	29. Mis dos grandes pérdidas

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

 **XXIX**

 **Mis dos grandes pérdidas**

 **Downtown, Hospital Central. Sábado, 19 de noviembre, 1:43 h.**

Nick corrió con el revólver en la pata directo al hospital, la cual sería una imagen un tanto perturbadora para cualquier paciente que viniera a hacerse una revisión o algún familiar de visita. El edificio media fácilmente unos veinte metros de altura y tenía cinco pisos de alto y en la cima del mismo, una terraza con un hangar para helicópteros. Un pensamiento preocupante le llegó cuando miró la cima. ¿Zeus usaría ese medio para escapar luego de venir a hacer su cometido?

Corrieron a través de una plaza de autos y llegaron a la entrada principal del hospital que, para desgracia del zorro, estaba cerrada. Ojeó el interior a través de la puerta de cristal en busca de algún animal adentro que abriera, alguna enfermera, guardia, oficial, doctor, mantenimiento, lo que sea. El recibidor era de unos diez metros de ancho, hacia la izquierda había unas escaleras mecánicas que iban a los pisos superiores e inferiores, junto a éstas los ascensores (sólo para doctores y pacientes graves) y a la izquierda, el lugar donde debería estar la secretaria. Pero el sitio parecía un cementerio: solo, oscuro y vacío.

En su desespero por entrar, golpeó con su cuerpo el cristal de la entrada intentando romperlo e ingresar. Sin un resultado positivo, apuntó su arma hacia el mismo, pero una pata lo detuvo.

—¿Eres loco, Nicholas?

Nick miró a James, confundido, y vio que éste bufó enojado.

—¿No me digas que no recuerdas que el vidrio es antibalas?

Nick se sintió estúpido. James tenía razón. Era lógico, después de varios «incidentes» ocurridos cuando él era joven y había delincuentes internados, el alcalde había optado por colocar vidrio antibalas en el recinto. ¿Tan desesperado estaba que olvidó eso? Vale, era comprensible, su hija estaba en peligro de muerte y un zorro maníaco y homicida estaba buscándola para matarla, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Se espabiló un poco y razonó rápidamente. El hospital estaba cerrado por el frente, obvio, era la una de la mañana. El edificio tenía un total de siete pisos, cinco en la superficie y dos bajo tierra. No tenía sentido que el hospital estuviera completamente cerrado, por lo que debería haber una entrada. «¡La de Emergencias!»

Bien, ya tenía un punto de partida, lo problemático era que dicha entrada estaba en el segundo piso bajo tierra del recinto. Es decir, debía rodear el edificio y encontrar la rampa para autos y ambulancias que llevaban a dicho pabellón.

Le explico sobre la entrada a James y éste comprendió en el acto.

—¿Qué esperamos? —dijo— ¡Muévete, muévete, muévete!

Salieron como alma que lleva el diablo y rodearon el hospital, buscando con frenesí la entrada.

* * *

 _Había pasado un año, Nick tenía diez. Ese día sería el último en que vería, oiría y recibiría un abrazo de su madre._

 _Era de mañana, faltaba poco para el mediodía y la puerta sonó. Automáticamente Nick giró la vista hacia la puerta y se levantó para abrirla, pero su madre lo detuvo alzando la pata, sin decir palabra. Esperó hasta que volvieron a tocar y ahí se percató de que no podría ser su tío James, quien ansiaba que fuera. No había ese código con el que él tocaba la puerta, diciendo «Los quiero» en código Morse._

 _Su madre se llevó su dedo índice a los labios, indicándole que no hiciera ruido, mientras se asomaba en el ojo mágico que había en la puerta, instalado hace año y medio. Cuando miró, se volvió hacia él, angustiada. Con unas señas le indicó que se escondiera en el baúl que había allí mismo, donde guardaban la ropa sucia._

 _Nick obedeció y se escondió. La puerta volvió a sonar esta vez con más fuerza, pareciera que la fueran a derrumbar. La madre de Nick le dio un beso en la frente y con una sonrisa le dijo «Te amo, Nicholas», y cerró la tapa del baúl._

 _Nick solo podía ver por la rendija de la llave del arcón, lo máximo que podía ver era hasta la cintura de su madre. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y entraron tres animales; un tigre, una zorra fennec y un zorro rojo._

 _Vio que su madre se quedó quieta en el acto y el tigre, tras una orden del zorro, empezó a caminar por la casa. Estaban buscando algo o a alguien y Nick supuso que sería a él, por lo que se puso ambas patas en la boca para no emitir ningún sonido._

 _El tigre pasó varias veces peligrosamente cerca del baúl, pero por suerte, no se le dio por revisar en él._

 _—No hay nada —informó el tigre._

 _Nick vio cómo el zorro movía el pie, inconforme. Escuchó un golpe y su madre estaba de rodillas en el suelo. La habían golpeado._

 _—¡Donde está! —espetó la fennec, mirando iracunda a la madre de Nick—. ¡Entrégalo, él lo necesita!_

 _Quería salir a ayudar, aunque ¿qué podría hacer? Era solo un cachorro. Miró impotente a su madre en el suelo y ella cruzó la mirada con él. Sintió cómo si se hubiera comido una piedra y algo se le trababa en la garganta. Su madre le sonrió dulcemente con los ojos cerrados (la última sonrisa que vería) y se levantó._

 _—Nunca tendrás a Nicholas —dijo._

 _El zorro chasqueó los dedos y se retiró, siendo seguido por la zorra fennec y el tigre. Nick suspiró aliviado, pensando que ellos se irían, sin embargo, el tigre se dio media vuelta y sonó algo muy fuerte. Como si algo explotara dentro de un contenedor metálico. Sería la primera arma de fuego que oiría, y su madre cayó hacia atrás con un ruido sordo en el suelo._

* * *

Pasaron tres minutos exactos, los cuales se le hicieron eternos a Nick. Corrió como un demonio por la rampa de acceso. Se tropezó varias veces y en una de esas por poco se cayó, pero por fin llegaron a Emergencias.

Entraron con sus armas en alto y vieron que dentro todo estaba vuelto un caos. Animales corrían presas del pánico, algunos se escondían bajo los muebles de espera o se acurrucaban en las esquinas, otros se tiraban al suelo. James le pidió la dirección de la habitación de Meloney y éste se la dio: piso cuatro, habitación treinta y dos. Su tío asintió y fue rumbo al ascensor.

Nick, por otra parte, fue hacia una gacela en la recepción del pabellón y le preguntó si había visto a un zorro de mediana edad muy parecido a él, acompañado de un oso. Temerosa, la enfermera asintió y le empezó a dar detalles:

—Vi-vino preguntando p-por una paciente —gimoteó—. Dijo q-que era familiar suyo. Y que venía a d-darle una última visita porque iba a irse de viaje y…, y…, no quería irse sin despedirse de su n-nieta.

Nick gruñó enojado. El descaro de Zeus era enorme. ¿Venir a visitarla? ¿Su última visita? Ahora no tenía el más pequeño ápice de dejarlo vivo. Iba a hacerlo sufrir.

Se dio media vuelta y fue rumbo al ascensor, pero el único que había lo estaba usando James y no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo a esperar que regrese. Las escaleras. Atravesó la puerta como un rayo y empezó a subir los escalones de a zancadas de tres. De algo le serviría su condición física.

Cuando le faltaba un piso por subir, escuchó disparos. No uno, no dos, varios. Un fuego cruzado. Eso lo puso aún más nervioso, si se libraba un enfrentamiento, que ya estaba pasando, en el piso, alguna bala perdida podría parar en Meloney.

«¡No! Eso no va a pasar. ¡Cálmate!»

Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Llegó al cuarto piso y de una patada abrió la puerta y entró con el arma en alto. El pasillo era de unos seis metros de largo y se bifurcaba al final en dos más, formando una T. Corrió hasta que llegó a la división y vio lo que sucedía.

Hacia el lado derecho estaban varios oficiales, uno inerte en el suelo y otros dos, novatos por lo que pudo reconocer. Una loba ártica y un leopardo, Lupa y Seymour. A la derecha de ellos, cubriéndose con el muro de la recepcionista de ese piso, estaba James recargando el arma. A su izquierda estaba un oso que Nick reconoció a la primera. Con el que todo esto comenzó: Héctor Bearline, Dioniso, y al lado de éste estaba Zeus, analizando la situación y buscando un hueco para poder huir.

El problema no era que ambos Olímpicos estuvieran allí, sino que también por ese mismo pasillo estaba la habitación donde se encontraba Meloney. Para la suerte de Nick, ambos oficiales y James estaban disparando tan coordinados y cubriéndose que no le daban chance a Zeus o Dioniso para salir. Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran una brecha.

Debía intervenir. Podía tratar de llegar a la habitación de la pequeña, aunque a juro debería pasar al lado de Zeus y eso es una muerte segura. O podía juntarse con los oficiales y su tío y así mantener a raya a Dioniso. Ambas, opciones débiles. Nada garantizaba que algún plan funcionase.

Optando por el lado más prometedor, fue rumbo a los oficiales, quienes le hicieron un espacio de tiempo para salir. Nick aprovechó el momentáneo lapso de tiempo y se lanzó hacia James. Una vez al lado de éste, notaron con horror cómo Zeus también aprovechó ese lapso y emprendió a correr hacia las habitaciones. Ambos zorros dispararon al animal, sin embargo, Zeus se movía en zigzag para evitar las balas y justo antes de girar en la esquina derecha y perderse, les lanzó una sonrisa macabra como diciendo: «Van tarde, imbéciles».

Cuando Zeus se perdió de la vista, Nick trató de salir, pero Dioniso reanudó la balacera. Una le pasó silbando por encima y lo obligó a volver a su puesto. Estaban sin tiempo y sin opciones. No podían salir o terminarían muertos por una bala, y en cuyo caso de que a Dioniso se le terminara la munición, su contextura sería un impedimento. Empezó a disparar cuando el oso asomaba el cogote intentando darle, mas al último momento se escondía y la bala rebotaba en la pared. Y luego escuchó algo que le heló la sangre.

—Se nos acabaron las balas —avisó Lupa.

Nick volteó a verla y tanto la loba como el leopardo estaban sin munición. Miró a James y éste le pidió su otro revolver porque también se había quedado sin munición. «¿En serio? ¡¿Ahora nadie tiene balas?!» Sin dudarlo le dio el revólver al zorro, quedándose así con la nueve milímetros que tenía… realmente no sabía cuántas balas le quedaba y no podía revisar, sería tiempo perdido.

Escuchó una maldición del oso y supuso que también se había quedado sin balas. Era su oportunidad. No tuvo que decirle nada a James porque este pensó lo mismo que él. Cuando se disponían a salir, sus vagas esperanzas se disiparon en un suspiro. Dioniso se había comido una píldora de Néctar y se les quedaba mirando con una expresión desafiante como diciendo: «¿Quién se atreve?».

Nick conocía en carne propia los efectos del Néctar en Dioniso, un solo golpe, bien dado, con la pata podría romperle las costillas, por lo que no podía lanzarse así de buenas a primeras y tampoco podía hacerle lo mismo a los novatos. Se pasó una pata por la cara y la desesperación empezó a jugarle a mal. Estaba comenzando a respirar demasiado rápido, corriendo el riesgo de hiperventilarse y desmayarse, que ahora era un lujo que no podía darse.

James le tocó el hombro y le mostró una píldora de Néctar.

—¿De dónde? —preguntó Nick.

—Se la logré arrebatar a Ceo cuando me di cuenta de que me traicionó, fue mucho antes de que me fueras a ayudar.

—No pensarás…

—Pues sí, tú debes llegar a donde tu hija. Aunque yo quiera saldar cuentas con el bastardo de Joseph, es tu hija. Tú debes ir.

Nick dudó por un momento, y luego asintió. Porfirio… no, James, tenía razón. Debía ser él quien fuera. Cuando estaban planeando la manera de salir, un destello negro pasó a gran velocidad cerca de Dioniso y le dejó un corte en un ojo. El oso rugió con fuerza y lanzó un golpe al aire, mientras con la otra pata se sostenía la cara.

Ambos zorros y oficiales se quedaron estupefactos ante la escena. Una mancha de la mitad del tamaño de Nick había herido al oso. Cuando miró con más claridad, notó que no era una mancha, era un animal cubierto por una capucha negra. Ambos supieron de inmediato quién era, y era algo que no se podían creer. El animal sonrió y levantó una pata donde se dejó ver un cuchillo alargado, y doblado un poco en la mitad: un kukri.

—¿Me recuerdas?, Big D

Dioniso rugió y lanzó un golpe hacia el animal. Éste lo esquivó y corrió hacia Nick y los demás. Se recostó contra el muro y empezó a jadear notoriamente cansado.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Duke? —preguntó Nick, sorprendido.

—Vine a… echar una… pata —jadeó y Nick pudo notar que su pata izquierda estaba sangrando a mares.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Escuché por el comunicador… que Dioniso estaba libre y… yo tengo un asuntito con él…

Ambos, James y Nick, se dieron una mirada y asintieron, sabiendo qué hacer. Le dieron la píldora a Duke y él la comió. Por un momento Nick creyó que su cuerpo la rechazaría, mas no fue así. Los efectos fueron muy notorios en él. La sangre empezó a reducirse y salía en menos cantidad, sus ojos se movían como si tuviera mucha cafeína en el sistema, y sus garras toqueteaban el mango de uno de los kukris con mucho frenesí.

Antes de que Nick le dijera algo, Duke salió como un demonio. Su risa sonaba perturbadora y lanzaba cortes al oso como si no hubiera un mañana. Esa sería la manera de que ambos zorros cruzaran.

Corrieron y ambos se las arreglaban para cubrirse las zonas importantes y evitar que Duke le diera un corte en las mismas. Giraron a la derecha en una esquina y vieron que al fondo Zeus le daba golpes con su cuerpo a la puerta del cuarto de Meloney. Había olvidado por completo la seguridad del cuarto: triple cerrojo reforzado. Sin embargo, pese a que la seguridad de la puerta sea buena, las bisagras no tanto, la puerta en sí no aguantaría mucho, estaba empezando a sonar con crujidos, se partiría en cualquier momento.

—Cuando entremos, céntrate en la pequeña, Nicholas —dijo James—. Yo me ocupo de Joseph.

—Pero tío James yo iba a…

—¡Pero nada, Nicholas! Yo tengo mi razón.

* * *

 _Pasaron horas, Nick lloraba en silencio sin ánimos de salir y ver lo que ya sabía. Su madre había muerto._

 _Escuchó la puerta otra vez y por un momento le entró miedo, un enorme miedo, pero luego reconoció el sonido. «Los quiero». Era James. Como no hubo respuesta del otro lado, volvió a tocar; sin respuesta. Esta vez se escucharon golpes fuertes contra la puerta hasta que la misma cedió._

 _Pudo oír un grito ahogado y luego vio por la rendija cómo James se agachaba y repetía incesantemente la palabra «no». Con cada repetición la voz se le quebraba y ahogaba cada vez más._

 _Seguido de él, entró otro zorro, este era mucho más viejo que James, y le colocó una pata sobre el hombro._

 _Nick llamó a su tío desde el baúl, y el que lo abrió fue el otro zorro. Al verlo mejor, se le hizo parecido a James, tenía la misma expresión despreocupada que su tío, con arrugas marcadas en los labios causadas de tanto sonreír, pero todo eso era ensombrecido por un ceño fruncido._

 _—Hola, Nicholas —saludó el zorro, con una voz tan gruesa que parecía un locutor—. Lamento que tengas que ver eso —dijo, pasándole una pata por la cabeza._

 _—¿Qui-quién eres?_ _—gimoteó Nick._

 _El zorro mayor esbozó una sonrisa, la cual si no hubiera estado opacada por el ceño, se hubiera visto alegre, pero esta tenía el efecto contrario: mostraba preocupación._

 _— Soy tu tío-abuelo, Océano._

 _—¿Te llamas como el agua?_

 _—No, pequeño. Es solo que mi nombre es el mismo del causante de todo esto, y no quiero que me guardes rencor por eso._

 _—Yo no te odiaré por eso —dijo Nick, limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras veía de soslayo a James, que estaba con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre, llorando en silencio._

 _El zorro esbozó una sonrisa entre pesada y alegre._

 _—Me llamo igual que mi sobrino, Joseph Wilde._

 _Se le quedó mirando al zorro y de reojo miró a James, con su cabeza reposando sobre el pecho de su madre, y pudo oír unas palabras. Un juramento. «Me vas a pagar esto, Joseph. Lo pagaras con sangre»._

* * *

Nick no decidió discutir, sólo asintió.

La puerta cedió y vio cómo Zeus entraba apurado al cuarto. Al momento entraron Nick y James. Cuando Nick entró, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Sabía lo que vería, pero aún así el impacto fue igual de duro.

Meloney estaba conectada a un monitor de frecuencia cardíaca y un respirador artificial. Tenía varias agujas en sus bracitos que le suministraban los distintos medicamentos y sueros para su recuperación. Tenía cables por doquier para las distintas máquinas que la ayudaban. Sintió los ojos cristalizárseles, aunque mantuvo la compostura. No era momento para dejarse llevar por las emociones. No ahora.

James le disparó a Zeus y el zorro se movió en dirección contraria a Meloney. Nick aprovechó esto y logró ponerse al frente de la pequeña. Zeus quedó arrinconado contra la pared y James estaba a dos pasos de Nick. Ambos con sus armas en alto apuntándole al zorro.

Ninguno decía nada. Nick miraba cada tanto de reojo a Meloney, en cambio, James no apartaba la mirada de Zeus.

Zeus levantó ambas patas al aire, en tono burlón. En una de ellas llevaba un revólver.

—Bueno… ¿qué tenemos aquí? —sonrió y se pasó el arma de mano en mano—. Mi hermano y mi hijo en mi contra. No es muy justo que digamos.

Nick gruñó enojado, James se mantenía atento.

—¿Justo? —escupió—. ¿Qué sabes tú de ser justo?

—Oye, oye, te me calmas un poco, James —soltó Zeus—. Nadie te mandó a encariñarte con Teresa ni con Nicholas.

—¡Cállate, miserable! No mereces hablar de ella. —El revólver temblaba en la pata de su tío.

Zeus rió con sorna.

Nick estaba al tanto de todo, esperaba una oportunidad para cobrárselas. El intento de asesinato de Judy que terminó con Stu herido. El ataque a Meloney y muchas cosas más.

James y Zeus mantenían la mirada fija en el otro. Esperando que alguno de ellos hiciera el primer movimiento, para poder matar al otro. Zeus se pasaba su arma de una pata a la otra, como un ladrón lo haría con un cuchillo, sin quitarse esa sonrisa de superioridad del rostro.

—¿Creen que me tienen atrapado? —dijo—. Admito que han sido una piedra en mi zapato; ambos, pero hay varias maneras de zafarme de esta. Digamos que… —Lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia Meloney y Nick lo comprendió al momento.

—¡Nicholas! —gritó James.

No hubo más palabras. Nick ya se estaba abalanzando sobre Meloney para protegerla, la abrazó contra su pecho cuidadosamente, tratando de no desconectar ningún cable, sensor o aguja, y cerró los ojos. Cuando la tenía abrazada, hubo destellos.

* * *

 _Habían transcurrido dos años desde todo lo ocurrido. Nick tenía doce._

 _Se había ido a vivir con James desde ese día fatídico. Vivía en una casa en las afueras de Zootopia. Había oído unas riñas en la cocina por lo que se decidió a bajar y oír. En el lugar se veían dos sombras hablando, una de ellas sentada y otra alterada, moviéndose hacia todos lados y levantando los brazos de tanto en tanto._

 _Al principio no se entendía nada de lo que decían porque casi ni se escuchaban, ya que había una pequeña radio con una música sonando, una que se sabía de memoria debido a las muchas veces que sonaba en la casa. Expresaba cariño, aflicción, consejo…_

 _It´s not time to make a change  
Just sit down, take it slowly  
You´re still young, that´s your fault  
There´s so much you have to go through  
Find a girl, settle down,  
If you want you can marry  
Look at me, I am old, but I´m happy_

 _La música se detuvo cuando la sombra sentada estiró el brazo, pudiendo Nick entonces escucharlos._

 _—James, debes apartarte del cachorro —dijo la sombra sentada, por la voz lo reconoció, era su tío-abuelo._

 _—¿Como me pides eso, tío? —espetó la segunda sombra, James—. Yo le juré a Teresa el mismo día que Joseph los dejó que si le pasaba algo a ella, yo cuidaría de Nicholas._

 _—Pero tú respóndeme algo —comentó—: ¿quieres que Nicholas termine como nosotros?_

 _Hubo un largo silencio._

 _—No. Quiero que él crezca apartado de todo esto —aseguró, con un nota de voz afligida, como si le doliera proseguir—. Se lo juré a ella, a la única que amé. Iba a proteger a Nicholas, pero sobre todo, evitaría que el pequeño se adentrara en este mundo._

 _La sombra de Joseph se levantó de la silla, afincando su peso en su bastón. Se acercó a James y le puso la pata en el hombro._

 _—James, querido sobrino —dijo—. Las decisiones correctas siempre son dolorosas, y por más que quieras permanecer al lado de Nicholas, por más que lo ames como a un hijo, tienes un deber aún mayor. Velar por su futuro y evitar que termine como nosotros. Si tanto amabas a Teresa, entenderás que es lo correcto. Y por más que odie decírtelo, porque yo también quiero al pequeño, debes… debemos separarnos de él._

 _Nick, quien no comprendió el trasfondo de la conversación, terminó comprendiendo otra cosa, pensó que se iban a deshacer de él porque ya no lo querían, creyó que era una carga para ellos._

* * *

Disparos.

Cuatro disparos.

Uno atrás del otro.

Lo primero que pensó Nick fue en él, pero no sentía dolor o el calor que le sigue al dolor del disparo. Nada. Aterrado, miró a Meloney, pero ella también estaba sana. ¿Entonces a quién le…?

Miró hacia atrás y no pudo ver a Zeus, al contrario, vio a James de espaldas a él y con los brazos extendidos, sirviéndole a ambos de pared animal. El zorro se tambaleó un poco y Nick pudo ver cómo Zeus salía corriendo hacia la puerta. Se levantó de Meloney con cuidado y fue a ayudar a James.

El zorro tenía cuatro impactos: uno en el lado derecho del pecho, dos en el abdomen y uno en la pierna. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y se recostó sobre el barandal de la cama. Soltó el arma y se retenía la sangre de las heridas.

Nick fue hacia él. Las emociones estaban vueltas un torbellino dentro de sí. Gratitud por haberlos salvado; miedo al ver la posición de cada bala; temor porque sabía que esos impactos eran en zonas mortales, pero no instantáneas, llevaría un tiempo para que el zorro muriera; y enojo, un enorme enojo dirigido hacia Zeus.

—¿P-p-por qué? —logró decir.

James sonrió, y al hacerlo un hilo de sangre le corrió por el labio.

—Yo mantengo mi palabra, Nicholas. —Tosió—. Ve por Zeus.

—No puedo dejarte…

—No te preocupes… —jadeó—. Yo no moriré tan fácil.

Aunque dijera eso para calmarlo, Nick muy bien sabía que no sería así, los dos impactos del abdomen decían lo contrario. Uno de ellos estaba situado sobre donde debería estar el hígado y el otro un poco más abajo. Por donde se le mirara eran mortales. Aspiró con fuerza obligando a sus emociones a mantenerse a raya. Le dio un asentamiento a su tío y salió a toda velocidad para perseguir al zorro.

Solo tenía su nueve milímetros consigo, nada más. Eso iba a ser suficiente. Corrió por los pasillos y pasó junto a Duke y Dioniso. La comadreja estaba por darle el golpe final al oso, miró de soslayo a ambos oficiales y notó que ambos tenían un impacto de bala, ninguno mortal, pero hecho para inhabilitarlos. Llegó a las escaleras y subió de a saltos hacia la planta alta del edificio. Estaba en el piso cuatro, le faltaban dos.

* * *

 _Dos meses después de haber oído esa charla entre los dos zorros, Nick alistaba su maleta con las pocas cosas que tenía. El día anterior habían hablado ambos zorros con él y le indicaron que se iría a vivir un tiempo indefinido con un familiar lejano de ellos._

 _Salió de su habitación y en la sala lo esperaban James y su tío-abuelo Joseph. Se despidió de ambos con un abrazo, aunque fuera por pura formalidad. Nick se sentía rechazado, dolido, y enojado._

 _Salió de la casa junto a James y fueron juntos a la estación de trenes. Una vez allí, el zorro le dio dinero suficiente a Nick para que pudiera resolverse por unos meses, y después, le iría mandando cada mes. Prometió visitarlo seguido, pero Nicholas sabía que eran palabras vacías._

 _El tren llegó y una voz femenina anunció por el parlante que los pasajeros abordasen._

 _James se agachó al nivel de Nick y le colocó la pata en el hombro._

 _—Nicholas, aunque quiera, no podré cuidarte a partir de ahora. Teresa no querría que te volvieras como él o como yo. Aún eres muy joven para que entiendas, pero quiero que tengas algo en claro… —Inspiró—:_ _un Wilde siempre llega hasta las últimas consecuencias, y te juro que lo de tu madre no se quedará así._

 _Nick miró a James a los ojos y notó que lo que decía lo hacía con un gran esfuerzo, recordar a su madre lo hacía emocionalmente débil. No respondió. Sólo se quedo viendo los ojos azules de su tío._

 _El altavoz volvió a sonar dando la última llamada a los pasajeros. Nick se despidió de James, pero al último momento, el zorro adulto le dio un abrazo, tomándolo por sorpresa. Nick sintió ese calor, ese mismo cariño que cuando era más pequeño y no dudó en corresponderlo. Al separase, lo observó a los ojos y pudo ver que James retenía las lágrimas. Se levantó y le dijo las últimas palabras durante los próximos veinte años, hasta que se lo volviera a encontrar._

 _—Sé la diferencia, Nicholas._

 _Nick vio cómo James se fue caminando sin voltear a ver atrás y, cuando el zorro se perdió a los lejos, salió corriendo en dirección opuesta. No iba a irse a ningún hogar de ningún pariente. Si tenía que lidiárselas solo, lo haría. Pero nunca más iba a ser dejado por nadie. Nunca iba a ser herido de nuevo. Iba a empezar desde cero. Sería otro Nicholas P. Wilde._

 _Se volvería el estafador que la gente creía que era. Si un zorro solo puede ser tramposo y deshonesto, ¿por qué se molestaría en demostrar lo contrario?_

* * *

Llegó al quinto piso y las escaleras se detuvieron. Recordó que ellas no llegaban a la azotea. Debía cruzar el pasillo del quinto piso y llegar a otras escaleras, las que llevaban arriba. Apenas abrió la puerta de la entrada del piso, pudo ver una mancha rojiza corriendo a lo lejos. Levantó su arma y disparó, consiguiendo darle en un hombro.

Zeus volteó enojado y propinó disparos al azar. Nick se cubrió con una columna cercana. Extrañamente la ira y el enojo que sentía por dentro lo mantenían calmado y sereno. No sentía pánico o nervios porque lo alcanzara una bala. Sólo quería terminar con eso.

Zeus se escondió tras otra columna y empezó a disparar.

—¿Matarías a tu propio padre, pequeño Nick?

Nick no respondió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás dolido porque tu preciado tío va a morir?

Nick vio que Zeus asomó el rostro y disparó. La bala pasó rozando a Zeus, pero no alcanzó a darle.

—Tienes una puntería terrorífica, pequeño Nick —dijo, riéndose.

Nick suspiró y revisó la cantidad de munición que le quedaba. Ocho balas. Bien. Eso debería bastar. Rodó por el suelo y disparó una vez, le rozó la mejilla al zorro, dejándole una quemadura. Zeus maldijo y disparó. Nick se cubría con los muebles, las columnas, el recibidor, incluso con las puertas de las distintas salas para exámenes, y mientras lo hacía, iba avanzando cada vez más hacia él.

Zeus disparó y aprovechó que él se cubría para no ser alcanzado por las balas que, al hacerlo de nuevo, cuando salió de su protección, Zeus había escapado por las escaleras a la azotea.

Oyó unos ruidos atrás suyo, pero no le dio importancia, y salió corriendo rumbo hacia arriba.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la azotea de un estrépito. Zeus estaba desorientado porque el helicóptero que había allí ahora no estaba. Nick no supo porqué, sólo que ahora una cosa era segura: Zeus no huiría. Estaban a seis pisos de altura y sin ninguna salida. Estaba atrapado.

Nick disparó al aire una bala como señal de advertencia al zorro para éste se rindiera, claro está que aunque lo hiciera no saldría vivo de esta.

Zeus se volteó y apunto a Nick, pero este fue más rápido y le dio un disparo en la muñeca, haciéndole soltar el arma. Volvió a escuchar otros sonidos a su espalda y decidió ignorarlos. Pudo ver cómo el rostro de Zeus pasaba de autoritario y superior a asustado. Sabía muy bien que estaba atrapado.

Nick caminó lentamente hacia él y con cada paso que daba, Zeus retrocedía uno, hasta que el zorro chocó con un enorme ducto de ventilación. Miró nervioso hacia atrás y vio que lo que lo separaba de caer al vacío era dicho ducto. Le dio una mirada entre aterrada y desafiante a Nick.

—¿Realmente matarías a tu propio padre, pequeño Nick?

Nick frunció el ceño. Al diablo con la serenidad y la paciencia. Lo tenía donde quería y el muy desgraciado quería manipularlo con tecnicismos.

—¿Padre? —Su tono era frío y de a poco se volvió furioso—. ¿Desde cuándo eres mi padre?

Zeus se recostó contra el ducto y cada vez se acercaba más al suelo.

—Soy tu padre, Nicholas —dijo—. No puedes matarme.

Nick sonrió.

—En eso te equivocas, Joseph. —Empezó a mover su arma de igual manera que lo hacía Zeus. Aumentando la presión en el zorro—. Tú no eres nada mío. Sí, gracias a ti yo nací, pero eso no te hace mi padre. —Tomó el arma con su pata y lo apuntaba girándola—. ¿Dónde estuviste cuando yo caí enfermo a los cinco? ¿Dónde estuviste en mis cumpleaños? ¿Cuándo nos ayudaste a mi madre y a mí? ¿Cuándo te preguntaste sobre cómo estaba tu hijo?

Cargó el arma y apuntó. Movía el arma de posición para tensar más al zorro, apuntaba a la cabeza, luego al pecho, luego a las piernas y así sucesivamente.

—¡Nunca!

—Nicholas —dijo Zeus, su tono era ahogado, tenía miedo—, de igual forma soy tu padre.

Nick arqueó las cejas y sonrió con sorna.

—¿Es miedo lo que distingo en tu voz? —Sonrió al ver la expresión de Zeus—. ¡Vaya que lo es! Miedo.

Empezó a recordar a todos los animales que terminaron inmiscuidos en todo esto, causándole un enorme enojo.

Recordó cómo encontró a Colmillar.

—Cuando torturaron a mi amigo no tuviste miedo, ¿verdad? —Le disparó en la pierna.

Zeus ahogó un grito y Nick recordó cuando Stu recibió el disparo por Judy.

—Cuando mandaste a McLean a matar a Judy y terminó hiriendo a su padre, ¿tuviste miedo? —Le disparó en la otra pierna.

Recordó cómo encontró a Finnick y que por culpa de la golpiza perdió un ojo.

—Cuando casi matan a mi hermano, ¿te dio miedo? —Le disparó en un brazo.

Recordó el estado en que quedó James y sintió como las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos.

—¿Acaso sentiste miedo cuando le disparaste a Meloney, hiriendo a James en el proceso? —Le disparó en el otro brazo.

Recordó a su madre. La forma en que lo miró y le sonrió por última vez; y cómo Zeus, con el tronar de sus dedos, ordenó a el tigre, quien era Ares, que la matase. Y las lágrimas empezaron a salir, lágrimas de dolor, de un enorme dolor, así como de un enorme enojo.

—¿Cuando mataste a mi madre te dio miedo? —Le disparó en el abdomen.

Zeus no pudo ahogar esta vez el grito. El chillido fue estruendoso. Nick había disparado en el mismo lugar dónde tenía James el impacto. La pata le temblaba a Nick, no de miedo, ni de remordimiento. Le temblaba de enojo al pensar en Meloney, en recordar como ella era de animada y alegre y terminó así: dependiendo de una máquina para sobrevivir.

—¿Sabes de lo que si estoy seguro? ¡De que cuando mandaste matar a mi hija no te dio miedo! —Le disparó en el pecho, al lado derecho.

Nick empezaba a respirar agitadamente. Los temblores de su pata eran cada vez más fuertes, evitando así que la puntería fuera certera. Levantó el arma y la puso al nivel del rostro de Zeus. Lo miró a los ojos. Los iracundos buscaban a los desafiantes. Dio un último suspiro y habló:

—Cuando me arruinaste la vida no sentiste miedo. —Afincó el arma en el hocico de Zeus—. Me alegra que ahora si lo sientas.

—No puedes… —La sangre burbujeó en la boca de Zeus—. No puedes matar a tu padre, Nicholas.

—Yo ya tengo un padre —aseveró, deslizando el dedo en el gatillo—: se llama James Wilde.

Apretó el gatillo y…

 _¡Clac!_

Nick se quedó estupefacto. Apretó varias veces más el gatillo, pero era el mismo sonido. Le llevó varios segundos darse cuenta que se le habían acabado las balas. No, no podía tener tan mala suerte para que pasar esto. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? Miró a Zeus y vio que lo apuntaba a él con el arma que había soltado. El zorro sonrió escupiendo sangre.

—Vendrás conmigo, pequeño Nick.

Nick se quedó en blanco. ¿Iba a morir? ¿Realmente iba a morir después de tanto? ¡No! ¡No era justo!

Vio que el zorro se ponía de pie, recostándose del ducto y lo apuntó a la cabeza. Escuchó el tambor del arma posicionarse y se preparó para su final. Hasta que…

 _¡Bang!_

Un sólo disparo. El sonido se disipó tan rápido como apareció. Nick seguía vivo. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el caer de un cuerpo contra el suelo, seguido de algo metálico, un arma. Levantó la vista hacia Zeus y lo vio boca arriba en el suelo, con un único agujero en su cabeza. Alguien lo había salvado.

Miró hacia atrás y vio que, quien mató a Zeus y lo había salvado, fue James. Nick estaba incrédulo. James le dio una sonrisa vivaracha, como cuando era pequeño, y se tambaleó hacia adelante.

Con rapidez y dando traspiés, corrió a sujetar a James. Las lágrimas de enojo ahora no estaban, sólo era por dolor. James cayó sobre los hombros de Nick. Con cuidado lo recostó en el muro de la puerta de la entrada de la escalera, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Quería decirle que por qué lo hizo, sólo que no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

James sonrió al ver las lágrimas de Nick.

—Con pareja e hija y sigues igual de llorón, Nicholas —bromeó. Tosió un poco e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Por qué…? —logró decir, con la voz quebrada.

—Lo hice por dos cosas, Campeón…

Nick sintió cómo se quebraba por dentro. Desde hacía muchos años James no lo llamaba así.

—Tenía que cumplir mi palabra… la que le hice a tu madre y… la que le hice a la coneja… —rió débilmente—. ¿Quién lo diría? Si mi padre me viera cumpliendo mi palabra con una… coneja… se moriría de la vergüenza.

—Por favor. —A Nick se le rompía la voz—. No hables más, debes guardar energías, debo llevarte abajo, quizás ellos…

—Nicholas —interrumpió—, ¿ya te diste cuenta, no?

Nick no respondió. Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

—¿Y la segunda?

—La segunda… porque no quería mataras una parte de ti.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, reteniendo un sollozo.

James sonrió. Por primera vez para Nick pudo ver la forma en que la edad del zorro se reflejaba en su rostro. Si Nick se ponía a sacar las cuentas, James tendría unos cuarenta y tantos, cincuenta máximo, pero no se le notaban en lo más mínimo. Con esta sonrisa, se le remarcaron las facciones del rostro, parecía un anciano al borde de la muerte.

—Cuando… matas a un familiar matas algo dentro de ti —James empezó a respirar más suave—. Hay una diferencia… entre matar a un extraño y a un familiar. Siempre… siempre hay límites, impuestos o no. —Jadeó—. Una vez cruzas alguno no hay vuelta atrás… matas una parte de ti… una importante. Por eso… por eso le juré a Teresa una vez que… si este momento llegaba… sería yo quien matara a Joseph.

—No lo comprendo —gimió, al borde del llanto.

—No lo harás ahora —sonrió—. _Todavía eres joven, esa es tu falta._ Lo entenderás cuando… —Contuvo un gemido, gruñendo en cambio.

El sonido de las patrullas empezó a inundar el aire y se escuchaban los gritos de Bogo y los demás oficiales.

—Vaya… parece que ya terminaron en la mansión… —James dio unas suaves carcajadas—. Esta ZPD no es tan inepta como… como la de cuando era joven.

Nick se dio cuenta que la respiración de James se hacía cada vez más débil y silenciosa. No faltaba mucho para que el zorro muriera y eso no podía aceptarlo. Le dolía demasiado.

—No te mueras —rogó—. Debe haber alguna manera. Por favor, eres la única familia que me queda.

James sonrió alegre y se llevó una pata sobre la otra, se movió un poco y apretaba algo en una de ellas.

—Nicholas, eso no es cierto… tienes una pareja y una hija…

—Pero tú eres el último Wilde que me queda —gimió—. Mi madre, mi tio-abuelo, mi tío y prima, incluso a ese bastardo de allá. —Apuntó el cuerpo de Zeus con la cabeza—. Todos han muerto y sólo me quedas tú. Perder a mi madre fue un enorme golpe, no quiero perderte a ti también. No aguantaría dos golpes así.

—Nicholas… la familia no es siempre de sangre… es… toda la que tu quieres que sea… —Levantó una pata con esfuerzo y le apretó la camisa—. _Hay muchas cosas que debes vivir._ Y muchas más familia qué conocer.

Nick asintió, queriendo comprenderlo, pero para lo único que tenía mente era para James. Su tío que estaba agonizando frente a él.

—Quiero darte esto. —Estiró su otra pata y en la palma llevaba un anillo, su anillo. Era de oro y tenía una W grabada—. Es lo mínimo… que puedo darte.

Nick lo miró sorprendido y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo aceptarlo. Es tuyo.

James negó.

—Nicholas, ¿sabes qué es este anillo? —Nick negó—. Este anillo… es de los Wilde… se pasa de padre a hijo y… cuando el padre tiene varios hijos… se lo da al que demuestre más méritos. Mi abuelo se lo dio a mi tío Joseph… y como él no tuvo hijos, me lo dio a mí. —Miró a Nick intentando fruncir el ceño, pero sin fuerzas—. Míralo de este modo: eres el último Wilde, pero este anillo… este anillo tiene a todos los Wilde que valen la pena; pocos, pero valiosos. —Suspiró entrecortado—. Lamento los errores que he cometido contigo, Nick, pero de esta manera… siempre estaremos contigo, siempre estaremos para ti. —Hizo una pausa—. Tómalo.

Nick tomó el anillo.

—Así me gusta —sonrió—. Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre. Lamento que ella no esté viva ahora y que vieras en lo que… te has convertido. —Suspiró—. Aunque… tomaste el camino fácil al inicio… te recompusiste y te volviste policía. ¡Ja! Esa coneja te puso derecho. Tienes una familia que te aprecia y debes valorarla. ¿Sabes?... la familia Wilde… nunca ha tenido alguna mención buena, pero contigo la cosa cambió, realmente hiciste la diferencia y ese es el mejor legado que me puedo imaginar.

Cada palabra lo calaba hondo y las lágrimas salían con fuerza, mas no iba a quebrarse por completo, no aún. Si iba a oír las últimas palabras de James, lo haría claramente.

—No te mueras —gimoteó, como si le arrancaran las lágrimas con ganchos, lo que de verdad sentía—. No sé qué haría sin ti.

— _Yo una vez fui como tú, y sé que no es fácil, pero con tranquilidad puedes encontrar lo que buscas. Pero tómate tu tiempo, piensa mucho, en todo lo que has conseguido, porque tú estarás aquí mañana._ —Reconocía esas frases; le parecía hasta poético que aquellas letras de esa canción hubieran sonado el día en que James y su tío abuelo decidieron separarlo de ellos para su bienestar y ahora, que se separaban para siempre, a James se le ocurriera decirlas—. _Simplemente relájate, tómalo con calma. Mírame, yo soy viejo, pero estoy feliz._

James cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo un gemido de dolor, volviéndolo a abrir segundos después.

— _Sé que debo marcharme_. —Sonrió—. Y quiero decirte algo, algo que tu madre aunque no pueda, yo lo haré por ambos…

Apretó el agarré en Nick y susurró.

—Mírame.

Nick hizo un esfuerzo para mantener la vista fija en James y no romper aún más en lágrimas. Miró los ojos azules de su tío y se vio reflejado en ellos.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Nicholas.

Al oír esas palabras, Nick no aguantó y se quebró. En una pata apretaba el anillo y con la otra se tapaba el rostro, tratando de contenerse. Escuchó unos pasos provenientes de la escalera y supo que pronto estarían allí. Sintió cómo la pata que lo sujetaba se aflojó. Nick miró a James y sus ojos perdieron ese destello, estaban vacíos. Había muerto. Murió como cuando lo conoció por primera vez… con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Las lágrimas salieron desmesuradamente, como tratando de liberarse de un dolor, pero era todo lo contrario. Su último familiar había fallecido. No de la forma que él hubiera querido, deseó no haber escapado de pequeño, deseó haberse ido a la casa de ese familiar y de esa manera. Hubiera querido pasar más tiempo con él.

La puerta de las escaleras se abrió con un estrepito, dejando ver a una coneja. Judy se quedó conmocionada con la escena que vio. Zeus muerto cerca de un ducto al borde del edificio. En el muro de la puerta, a su lado, estaba James y junto a él Nick, llorando como un bebe. Se acercó al zorro y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Cómo murió James, Nick? —preguntó Judy luego de un rato que pudieron ser horas o minutos, recostando su rostro contra su espalda y apretándolo con fuerza.

—Mi padre murió protegiéndome.


	30. Una familia

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Una familia**

 **Downtown. Hospital Central. Sábado, 19 de noviembre, 2:35 h.**

Pasos. Gritos. Órdenes. El sonido era ahogador. Los oficiales y las enfermeras corrían apresurados por todo el recinto. Las camillas entraban en grandes cantidades con oficiales heridos y algunos Gigantes. Unos se retorcían de dolor y otros solamente parecían dormidos, calmados, dudando de si sobrevivirían o no.

Nick caminaba con paso indeciso a través de los pasillos del hospital, tratando de alejarse del lugar lo más posible. Quería estar solo, pero a la vez no lo resistía. Se sentía vació. Nunca había sentido tal aprecio por alguien; sí, su madre, pero el amor a una madre es distinto de eso. Era un sentimiento extraño, sobrecogedor, y a la vez era distante, no lo suficientemente fuerte para llamarlo amor, y no tan débil como para que caiga en admiración. Era… no sabía qué era, pero lo que el zorro sintió por su difunto tío fue un enorme… ¿Aprecio? ¿Cariño? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera era consciente de que sentía dichas emociones por el animal.

Cuando James le dijo esas palabras antes de morir, algo en él se quebró. Se dio cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Él había sido el padre que nunca estuvo a su lado y quien siempre lo ayudaba, aunque no estuviera allí.

Tenía la mente en blanco. No había ninguna emoción, ni dolor, ni odio, ni melancolía, nada. Estaba vacío. Sintió como una pata apretaba con fuerza la suya y giró para ver. Era Judy, su Zanahorias, su Pelusa, la coneja que siempre creyó en él. Nick apretó el agarré y la miró a los ojos. Un lila hermoso, como las flores del mismo color. Y allí estaba ella, apoyándolo, junto a él.

¿Cuántas veces ella había estado a su lado cuando más necesitaba a alguien? Cuando le contó su experiencia en el teleférico, allí estaba. Cuando se sintió rechazado de nuevo cuando sin querer ella dijo lo que dijo en la entrevista de los aulladores, ¿quién había vuelto? Ella. Cuando le contó sobre su madre, allí estaba consolándolo. Y ahora, cuando perdió a su último familiar, allí estaba, dándole fuerzas.

« _Tienes una pareja y una hija que te aprecian_ » había dicho James, y tenía razón. Judy siempre estaría para él en todos los momentos, buenos, malos, difíciles; además, tenía una hija por la que dar la cara. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa para aliviar la situación, pero le salió pesada, triste, no como su típica sonrisa pícara y despreocupada. Judy negó con suavidad con la cabeza, indicándole que no tratara de aparentar lo que no podía.

Cómo lo conocía esa coneja. Asintió, y sin soltarle la pata caminaron rumbo a la salida. Sabía que Meloney no habría sufrido ninguna herida y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco. Apretó el anillo en su otra pata con todas sus fuerzas, ese objeto era lo único que le quedaba de James. De su familia.

Llegaron a la sala de emergencias mediante el ascensor y éste, al abrirse, dejó ver el ajetreo que había. Decenas de oficiales heridos, unos en sillas de espera, otros en camillas. Cuando lo vieron pasar junto a la coneja le dieron una sonrisa o un asentimiento firme, pero a Nick no le importaba, quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Reconoció a varios de los que había. En las camillas del fondo estaban Rhinowitz, Jackson, Andersen y varios más, sentados en las sillas de espera con heridas menores había algunos de los novatos: el hermano menor de McCuerno (no sabría cómo le diría lo de su hermano), Lupa y Seymour, la loba ártica y el leopardo solo tenían un impacto de bala, por suerte.

Salieron del hospital y el ruido aturdía a Nick. Veía muchas ambulancias aparcadas en dónde podían, ¿diez, doce? No importaba, eran muchas. Detrás de ellas, las patrullas, decenas de patrullas, todas con sus sirenas encendidas. Pasaron al lado de Bogo, Nick ni siquiera reparó en él.

Pudo ver cómo Judy le hacía señas al búfalo para que no hiciera preguntas y los dejara irse. Un lindo detalle. Nick no estaba para preguntas ni para nada ni nadie.

Llegaron a su departamento, y el ambiente no contribuyó a mejorar al ánimo del zorro. Era frío, incluso más frío de lo normal. El suelo tenía pequeñas gotitas de sangre que formaban un camino y terminaban en el sofá, dónde los estaba esperando Encélado, que tenía sus heridas con puntadas. No quiso preguntar cómo hizo para colocarse los puntos ella misma ni cómo soportó el dolor. La loba gris se levantó y miró a ambos, expectante de que le dijeran qué sucedió. Nick tragó grueso, no encontraba las palabras para decírselo.

—¿Dónde está James? —preguntó, ahora notaba que su tono era suave y sofisticado, como una profesora.

Los miró a ambos a los ojos y luego detrás de ellos, esperanzada de que el zorro estuviera detrás, que viniera con su típica sonrisa, pero el silencio de ambos le reveló todo. James no iba a volver. Se llevó una pata a la cara y se cubrió los ojos, evitando llorar.

—Ya veo. —Esbozó una sonrisa tratando de no denotar sus emociones; no funcionó—. Por eso me dijo todo eso, porque sabía que no volvería.

Nick no pudo decir nada. Estaba igual o peor que la loba y por eso la entendía. No era un momento para decir un «lo siento» o algo por el estilo, era mejor callar. Judy habló.

—El cumplió su palabra, _Encélado_ , y espero que tú también lo hagas.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, parecía que Judy y Encélado mantenían un duelo de miradas, pero al final la loba se resignó.

—Tienes razón —dijo—.Y una cosa —añadió, fiando sus ojos ámbar en ella—: soy Lourdes, no _Encélado,_ ¿de acuerdo?

Judy asintió con una sonrisa y Lourdes les dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Ninguno de los dos decidió decir o hacer algo más. Caminaron a su habitación, se cambiaron y se acostaron. Ese día había sido intenso y agotador para ambos; y la noche, ni se diga. Mientras más lo pensaba Nick, más increíble lo veía: colaborar con una mafia para derrotar a otra mafia, adentrarse en territorio enemigo y salir con vida, una batalla campal en un hospital y la pérdida de James. Exhaló profundo y le pasó el brazo a la coneja por la cintura, acercándola a él.

La quería cerca, la quería con él.

Ella era lo que evitaba que se derrumbara por completo.

* * *

 **Downtown, Hospital Central. Lunes, 4 de diciembre, 09:25 h.**

Pasaron quince días desde todo lo ocurrido y las cosas se pusieron relativamente mejores para la pareja, pero Nick había levantado su muro emocional de nuevo, y esta vez más fuerte y más grueso. La única que podía atravesarlo con facilidad era Judy. Más nadie.

Todos en la jefatura habían notado el cambio de actitud del zorro, ya no era el pícaro, despreocupado y alegre Nick que le importaba poco el trabajo y se la pasaba hablando cosas sin interés o molestando a la coneja. Ahora era centrado, serio y pocas veces sonreía. Nadie tenía el valor de preguntarle sobre el cambio de actitud a él, y cuando se lo preguntaban a Judy, ésta les decía que eran cosas privadas de Nick y por ende, no podía contárselos, el único con esa potestad era él mismo. El único que lo tenía claro era Bogo, ya que al momento de identificar los cuerpos dio con los nombres de ambos zorros, los dos eran de apellido Wilde y por ende, familiares de Nick.

El búfalo supuso que debió de ser algún golpe muy fuerte, sin embargo, no se inmiscuyó más allá. Ambos oficiales seguían con uno de los mejores records de la policía, algo más reservados, sí, pero con un buen record al fin y al cabo. Sus problemas sentimentales no eran asunto del búfalo.

Una semana antes, la pareja había sido llamada por la Alcaldía para darles un reconocimiento sobre su labor. Hicieron una rueda de prensa y todo lo que siempre hacen. Fotógrafos, periodistas y escritores del artículo del periódico. Los condecoraron con una medalla debido al «Exhaustivo esfuerzo para desmantelar no a una, sino a dos bandas criminales, así como también descubrir las identidades de miembros de dichas organizaciones. Y agregándole que gracias a sus esfuerzos lograron también encontrar y dar de baja a los cuatro miembros faltantes de la antigua banda de Los Titanes», en palabras exactas de alcalde.

Los resultados finales de todo fueron exorbitantes. Del lado de los Olímpicos sólo uno quedó vivo: Hefesto, el hermano mayor de Bogo. El resto murieron. Una vez terminado los expedientes se conocieron todas las identidades y bajas de cada uno de los miembros.

Zeus, Joseph Wilde, murió por mano del líder de los Gigantes en la terraza del Hospital General de Zootopia, bajo un enfrentamiento contra el oficial Nicholas Wilde.

Hera, Amber Stock, murió por obra de Clitio, la hiena le hizo un corte perfecto con sus garras a nivel del cuello que le causó un rápido desangramiento.

Poseidón, Koslov Willsea, había muerto por obra de Porfirio en uno de los almacenes de Mr. Big.

Dioniso, Héctor Bearline, murió a manos de Duke en el pasillo del hospital, ambos bajo los efectos del Néctar.

Los gemelos, Apolo, Augusto Fernández, y Artemisa, Alejandra Fernández, fueron algo complicados: Apolo murió por Colmillar en la casa donde les tendieron una trampa, en cambio, Artemisa había muerto en la mansión, combatiendo con la ZPD, según los informes, la loba había perdido una pata contra el Gigante Alcioneo y perdió la otra en contra de Duke, y aún así logró asesinar a cinco oficiales antes de que uno de ellos le diera el golpe de gracia.

Hermes, Sergio McLean, fue asesinado por sus mismos compañeros cuando éste fue capturado por los Gigantes. Según informes de Medicina Forense, lo dio de baja un único disparo de un rifle de francotirador, independientemente de las heridas que tuviese; rifle que después se le encontró a Artemisa.

Atenea, Alison Vega, fue dada de baja por la oficial Judy Hopps, durante el enfrentamiento en la mansión. Se desconocen detalles del hecho debido a que la oficial en cuestión no quiere dar mayor información.

Ares, David Hunter, murió en el fuego cruzado contra la policía y un miembro de los Gigantes. El tigre ignoró el hecho de que los policías estaban en la escena y se enfrascó en la pelea con el elefante, matando a cualquiera que se le interpusiera, sea amigo o enemigo. Dado de baja con un disparo en la cabeza luego de tener heridas que con facilidad lo llevarían a la muerte.

Afrodita, Rebeca Blair, muerta a manos de los Gigantes. Se desconoce la manera del hecho.

Deméter, Cathy Tyler, muerta a manos del oficial Mike Colmillar durante el enfrentamiento contra la policía. Asistido por el oficial Delgato, a los cuales se rindieron los honores.

El archivo que relataba sobre la actuación de los Gigantes era mucho más corto que el de Los Olímpicos, porque una parte de ellos logró escapar de las autoridades y la otra murió en combate. Su líder y creador, Porfirio, murió en la azotea del Hospital Central con varios impactos de bala en su cuerpo. Polibotes, Damasén, Toante y Clitio murieron por mano de la policía durante su enfrentamiento. Efialtes y Alcioneo, bajo mano de los Olímpicos debido a las heridas infligidas. Mimas, muerto en el enfrentamiento contra Poseidón. Agrio, Eurito, Gratión y Encélado lograron escapar bajo sus propios medios y se estaba realizando una exhaustiva investigación para dar con ellos, pero no había información precedente de Encélado, sus registros en la ZPD desaparecieron antes de poder ser archivados.

La ZPD tuvo el mayor número de bajas de los últimos tiempos. Perdieron oficiales veteranos así como algunos novatos, y muchos resultaron heridos, algunos tuvieron que retirarse de la Fuerza por cuestiones de salud.

Algunas veces Nick se arrepentía de no haberle contado todo esto desde el principio a Judy. Tal vez si se lo hubiera hecho, habría podido prever y evitar tantas muertes por ambos lados y tantos golpes emocionales.

Por el lado positivo, la recuperación de Colmillar iba viento en popa. Poco a poco las heridas del tigre sanaban; lento, pero seguro. Iban a visitarlo todos los días junto a la pequeña Sabrina, de la cual Nick y Judy se estaban haciendo cargo, mientras el tigre permanecía internado.

Finnick estaba igual que siempre, incluso se diría que más enojado de lo normal. Al principio se quejaba de haber perdido el ojo, renegándose sobre que si hubiera sido más rápido se hubiera evitado terminar así y habría podido evitar que le hicieran daño a Meloney. No obstante, después de una semana de haber despertado, le daba poca importancia al asunto, incluso, decía que acentuaba su imagen de zorro malo, sea lo que sea que eso significase. Y tanto Nick como Judy habían empezado a notar cierta atención de Encélado, o mejor dicho, de Lourdes, hacia el fennec.

La primera vez que los de los acompañó al hospital a visitar a la nieta-sobrina de James, la loba reparó en Finnick. Al principio ambos se detestaron a muerte con sólo verse, pero debido a que ella no podía ingresar con ellos a la sala dónde tenían a la pequeña, se quedó con Finnick.

La pareja pensó que posiblemente presenciarían una masacre al salir de dónde Meloney, pero fue todo lo contrario. Tanto Finnick como Lourdes estaban de lo más animados charlando el uno con el otro. Ni a ella le incomodaba el parche del zorro, ni a él le incomodaban las cicatrices de la loba por la pelea contra Atenea, además de que ambos tenían el humor duro, estaban cortados con la misma tijera. Ambos eran necios, irreverentes y malhumorados, pero en el fondo amables y sinceros.

—¿Crees que ellos…? —le había preguntado Judy.

—No lo sé —había dicho Nick, encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una sonrisa—. Pero sería hora, ese Finnick ha llevado muchos golpes.

Judy se le había quedado viendo a Nick, porque por fin, desde que pasó lo que pasó en el techo del hospital, lo veía sonreír de nuevo.

Tres días después de eso recibieron una llamada que les alegró la existencia. El doctor que estaba enfocado en Meloney los llamó el primero de diciembre en plena hora de la madrugada para avisarles que la pequeña había despertado. Por primera vez desde que todo se resolvió, ambos sonrieron y se alegraron con todo su ser. El zorro reía como un niño pequeño mientras abrazaba a Judy y daban vueltas por la habitación. Pasó lo que tanto ansiaban. Ni siquiera esperaron a que amaneciera, luego de la emoción, se vistieron como un rayo y salieron rumbo al hospital.

Una vez allí, una zorrita los esperaba a ambos. Estaba débil y notoriamente agotada, pero ambos vieron el brillo en sus ojos y el intento de sonrisa cuando los vio en la puerta de la habitación. Desde ese día ninguno dormía en la casa, siempre se quedaban junto a Meloney porque no querían separarse de ella.

Un día después de eso, dieron a Finnick de alta y nada más y nada menos que fue Lourdes quien lo recibió. Inclusive ellos se fueron a vivir juntos, no como pareja, si no como amigos, compartiendo entre los dos la renta de un departamento. Nick y Judy no se creían eso ni a balazos, el zorro conocía muy bien al fennec y sabía lo que sucedía, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Decidieron darles el beneficio de la duda.

Cuando Nick despertó al día siguiente y miró la fecha en su celular, tragó grueso: era cuatro de diciembre, el cumpleaños de su madre. Desde que se volvió estafador no había vuelto a visitar la tumba de su madre nunca más, bajo ningún concepto, porque sentía que ella no estaría orgullosa de lo que se había convertido. Pero ahora… ahora era distinto. Era policía, tenía una familia que lo amaba y viceversa.

Se levantó y decidió ir a visitarla.

Cuando llegó al lugar se sintió culpable, apenas puso un pie en el cementerio sintió un enorme peso a sus espaldas por no haber venido ni una sola vez. Se sacudió esa sensación y caminó colina abajo.

Aunque sólo había venido una vez en su vida, de niño y acompañado por James, sabía perfectamente qué camino tomar, estaba grabado en lo más profundo de su memoria. No se detuvo a mirar nada, ni las demás lápidas, ni los intrincados, pero hermosos adornos con flores de algunas.

Cuando llegó a su objetivo, no tuvo el valor de mirar la inscripción la primera vez. Eran dos tumbas, una al lado de la otra, juntas, como siempre debieron estar en vida, pero que no pudieron lograr. La de su madre a la derecha, con el césped pulcramente cortado y con un gran ramo de rosas blancas, la favoritas de su madre. A la izquierda, la de James, con pequeños retoños de césped empezando a crecer.

Se agachó y colocó unas pequeñas flores que trajo en modo de disculpa, dividiendo mitad y mitad para cada uno. Cuando por fin alzó la mirada, pudo leer la inscripción de cada una. «Teresa Wilde, amada madre y querida amiga» y la de junto rezaba «James Wilde, amado tío y padre».

Respiró trémulamente y trató de encontrar las palabras que decir en un momento así, pero sus sentimientos le impedían hablar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mamá. —La voz le temblaba y unas cuantas lágrimas le empeñaron los ojos—. Perdón por no venir durante tanto tiempo.

Pasó sus dedos sobre la piedra de la lápida y notó que había sido limpiada. Supuso que lo había hecho James el día antes del ataque a la mansión.

—Realmente no sé qué decir.

Empezó a recordar las veces que pasó con ella. Las risas, los juegos, los cuentos y todo lo que vivió con su madre. Poco tiempo, sí, pero valioso. En todos y cada uno de los recuerdos felices que tenía con ella siempre aparecía James…, y ahora que se daba cuenta, el zorro de verdad le hizo de padre. Siempre estuvo allí, para él, para ambos.

—Espero que te haya gustado que colocara a James aquí, junto a ti, porque sé cuanto aprecio te tenía… —Unas lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas—. Lo siento por todo, el haber escapado de James, el haberme vuelto un estafador y todo lo que hecho mal. Pero ¿sabes?, ahora soy otro zorro. Soy policía, tengo la mejor pareja que pude desear y una hermosa hija. Está recuperándose en el hospital, pero cuando la den de alta la traeré para que la conozcas.

Toqueteó el anillo en su pata. Un anillo grueso, de oro y con una W grabada en él.

—Tío James: Lourdes está bien, me encargué de borrar sus expedientes en la ZPD sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ahora ella está con un amigo mío, bueno, es como mi hermano. Se les ve feliz a ambos, voy a decirle un día que venga a visitarte.

Se limpió las lágrimas y suspiró dejando salir sus emociones.

—Solo tengo una cosa que decirles a ambos: gracias.

Se levantó y dio una última mirada a los epitafios de ambas tumbas. Sonrió y se fue del lugar, mientras subía la colina para salir del cementerio no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que ha vivido y lo que ahora vivía.

Los momentos con su madre y James, el cumpleaños que su tío le celebró, lo que le sucedió con los exploradores, la pérdida de su madre, la separación de James y su tío-abuelo, la escapada de la estación de trenes, cuando conoció a Finnick y ambos empezaron con el negocio de las popsipatitas, cuando encontró a Meloney al borde de la muerte y en la muerte de James en el hospital.

Pensó en Judy y cómo ella siempre había estado para él. En cómo Finnick y él habían sobrevivido en las buenas y en las malas. En Meloney y los lindos momentos con ella. En Colmillar, quien casi se había vuelto su mejor amigo. En la jefatura y todos sus compañeros. En Bonnie y Stu, que primero se mostraron reacios a aceptarlo, pero luego lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Incluso en Lourdes, que técnicamente sería como su prima o hermana.

Llegó a la cima de la colina y en el umbral de la entrada se volteó y miró con una sonrisa ambas tumbas, que ahora estarán juntos para siempre, como siempre quisieron y debió haber sido.

Las palabras de James, en su lecho de muerte, le volvieron a la mente.

Cuánta razón tenía, era cierto, ahora que hacía retrospección de su vida, se daba cuenta de ello. La familia es toda la que se quiere que sea, y ahora tenía una muy grande.

Más grande de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.


	31. Epílogo: Después de veinte años comenzam

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN. SÓLO LOS OCS**

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **Después de veinte años, comenzamos desde cero**

Esa mañana era agitada, hacía un clima agradable, ni mucho frío, ni mucho calor. Era acogedor. En la enorme casa había un caos, un caos demasiado típico. Dos animales corrían como rayos a través de la casa, llamando y ordenando que todos estuvieran listos.

La familia estaba reuniéndose a traspiés en el comedor. Una enorme mesa con muchos asientos: cuatro para los pequeños de la casa, cuatro para los mayores y dos para los adultos. Los platos pasaban como si flotaran por el aire, siendo llevados por un zorro mayor, con pequeñas y casi imperceptibles arrugas en la comisura de los labios, causada de tanto reír, que se combinaban perfectamente con sus vivarachos ojos verdes, a los que no se le podía ocultar nada. Cuando todo estaba como debía, le avisó a la coneja que los llamara, mientras él se terminaba de colocar su uniforme de policía.

Una coneja de ojos lilas y expresión seria salió y con un silbido llamó a toda la caballería.

Decenas de pasos resonaron en el hogar y poco a poco todos empezaron a situarse en el comedor para desayunar. Primero una zorra adulta de ojos verdes, como los de su padre, pero estos expresaban un gran ingenio. Venía con un uniforme de policía y una reluciente placa en el pecho.

—¿Soy la primera? —preguntó mientras se sentaba y miraba a su padre.

—Sí, Meloney, como siempre, cariño —respondió Nick, sonriendo.

Al momento, llegó un zorro rojo de diecisiete años, con lo ojos azules y de una viveza inquietante. Tenía una sonrisa de esas que te advierten de que te cuides de él, porque cuando te des la vuelta te gastará una broma. Tamborileaba una canción con sus dedos en el aire y dio un bostezo cuando se sentó a la mesa.

—¿Qué hay de comer para este irresistible zorro? —preguntó juguetón.

Meloney lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué te parece veneno?

—¿Sigues enfadada por lo de ayer? —sonrió, aguantándose una risilla—. No era mi intención que te mancharas tu preciado uniforme, es solo que estabas en el camino.

—Pero no te detuviste, igual lanzaste el bote de pintura —replicó esta.

—Fue solo una manchita…, color rosa…, que abarcó todo el uniforme…, poca cosa.

—¡¿Poca cosa?!

—¡A mí no me grites! —se ofuscó él.

—¡No me alces la voz, James!

—¡Me vale tres pepinos que seas policía, Meloney, a mi no me…!

—¡Chicos! —reprendió Judy—. Por favor, ¿no pueden dejar de pelear?

—Pero… —dijeron ambos.

—¡Pero nada! —Judy se giró hacia Meloney—. Linda, no creo que tu hermano lo haya hecho a propósito, así que discúlpalo, además, tiene razón, es sólo un uniforme. —Apuntó a James con una cuchara y lo miró enojada.

James se encogió de hombros, divertido.

Ninguno de los dos zorros dijo nada y se dispusieron a comer. Aún faltaban que aparecieran los otros de la familia. Nick de un grito llamó a los demás y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, mientras Judy se sentaba en el otro extremo.

—¿Lista para tu primer día en la Fuerza? —preguntó Judy, entusiasta.

Meloney sonrió y asintió.

En cuestión de nada llegaron los demás al comedor. Los gemelos, Leo y Luke, de quince años, ambos conejos exactamente iguales, mismos ojos marrones, mismo tamaño y mismo pelaje blanco como la nieve; la única manera de identificar uno del otro era la pequeña cicatriz bajo el labio de Leo, la cual se ocultaba cuando sonreía y ambos tenían una sonrisa permanente. Era prácticamente imposible identificarlos. La única que lo hacía sin problema ninguno era Judy.

Se sentaron en la mesa, uno al lado del otro, lo que hacía que reconocerlos fuera aún más complicado. Seguido de ellos, iban Annabeth y Hazel. Annabeth, de trece años y de ojos color avellana, era un conejo completamente gris, con unas manchas negras a nivel del cuello y patas. Siempre llevaba algún libro bajo el hombro y los anteojos sobre las orejas, en cambio, Hazel, de diez y ojos color miel, era más extrovertida, era una Judy en miniatura, sólo que Hazel era color canela.

Detrás de ellas iba el menor de la casa, Jason, de ocho años y ojos grises, un conejo blanco con motes marrones en patas y orejas. Él era la excepción al pensamiento de que los conejos eran activos, inquietos y emocionales. Jason era un zorro en cuerpo de conejo, prefería estar durmiendo a hacer algo, hallaba la manera de escabullirse de alguna tarea u obligación y que alguno de sus hermanos la terminara haciendo por él.

Un Nick en conejo.

Todos estaban sentados en el comedor hasta que James habló:

—¿Dónde está Nico?

—Aquí.

James pegó un respingo cuando Nico habló, sentado a su lado. Nico, de trece años, era una rareza de zorro, completamente negro, sin ninguna mancha o algo por el estilo. Era callado y no hablaba a menos que le preguntasen algo. Tenía la mala costumbre de quedarse en una esquina o en un lugar y no hacer ruido alguno, fundiéndose con el ambiente. Se podía estar haciendo o diciendo cualquier cosa y no se sospecharía que Nico estuviera allí.

Gracias a esta peculiar cualidad del zorro, a Nick y Judy se les había perdido muchas veces. Una vez Nick fue con Nico y Annabeth a una obra de teatro basada en un libro que a ambos le gustaba y terminó regresando a casa sólo con Annabeth. Luego al hacer el conteo de cabezas en el comedor y darse cuenta que Nico no estaba, Nick salió corriendo al teatro y lo encontró sentado en la entrada del mismo, leyendo un libro como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Hijo de la…! —se sorprendió James—. No me asustes así, Nico.

El zorro lo miró con sus ojos marrón claro, inexpresivo, y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

Una vez que todos estaban listos, Nick se levantó y miró su reloj.

—Bien, falta poco para las siete —dijo—. Chicos, vengan que nos vamos. Jason, deja de hacer el tonto con ese pan y cómetelo de una vez. Hazel… bien ya estás lista. Annabeth, puedes terminar de leer el libro en al auto. ¡Vamos! Luke y Leo, sáquense esas balas de pintura de los bolsillos, que los vi…

Todos se colocaron en el umbral de la puerta, listos para salir.

—¡Apúrense que vamos tarde! —dijo Nick.

Todos los pequeños pasaron junto a Nick y salieron, pero cuando Leo pasó a su lado, el zorro lo detuvo.

—¡Eh, jovencito! —Estiró la pata—. Las balas.

El conejo se sacó ocho balas de pintura del bolsillo y se las dio al zorro.

—Vamos, Leo, al auto —apremió Nick.

—No soy Leo, soy Luke.

—Lo siento, Luke.

El conejo sonrió.

—Estaba bromeando, yo soy Leo —dijo Leo y se fue.

Nick negó divertido y miró alrededor.

—¿Dónde estará Nico? —murmuró.

—Aquí.

Nick dio un respingo y apremió al zorro para irse.

—Zanahorias, nos vemos en la jefatura —dijo Nick y cerró la puerta.

En la mesa quedaron Judy, Meloney y James. Los dos zorros, después de veinte y diecisiete años de vivir en esa misma rutina, aún no podían acostumbrarse. Judy se levantó y recogió la mesa junto a la ayuda de sus hijos. Una vez lista, se fue a su habitación y se cambió. Bajó con su uniforme y en el pecho una placa que rezaba: «JEFA DE LA ZPD».

—No creas que porque seas mi hija te lo pondré fácil en la ZPD. —Le sonrió a Meloney.

Meloney rio.

—No espero que sea así, no me gradué como la mejor de la academia por gusto.

El timbre sonó y James fue a abrir tamborileando en el aire una música. Al abrir, se encontró con una loba gris y un pequeño zorro fennec, y detrás de ellos una loba de la misma edad de James. Rachel tenía el pelaje marrón con una mancha blanca en la pata derecha, ojos lilas y tres perforaciones en cada oreja.

—¡Rachel! —saludó James, con un abrazo.

Finnick carraspeó y Lourdes rió.

—Eh…, sí, hola, tío Finnick, tía Lourdes —dijo James, apenado.

Judy saludó al zorro y la loba con la pata, mientras terminaba de ordenar todo junto a Meloney.

—Ya nos vamos, mamá —anunció James.

—Adiós, cuídense —se despidió Judy de los tres, y lanzó a James una mirada severa a modo decir «No hagas locuras».

James rió y todos se fueron, quedando solamente Meloney y Judy. Luego de un rato, el timbre volvió a sonar y ambas hembras tomaron sus pertenencias, listas para irse. Se dieron una última mirada en el espejo y pulieron sus placas. Estaban ansiosas por ir a la jefatura.

Judy abrió y se encontró con una tigresa un año mayor que Meloney. Llevaba también un uniforme de policía y tenía una sonrisa de emoción.

—Hola, Sabrina —saludó Judy.

—Hola, Judy; ¿cómo están todos?

—Bien, ¿cómo está Colmillar?

—Bien, la herida por la bala que le impacto en el asalto de hace un mes le molesta, pero no es impedimento para que no vaya a la jefatura. —Sonrió—. ¿Y Meloney?

—Ya debe de venir. —Judy se dio media vuelta—. ¡Meloney, vamos!

Ella llegó y sonrió al ver a la tigresa. Ambas se dieron un abrazo y un beso.

—Hola, linda, ¿lista para nuestro primer día? —dijo Sabrina.

—Claro, amor, después de todo fui la mejor de mi grupo —dijo Meloney, burlona, haciendo un gesto con un puño, victoriosa.

Sabrina rió y le pasó una pata por la cintura.

—No fuiste la mejor —la rectificó, risueña—, yo dejé que lo fueras.

Ambas rieron y se dieron un beso.

—Par de tórtolas, vamos tarde —dijo Judy, sonriendo.

Meloney y Sabrina se separaron, sonrojadas, y asintieron. Se fueron siguiendo a la coneja rumbo a la jefatura. Una vez allí, entraron las tres juntas al salón donde se asignaban los casos. El podio donde antes Bogo asignaba las misiones de cada uno seguía del mismo tamaño, sin embargo, cuando Judy fue nombrada como Jefa de Policía, se le hicieron pequeños ajustes, tales como una escalera para poder llegar arriba sin ningún inconveniente.

Meloney y Sabrina se sentaron juntas y luego de unos instantes, llegó Nick algo acelerado. Aunque fuera la pareja de la jefa del departamento, ella no le permitía llegar tarde. Se sentó junto a Meloney y esperó las asignaciones.

Judy dio todas las órdenes y faltando Meloney, Nick y Sabrina, su expresión se ensombreció y pareció envejecer muchos años al fruncir el ceño. Les indicó que la siguieran a su oficina. Dentro, Judy se sentó en su escritorio y colocó un folio en la mesa.

Sabrina y Meloney la vieron intrigada, pero Nick tenía una mirada entre incrédula y enojada.

—¿Les vas a asignar ese caso? —preguntó—. No llevan ni un día ¿y les darás ese tan complicado?

Judy le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Nick.

—¿Te recuerdo cómo empecé yo?

—Sí, pero es muy…

—Ellas podrán.

—Pero...

Judy frunció el ceño y Nick bajó las orejas, resignado.

—¡Eres insufrible, Zanahorias!

—Yo también te amo —sonrió y se dirigió a Meloney y Sabrina. Abrió el folio en el escritorio—. Chicas, este caso es muy complicado, casi al mismo nivel del que tuvimos Nick y yo. No, no me refiero a los Aulladores, me refiero al de Los Olímpicos. Posee similitudes, enfocándose en una banda criminal que está empezando a ganar terreno en la ciudad.

»Comenzaron como simples robos y asaltos al azar, pero ahora están empezando a organizarse. Se está repitiendo la misma historia que con Nick y conmigo, y eso es lo que quiero evitar; no estoy dispuesta a permitir que lo que su Nick y yo hemos mantenido luego del retiro de Bogo se desmorone. Mucho menos dejar que ocurra la misma cantidad barbárica de bajas que hace veinte años. Razón por la cual he pensado en elegir a ustedes dos, no porque seamos familia, sino por sus calificaciones: son la primera y segunda de su grupo, y por ende, las estoy poniendo a prueba.

»Claro que no las vamos a dejar solas en esto, Nick y yo estaremos también en el caso con ustedes, así que no habrá nada que temer, en el dado caso de que ustedes estén en problemas nosotros las ayudaremos. —Hizo una pausa—. No puedo revelarles más detalles por el hecho de que no están inmiscuidas en la investigación. —Suspiró—. La pregunta ahora es: ¿están dispuestas a tomar este caso, aún con los riesgos que conlleva?

Sabrina tenía un semblante serio, y Meloney uno de aventurera. Nick observó de soslayo cómo ellas, a escondidas, se tomaron la mano, en un silencioso debate entre ambas. Esperaron a que la respuesta saliera de sus labios.

Durante unos largos minutos, sólo hubo silencio, hasta que Meloney preguntó:

—¿Cómo se llama la organización? —Su rostro ahora se tornó igual de serio que el de su novia.

—SPQR —respondió Judy, con un tono oficial—. Es un acrónimo de _Senatus Populusque Romanus_.

—Significa: «Senado y pueblo de Roma» —tradujo Nick.

Meloney y Sabrina se vieron a los ojos con una sincronía casi telepática, de la misma forma como si hubieran acordado en ese preciso momento moverse al unísono. Los ojos oscuros buscaron a los verdes y viceversa; y ambos brillaron con fuerza.

Nick y Judy supieron de antemano la respuesta. Mucho antes de que ellas mismas la pronunciaran. Estaba clarísimo. Los dos conocían esa mirada, aquella mirada valiente, amorosa, osada y atrevida que una vez se dieron ellos mismos al aceptar el caso de Los Olímpicos, por más obligados que estuviesen. Era un acuerdo de dos animales, dos seres que estaban conectados en lo más profundo.

Ellas rompieron su conexión y los ojos buscaron a Judy, frunciendo los ceños ligeramente.

La siguiente palabra que dijeron, al unísono, sonó como un contrato irrompible que tendrían que llevar hasta que terminaran el caso; hasta que salieran victoriosas o cayeran en el intento.

—Aceptamos.


	32. Nota informativa: Serie SEPT

Si les gustó el fic y quieren saber qué fue de todos ellos, o cómo continúa la historia que cierra el epílogo, los invito a leer el resto de los fics:

 **— Together (SEPT 1.5).** One-shot. Protagonistas Nick y Judy. TERMINADO.

 **— Un paso más (SEPT 1.5).** One-shot. Protagonistas Meloney y Sabrina. TERMINADO.

 **— Zootopia: Subesse Senatus Romanus (SEPT 2).** TERMINADO.

 **— Avanza (SEPT 2.5).** One-shot. TERMINADO.

 **— Mi Pieza Faltante (SEPT 2.5).** One-shot. TERMINADO.

 **— Mi Luz (SEPT 2.5).** One-shot. TERMINADO.

 **— Zootopia: Osiris (SEPT 3).** TERMINADO.

Las lecturas opcionales u One Shot, son complementarios de las historias. Si bien su lectura no es obligatoria para entender SEPT 2 o SEPT 3, son historias que aclaran, mejoran y complementan las mismas. Algunos detalles aparecidos en dichas historias complementarias u One Shots, aparecen tanto en SEPT 2 como en SEPT 3.

En mi perfil se encuentran todas y el orden descrito aquí es el que hay que seguir para no perderse detalles.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
